The Thing With Hajimes
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Kate gets sent off to a new school,separating her from her best friend Kellyn. She will discover that there is more to Kellyn and his family than what first meets the eye. Can Kate and her friends hold true to one another? Or will there be betrayal?
1. Chapter 1 Old Friend Hajime's Box

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Well, since I had to wait to upload/ "write" stories, I decided, I'm going to start writing it down now so that I : A, don't lose the idea, B, don't forget, and C, its just plain easier and faster in my opinion

**Karrie:** _The Thing With Hajimes_, what a catchy title!

**Me:** Thank you

**Kate:** Anything we should know before the Disclaimer?

**Me:** Ahem, I'm using the characters' Japanese names as their last names, but that's only for the ones I actually know the Japanese names for. Some, well actually most, of the characters' last names will be made up to the best of my abilities since I don't feel like looking up a bunch of names.

**Kellyn:** Lazy

**Karrie:** *hits Kellyn on the head*

**Kellyn:** OW!

**Keith:** What'd I miss?

**Me:** *sweatdrop* You just got here now? Ugh, never mind! I need to tell the audience the four main characters' full names!

**Kate:** Go ahead...what do we call you anyway?

**Me:** My nickname is technically Ash, but you see, Ash is also a Pokemon trainer so...

**Kate:** We're rangers, not trainers, we don't care that much about those types of complications

**Me:** Ahem, you're not exactly rangers yet in the story

**Kate:** darn it

**Me:** Okay, four main characters are Kate Hitomi, Kellyn Hajime, Karrie Hajime, and Keith Dazzle

**Karrie:** Ah, now I see why the story title is called _ The Thing With Hajimes_

**Me: **shush! I don't know why I made you to be so smart. You can become too smart for your own good sometimes.

**Karrie:** Well SOMEONE has to pick up on the intelligence department in my family!

**Kellyn:** Hey!

**Me: **Diclaimer person, any day now would be nice

**Disclaimer: ** you're finished now?

**Me:** Disclaimer do the Disclaimer now!

**Everyone but Me:** *sweatdrop*

**Dislclaimer:** pokelover0ash does NOT own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form

**Me:** does buying Pokemon games count?

**Disclaimer:** NO

**Me:** *sighs* fine

_Chapter 1: Old friend Hajime's Box_

Kate Hitomi watched as a brunette boy with blue eyes exited his room.

_Come on Kellyn, leave!_ Thought Kate. Kellyn, the brunette boy with blue eyes, turned and walked down the other end of the hallway, making his way to the library. _Okay Kate, you have roughly about 15-20 min. before he gets back. Move it!_

Kate doubled checked to see if the coast was clear and then hurried into the boy's room and quietly closed the door. She got out her screw driver and a small envelope that contained a letter.

_Alright, I need to place the note for Kellyn somewhere he'll see it. Then, I am going to find out what is in that personal box of his._

She placed the letter on his bed figuring that he'll have to go there anyways. Then she quickly found his personal box with its annoying lock. She took her handy dandy screwdriver and started to work on prying the box open.

_Come on, come one, come on! Open! I just want one little tiny peek..._

It miraculously opened. She quickly lifted the lid off and went to grab a bunch of what looked like letters all bound together by elastic bands. She had just got it out was about to open one of the letters when she heard the door open.

_Oh no, this must not look good to him._

"Kate." said a boy who was and is Kellyn Hajime. Kate refused to look at him nor answer him. She could imagine how angry he must have looked. "Kate, what are you doing in my room?"

"I, um, I..." she started to say then out of the corner of her eye should could see that Kellyn was trying to see over her to see what she was up too.

_Oh, I must be blocking his view, too bad._

"Kate," replied Kellyn and he walked over. He only had taken a few steps when she heard him stop abruptly, that's when she knew he had saw what she had done. "Kate Hitomi, what are you doing? Looking through my stuff? MY personal box!"

"Kellyn, I just wanted to-" Kate replied.

"I told you it was off limits! Oh man, you even got in open!" interrupted Kellyn who was now obviously pacing angrily back and forth behind her.

"Kellyn, I-" started Kate.

"Did you see any thing?" asked Kellyn as he stopped pacing.

"Um, well, I saw stuff." replied Kate as she tried to some how stow away the letters she found without Kellyn noticing.

"What did you see Kate?" asked Kellyn in an angry tone that Kate hadn't heard from her old childhood friend in a long time.

"I saw that the box contained a few items." replied Kate. Kellyn sighed and Kate wished that it was a sigh of relief, but boy, was she wrong. Kellyn sat down next to her.

"What ever you took, give it to me." said Kellyn, though it was more like a demand, as he held out his hand to receive whatever she did take, though he wasn't exactly looking at Kate.

"Why would you think I took something?" asked Kate.

"Because I know you, I know you'd try to take something that you think may interest you." replied Kellyn. Kellyn should have known not to make the mistake of not looking at her. Kate hid the bundle of letters behind her back and slowly got up and made her way, almost making it to the door.

"Something that may interest me," started Kate as a devious little smile crept up on her face. "Something like letters?" Kellyn turned when he heard the word letters.

_Oh no_ were the words that echoed inside of Kellyn's head as he got up as fast as he could and rushed at Kate as fast as he could to try to to prevent her from taking the bundle of letters with her. Kate realized she was in deep trouble and began to run for it, but it was futile. Kellyn had managed to get to the door first and he did something that surprised her more than it did make her nervous. He shut the door and then he went and he locked the door.

He had locked them in.

Correction, he had locked them in HIS room.

/~pokelover0ash~/

Kellyn had no idea what he was thinking when he locked himself in his room with Kate. Actually he did, he was thinking how he must prevent Kate from leaving at all cost. Of course he didn't think it through, it happen all too fast. He couldn't think straight. All he could really do was think that he had to get that bundle of letters back before Kate had a chance to read them.

"Kate, you can either give them to me the easy way or the hard way." said Kellyn. Kate clenched on to the bundle of letters for dear life. She seemed to coward away from him. This made him even more upset, and on top of that, confused.

_Kate never really coward like that before. She stands her ground, that independent little... _Kellyn mentally shook off his train of thought. _Am I really that mad? Am I really that scaring looking? We're best friends! How come she's cowardly backing away like that?_

"Sorry Kellyn, but I choose option: NONE OF THE ABOVE," replied Kate. Kellyn was mad enough as it was, this just made him so infuriated that he really lost all thought and probably lost all of his reasoning. He lunged at her, his best friend, but just when Kate thought he'd tackle her, he wrapped his arms around her.

/~pokelover0ash~/

When Kellyn lunged at her like that, Kate was frightened. She had only seen Kellyn this angry at the school bullies when they used to make fun of her spiky pig tails and that one time he had found his sister being tormented by the same bullies. It made her wonder though, what was in the letters. She prepared herself to be tackled but Kellyn did something unexpected, again.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him and then he titled his head so that his mouth was right next her face, almost touching her cheekbone with his lips. She felt his warmth encompass her, and it made her feel warm inside and out. She felt blush creeping up to her face.

"Are you going to give them to me now?" whispered Kellyn in her ear. Something about the way he said it made her heart skip a beat and her stomach to start to flutter. She found herself blushing in deeper shades of pink and red.

"I-I...I want to read them first." Kate managed to say with Kellyn's warm breath steaming onto her neck Kellyn released a sigh and then held her shoulders and looked down at Kate.

_Curse him and the stupid character designers that made him taller than me!_

**Do not curse the character designers. They designed you and many others.**

_Fine random voice that's trying to remind me what is right and what is wrong in which I'm going to assume is the narrator._

_**Nope italicized bold words is me, the narrator/storyteller/pokelover0ash/Ash**_

_Who's the bold?_

_**The Disclaimer dude**_

_Ah_

"Kate," replied Kellyn still looking down on Kate.

_His eyes are so deep, so many shades of Blue, they're filled with so much emotion. Wait, hold it! What am I thinking? This guy is Kellyn Hajime, my BFF and childhood friend._

"Kate." he started again, obviously trying to find the right words to say. "I, um, don't exactly feel comfortable with you reading them..." He started to turn a rosy red from the rising blush.

"Why? I'm your best friend, we've been friends since we were two. What's wrong with me reading a few old letters of yours?" asked Kate, determined to have her way.

"I know we're best friends Kate, I know we've been friends since we were two," replied Kellyn as he went to fix his best friend's messy bangs which caused Kate to blush even more. "I know there isn't really much that we keep from each other, but, these 'few old letters' are personal, and besides, you're not going to find any reply letters in there." Kellyn let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why would there be no reply letters?" asked Kate and Kellyn turned around, obviously regretting telling her that little piece of information.

/~pokelover0ash~/

_I should have seen that coming. Why did I have to open my big mouth and tell her that?_

Kellyn had turned away to conceal his ever deepening blush that was quickly rising.

_I can't tell her because then she'll want to read them. Oh, why didn't I burn those letters I wrote to myself when I had the chance? If she reads them, not only will I be embarrassed, she'll know_ _and who knows what will become of our relationship then. I have to distract her so that I can get the letters back._

"Kellyn Hajime, answer my question!" replied Kate fiercely.

"I can't." Kellyn admitted.

"Why not?" asked Kate.

"Maybe someday I'll let you read the letters and look through my personal box, but for now, please put them back and promise me you won't even attempt opening the box ever again without my permission." replied Kellyn.

"You promise?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I promise." replied Kellyn.

"Then here." said Kate as she handed him the bundle of letters.

"Thank you Kate." replied Kellyn as a relief flooded through him. He went and he put them carefully in the box and then put the lid on and then made sure the lock was on, locked, and tight. He then noticed that Kate had taken a seat on his bed and was fiddling with something that looked like paper. Both of them caught each other's eyes, and gaze. Kate blushed and looked away which intrigued Kellyn since she never did that before, at least not to him any ways. He glanced away when he realized that he was starting to blush as well.

_Damn, has my feelings really have developed this far? _

"Um, Kellyn?" said Kate with a trembling, nervous voice.

"Yes Kate?" asked Kellyn as he turned to look at her again.

"I'm, I'm sorry." confessed Kate with rosy red cheeks. "I shouldn't have sneaked in your room and go through your stuff like that."

_Man, does she look cute when she's blushing like that._ Kellyn blushed at the thought but then soon realized that he needed to answer his friend.

"I forgive you Kate." replied Kellyn as he got up and then started to make his way towards Kate.

"You do?" asked Kate as he watched her face light up in an instance.

_Now that's more like my Kate. Did I think 'my Kate'? Crap, I meant my friend Kate._

"Of course." replied Kellyn. Kate ran over to him and hugged him, startling him.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad you're not mad at me any more!" exclaimed Kate as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"I don't think I could ever be truly mad at you Kate." replied Kellyn.

"You looked so mad and upset when you realized I had the letters." said Kate.

"I did?" asked Kellyn.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you look that mad since the bullies made fun of me and later your little sister." replied Kate.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing then." replied Kellyn very seriously now that he realized just how much he had scared his best friend.

"No, you had every right to be mad at me." replied Kate while she shook her head.

"No Kate." replied Kellyn as he tugged at her arms that were wrapped around him and held her by her arms right under where her arm pit area was. "I scared you and I know it. I don't want you to see me as the big scary monster. I never meant to scare you nor did I ever want to lead you to believe I was ever mad at you. I wasn't really thinking straight then, especially when reality kicked in that you had the letters. You're my best friend Kate, I don't want you to have to keep on seeing that side of me. I don't want you to think that I will hurt you, Kate. If I ever get that way again I want you to yell, scream, whatever it takes to snap me out of it, understand?"

"Kellyn, you're not a big scary monster, I know you won't ever try to hurt me, and if you do get that way again, you know that I'll try to help you no matter what." replied Kate with a loud tone.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you." said Kellyn as he suddenly hugged her, bringing her ever so close to him. Kate was turning bright red and Kellyn, well Kellyn decided he could care less about how red he was turning.

**Me:** Chapter 1 complete!

**Keith: **That was a LONG chapter

**Me:** Get used to it Keith.

**Karrie:** =O I was tormented by bullies!

**Kate:** *still blushing*

**Kellyn:** well, at least I'm not getting utterly tortured.

**Me:** If you want to be tortured, I can always make some arrangements

**Kellyn:** No thanks! I'm good!

**Keith:** when do I come in?

**Me: **Later

**Keith:** what chapter?

**Me:** IDK

**Karrie:** how about me?

**Me: **Well, you have to wait longer than Keith, okay?

**Karrie:** No! That is not okay! I am an extremely intelligent young girl who has an extremely High IQ!

**Me:** Well too bad! I'm the one who's in charge here! Remember who's rule you're under!

**Karrie:** *starts to pout* can I at least beat the boys at everything?

**Me:** how about almost everything?

**Karrie:** You mean it?

**Me:** You'll see, oh you'll see


	2. Chapter 2  Caught?

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** I wonder if people realize what the story's about from the title

**Karrie:** I really just hope that 'the thing' part _The Thing With Hajimes_ isn't really Kate

**Me: ** *sweatdrop* no, it's not referring to Kate, at least not that way

**Kellyn:** What about Kate?

**Me:** *smirk* so you were listening when I said 'Kate.' should I tell Kate that you have this super big crush on her?

**Kellyn:** *turns bright, bright red* NO! PLEASE, DON'T!

**Me:** hehehe, don't worry, besides this whole feelings for one another, confessions, and crushes are not supposed to be revealed until much later or it will ruin the plot.

**Kellyn:** feelings for one another? Are hinting that she-

**Me:** NO! DON'T SAY IT! I'M NOT HINTING ANYTHING! And besides, who said I was just talking about you?

**Kellyn:** Who else would you be talking about? Are you planning on pairing my lil' sis up with some guy?

**Me:** *clears throat* I'm always planning something. As for pairing up your sister with some one, if I do, it won't be with just 'some guy'

**Kellyn:** I can take a hint when I see one. Whoever it is, I better be able to approve of him

**Me:** you're forgetting that I can make you approve

**Kellyn:** drat

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Me:** I wish I did though. I'd make lots of changes.

_Chapter 2: Caught?_

Kate found herself melting into Kellyn. She also found that she enjoyed him being so close, his arms wrapped around her, his hot breath warming the back of her neck, and that tingling warm feeling she was getting. Though normally she would have tried to get him to let go, she kept silent as she took everything in. Sometimes Kellyn could make her so mad when he teased her, sometimes he could be really arrogant and stubborn, sometimes he would surprise her, sometimes he'd make her laugh even when she was down, and sometimes he would show more gentleness and kindness to her, but he never showed her how sweet, tender, kind, and emotional he could be and Kate had a feeling he was hiding more than just that new aspect of him.

Kellyn wasn't exactly sure why he had hugged Kate like he did, nor was he completely sure why he hadn't let go yet. Maybe it was because he got so caught up in the moment. He knew Kate didn't know this but, she had captured his heart many years ago. He knew that they were almost done with the school they were at now, that they were going to be going to a new school soon. He just prayed that they'd get sent together to the same school. They didn't have to have the same classes, he just wanted to be able to be with Kate, be under the same school building as her. He had become a lovestruck fool, and he knew it. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. He knew that it could ruin their close relationship as friends, and he wasn't about to let that happen. The silence, as nice as it was, was starting to bother him. He couldn't tell if Kate was mad, upset, or startled. He couldn't even tell what was on her mind. She was being awfully silent.

"Kate," he managed to say though it probably sounded a bit coarse from all the moisture that had build up in his throat. "do you think we'll get into the same school?"

"Kate," Kellyn said though it sounded as if he had trouble saying it, as if he was having trouble finding his voice. "do you think we'll get into the same school?"

The question rang through her head like a ton of chiming bells.

_We have to. We've been in the same school since pre-school!_

"I sure hope so." replied Kate, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy Kellyn. Kellyn then hugged her even harder as he buried his head into her shoulder.

_Something's wrong. Kellyn doesn't normally do this. In fact, this is the absolute first time. Something's eating at him, but what?_

Kate then felt has though she had to comfort Kellyn some how, some way. She may not know the cause of her friend's behavior, but she wasn't about to just leave him in the state he was in.

"Kellyn, I know you're stronger than this. You're strong, smart, kind, caring, and..." started Kate, she didn't want to admit that she thought he was the cutest boy she ever met. "and you drive me crazy sometimes, but no matter what, you're my friend until the very end and then some." Kate had heard Kellyn chuckle when she had said that he drives her crazy sometimes.

"You always manage to make me laugh, Kate." replied Kellyn as he lifted his face up to reveal a big smile on his face and his blue eyes shinning.

"Kellyn, that's because that's one of my many jobs." said Kate with a wink that made Kellyn turn bright red in seconds.

"Oh is it now? And just what might be those other jobs of yours?" asked Kellyn as he held her in an embrace that was not as tight as before, but this time he put his face so close to hers that either one of them could kiss the other, easily. She turned a deep, deep red. He was gazing right into her eyes and she knew she was gazing right back into his. Before she could even think she went slightly up on her tipi toes and brushed her lips across his very lightly. Though she was shocked herself, she knew it had shocked Kellyn more, and she was ashamed of herself, Kellyn was her best friend, she shouldn't have done that, especially to him.

"S-s-s-so-so-sor-sorry." Kate finally managed to say but Kellyn didn't see the least upset, in fact once he was able to register what had just happened he was smiling at her.

_OMG! Why is he smiling? I did something wrong yet he's smiling. SMILING! How can he? His best friend almost just kissed him! _

Then Kellyn cupped her face with his hands, startling and confusing Kate even more.

"You should really see yourself right now." he chuckled.

"N-not f-funny." Kate stuttered. Kellyn then leaned in as he tilted her head up and little and oh how Kate knew he was intending to go for a kiss, a real kiss, with her. His lips had just barely touched hers when they both heard someone trying to open the door. If it was a teacher, she and Kellyn both would be in so much trouble, well that is, if the teacher opened the door and caught Kellyn doing what he was doing and she'd get in trouble anyways, she was alone with a boy, door shut AND locked. "K-k-k-kellyn," pleaded Kate, desperate for him not to get in trouble. She realized that he was determined to go through with what he started, well, what she started technically. She then realized something.

_If he wants to share a real kiss with me so bad that he chooses to ignore that he could get walked in on at any moment, does that mean he has feelings deeper than friendship for me? Does this mean Kellyn likes me? Does my best friend like like me? Does Kellyn Hajime love Kate Hitomi? Is that why he was smiling when I brushed my lips with him? though that wasn't really intentional, I wasn't thinking then._

_If I get caught doing this, I'm okay with that. If I get sent to another school different from Kate, well, I'm okay with it as long as get this one kiss. Just once. I want to share this one kiss with my best friend from my early childhood, Kate Hitomi, my sweet angel._

When Kellyn heard his locks being cracked open, he knew he had very little time. He knew he had to get in that one kiss, even if it meant he couldn't do it for very long, or slowly. He kissed her then. And he never tasted anything so sweet. The door was opened and soon he was being pulled away from Kate by someone, actually probably more than one person, but he didn't care, his attention was on his best friend who was also his one true love.

Kate found herself in the principal's office sitting before the principal's desk though she vaguely recalled how she got there. She remembered that she was with Kellyn in his room and that was when she started to look around the room for him. She remembered that he kissed her, and not a friendly peck on the cheek kind of kiss, it was a real mouth-to-mouth, lip-to-lip kiss, and oh how she wish she hadn't enjoyed as much as she did. Kate then heard voices coming from the other office. She gasped when she recognized Kellyn's parents' voices and when she went to look to see if could get a view of what was happening, she managed to make out only one of the figures, Kellyn, sitting with his head down, he wasn't even sitting straight up like he usually did, instead his shoulders were slumped and his back was curved. Kate could tell that he was in trouble and she couldn't help thinking that it was all her fault. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, but she wanted to shrug it off, she didn't want comfort, she wanted her best friend and for her best friend to be out of trouble.

"Miss Hitomi, we need to discuss a few things before I let your parents come in." said the person who was obviously a male.

"Fine, it's all my fault, Kellyn shouldn't get in trouble." said Kate crossly to her principal.

"Now Miss Hitomi, you're saying Kellyn shouldn't get in trouble, why is that?" asked the principal.

"I had sneaked into his room after he left to go to the library for a while so that I could see if I could get his Personal Box open to see what was inside." started Kate.

"His personal box?" asked the principal.

"It's a box that's always been off limits to everyone but him." replied Kate as she sat down in her chair.

"So you wanted to see what was in it?" asked the prinicpal.

"I wanted to see what could be so important and valuable that he would never let me even take a tiny peek." replied Kate.

"So you wanted to know what he was hiding." said the principal.

"In a way, I guess you can say that." replied Kate.

**Karrie:** How romantic!

**Keith:** Too bad he got busted!

**Kellyn:** Hey! I haven't seen you kiss anybody!

**Keith:** You want me to kiss someone?

**Kellyn:** Don't you dare think about kissing Kate!

**Karrie:** How sweet!

**Kellyn:** Karrie!

**Me:** Um, speaking of Kate, where is she?

**Kate:** behind you...

**Me:** Why are you hiding behind me?

**Kate: **I'm not hiding!

**Karrie:** Maybe she thinks that Kellyn's going to kiss her again

**Kellyn & Kate:** *blush* …...

**Me: **Yo girl that's supposed to have an extremely high IQ!

**Karrie:** Yes?

**Me:** Quit picking on your brother!

**Karrie:** Aw...


	3. Chapter 3  A Meeting

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** How do you like the story so far?

**Keith:** meh

**Me: ***angry glare at Keith*

**Karrie:** I love it

**Kellyn:** You don't see me complaining

**Me: **I'm glad to get such great responses from the Hajimes. Um, Kate?

**Kate:** It's nice, I'm just a little bit worried right now

**Keith:** I'm going to complain about how we don't get any breaks

**Me:** What do you have to complain about? All you do is sit around all day. Kate, Kellyn, and I having been doing all the hard work

**Keith:**So kissing someone takes hard work?

**Kellyn:** *turns bright red*

**Kate:** *blushes*

**Me: ** KEITH WOULD YOU DROP IT?

**Keith:** Eep!

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Me:** so sad ='(

_Chapter 3: A Meeting_

"So he shut the door and locked with only the intent of stopping you from getting away with letters?" asked the principal.

"Yes," Kate replied.

"So how did this lead up to him kissing you?" asked the principal. Kate blushed.

"Um, well, uh, I'm guessing you'll want every detail," replied Kate and the principal nodded. "Well, you see..." she began telling the principal what had happened as best as she could.

All of the shouting and talking was annoying Kellyn. 'Violation of School Rules concerning PDA,' hah, what he did wasn't even done in public. Sure he had displayed some affection, but not in public, they might as well call it private display of affections if he was going to get nailed for PDA. They talked about how it could scar Kate for life, how he should be ashamed of himself, and how they might end up making sure he went to a different high school then Kate. He loved his parents but they didn't seem to understand how he felt about it, and he knew that, despite the fact that Kate never confessed, she mostly felt about it the same way. Man, if they wanted him to just apologize to Kate and her parents, then fine. He wasn't sorry that he kissed her, he was sorry he didn't get to explain himself completely.

"You know, you keep on talking as if you all know Kate so well, that you know exactly how's she's feeling, what exactly she wants! But you barely know her at all! And what's worse is that you don't even ask for her opinion! You don't care about her at all, all you care about is getting me in trouble for once!" yelled Kellyn out of frustration. He got up and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

After Kate explained every thing to the principal, she waited for him to say something. Just as he was about to say something, an attendant came and whispered something to the principal. Whatever it was had to be about her and Kellyn. It was after the attendant left that he finally spoke.

"It sounds like you care about Mr Hajime a lot Miss Hitomi," said the principal and then he chuckled, "and it sounds like Mr Hajime cares a lot about you." Kate found herself blushing even though she was baffled by what the principal had just said. "I was just informed that Mr Hajime yelled, quote, 'You know, you keep on talking as if you all know Kate so well, that you know exactly how's she's feeling, what exactly she wants! But you barely know her at all! And what's worse is that you don't even ask for her opinion! You don't care about her at all, all you care about is getting me in trouble for once!' and stormed out and slammed the door."

"Kellyn..." replied Kate in awe. The old man was right, Kellyn did care a lot about her.

"As sweet as the act may seem, they're thinking of putting disciplinary charges on him." said the principal.

"What? They can't! Not Kellyn!" gasped Kate.

"But, they've decided that instead he's to apologize to you and your parents for what he did, you know the kiss, and he's to apologize to those that were at his meeting for yelling, storming off, and slamming the door." replied the principal.

"At least they're not sending him away." said Kate quietly.

"Hmm, is that it Miss Hitomi?" asked the prinicpal.

"But, why make him apologize for something he's not sorry that he did?" asked Kate.

"Are you saying that he might not feel sorry that kissed you?" asked the principal.

"Yes." replied Kate. "And you know what? I'm not sorry that kissed me either!"

"Miss Hitomi!" exclaimed he principal.

"I liked it, and I probably enjoyed it more than I probably should have. And if we had to start that whole thing over again, I wouldn't change a single thing about it!" proclaimed Kate.

"_Sir, the Hitomis are here to see you_," said a female voice on the loud speaker.

"Bring them in," replied the principal with a sigh. Soon her parents came into the room hugging her and kissing her and oh how she wanted to make them stop. "Miss Hitomi, do you mind stepping outside for a moment while I talk to your parents?" Kate was never so happy to hear him say ever. She quickly bowed her head in respect and then left while closing the door as quietly as possible. She immediately started to look for Kellyn. Her search was short lived when she spotted him sitting on a bench nearby the principal's office. Though he looked down and dejected, Kate was so happy to see him. She ran to him, despite school rules saying not to, and accidentally found out why you weren't supposed to run in school the hard way when she slipped and then tripped on her way over. Although the funny thing is, she didn't feel herself hitting the cold floor. Someone had caught her just in time. Someone who's scent was very familiar.

_Damn that girl! She knows you're not supposed to run in hallways._ Thought a Kellyn who could have sworn he was about to have a heart attack when he saw her fall. He had caught he just in time though. The way he caught her wasn't the most graceful nor romantic thing ever. Her face was almost right into his stomach but he knew he had to get her upright before there was a misunderstanding. So he casually helped her unto her feet only to have her hug him so fast immediately afterward that you would have thought that there was some kind of magnetic pull between them.

"Kate," said Kellyn desperately.

"Thank you, Kellyn." replied Kate.

"For what?" asked Kellyn, puzzled.

"For, for everything," replied Kate. "For being a great friend, for standing up for me during your meeting, and-"

"You heard about what I did at the meeting?" asked Kellyn, embarrassed.

"The principal told me." replied Kate. "'You know, you keep on talking as if you all know Kate so well, that you know exactly how's she's feeling, what exactly she wants! But you barely know her at all! And what's worse is that you don't even ask for her opinion! You don't care about her at all, all you care about is getting me in trouble for once!' I believe it was."

"Yep, the exact wording too, minus the fact you forgot to add my tone of voice." replied Kellyn.

"I didn't think you wanted to draw too much attention." replied Kate.

"You've always been so considerate." said Kellyn. "Now, I believe I interrupted you earlier."

"Oh, yeah, uh," said Kate while turning bright red. "for-for the-the k-k-kiss."

"You're thanking me for kissing you?" asked Kellyn. Boy was this a surprise to him. He didn't expect Kate to bring up the kiss let alone thank him for it.

"Y-y-y-yeah."replied Kate turn even more red.

"So you liked it?" asked Kellyn and when he saw her nod her head yes he could have sworn he soared past the stars.

"K-k-kellyn?"asked Kate shyly.

"Yeah?" asked Kellyn.

"Do you-? Did you-? Um, do you-?"Kate tried to asked. He stopped her, though she was already as red as red can be and he knew he was starting to blush as well.

"Let me ask you this: do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't have feelings for you?" said Kellyn.

"No," replied Kate.

"Good," replied Kellyn, glad that she had some concept of how he felt for her. Then he noticed her parents making their way towards them. Luckily, Kate wasn't still hugging him or her parents may have gotten the wrong idea. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hitomi."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hitomi." Kate had heard Kellyn say. She looked up to see her parents beaming with happiness and she knew it wasn't because her and Kellyn have gotten, ah, a bit closer.

"Why hello Kellyn!" exclaimed her mother cheerful as always.

"Kat! Guess what? You got into the school you wanted to go to! Remember? The one in Almia that's extremely exclusive?" exclaimed her father. As much as she was happy she was going to that school, it wasn't what she was looking forward to hearing at the moment.

"That's great! Kate, you got into the Almia Ranger School!" replied Kellyn cheerfully, obviously trying to make the best of it.

"Yeah," replied Kate. "When am I going?"

"Ooh! You're suppose to be on the 2 o'clock plane tomorrow." replied her mother. "but we have to get you packed now! So come on dear!" She tugged at her arm to move but Kate wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong Kat?" asked her father.

"Isn't Kellyn going too?" she asked.

"No, he's been accepted in the Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School." replied her mother. "I'm sorry honey, I know that you're used to having him around all the time."

"We have have to go soon Kat." said her father pointing at his watch.

"Can I talk to Kellyn one more time before we go?" asked Kate.

"Sure." replied her mother. Kate's parents just stood there as if they couldn't take the hint. Kate sighed.

"In private?" added Kate.

"Oh, okay, sure honey." replied her mother who seemed disappointed.

"15 minutes sound okay to you?" asked her father.

"Sure," replied Kate though she wished he could give her more time.

"20 minutes." said her mother in a tone so serious it surprised even her father.

"20 minutes it is." replied Kellyn after nodding. When her parents left, she turned to him.

Sometimes, he was very glad Kate's parents could be as clueless and oblivious as a slowpoke. Her mother gave them 20 min. to talk in private, now, he just hoped they wouldn't waste their time standing around like they were.

"I guess we should have seen it coming," Kate said as she broke the silence.

**Me:** I know, chapter ending is similar to cliff hanger

**Kellyn:** *pouting* Why did you have it turn out that me and Kate get accepted into two different schools

**Me:** Because life doesn't go all fine and dandy. And remember, PART OF THE PLOT

**Kate:** My parents can be so clueless sometimes

**Karrie:** Oh, so my parents get to come in and yell at some school facility member and my brother but I'm stuck with HIM! *points at Keith*

**Keith:** hey! I'm not that bad!

**Me:** what shall happen next? Dun-dun-dun!

**Kellyn:** You know, that was kind of corny.

**Me:** Do you want to get hurt?

**Kellyn:** no! I'll be good!


	4. Chapter 4  Saying Goodbye

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me: **Hmm...

**Keith:** ?

**Me:** What to call the chapter?

**Keith:** Chapter 4?

**Karrie:** *anime forehead smack*

**Kellyn: ***sweat drops* how stupid can this guy get?

**Kate:** Apparently very

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

_Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye_

"I guess we should have seen it coming," Kate said as she broke the silence. Kellyn sighed.

"Maybe so, but," replied Kellyn, "I should have told you that my parents never wanted me to submit a resume to the Almia school."

"So you knew this would happen?" asked Kate.

"Not exactly," replied Kellyn. "I was able to convince the superintendent lady to let me submit one without my parents' permission."

"So?" asked Kate.

"I knew my chances were slim because I probably submitted it a little late." replied Kellyn. "I didn't want to tell you because then you might try to pass up the opportunity to go to the Almia Ranger School."

"You want me to go to Almia?" asked Kate in shock.

"You always sounded so happy when you talked about it. I figured if it made you happy, I would be happy." replied Kellyn with a shrug. "Besides, who knows? Maybe it is for the best."

"How can you say that?" asked Kate.

_Not very easily, Kate. If you only knew._ Thought Kellyn.

"I want what's best for you." replied Kellyn. "It's just four years, right?"

"Right," replied Kate as she looked away from him. "But we'll be stationed in different regions as rangers, Kellyn."

"We'll see each other again I know it." replied Kellyn. "As long as we both hold on to our friendship, we'll make it through, Kate, I know we can."

"I don't know why I asked to talk to you in private before I go." said Kate as she shook her head.

"I think you do know," replied Kellyn as he gently cupped one of her cheeks with one of his hands. He found her turn red again and he could feel himself blush. "You just don't want to admit it." He went to lean in to kiss her when suddenly he was stopped by Kate.

/~changing point of view~/

She had to stop Kellyn from kissing her again. It just wasn't right. She knew she wanted him to kiss her, for him to take her away somewhere far away from this place, and she wanted to kiss him.

"Ke-Kellyn, w-wait," said Kate. "I don't want you to get in trouble, not again." Kellyn smiled and that smile warmed her from the inside out like it usually did. He ran his fingers through her bangs.

"You really don't get it, do you?" asked Kellyn. "All I care about is you."

"Then take me with you!"blurted Kate as she turned bright red. "Or, or, or at least stay with me, always." She started to bury her head into Kellyn's chest and felt his arms surround her.

"I wish I could Kate, but you know I can't," replied Kellyn as he attempted to comfort her. She started to cry, she didn't want to lose him! "Kate, please don't cry."

"Please Kellyn!" begged Kate.

"I'll see what I can do." replied Kellyn as he sighed defeat.

"If you can't then, will you come for me?" asked Kate. Kellyn smiled and she knew everything was going to be okay.

"You can count on it," replied Kellyn. "So do I get a goodbye hug or something?" Kate lifted her head up and did something she hoped he would understand. A kiss. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped onto her tippi toes and she gave him a kiss, and he kissed back.

–

/~change of Point of View~/

Of course normally he'd be against something of this magnitude just because it grossed him out when he saw couples making out in the hallways. Besides, they weren't making out, right? They weren't a couple, right? This was a totally different situation anyways, though normally when best friends have to part its mostly hugs and tears, and definitely not kisses. Was he enjoying himself? _Hell yeah!_

Kate went to kiss him again but he knew he had to hold back, to stop before it was far too out of hand.

"K-k-kate, I, um," stuttered Kellyn as he turned bright red. Talking to her after that was far more difficult than he originally thought.

"Just shut and kiss me." ordered Kate. Kellyn was startled but he soon found himself complying without much thought.

_I just sure hope that was Kate talking and not someone else._

/~changing P.O.V.~/

Kate wanted to always remember this last moments she would have with Kellyn, maybe that's why she kissed him. She did love him, and some how, she had this feeling whenever she looked into his eyes that he loved her. _Just one more..._

"K-k-kate, I, um,"stuttered Kellyn as she watched him turn bright red. She knew he knew that things were starting to get maybe a little out of hand. She knew he was trying to hold back, and she knew that what they were doing wasn't right, but she wanted this, THEM. She wanted to be closer to him, more than just friends. She knew Kellyn, knew that even if he felt feelings deeper and stronger than friendship, he wouldn't do anything about it, he would never want to risk their friendship. She knew when she had brushed her lips with him without thinking, that she had given him the okay sign, unintentionally, that had led him to display a type of affection she never seen him give. She wanted him to just shut up and realize that this is what she wanted. She wanted him, no, not just him, them, together, not as friends but as a couple.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she found herself ordering Kellyn. She knew she startled him but she was glad when he soon complied.

/~changing P.O.V.~/

As much as he enjoyed spending time with Kate, Kellyn knew it had almost been 20 min. He knew her parents would be back at any time and he knew that if he wanted a chance at ever being with Kate again, he had to make sure they weren't caught by them.

"Kate," said Kellyn.

"Kellyn?" asked Kate.

"It's just about been 20 minutes," replied Kellyn with a sigh.

"Oh,"replied Kate as she began to shrink away from him. "I guess that means we should make sure that they don't see..." She blushed.

"I know," replied Kellyn, "that probably was the best 20 minutes of my life."

"For now anyways," said Kate. "You know, I was so caught up with what I wanted, I forgot to consider how you would feel about it."

_'so caught with what I wanted,' she wanted that kissing moment? She wanted me to just stop trying to hold back and just kiss her? Does that mean she wants me? As in more than a friend? Does she really want to take our friendship to the next level as well?_ Thought Kellyn.

"I don't know, you could have fooled me," snickered Kellyn.

"Why you little-" exclaimed Kate as she went smack him.

"Mercy!" exclaimed Kellyn as he flailed up his arms. Then the two started to burst out laughing.

"Kate, dear, are you done?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, just about." replied Kate while looking at him with a huge smile and a twinkle in her eye. "Top Rangers, right?"

"Yeah, count on it!" exclaimed Kellyn as he beat his one fist on his chest and then shot it upwards causing Kate to giggle.

"Kat! Time to go!" yelled her father. "Now!"

/~changing .~/

"Kat! Time to go!" yelled her father. "Now!" Kate sighed.

"Guess you better get going," replied Kellyn. "You need to show Almia what you're made off!" He held out his hand to give her a high-five and she complied.

"Thanks Kellyn," replied Kate. "You better become top ranger or I'll come and knock some sense in your head and make sure you do!" Kellyn chuckled.

"Alright, I get it." replied Kellyn.

"Kat! You've got 10 seconds to get out here or I'm coming in and dragging you out!" yelled her father.

"I'm coming Dad!" yelled Kate.

"Bye Kate," said Kellyn and then she kissed him softly on the cheek and watched as he turn all red, anime style.

"Bye Kellyn," replied Kate while blushing. Then she started to run off when she remembered something. "Kellyn, I-"

"Kat!" screamed her father. "We're leaving NOW!"

"-you." said Kate and then looked back at Kellyn to see his reaction only to see that the only thing that really changed was that he was really as red as he was before. That was when she realized that her father had drowned her out on the most important part of her sentence. But before she could repeat herself, her father was tugging at her arm and pulling her away.

/~changing P.O.V~/

"Kellyn, I-" Kate had started to say but then he couldn't hear her when her father started to scream.

"Kat!" her father had screamed. "We're leaving NOW!"

"-you." was the last he heard Kate say. Before he could even think of what she might have said, someone pulled her away from him, again. All he could do was stand there and wave a shy goodbye as he watched his angel slip away.

/~end of chapter~/

**Me:** *wiping eyes with tissues* What a heartbreaking ending! *blows nose*

**Keith:** Great, an over dramatic author is writing a fanfic I am in!

**Me:** How'd you know I was purposely being over dramatic?

**Keith:** Well, you aren't crying

**Karrie:** *sniffles* poor Kate

**Keith:** Karrie, don't cry

**Kellyn:** What about poor Kellyn?

**Me:** 'Poor Kellyn' won't be in the next chapter

**Karrie:** Am I in the next chapter?

**Me:** No, but Keith is

**Keith:** YES!

**Kate:** You really think having both the Hajimes out on the sidelines is a good idea?

**Me:** I know the title is _The Thing With Hajimes_ but that doesn't mean it's all about those two

**Karrie:** *singing* It's all about us! All about us, all about US! It's all about us, whoah! All about us...

**Kellyn:** Just lovely, she's singing


	5. Chapter 5  Almia Ranger School

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:**Mwhahahaha!I'm on a roll here!

**Kate:** Fifth chapter already?

**Karrie:** And it's already to the point in which you have to rate it T

**Keith:** PG-13

**Kellyn:** Yeah I don't get that. Why are the rating representations different for than movie ratings?

**Me:** That I do not know

**Kate:** Why'd you have to make it T anyways?

**Me:** You have any idea how hard it is to write a romance story thats K+?

**Keith:** PG?

**Me:** Sort of, K+ is suitable for ages 9+

**Karrie:** And to think that it's rated T for only those few romantic moments

**Kellyn:** Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if SOMEONE wasn't so *Kellyn was beeped out* annoying!...hey, where did that beep come from?

**Me:** ^-^ I wrote 'Kellyn was beeped out'!

**Karrie:** That, that goes against all logic

**Me:** Behold! The power of the writer! *Keith and Kellyn now are dressed in a Hawaiian luau palm skirt and Hawaiian girl top*

**Keith:** Where the heck did the clothes I was just wearing go?

**Kellyn:** *blushing and is EXTREMELY embarrassed*

**Karrie:** O.O Where can me and Kate get these, 'special powers'?

**Me:** Sorry but you and everyone else are characters in an author's story book, the author only has these 'special powers' that pretty much only work on the people, a.k.a. Characters, that are in the story.

**Karrie:** =(

**Kate:** Karrie, we don't need any special powers to have influence over the boys. See *winks at Kellyn*

**Kellyn:** *turns bright red* W-wh-what?

**Karrie:** Oh, I see *evil smile*

**Me:** Kate, why did you have to teach her that?

**Karrie:** *keeps winking at Kellyn but he just stands there looking at like she's an idiot* it's not working

**Me & Kate:** *smacks own hand on forehead* idiot, he's your brother! It's not supposed to work on him when you do it!

**Karrie:** Oh, oh! Wait, the winking thing, isn't that considered flirtting?

**Me:** Mhm

**Karrie:** OMG! I WAS FLIRTTING WITH MY OWN BROTHER! *screams at the top of her lungs and goes to throw up...in the bathroom*

**Kellyn:** That's...scary...and disgusting...

**Keith:** at least Ash remembered to add 'in the bathroom'

**Me:** *sighs* sadly I have to give them stage directions too...

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Keith:** and she never will, thankfully

**Me:** Excuse me?

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not support dating before age 16, kissing before age 16, and so on...

**Me:** I know, I just wrote a chapter or two about two 13 year olds kissing...cut me some slack will ya! Remember how things didn't exactly turn out all nice for those two 13 year olds after they kissed? Its because sometimes you got to reflect on life, even in fanfiction! First kisses don't always mean true love! Your first crush, love, or whatever you want to call it is not always going to be your last!

**Kellyn:** does that mean anti-almiashipping?

**Me:** Hell no! That's has to be my all time favorite shipping for Pokemon Rangers!

**Karrie:** Way to spoil it

**Me:** For all you know I might have Kate end up being with Keith instead of Kellyn

**Hajimes:** *in separate corners pouting with dark blue-ish purple-ish clouds looming over them*

**Keith & Kate:** What's up with those two?

**Me:** Later

_Chapter 5: Almia Ranger School_

Kate walked off the plane with all her luggage in tow. Her mind kept drifting off to Kellyn, though she constantly had to remind herself as she made her way to her new school that she was in Almia now and Kellyn, Kellyn was still in Fiorre.

In no time at all she had reached her new school and there was a man with a lot of Pikachus and someone else who took her luggage for her (how convenient!). She quickly found out that she had to take an exam and pass it before she could actually technically be in the school. When she found that all she had to do was to capture one of the man's Pikachu with a kind of styler, a School Styler was what she though she heard the man call it, she knew she couldn't fail, because Kellyn would be disappointed that she couldn't catch a measly pikachu, besides, she always wanted to use a styler and capture a pokemon. She was able to catch it in no time. In fact, it only took her 1-5 minutes.

"Hehehe." said the man. "My name's Kaplan."

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you Kaplan," replied Kate.

"You are now a member of our secret army," said Kaplan, "the inscrutable Team School!"

"What army? And what a lousy name for an army," replied Kate and her breath.

"As proof of your membership, you are just conferred the School Styler you just used." said Kaplan and Kate sweat dropped.

_I was going to keep it any ways._

"Oh please, Mr. Kaplan!" exclaimed a female coming towards them with brown hair dressed in a green shirt and a pretty skirt. "Please don't tease my student with a silly thing."

"Ahahaha, the timing was just so perfect...Ahem..." replied Mr. Kaplan. "Congratulations! You have past the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors!"

"THAT was the exam?" exclaimed Kate and here she thought she should have studied more on the plane!

"Your capture was quite impressive." said Mr. Kaplan.

"Thank you," replied Kate.

"Congratulations, starting today you are an official student of the Ranger School. I'm Ms April. I'm your class's teacher." said the woman.

_She seems nice_.

"Your classmates are waiting for you." said Ms. April. "I'll show you to our class."

"Thank you Ms. April," replied Kate.

"Enjoy your school life!" said Mr. Kaplan as Kate followed Ms. April out the door and to the school building.

/~changing to Red Head Boy's P.O.V.~/

"Sorry to keep you waiting class." said Ms. April. "And good morning everyone!"

"Good morning!" replied a spiky red head boy along with the rest of the class.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member in our class." said Ms. April.

_Aw man! And one of the only seats open is the one next to me! I had just gotten used to the guy sitting next to me!_ Thought the red head boy.

"Is it a guy or is it a girl?" asked the guy sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes, it was so foolish, talking about who the new kid would look like and what gender it would be.

"Is it the new student cute? Kind? Or cool?" asked a girl.

_Whoever it is, won't be as cool as me._ Thought the boy.

"Okay! That's enough!" said Ms. April. "Here's our newest classmate! Come on out!"

/~Kate's P.O.V.~/

Kate had waited for the teacher's cue to come in.

"Come on out!" she heard the teacher say and immediately she proceeded. She walked in with a bunch of students staring at her.

"Our new friend came along to our region to become a Pokemon Ranger!" said Ms. April. "Oh yes, you should introduce yourself to the class rather than me." Kate nodded. "Let's start with your name."

"My name is Kate Hitomi," she told the class.

"Okay, our friend here is named Kate so let's all make her feel welcome here." replied Ms. April. "I understand she scored quite well on the entrance exam."

"I doubt that." mumbled a red head boy and then he looked at her with a big dopy grin.

_Some nerve! I shall show him!_

"What is it Keith?" asked Ms. April. "What's with the big grin?"

"N-nothing Ms. April!" replied the red head boy.

"Well anyways, we better get you seated." said Ms. April. "You can have a seat next to Keith."

"The one with the spiky red hair?" asked Kate.

"Yes."replied Ms. April.

_First he insults me, and now I have to sit next to him! I will enjoy out performing him!_ Thought Kate and then she took her seat next to Keith.

/~Keith's P.O.V.~/

_Drat!_ Was all Keith could think of when Ms. April seated this Kate next to him.

"Okay that's it for treating you like a transfer student," said Ms. April. "From now on, you're all my students, people I can take pride in."

_At least I know I have one thing in common with Kate, she has spiky pig tails and I have spiky hair._

"Let's do it everyone," said Ms. April. "Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Operators, Rangers, and Mechanics!"

"YEAH!" yelled Keith with everyone else but Kate who apparently didn't realize she was supposed to yell.

_Guess she needs to learn to relax once in a while._

"Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today." said Ms. April. "This will be a free-style class." Then she walked up by Kate. "But before you go, Kate, I need to explain something to you."

"Okay." replied Kate sweetly.

"It's about the School Styler provided to you before the entrance exam." said Ms. April. "It's a simplified version of a Ranger's official styler. Now, put simply, a Styler is a device for befriending and capturing pokemon. By drawing loops a bond will form between you and the pokemon."

"Mhm" replied Kate as if she already knew what the teacher was saying. The teacher then finally finished her lecture and then Kate got up.

"Everyone, you should be paying attention to this as a review." said Ms. April and Keith had no choices but to turn and face his teacher, and his new classmate. Then she went through this whole big lecture and Keith just tuned her out.

_Blah, blah, blah._ Thought Keith as he began to yawn.

"Oh and Keith," said the teacher as she drew her attention on him. "Don't yawn with your mouth wide open like that." He blushed but then heard Kate giggle. This new kid was actually amused by how many the times the teacher had caught him already doing simple little tiny things! Then the teacher went on about how many pokemon your allowed to have with you at a time and about releasing and so on. "Rythmi, can I get you to show Kate around the school?"

"I sure will!" replied the blondie with a huge grin, she could sometimes really annoy him sometimes. But her annoyance didn't stop him from developing a slit crush on her.

"I'll be in the Staff room," said Ms. April. "I'll see you to it." As soon as the teacher left, he and the others gathered around Kate.

/~Kate's P.O.V.~/

As soon as the teacher left, Rythmi, Keith, and few others gathered around her.

"Hey new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu, like an hour?" asked Keith.

"Hah, you wish!" snorted Kate who was slightly annoyed by this boy.

"Keith's just a show-off," explained Rythmi.

"So I've noticed,"replied Kate with her arms crossed and glaring at Keith. "Instead you should be paying attention. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator. So when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him."

"Aw thanks Rythmi," replied Keith dryly. "I like pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, tacos, hamburgers, Baconators, cheeseburgers,..." He listed off a bunch of other foods.

"No, Keith, that's not what an Operator does and you know it!" replied Rythmi with her hands on her hips.

"I know," replied Keith. "You can still get me something though."

"I'll get you something alright, a knuckle sandwhich!" replied Rythmi.

"Does that come with mayonnaise or mustard?" asked Keith. Kate laughed, this kid was a riot.

"Argh! You're impossible sometimes, you know that?" exclaimed Rythmi in fustration. "Well Kate, let's just start our tour, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Kate.

"Alright, starting with the classroom." said Rythmi. "You've already met our teacher, Ms. April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad..."

"It's very bad, right?" asked Kate and Rythmi nodded.

"There's a class next to us." said Rythmi. "The teacher there is very uptight and strict. 'No running in the hallways!' is, like, his pet saying."

"Okay," replied Kate.

"Okay, let's move on!" said Rythmi. "We'll explore the school building."

"Sounds good to me," replied Kate. Then the two of them left. They went to a different classroom were the teacher was male and had blonde hair styled in a funny way.

"Sorry to disturb your class but I'm taking my new classmate on a tour of the school," said Rythmi and then she turned to Kate. "This is the other class. The man looking this way is Mr. Kimball."

"Oh," replied Kate.

"He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair spray," said Rythmi.

"I didn't know guys used hair spray," replied Kate, she so had to use hair spray on Kellyn the next time she saw him. Kate giggled at the idea but then realized she was in a room full of people.

"He's a little too uptight, I think. " continued Rythmi as if she was ignoring Kate's giggle. "I'm not a fan." Then they left Mr. Kimball's room to Kate's relief. She was getting a few weird looks from the students there after she giggled. Then Rythmi took her to a room with lots of books.

"This is the library." said Rythmi. Kate was in awe, so many books!

_Kellyn would love this!_

"It's also known as Keith's nap room," said Rythmi.

"Is it because he falls asleep whenever he tries to read a book?" asked Kate and Rythmi finally let out a giggle.

"Maybe," replied Rythmi. "That boy in the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Isaac. Isn't he cute?"

"Not really," replied Kate.

"He's awesomely smart. You can usually find him right here!" said Rythmi.

"I'm guessing you know where to find him because you're either friends or have a crush on him." replied Kate. Rythmi blushed.

"Kate, please, don't think that!" replied Rythmi. "Well, sometimes he goes off, though." Kate dropped the subject and followed Rythmi to their next destination.

"Here is the staff room," said Rythmi. "But usually only our principal is here."

"Oh," replied Kate.

"Our principal is Mr. Lamont. His eyes are always twinkling happily behind his glasses. I like him pretty well." Kate just stared at her when she mention 'eyes always twinkling happily behind his glasses,' it was the principal, not some popular cute boy! They left the Staff room and went to their next destination. They climbed up stairs.

"Our dorms are on the second floor." said Rythmi. "This is where we all bunk down, coed style. Not in the same bedroom of course."

_Thank goodness, you would have given both me and Kellyn a heart attack if I had to share a bedroom with a boy!_

"The boys' bedrooms are on the left, the girls' bedroom are on the right." said Rythmi. "Janice, the lady there, is our caretaker. She's like a mom to all of us."

"Okay," replied Kate. They went back down stairs only to hear a bell ring.

"There goes the bell." said Rythmi. "We can go outside now."

"Cool," replied Kate and the two girls went outside. As soon as the got outside, Rythmi started to point out what certain buildings were. [author too lazy to write that dialogue out from the game, besides, not very important]

"Do you know about the Target Clear?" asked Rythmi.

–

Skipping that for all your sakes and mine, Rythmi decided to take Kate to the school yard.

"Oh dear, oh dear," said Janice from somewhere, Kate didn't exactly know where yet. "Help, someone! Anyone!"

"Let's go!" said Rythmi.

"Right!" replied Kate and the two girls ran over to see what was the problem.

"She's have trouble with the Bidoof!" exclaimed Rythmi. "Capture the Bidoof and get the to settle down!"

"Roger that Operator!" replied Kate making Rythmi giggle.

"Hey, I was wondering what the ruckus was about," said Keith . "Looks like I came at a great time, they're all up for grabs."

"Keith!" exclaimed Kate and Rythmi.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! You can help capture them!" yelled Rythmi.

"It won't be much fun if I just help." replied Keith. "Hey, new kid! I forgot your name, but I challenge you!"

"My name's Kate, and what is this a Pokemon battle?" replied Kate.

"We'll have a capture race! You and me!" said Keith. "We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof, alright?"

"Sure," replied Kate.

"Can't you make the effort to learn our classmate's name?" asked Rythmi. "Go ahead and have your silly race, or whatever. Just hurry up!" Kate could have sworn Keith looked a little hurt when Rythmi said 'your silly race' but then again, she could have just imagined it.

"Okay, let's get on with it!" replied Keith. "Two! One! Start!" Kate and Keith ran to capture as many Bidoof as possible.

-CAPTURE

-ON

-YEAH

"That's all the Bidoof," said Rythmi.

"I caught five," said Keith, "That means you caught...uh...four. That means victory is mine!"

"Don't let it get to your head hot shot." replied Kate.

"You and Keith looked good at it too!" said Janice.

"Thanks," replied Kate.

"Of course I have to thank our new friend and Rythmi too." said Janice. "Thank you for all of this...And leader of the Bidoof, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you by tastier treats." All the Bidoof cheered. Then Janice and the Bidoof left.

"I'd rate your captures 65 out of a 100." said Keith.

"Fine, I'll rate your captures 50 out of a 100." replied Kate.

"Hey, that's not nice!" replied Keith.

"I was just kidding, geez." replied Kate.

"Hey, but you know," said Keith. "I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by the captures you did."

"thanks." replied Kate.

"You might be decent for someone just started." said Keith. "You said your name was Kate, right?"

"Yeah," replied Kate.

"Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all a long!" replied Rythmi. "For goodness' sake..."

"Sorry," replied Keith. Kate sweat dropped. Rythmi may have been all over how cute and smart Issac was but she acted like someone she knew with someone she held very dearly. "Oh! That's right! There's someplace I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension Square?" asked Keith.

"Yes!" replied Rythmi.

"Then I'll go." replied Keith.

"Oh, alright. I guess we'll let you come with us." replied Rythmi. "To get to Ascension Square, you have to go east out of the school yard, then you turn south to the stairs that go down to the square."

"Cool," replied Kate and then the trio went to Ascension Square.

"Next month they're going to be holding a special class here, called the Outdoor class." said Rythmi.

"Fun, but that name is not very original." replied Kate and Keith snickered.

"She's got a point there, Rythmi." replied Keith.

"KEITH!" shouted Rythmi. "Well, that monument there is called the Pledge Stone." The three went over to look more closely at it. "If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends, it will surely come true...That's what Mr. Lamont told me."

"Ah, cool," replied Kate.

_Maybe me and Kellyn should come here sometime in the future._

"That concludes Rythmi's Tour of Wonder and Excitement," said Rythmi.

"Nice name, did you make it up yourself?" asked Keith.

"Yes, thanks for noticing," replied Rythmi. "Kate! I'm glad that I met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!"

"Me too," replied Kate.

"Hey, hold it now! Don' worry about Rythmi. Be friends with me," said Keith.

"How about I be friends with both of you?" asked Kate.

"Sure," replied Rythmi and Keith, then the bell rang.

"Oh, there goes the bell," said Rythmi. "We better get back to class. But, boy, oh boy Keith... Aren't you the slick one!" Kate was puzzled as Keith turned bright red. Then they went to class and then soon it was bed time.

**Me:** And there you have Kate's first day!

**Hajimes:** *still in their corners sulking with dark clouds surrounding them, anime style* …..

**Keith:**They're still like that?

**Kate:** What exactly did Rythmi mean when she said you were the slick one?

**Keith:** *turns bright red* N-n-nothing!

**Me:** Oh yeah, this is not rated T, i'ts rated K+...for now

**Kate:** Whatever.


	6. Chapter6 Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Sixth chapter already and I'm not even close to being done

**Keith:** I have to go through more?

**Karrie:** Do us all a favor and get yourself a brain

**Keith:** You're so mean sometimes

**Kellyn:** When do I get to come back in the story?

**Me:** Today's your lucky day, I'm doing an insight on you and your new school

**Kellyn:** Fun

**Kate:** Finally! For the first time in, like, 6 chapters, I'm not in it!

**Me:** Yeah, you kinda have been working overtime

**Karrie:** I'm still not in it...

**Me:** Don't worry, I already have this chapter I want to get to eventually that involves you. I'm going to call it _Little Miss Sunshine's Big Stunt_

**Karrie:** Love it!

**Keith:** I have a bad feeling about that

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Me:** ITS SO TRAGIC I KNOW!

/^-^/

_Chapter 6: Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School_

Kellyn sighed as he pulled out his study material. He had one hour until the entrance exam, and sadly, it involved test taking. Usually it was Kate who constantly reminded him to study. In fact, she used to study with him just to make sure he studied. Although her studying with him was more like her studying in his room and he would just sit there on his bed while either watching or reading a book. He sighed again. He missed those days.

….

…..

….

Kellyn took out his pencil and started answering the questions on the test.

_Why the heck did my parents send me to a school designed especially for those with special talents and/or high intelligence?_

Even though the questions on the test were supposed to be hard, he had no trouble answering them. He recalled how he always hid his genius away from Kate. She liked being the smarter one of the group. It was then he knew the answer to his previous question to himself.

_Karrie_

Karrie, his little sister who was younger than him by a year but still was at the same level as him. She was too smart sometimes. She had to get a tutor because she got so bored in regular classes that she fell asleep every time but still managed to get 100s on every test. He had heard his parents talk about having her move up a grade. Torture, pure torture. That's what she would bring if she went to the same school. He knew she also got special training AND tutoring from actual rangers from, what town was it again? Breeze Town? He forgot the name which was unusual since he was quite knowledgable, especially in that area. Well, anyways, his sister was being specially trained and tutored by Solana Hinata, Lunick Kazuki, Spencer Hayate, and Professor Hastings, all because she showed remarkable talent with connecting with Pokemon.

He sighed as he finished the test. Karrie may make a lot of Pokemon friends but he could count how many friends she had that were human on his fingers. What annoyed him sometimes about her though, was that she could summon Rayquaza with just a whistle. And it wasn't just Rayquaza! It was Latias, Latios, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, and Ho-Oh as well! She befriended them. She could summon them. She drove him nuts.

…

….

…

He passed the exam and now was in class. He had to say that he was bored to death. He wished he could have gone to Almia with Kate, with her, anything could be fun. He had tried to get transfer papers in to go to Kate's school only to find that there wasn't any room for him at the time. At least you couldn't say he didn't try.

He was seated next to a brown haired boy who's hair stuck up. The boy kept looking at him. The boy was starting to annoy him. On the other side was a brunette girl with brown eyes. She would also glance at him. What annoyed him either more was when the boy started to follow him around and the girl tagged along.

"Would you quit following me?" asked Kellyn finally.

"Sorry," replied the boy. "Summer, why are you following me?"

"Well sorry that you have to follow around some guy like a stalker," replied the girl. "You forgot we were supposed to eat lunch together, you promised."

"Sorry Summer," replied the boy.

"Why don't you quit following me and go to lunch?" asked Kellyn.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" asked the boy.

"I was planning on just reading a book in my room," mumbled Kellyn

"What was that?" asked the boy.

"He probably hasn't made any new friends yet so he doesn't have anyone to sit with," replied the girl called Summer.

"Don't worry! We'll be your friends! And, you can sit with us at lunch!" said the boy.

"Thanks, I'm Kellyn Hajime," replied Kellyn.

"My name's Ben Natsuya! Nice to meet you Kellyn." replied the boy and Kellyn nodded.

"I'm Summer Minami." said Summer and Kellyn nodded again.

"Alright! Let's go eat lunch!" exclaimed Ben as he went to lead the trio. Summer giggled. Kellyn just rubbed the back of his neck.

_This may end up being a LONG year._

"Come on Kellyn!" said Summer and Kellyn followed his two classmates into the cafeteria.

…

….

…

Lunch was taking way too long for Kellyn's taste especially since every time he and Ben, and sometimes Summer would start a conversation, a girl would come over and either try to flirt with him or ask him out. There had to have been at least 20 girls that came so far. One was even a Senior.

"Kellyn, heads up. Miss Popularity is making her way to you." said Summer. Kellyn groaned. He liked it better when Kate and him ate lunch together, sure there were rumors that said they were going out, but at least Kate and those rumors kept the girls away!

"Sasha Queens, head of the cheer leading squad, freshman, homeroom A-2." said Ben in a somewhat trance and Summer just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to know her name, I want to know how to get her away," replied Kellyn.

"Oh, ask Summer, she seems to be good at that." replied Ben.

"She doesn't go away easily nor does she stay away for very long." replied Summer. Sasha Queens then came over a sat seductively on the lunch table and started cooing Ben making him turn as red as a tamato berry. Kellyn rolled his eyes at the ridiculous scene, but then he noticed Summer was starting to shake with anger.

"Normally I'm here to see my Ben, but today, there's something else on the menu," said Sasha as she turned her attention to Kellyn and stopped cooing Ben. Kellyn gulped. Forget being the guardian of his angel, right now he needed to be saved by his angel!

"Whore," muttered Summer.

"Oh Summer, you greedy little she-devil. First you got Ben and now this hunk," said Sasha. "Don't you think having Ben is enough?" Kellyn was not liking how Sasha was starting to wrap her arms around him seductively.

"Excuse me, but do you mind? You ruined our lunch." said Kellyn.

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous?" asked Sasha.

"No, you disgust me." replied Kellyn. Sasha gasped and Ben looked shocked that he could say that. And Summer, Summer looked as though she wanted to give him a high-five or something.

"You don't mean that, right baby?" asked Sasha.

"I did mean it. I'm not a baby nor am I your baby. I'm not interested at all! I like someone else!" replied Kellyn.

"Is it Summer?" asked Sasha.

"No! The person I like doesn't even go to this school!" replied Kellyn. "Now leave before I do and I tell the teachers of your vile behavior!" Sasha obliged. Kellyn turned to his new friends only to see them staring at him with wide eyes.

"How-? How did you do that?" asked Ben.

"Do what?" asked Kellyn

"What you just did, that got Sasha away," replied Ben.

"I told the truth," replied Kellyn "You've got to draw the line somewhere Ben. What she was doing, wasn't okay."

"Yeah," replied Ben. "Thanks."

"I haven't seen Sasha look that much defeated in a long, long time." said Summer.

"So, who's this girl that you like?" asked Ben.

"She's an old friend from early childhood." replied Kellyn.

"So, give us a name," said Summer.

"Her name is Kate Hitomi, she goes to the Almia Ranger School now." replied Kellyn.

"So does she know?" asked Ben.

"Know what?" asked Kellyn.

"That you like her," replied Ben.

"Oh," replied Kellyn as he started to turn red. "um, well, I guess so."

"Did you tell her?" asked Summer.

"No, but," replied Kellyn as he blushed even harder. Thinking about that moment when he kissed her and the moment she kissed him just made him blush, hard.

"But what?" asked Summer.

"We-we-we-we kissed." replied Kellyn who was now at least as red as a tamato berry.

"Oh my gosh! And you never told her you liked her?" asked Summer in surprised.

"Yeah, it was kinda an accident." admitted Kellyn.

"Just curious, how many times did you two kiss?" asked Ben.

"Um...well..." replied Kellyn as he turned as red as 3 tamato berries.

"Once?" asked Summer. Kellyn shook his head no. "Twice?" Kellyn shook his head no again. "Thrice?"Kellyn gave her a so-so sign. "At least three times?" Kellyn nodded his head, but this was extremely embarrassing.

"And you're not a couple?" asked Ben.

"We're just friends. The last day, with her, she um, I um, then caught, then um she um, then we um, the she um ordered um, then I um, then we um," stuttered Kellyn turning a bright BRIGHT red.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" asked Summer. Kellyn nodded. This was EXTREMELY embarrassing.

**/End/**

**Keith:** OMG! It's not as long as the others!

**Karrie:** OMG! I'm being specially trained and tutored by THE BEST!

**Kellyn:** *still blushing bright red* …...

**Kate:** I will kill Sasha Queens!

**Summer:** And I shall join you!

**Ben:** I don't understand why you hate her so much

**Me:** Ben, if you only had a single clue about girls

**Ben:** Can you give me one?

**Me:** I'm sorry, but, NO

**Ben:** how about a girl?

**Me:** T.T you're really annoying. Ben, don't you already have a girl?

**Ben:** I don't have a girlfriend in the fanfic. Can it be Sasha Queens?

**Me, Summer, Kate, and Kellyn:** T.T you've got to be kidding me. NO

**Ben:** Sorry! But Kellyn, why are you on their side?

**Kellyn:** Because I seriously don't like Sasha

**Me: **People who read my fanfic story! Please remember to review!

**Karrie:** Review or I shall send Rayquaza down upon you!

**Everyone but Karrie:** Just review, ignore Karrie.


	7. Chapter 7 The Antics of Rythmi Note

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Last chapter was kind of a filler

**Kellyn:** Glad to help

**Me:**Isn't he so cute?

**Kellyn:** ?

**Me:** you

**Keith:** ?

**Me: ***sigh* Keith, this is why I torture you and not Kellyn

**Karrie:** Do tell

**Me: **Kellyn is really cute and handsome, I mean look at him! How can you say he isn't the least bit good looking?

**Karrie:** *sweat drops* simple, he's my brother

**Keith:** easy, he's a boy, I'm a boy, oh, and he's Karrie's brother

**Kate:** I agree with Ash

**Keith & Karrie:** you would

**Kellyn & Kate:** *blush*

**Me:** Is it just me, or does it seem like Keith and Karrie share similar views?

**Kate:** You're right

**Kellyn:** I wonder why

**Karrie:** *blushes*

_Chapter 7: The Antics of Rythmi Note_

Kate shivered as she had to take the trail of courage with only Keith to help. It was dark and she was breaking the rules.

"You okay Kate?" asked Keith.

"Yeah," replied Kate. "I'm just not used to doing something like this. Last time I did something as close as this, it was with my best friend Kellyn."

"Who's Kellyn?" asked Keith.

"Kellyn Hajime, he's an old childhood friend of mine. We got sent to two different schools for high school." replied Kate.

"What school does he go to?" asked Keith. "Just out of curiosity."

"Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School," replied Kate.

"You serious?" asked Keith and Kate nodded. "Only,like, the smartest and most talented can get in there! It's highly exclusive. I heard you had to have to pass all kinds of written tests and other hands on tests before you can get in."

"I never knew that. He never explained to me what the school was about. In fact, I was being rushed to get here by my parents." replied Kate.

"I bet you Rythmi is going to want to know." said Keith.

"Do you like her? I just asking because it seems like something is going on between the two of you." said Kate.

"Okay, maybe I do have a slight crush on her. Just don't tell her, okay?" replied Keith turning a little pink.

"Alright." replied Kate with a giggle. "Just to be fair, I'll tell you that I really like, possibly even love, my friend Kellyn."

"Aw, miss him?" asked Keith.

"Everyday." replied Kate as they finished the trial of courage only to almost get caught by Mr. Kincaid [author apologizes, it's Mr. Kincaid, not Mr. Kimball. Very hard to watch a video for dialogue, pause, write, watch, pause, write, and repeat.] They ran back to the dorms.

"So? How did it go?" asked Rythmi.

"Almost. Got. Caught. By. Mr. Kincaid. How. About. You?" answered Keith in between breaths.

"Oh my gosh! You almost got caught by Mr. Kincaid? Are you alright?" asked Rythmi as she started to fuss over Kate.

"What he said." replied Kate.

"So Keith, any thing else happen down there you'd like me to know?" asked Rythmi.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith.

"Oh you know." replied Rythmi.

"You think some thing romantic happened? Ew! Rythmi!" protested Keith.

"Nothing even close to that happened." replied Kate.

"Oh," said Rythmi while pouting. "I think you two would make a great couple."

"Rythmi!" shouted Keith only to get shushed at by everyone else.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Rythmi, but my heart already belongs to someone else." said Kate with a respectful bow and then she walked to her room only to be followed by Rythmi. She got all changed for bed and sat down on her bed only to find Rythmi's face some where around a foot away from her own face.

"Okay, spill the beans." said Rythmi as she sat down on Kate's bed.

/~Rythmi's antics~/

When Kate had said her heart belonged to someone else, Rythmi knew she just had to find out more. So she decided to follow Kate and she then asked her right before Kate could fall asleep.

"Okay, spill the beans." she said as she sat down on the bed.

"A-about what?" asked Kate nervously.

"You said your heart already belongs to some one else. Who?" asked Rythmi.

"Kellyn, Kellyn Hajime," replied Kate as she started to blush.

"Who's Kellyn?" asked Rythmi.

"He's my best friend, we've been friends since early childhood. We've been in same school since pre-school until now." replied Kate. "He got sent to Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School."

"Where the geniuses go?" asked Rythmi.

"That's what I heard." replied Kate.

"I heard that it is wicked hard to get in and there is very little communication coming from and in that school now." said Rythmi. Kate got really silent. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find a way to get in touch with you."

"You mean it?" asked Kate as she looked up.

"Yeah," replied Rythmi. "Now tell me more about this Kellyn in detail, I'm dying to know." Kate then described Kellyn for her. From what she heard, Kellyn was one piece of man. Kind, caring, strong, and smart. Reliable, sweet, sometimes annoying, and gentle. A great friend. "What does he look like? Details, my dear, details." Kate blushed.

"Well, he's got brown hair that's always neatly combed in the front but spiky in the back. He's got oceanic blue eyes. He's taller than me by a few inches. Skinny but in fit." replied Kate.

"Is he cute? Handsome? Hot?" asked Rythmi.

"All of the above," replied Kate with a small smile though she had to be as red as a Tamato Berry.

"I'm jealous then." replied Rythmi. "I wonder if all the girls are swarming over him at his school." Kate went silent again. "But, I doubt you have anything to worry about. Sounds to me like he can handle himself quite nicely." Kate nodded. "Why do I have a feeling you're hiding information from me?"

"W-w-we kissed!" blurted Kate and then she covered her mouth after turning so red it could compete with a Tamato Berry.

"You did want with him?" asked Rythmi in shock.

"First, I-i-i-i brushed my lips against his unintentionally, I didn't mean to! I swear!" replied Kate, still blushing. "The-then just when I thought he would be upset, he-he-he smiled, and-and-and he kissed me."

"Kiss on the cheek or real kiss?" asked Rythmi.

"Real kiss." replied Kate.

"Oh," replied Rythmi. "Go on."

"We-we-we got caught though and-and-and he almost had to face a lot of charges. But-but-but just when we thought everything was going to be okay," said Kate.

"You two found out that you weren't going to the same school." finished Rythmi and Kate nodded. "Then what?"

"I-i-i got my parents to give my 20 minutes to talk to him in private," replied Kate.

"Did you tell him then?" asked Rythmi and Kate shook her head no.

"I-i-i kissed him, and-and-and he kissed back," replied Kate while turning deeper shades of red. "I tried telling him before I had to go but-but-but when I tried to tell him, I was drowned out by my father's yell."

"Aw, poor sweetie." replied Rythmi as she comforted a now crying Kate. "You know what's funny?" Kate shook her head no. "I've seen the last name Hajime pop up twice while looking at the possible incoming students list."

"Really?" asked Kate.

"Yep," replied Rythmi. "One's trying to transfer here and another is already set to come here later in the year."

"Is there room for both of them?" asked Kate.

"I, I don't know." replied Rythmi. "Get to sleep. I'm going to work over time tomorrow." Rythmi got into her own bed and watched as Kate fell asleep.

/~Rythmi's antics/

When Kate woke up she noticed two things, one: Rythmi wasn't there, and two: there was a note on her night stand for her. Kate got up and read the note.

_Dear Kate,_

_I got up early so that I could maybe ask Ms. April and Mr. Lamont a few questions concerning your boyfriend and that other Hajime. I might be late to class so if Keith asks you where I am, tell him that I'm busy and am at the library. I'll tell you how it goes later. Relax, okay? I have a feeling you told Keith already about this Kellyn of yours so I guess you can go to him for comfort about that if I'm not around._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rythmi_

Kate shook her head. Rythmi was just trying to be a good friend, but what if she ruins Kellyn's chances of transfering here?

"Kellyn, I miss you," mumbled Kate under her breath. She got up and went to change into her school uniform. While looking in the mirror, she noticed how plain she looked and it bothered her.

_How could Kellyn kiss someone this plain? I mean look at me! There isn't anything special about me._ Thought Kate.

_And that's where you're wrong. _Said a voice in her head that sounded like Kellyn.

_Kellyn._ Kate thought as she held her breath.

_You're beautiful._ Said the voice that sounded like Kellyn in her head. Kate blushed, but then shook her head thinking that she must be going insane if she was starting to have conversations with him in the back of her head. _Silly girl._ Chuckled Kellyn's voice.

_Kellyn, how-?_ Thought Kate.

_Not now, you don't want to be late for class, do you? Speaking of class, I need to go before Ben tries to either sit on me or pour cold water on me._ Said Kellyn's voice. _Nice talking to you Kate._

_You mean thinking._ Corrected Kate in her thoughts.

_Oh yeah._ Replied Kellyn's voice. _Yikes! That's cold!_

_Kellyn? What's wrong?_ Asked Kate in her thoughts but she didn't get an answer.

/~what happened to Kellyn~/

Kellyn awoke from having ice cold water being poured on to his face.

"Yikes! That's cold!" yelped Kellyn.

"About time!" said Ben.

"What was that for?" asked Kellyn.

"Obviously to wake you up." replied Ben. "Oh, and you were muttering in your sleep, like you were talking to someone. I think I heard you use the name 'Kate.'"

"Was that a dream? It seemed so real." muttered Kellyn under his breath.

/~back to Kate~/

Kate entered the classroom to find that Rythmi wasn't there yet. As soon as she sat down, Keith asked a question Rythmi had said he would ask.

"Where's Rythmi?" asked Keith.

"I think she said she went to the library. She left before I woke up so I really don't know." replied Kate.

"Oh, it's just that she's never late. I thought maybe something happened to her." said Keith.

"Aw, how sweet and you said it was only a slight crush," replied Kate.

"Shut up," scowled Keith so quietly only Kate could hear him.

"She said that she knew you would ask where she was," whispered Kate.

"Oh, really?" asked Keith as he started to slightly blush.

"For a slight crush, you got it bad." replied Kate as she shook her head.

/~Later~/

"Kate! Keith! Guess what I found out!" shouted Rythmi.

"What the heck did you do that had to take forever in a day in the library?" asked Keith.

"I was talking to Mr. Lamont in the Staff Room. I told Kate in a letter to tell you I was at the library. Knowing you, first thing you'd do if you found out I was in the Staff Room would be to assume the worse and attempt to 'rescue' me." replied Rythmi. Keith turned bright red. Kate giggled.

"Shut up." muttered Keith as he glared at Kate who immediately stopped laughing.

"First: We're having a new student come in towards , like, May and June." said Rythmi. "Second: Mr. Lamont said he'd like to accept Kellyn but he can't due to complications on his parents' part."

"Oh," replied Kate looking very disappointed. "Wait, isn't June the end of the school year?"

"Not for us," replied Keith. "We have school all year long."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! You know that special competition event that takes place in July every 3 years?" asked Rythmi.

"No," replied Kate.

"Yes," replied Keith.

"Well, the Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School is competing against us here! If Kellyn makes it on the team, we might get to see him!" Kate and Rythmi squealed leaving Keith to sweat drop.

"And once again, the antics of Rythmi Note begin," muttered Keith.

**Me:** I just had to have Keith say the title of the chapter at the end, it had fit so well

**Karrie:** Rythmi knows Keith well. Why does Keith have a crush on her anyways?

**Kellyn:** Jealous?

**Karrie:** N-n-n-no! Why would I be jealous?

**Kate:** Denial

**Karrie:** I hate you guys

**Me:** hate's a strong word

**Keith:** Do I want to know who is going to intrude on our lives starting May to June?

**Me:** That depends, on how you feel about it?

**Kellyn:** Stupid parents won't let me transfer!

**Karrie:** Stupid parents won't bring me along when ever they go to meetings concerning Kellyn!

**Ben:** Pouring ice cold water on Kellyn, now that was fun.

**Kellyn:** *angry glare at Ben* I WILL KILL YOU BEN!

*Kellyn is now chasing a franticaly running Ben*

**Me:** T.T Ben, why bother running? He's going to catch you eventually


	8. Chapter 8 Keith Torture Day

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Holy nuts! I forgot to do the Disclaimer last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for remembering me

**Karrie:** Why haven't we gotten any reviews yet? I'm bored!

**Me:** I don't know

**Kate:**Maybe people haven't read it yet

**Me:** eighth chapter, no reviews. Have to come up with more filler.

**Karrie:** are you okay?

**Me:** I'll be fine

**Kellyn:** You don't look like it

**Me:** Aha! I just remembered that I was planning on dedicating a chapter to torturing Keith!

**Keith:** Oh crap

**Me:** oh, and once again I changed the rating...i'm keeping it rated T to be on the safe side

**Kellyn:** Would you make up your mind lady?

**Me:** and I called you cute

**Disclaimer:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Me:** way to rub it in my face

_Chapter 8: Keith Torture Day_

Rythmi had said it was Keith Torture Day today. Today, Keith wasn't in class. Today, someone had stolen stylers. Today, Isaac accused Keith of stealing them. Today, Kate and Rythmi were using Voicemail on Official Ranger Stylers to keep in touch with each other as they split up to find Keith.

"Kate, find him in his room?" asked Rythmi on the Voicemail

"No," replied Kate. "Find anything your way?"

"Come outside! Now!" replied Rythmi and so Kate went. Rythmi and her had found School Stylers lined in a trail and followed it straight to Keith who was holding a man down.

"Keith!" shouted Kate and Rythmi.

"This guy stole the stylers! I caught him on my way to class and he ran so I chased after him and then you two got here." replied Keith.

"Let him go and let him explain himself," said Ms. April.

"But he's a thief." replied Keith.

"Did you ever steal anything before in your life?" asked Ms. April.

"Yes," replied Keith. "Once."

"Did you get put into jail for it?"asked Ms. April

"No," replied Keith.

"Then would it be fair for this man to be sent to jail?" asked Ms. April.

"No," replied Keith. Keith released the man causing the tree to shake and a Slakoth to come down on him.

"Help! Get it off me!" screamed the man.

"Kate!" said Rythmi as Kate took position to capture the Slakoth.

"Capture On!" yelled Kate as she release her Capture Disc and quickly caught the Slakoth, calmed it down and got it off the man. "Capture Complete."

"Great job Kate!" cheered Rythmi.

"Thanks Rythmi." replied Kate. Soon after Ms. April got the man to return ALL of the School Stylers he had stolen, he was set free.

"Keith, don't forget, it's still Keith Torture Day," said Rythmi and Keith groaned.

"Now I remembered why I didn't want to get up!" replied Keith. Rythmi and Kate broke out in laughter. Keith Torture Day began.

Make Keith sing Baby by Justin Beiber

Switch Keith's cookies with Extra Hot Pepper Cookies (Rythmi's recipe)

Use hair spray on Keith and style his hair

Put Hot Sauce in Keith's drink

Make Keith wear a dress

Random Girl chases Keith with huge life-size remote control car

Put makeup on Keith while he sleeps in the library

Ah, Kate hadn't had this much fun torturing someone since the last prank she pulled on Kellyn. Keith was counting down how many hours he had left before it was end of "Keith Torture Day."

"Any more ideas Kate?" asked Rythmi.

"Manicure?" asked Kate. "Have a lot of ideas for pranks but I'm not sure they'll work."

"No!" protested Keith.

"What are you doing to Keith?" asked Isaac.

"Oh nothing, it's just Keith Torture Day," replied Rythmi while slightly blushing.

"Ah, so the prankster allows two girls to do his and dress him up for a day?" asked Isaac who was obviously amused.

"I didn't allow them to do anything!" yelled Keith in reply.

"Paint his nails hot pink for me, will you? I have to go or I'd be staying to watch the fun." said Isaac to Rythmi.

"Sure," replied Rythmi while blushing.

"Jerk," grunted Keith.

"Is there an Isaac Torture Day?" asked Kate.

"Nope," replied Keith.

"Torture Rythmi Day?" asked Kate.

"Nope," replied Keith.

"Is there only Keith Torture Day?" asked Kate.

"Yep." replied Keith.

"Oh, that's not very fair." replied Kate.

"Thanks for the sympathy," replied Keith.

"I wouldn't dare attempt to hit on Kate. From what I heard her boyfriend Kellyn is very strong and probably could beat you up pretty well." said Rythmi.

"RYTHMI! I don't like Kate! Not that way anyways." replied Keith.

"Oh, who do you like?" asked Rythmi.

"Not telling." replied Keith and then shot a glare at Kate and mouthed the words: Tell her and you're dead.

"Come on, let's paint your nails hot pink and give you a manicure and a pedicure." said Rythmi.

"NO!" protested Keith. "I HATE YOU ISAAC!"

"Quiet! No yelling Mr Dazzle!" shouted Mr. Kincaid.

"Sorry Mr. Kincaid." replied Keith.

"Oh and Isaac says he hates you too." said Mr. Kincaid before going back to his class and shutting the door.

"Glad to know." replied Keith as he got dragged down the hallway by a very VERY happy Rythmi. Kate sighed and shook her head.

**Kellyn:** Congrats! I think that was the shortest chapter yet!

**Me:** Thanks, I couldn't think of what else they could torture Keith with. I'm not a big torturer kind of person.

**Keith:** I hate this filler chapter

**Kate:** *snickers* that was kinda fun

**Karrie:** Aw! I had a billion pranks and torture plans to use on Keith and you and Rythmi use none of them!

**Kate:** They were kinda extreme, Karrie

**Karrie:** Oh well, it was fun to watch though

**Me:** Glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm sick of writing filler chapters though!

**Kellyn:** Then don't!

**Me:** =( but how else do I stall until the time is right to bring out my other chapters?

**Kate:** I don't know


	9. Chapter 9 Outdoor Class

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Must write down these little thoughts on paper.

**Karrie:** Whatcha writing?

**Me:** *panics* N-nothing! I have to hide these in the top secret vault before they read it!

**Karrie:** *starts to read first couple of words* Keith x …...

**Me:** KARRIE! NO! *snatches paper, puts it in a vault, and shuts the vault* Phew! That was close!

**Kate:** What's all the yelling about?

**Me:** NOTHING!

**Karrie:** She was writing match ups!

**Me:** Quiet you!

**Kellyn:** Where's Keith?

*Keith walks in with a couple of packages of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups*

**Me:** OH MY GOSH! HE HAS REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUPS! GIVE ME! *goes after Keith*

**Keith:** NO! GET YOUR OWN CYBER REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!

**Me:** GIVE ME! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! GIVE ME!

**Karrie, Kate, & Kellyn:** *sweat drops* ….

*I tackle Keith and grab the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I start to eat them while sitting on him*

**Me:** Yum! I love Reese's Peanut Butter Cups! Thank you Keith!

**Keith:** *squished* Your welcome. Can you get off me?

**Me:** Yes I can, but that doesn't mean I will.

**Karrie:** Kellyn, the Disclaimer dude went on a very long vacation.

**Kellyn:** So?

**Karrie:** You're doing the disclaimer today

**Kellyn:** Fine. pokelover0ash does not own anything but her thoughts and her own ideas.

**Keith:** Thank you Lord!

**Kate:** she also owns the few items that she has that she bought with her own money.

**Me:** And I don't own Reese's Peanut Butter Cups! *starts to cry*

**Kate:** Now, now, it will be okay. *tries to comfort me*

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 9: Outdoor Class_

Kate was soundly asleep when she was shaken by some person trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." mumbled Kate sleepily.

"It's almost time for class! Today is the Outdoor Class!" exclaimed Rythmi and Kate got up knowing all too well that it was futile to try to sleep when Rythmi was the one trying to wake you up.

"Fine. I'm up." replied Kate. It had been a month since she had first met Rythmi, but a month was all it took to figure out that when Rythmi tells you to do something, you do it. Kate got changed, brushed her hair and carefully put them in pig tails.

"Hurry up!" said Rythmi. Then Kate looked at the clock. 6:30. Class started at 7:30.

"Rythmi! It's only 6:30!" replied Kate.

"Fine! You have 45 minutes!" replied Rythmi.

"I'm going back to bed, school uniform or not." said Kate and she went back to bed. That was when she heard Kellyn's voice again but this time, there was another.

_There's no more room for another student at her school._ Said Kellyn's voice.

_I know! This is the hundredth time you told me!_ Said the mystery voice.

_Why is it you always seem to be somewhere in the back of my head?_ Asked Kellyn's voice.

_I don't know. It's annoying though._ Replied the mystery voice._ I feel the presence of another. _

_Is it a relative on Father's side?_ Asked Kellyn's voice.

_No. It's different._ Replied the mystery voice.

_I know who it is. I'd know that touch any where. I felt it once, though I was convinced it was just a dream. It's Kate._ Said Kellyn's voice.

_Kellyn? _thought Kate.

_Poor girl, probably doesn't realize that this isn't a dream. _Said the mystery voice that Kate had distinguished as a female. _It's a mind link, kind of what you call telepathy._

_You're confusing her._ Replied Kellyn's voice.

_I'm sorry._ Replied the mystery voice._ It's just that I haven't had any one new to talk to._

_Can you at least shut up for a while so I can talk to Kate?_ Asked Kellyn's voice.

_Fine. You're boring any ways._ Replied the mystery voice.

_Sorry about my sister. _Said Kellyn's voice.

_Sister?_ Thought Kate.

_She didn't mean to throw you off guard like that._ Said Kellyn's voice.

_So this isn't a dream?_ Asked Kate in a thought.

_No dream. Though I have no idea how you managed to link your mind to mine, and on the same path._ Replied Kellyn's voice.

_I miss you._ Said Kate, in her thoughts of course.

_I miss you too._ Replied Kellyn. _And, sadly, I miss those rumors people had going around about us being a couple. Girls won't leave me alone over here._

_Rythmi was right._ Replied Kate.

_Rythmi? Who's Rythmi?_ Asked Kellyn.

_One of my friends here. She has puffy blonde hair._ Replied Kate.

_Oh, okay._ Said Kellyn. _Hmm, so what have you been up to lately?_

_School. And hanging out with my two friends that are here._ Replied Kate

_Rythmi and?_ Said Kellyn

_Keith. A loud mouth, hot head boy with red spiky hair._ Replied Kate and she could have sworn she heard Kellyn growl. _And he's just a friend._

_So was I_ replied Kellyn.

_You're actually jealous, aren't you?_ Asked Kate though she was quite amused by the mere thought of Kellyn being jealous. Once again she heard him growl.

_He's a boy. _Replied Kellyn.

_So are you_. Replied Kate.

_I still don't like the idea_. Said Kellyn

_What idea?_ Asked Kate.

_Of him being close to you._ Replied Kellyn.

_Ooh! Kellyn's jealous!_ Replied Kate. Kellyn growled.

_Not. Funny._ Said Kellyn.

_Calm down Kellyn. You have nothing to worry about. Remember who was the one who stole my first kiss?_ Asked Kate and she could have sworn she felt him smirk.

_You're lucky there's a whole ocean between us and we're on separate regions, because you're asking for it._ Replied Kellyn.

_Asking for what?_ Asked Kate.

_A kiss and for me to go out of control_. Replied Kellyn.

_You go out of control?_ _Since when?_ Asked Kate.

_Since you stole my heart._ Replied Kellyn.

_Kellyn..._ said Kate.

"Kate! Wake up! It's 7: 20!" shouted Rythmi.

_Man! That girl is loud! That Rythmi?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Yeah._ Replied Kate.

_I guess you should get going then._ Said Kellyn._ I just hope she's not like Ben who would pour ice cold water on you to rudely wake you up._

_Ben?_ Asked Kate.

_I'll talk to you more later, okay? You don't want to be late._ Replied Kellyn.

_In my opinion, this is so much better that AIM or mail. _Said Kate. _Later Kellyn._

Kate got up and fixed her uniform and hair only to be dragged out by Rythmi. They met up with Keith who wanted to go immediately to the Outdoor Class but he reluctantly followed Rythmi to their classroom. When they went to the Outdoor Class, they saw a Ranger in official Ranger uniform with an afro.

"I'm Crawford." said the Ranger. "Nice to meet you everyone!"

"Thank you for coming Mr Crawford!" replied the class.

"This is my partner pokemon, Budew." said Crawford as he pointed out the Budew who was standing next to him. Kate thought it was hilarious that someone so big could have a partner so small. Then he showed them more pokemon. "These are my Friend Pokemon."

"Wow, so cool." said the class.

"Hi Crawford! It's been a long time! But that giant explosion of an afro," said Ms. April. "I think I liked your hairstyle the way it was before."

"I agree. It's a fashion disaster." said Rythmi.

"Well I think its cool." replied Keith.

"Just let the guy have his hair look whatever way he wants it. No need to fight over it." replied Kate.

"It makes me nervous to see that kind of jumbled up outgrowth of anything." said Ms. April as she ignored the trio. "But that's enough of that. We're all here, so let's begin. Let's get to the Outdoor Class's main event: The Question-a-Answer Session of Terror!"

"Terror for me or terror for the kids?" asked Crawford. Keith and Kate laughed. Crawford smiled.

"Let it begin!" said Ms. April.

"Crawford, why did you decide to become a Ranger?" asked a male student.

"Well, it's because I love Pokemon." replied Crawford. "I wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. Besides, it's a cool job!"

"That's the same way I feel!" replied the male student who had asked the question. Then one by one each student asked a question and Crawford answered it.

"Me next! My name's Rythmi!" said Rythmi. "There isn't anything I'd rather be than to become an Operator! Do you think I'll become one? You can tell right?"

"I'm only seeing you for the first time ever, so I don't know you very well. Sure thing! No problem! You'll be an operator alright!" replied Crawford.

"That's right! Those are the words I wanted to here!" replied Rythmi.

"Rythmi...Are you maybe confusing him with a fortune-teller?" asked Keith. "Excuse me Ranger, how about me? Will I become a Ranger?"

"Say aren't you confusing me with a fortune-teller or something, too?" asked Crawford. "But, I can tell this about you: your strong will shines through loud and proud. I'm sure you'll make it. Why, you might become a better Ranger than me! But that's if you can avoid spinning your wheels, so to speak."

"Uh...Is that right? I'll do the best I can! Um, okay, here's my second question." said Keith.

"No fair Keith! One question per student!" shouted a female student. Keith looked like he decided to keep his mouth shout to avoid having almost the whole class go up against him. "Crawford's too busy!" Then the student asked Crawford a question that made Crawford tell them silly embarrassing things he did and everyone was laughing.

"Keep a positive attitude and work hard!" said Crawford.

"We will!" replied the class. Soon after Crawford got called in to do a mission so he had to leave before Kate could ask him her question. He had to save a Mantine with someone named Luana. "So cool." said the class.

"Please, save the Mantine." said Rythmi. Crawford did a Ranger pose and then left.

"That was so COOL!" exclaimed an overly excited Keith.

"Kate, you never got to ask your question, did you?" asked Rythmi.

"No." replied Kate.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time." replied Rythmi.

"It's alright. That Mantine needs help more than I need to ask that question. The Mantine's health is way more important." replied Kate with her best smile she could put up.

"If you say so." replied Rythmi.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Me:** ~Glorious Reese's Peanut Butter Cups!

**Rythmi:** Ahem, Chapter 8 and 9 are messed up chronologically.

**Me:** I noticed

**Rythmi:** Fix it

**Me:** Doesn't matter...it doesn't have to be exactly like the game play! Especially since it's not!

**Kellyn:** mind links, telepathy...

**Me:** Keith, where's Karrie? Kellyn, where's Kate?

**Keith:** Karrie is currently being chased around outside by Kate who is pestering her with questions

**Me:** Oh bother

**Rythmi:** Please review. I have, like, no work to do here.

**Me:** That's because I get things done before you come in. Some assistant you are. Working only 3 hours a day 2 days a week.

**Kellyn:** That's pretty bad. I'd fire her

**Me:** I would if it wasn't for the fact SHE'S in charge of finalizing the paperwork for firing someone.

**Kellyn:** Oh...

**Me:** Yeah, but I got one review!

**Keith:** Cool!

**Me:** Thank you Friendly Kitty for reviewing!

**Rythmi:** Ooh! She is so friendly!

**Keith:** that was one bad pun

**Me:** oh yes that was a knee slapper O.O

**Kellyn:** Please, promise me you'll never have her do a stand up comedy

**Me:** I promise O.O

**Keith:** Alright! Where's my secret stash of cyber treats?

**Me:** I, um, took them and your cyber money and got this cyber "edible" arrangement for Friendly Kitty as thanks for reviewing

**Keith:** You have any idea how expensive they are?

**Me:** That's why I borrowed your cyber money, Kellyn's cyber money, Lunick's cyber money, Ben's cyber money, and ALL of Sasha Queens cyber money

**Ranger Boys:** So cruel!

**Me:** Anyways, please review. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cyber "edible" arrangement to deliver!


	10. Chapter 10 The New Kid

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Okay! To clear a few things! BTW, this story is not supposed to go exactly along with SOA's story line. I tried to get some events in order and failed (Chapters 8 &9 are examples) so yeah. To make matters worst I don't own a SOA game so I can't play that and find all the little things...I have played it before, well parts of it. One of my cousins needed help...i remember each time I defeated a goon they would jump off the boat, it was stupid, then I had to save Keith's behind...but I do have Guardian Signs and I pretty much done with the game and my bro says I really good at captures (somewhere around 10 seconds is my best time I think, not counting easy captures that take only two to four loops that just takes me 2 – 7 seconds)...

**SOA cast:** *sweat drops*

**GS (Guardian Signs) Cast:** *sweat drops*

**Me:** I get it! Quit sweat dropping!

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Me:** Yay! I didn't have to remind you! You're hired! I've been wanting to get rid of that Disclaimer Dude for a while! He was being a little annoying...

**Kellyn:** um, thanks?

**Keith:** how much do you pay him?

**Me:** *sweat drops* um...nothing...

**Karrie:** no budget?

**Me:** was I supposed to have one?

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 10: The New Kid_

Kate woke up to the sound of Rythmi's yelling to wake up. It was the beginning of June now. It had been so many months since she last saw Kellyn. She had turned 15 on January 1, Kellyn had turned 15 on May 11. He always hated how she was older then him by a few months.

"Kate! It's about time!" exclaimed Rythmi as Kate sat up while in bed.

"Morning Rythmi," replied Kate.

"So how are those letters you got from sister?" asked Rythmi.

"My sister says that they're planning on buying a house in Almia." replied Kate.

"That's great!" replied Rythmi.

"Can I get changed now that you woke me up?" asked Kate.

"Oh, oh yes! I'm sorry!" replied Rythmi. Kate got changed and fixed her hair, then she walked back to where Rythmi was waiting.

"What has you all excited today?" asked Kate.

"This week we're supposed to get a new student!" replied Rythmi.

"Oh yeah," replied Kate.

"Everyone else is excited too!" said Rythmi.

"The new kid will have to take the Trial Of Courage, right?" asked Kate.

"Yep!" replied Rythmi, then she turned to the window over looking the front of the school. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Kate as she looked out the window.

"Let's go," said Rythmi and the two girls left. They went to class and took their seats, but Ms. April wasn't there yet, but everyone else was.

"Where's Ms. April?" asked Kate.

"I dunno." replied Keith. "But it looks like there's a new seat that's been put in since last time." Kate looked next to her to see a new desk that was empty, right next to her.

"At least the new kid won't have a guide that's afraid of ghosts this time." said Kate.

"Hey," protested Keith. He was about to say more but then their teacher came in.

"Good morning class," said Ms. April.

"Morning Ms. April," replied the class.

"I'm sorry I was a little late today, but the new student I talked to you about last week is here." said Ms. April. "Oh, and we're rearranging the seats today."

"Is it a boy or is it a girl?" asked a student.

"Is the student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?" asked a female student.

"Did they do the same thing before?" asked Kate to Keith.

"Pretty much." replied Keith.

"Wonder if it will be a boy since the last one was a girl." said Rythmi.

"Alright, that's enough. I've led you into suspense long enough. Let's meet our newest member to the class. COME ON OUT!" said Ms. April and then the opened and slowly closed as a young nervous girl walked into the classroom. Kate gasped as she saw what looked like the spitting image of Kellyn, only in girl form. Rythmi was amused by Kate's reaction but Keith's interested her more. He put on a big dopy grin but his eyes gave away something else. Determination. Determination to not to let his real thoughts and feelings show. But why? "Now why don't you come up to the front of the class?" The brunette made her way as fast as she could while still walking. "Now, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Maybe start with your name?"

"M-m-my name is Karrie Hajime, I am 13 years old, I'm turning 14 on August 5." replied the girl. Her last name had rung through Kate's head like a hundred bells chiming.

"HAJIME?" Kate let out by accident and startled the poor girl. "You're Kellyn's sister!" The girl, who's name we now know as Karrie, nodded.

"You must be Kate. Kellyn talks a lot about you. It is a pleasure to meet you." replied Karrie as she respectfully bowed to Kate.

"I take it you know Karrie, Kate, right?" asked Ms. April.

"Well, sort of. I've really never actually met her before. Her older brother, Kellyn, is my best friend and he has mentioned her a few times to me." replied Kate.

"Alright, I am going to go over the basics with Karrie. Keith, first, why are you smiling? Second, I need you and the other boys to help move the desks in a certain order. Rythmi and Kate, I'm putting you two in charge of the seating arrangement, but, I would like Karrie's desk to be placed next to Kate's, alright?" asked Ms. April.

"Yes Ms. April," replied Kate, Rythmi, and Keith. Soon Rythmi was ordering the boys around and Kate made sure that she didn't go too far while keeping an eye on her desk, and the new desk that would be Karrie's.

"Done." said Keith as he slouched back into his seat.

"Why did you put Karrie's desk next to yours?" asked Rythmi.

"Um...because it was either in between me and Kate or in between you and Kate, and you're kind of bossy and she seems to be really nervous and possibly shy, and you might just scare her or make her uncomfortable." replied Keith while his face turned red.

"And you wouldn't? May I remind you that you have a very loud mouth and have a tendency to speak before thinking?" asked Rythmi.

"Ah, good thinking Keith, grouping those who want to be Rangers together." said Ms. April. "Alright class, everyone take a seat. Karrie, you can sit in between Kate and Keith, okay?" Karrie nodded and sat down. Kate noticed that Karrie had a long braid that went down to the middle of her back in place of Kellyn's spiky hair. She was shorter than Kate by an good inch or so.

"Rythmi, I would like you to take Karrie on a tour of the school since you did so well last time, but it might be best if I just have Kate go and show her around." said Ms. April.

"Why not send both of us? I mean, I'm not to sure I'm quite ready to give a tour since it hasn't even been a year yet." replied Kate.

"Yeah," said Rythmi.

"Is this alright with you Karrie?" asked Ms. April.

"Yes," replied Karrie shyly.

"Okay, Kate and Rythmi will take Karrie on a tour." announced Ms. April. "I know Karrie seems to be a bit too young to be in this class, but she passed the exam with flying colors and had an extremely high recommendation." Karrie turned red and shrunk back into her seat. "Alright, from now on all of you are my students, people I am proud of. Let's do our best to pursue your dreams of becoming Operators, Mechanics, and Rangers!"

"Yeah!" replied the class.

"I'm changing this class period into free-style." said Ms. April. "I will be in the Staff Room if any one needs me." As soon as she left, the class gathered around Karrie.

"Hey new kid, I forgot your name, but just how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? Like an hour?" asked Keith. It was then Kate noticed Karrie gleam with confidence for the first time.

"About 15 seconds, it was really easy." replied Karrie and everyone's jaws dropped. "What?"

"That's impossible." replied Keith.

"Says you." replied Karrie.

"How did you do it then?" asked Keith.

"Simple, released the Capture Disc, draw loops, and viola! Capture Complete!" replied Karrie.

"But no one has that time, ever, not a newbie anyways. Only Top Ranger Solana can do a capture that fast and even she can't do that often!" said Keith.

"I'm not really a newbie at using a Styler." replied Karrie. "The high recommendation was from the Union itself. I was noticed for my talent to connect with Pokemon by Solana. I then ended up getting special training from Solana and Lunick and tutoring from Spencer and Professor Hastings."

"YOU KNOW SOLANA, LUNICK, SPENCER, AND PROFESSOR HASTINGS?" asked Keith and once again someone managed to scare Karrie.

"Y-y-yeah." replied Karrie.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" exclaimed Keith.

"Keith! Quiet! At least try not to scare her half to death." said Kate.

"Sorry," replied Keith as he started to turn red.

"I wasn't scared. I was, I was just startled." protested Karrie, obviously not wanting to admit that she was scared.

"Come on! Let's start the tour!" said Rythmi as she dragged Kate and Karrie out of the classroom. Karrie had wrinkled her nose at the smell of Mr. Kincaid's strawberry scented hair spray. She seemed to like the library and the resting area. She sweat dropped when Rythmi had mention the principal's eyes twinkling happily under his glasses. Then they went out side and since Karrie didn't need to know about Target Clear, they headed down to Ascension Square. Then they heard a scream.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Me:** Now things get interesting. I've been waiting to put Karrie in.

**Kate:** She's so, small

**Karrie:** Excuse me! I'm a year younger than you! Hello?

**Keith:** You were so shy

**Karrie:** You try having everyone stare at you!

**Keith:** I have, not that scary

**Karrie:** D:

**Kellyn:** Chill Karrie

**Me:** Review! Review! Review!


	11. Chapter 11 The Scream

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Woo who! have no idea if that's how you're supposed to spell it but okay We're past the 10 chapter mark!

**Kate:** What's sad is that we're still in school

**Karrie:** And I'm just introduced into the story as of last chapter

**Keith:** *walks in with Junior Mints*

**Me:** OH MY GOSH! HE HAS JUNIOR MINTS!

**Keith:** My Junior Mints!

**Me:** GIVE THEM TO ME OR PREPARE TO BE SUISHED!

**Keith:** Eek! Here! Don't squish me! *hands me the Junior Mints*

**Me:** Thank you Keith! =D

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 11: The Scream_

Rythmi, Kate, and Karrie ran to Ascension Square when the heard the scream. They saw a female student and Janice screaming as she was surrounded by agitated Deerling.

"Deerling?" asked Karrie.

"We were getting a small number of Deerling today for interaction purposes!" replied Rythmi.

"Some interaction!" replied Kate.

"Let's go! We need to calm the Deerling down! They're probably agitated because they are not familiar to this region." said Karrie and Kate nodded.

"Hey! Hold it! Don't leave me out of the fun!" exclaimed Keith as he appeared on the scene.

"Another Challenge?" asked Kate.

"You know me too well." replied Keith.

"Um, any time would be nice. I mean, it's not like there's a girl screaming bloody murder or any thing." said Karrie and Keith snickered.

"Alright. Three. Two. One. Go!" counted off Keith and then he, Karrie, and Kate took off. Rythmi sweat dropped. Soon all the Deerling were captured. "I got...uh...5."

"6," replied Karrie with a smirk on her face.

"4," replied Kate with a sigh.

"That's all 15 Deerling! Good job!" said Rythmi.

"I won!" said Karrie proudly. Then she did a fancy pose in which she threw her Styler in the air, did a one hand handstand , caught her Styler with her free hand and then spun around and flipped back up to stand on her own two feet and did a rock star pose while pulling the trigger on her Styler just enough to release the Capture Wand.

"I have to admit it. She's good." replied Keith with a sigh of defeat.

"Fancy pose," said Kate in awe.

"You both aren't bad yourselves." replied Karrie with a little smile on her face. "Thank you, Keith, for the Challenge. I had fun."

"Y-y-you're welcome."replied a surprised Keith who Rythmi and Kate caught to be slightly blushing.

"Thank you, dears." said Janice. "Come on now Laurie, we have to find that Sawbuck you accidentally hit while taking a small engine apart."

"A Sawbuck?" asked Keith.

"Sawbuck is the evolved form of Deerling." replied Karrie.

"Have you seen one before?" asked Kate.

"Not in person," replied Karrie. "But I've heard enough stories from Spencer and Lunick about Sawbuck to know that an agitated Sawbuck spells trouble."

"Janice and Laurie are going to be in trouble then." said Rythmi with a worried look on her face.

"Sawbuck would most likely be around the garden area." said Karrie. "Either that or the woods."

"Rythmi and I will check the garden. You and Keith can check the woods." said Kate.

"Roger that!"replied Karrie causing Kate to giggle and Keith to snicker.

"Alright. Just don't try to pull a fast one on Karrie, Keith!" warned Rythmi with an evil grin on her face.

"RYTHMI!" yelled Keith as he turned red. Kate and Rythmi were gone before he could say more.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked a quiet Karrie.

"No, of course not! That blonde is just being silly!" replied Keith and Karrie nodded.

"I hope your not expecting me to lead." said Karrie.

"Oops, sorry, what's-your-name-i-forgot-it, I forgot that you don't know your way around here very well." replied Keith. Karrie shot a angry glare at Keith. "What? I said I was sorry!"

"My. Name." replied Karrie.

"Sorry." mumbled Keith.

"I'm not talking to you until you get my name right." said Karrie with her arms crossed.

"Fine, let's just go, Kaylee." replied Keith and he went off with an angry Karrie following close behind him. "Kacy? Kalie? Kybui? Kendra?..." Keith began to list off names that began with Ks as the walked through the forest. Karrie placed her hand on his shoulder breaking his concentration. "Did I guess right?" Karrie shook her head no. She pointed at something. The Sawbuck. "Oh. Ka- mmrmmrm" Karrie covered his mouth and put her index finger to her lips to signal 'quiet!' Karrie went up to it and got ready to capture it when Keith sneezed.

She screamed. The Sawbuck was startled and agitated and took its hind legs and bucked her, sending her slamming into a tree trunk and knocking the wind out of her.

"KARRIE!" screamed Keith as he started to run towards his fallen classmate only to be stopped by a Sawbuck who was preparing to charge, at HIM. "Oh no you don't" Keith muttered to himself. "Capture on!" Sawbuck proved to be extremely difficult to capture but with Karrie muttering a few directions here and there, he managed to capture it. "Capture complete." He made sure the Sawbuck calmed down and then he ran to Karrie's side. "Are you okay?"

"Nice sneeze." replied Karrie weakly.

"Thanks, but are YOU okay?" asked Keith.

"What do you think? I was slammed into a tree and got the wind knocked out of me. I'm just dandy." replied Karrie but as she attempted to cross her arms, as soon as she touched her ribs she whelped in pain. "Okay, maybe a broken rib or two."

"What a lousy first day for you," muttered Keith.

"Actually, I found it quite interesting." replied Karrie. "I liked it."

"Injured on the first day. Now how is the baby of the class supposed to catch up with the rest of us." said Keith earning a punch from Karrie. "For someone that's injured, you're awfully feisty."

"That's just me." replied Karrie with a smile.

"Karrie! Keith!" yelled Kate as she and Rythmi ran over. "We heard someone scream, is everything alright?" Karrie and Keith looked at each other and then started to laugh, well, at least Keith did, Karrie tried to laugh but ended up just causing her self pain.

"Karrie, you look like you've been through a beating." said Rythmi as she examined Karrie.

"That noticeable? That Sawbuck sure knows how to pack a kick." replied Karrie.

"You captured it?" asked Kate.

"Well, I was going to and then Keith sneezed and startle the Sawbuck causing it buck me causing me to slam into the tree, and Keith had to capture it." replied Karrie.

"She helped me out though." said Keith. "Giving me heads up and some directions."

"Aw, how sweet!" exclaimed Rythmi. Then Janice and Laurie came.

"Did you find the Sawbuck?" asked Laurie.

"Yep." replied Karrie. "He's right behind Kate."

"Thank you." said Laurie and then she went to apologize to the Sawbuck.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" asked Janice.

"A combination of Sawbuck and Keith." replied Karrie with a smile causing Rythmi and Kate to giggle.

"Hey!" protested Keith. "I caught it!"

"With my help! You said it yourself!" replied Karrie. "Besides, if you hadn't sneezed-"

"You can't blame him for sneezing Karrie." replied Rythmi. "Who knows, maybe it was just his presence."

"RYTHMI!" shouted Karrie and Keith while turning red.

"Well, it looks as though you may have a broken rib or two." said Janice after closely inspecting Karrie.

"I kinda figured that since it hurt to laugh." replied Karrie.

"Keith, can you carry her to the infirmary?" asked Janice.

"S-s-sure." replied Keith as he slightly blushed pink.

"Kate, can you escort Laurie and Sawbuck back to the School Yard?" asked Janice.

"Yes, Janice." replied Kate and she took off with Laurie and a now happy Sawbuck.

"Keith, time to pick of Karrie." chirped Rythmi. Keith shot her a glare as he went to scoop up Karrie.

"For the record, I'm doing this because Janice asked me to." said Keith.

"And for the record, I don't care at the moment." replied Karrie as she let her eyes closed and begin to drift away in deep, heavy sleep.

"Aw! How cute!" chirped Rythmi.

"Rythmi, shut it." growled Keith as he turned red. He carried her bridal style to the infirmary with Janice rushing ahead of him and Rythmi skipping along merrily behind him. He wondered why he ever had a slight crush on that blonde. She annoyed him and bothered him to no ends.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Karrie:** I protest to being kicked by the Sawbuck!

**Me:** Protest heard and rejected

**Keith:** Why do I even bother bringing food if your going to just take it from me?

**Kellyn:** 'Cause you're stupid?

**Me:** Don't be so mean Kellyn

**Kate:** *comes in with Subway*

**Me & Keith:** OH MY GOSH! SHE HAS SUBWAY!

**Kate:** Calm down you two! I got everyone one!

**Hajimes:** YAY!

**Me & Keith:** YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

**Rythmi: **Yum, well, remember, review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 The Recovery

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** hehehe

**Keith:** I don't like that laugh

**Me:** *smirks* I have just these wonderful ideas...

**Keith:** Uh oh. I don't like where this is going

**Karrie:** Maybe Kellyn should do the disclaimer, like, now

*Kellyn is not there*

**Keith:** Maybe Kate should do the disclaimer today

*Kate is not there*

**Karrie:** I find it very strange that both of them are absent today

**Keith:** You don't think...

*Karrie whacks him on the head*

**Karrie:** Don't you dare think anything close to what I think your thinking!

**Keith:** That they're-

**Me & Karrie:** PERV!

**Rythmi:** Kellyn hasn't checked in yet but Kate said that she decided to take a break from you, Keith, and Karrie.

**Keith:** Aw, that means my thought was wrong

**Karrie:** You really think my brother would do such a thing?

**Keith:** You never know

**Karrie:** Pervert

**Rythmi:** Now, now, someone needs to do the disclaimer and I'm not doing it and neither is Ash so...

**Me:** Why don't the two of you do it? Together? *evil smirk*

**Keith:** That smirk means nothing but trouble for me and I know it

**Karrie:** Let's just do the disclaimer already.

**Karrie & Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Keith:** Thank God!

**Me:** *kicks Keith* rude

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 12: The Recovery_

Kate assessed the situation. Karrie, Kellyn's little sister, was now asleep after being bandaged up and having a few ribs set back in place. Keith, bandaged up from all the 'battle scars' the Sawbuck gave him, was asleep in a chair next to the bed Karrie was in. Kellyn would most likely not be very happy about Karrie's condition, but would he be alright with the fact that she and Rythmi both agreed that Karrie and Keith would make a cute couple?

_What about me?_ Asked Kellyn. He would sometimes pop up in back her head, she had gotten used to it after a couple months.

_I was thinking how you probably won't be happy about what condition Karrie's in._ replied Kate.

_How did you know my sister's name? I never told you._ Asked Kellyn.

_I'm looking at her right now you idiot. Karrie Hajime, the new kid, who also practically screams 'I'M RELATED TO KELLYN!' _replied Kate.

_She does look an awful lot like me._ Commented Kellyn. _What happened to her?_

_Um, well, someone agitated a Sawbuck and decided to go apologize after screaming bloody murder while Karrie along with me and Keith capture 15 agitated Deerling and only Karrie realized how much danger that would put the girl in and we decided to go after it. We split up to look in two separate places in which Karrie named off as the two places it would most likely be. She went with Keith and I went with Rythmi. Apparently she got too close to the Sawbuck and it got startled and bucked her._ Replied Kate.

_So now she's in the infirmary, right?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Yep, with a few broken ribs._ Replied Kate. _Keith was the one who carried her in._

_Guess that means I owe this Keith a thanks._ Relied Kellyn.

_In fact, I think he and Karrie make a perfect match._ Said Kate wanting to know Kellyn's opinion on this.

_Hmm, I'm not sure I like the idea but I certainly don't hate it._ Replied Kellyn.

_That's because she's your sister you over protective brother! You just don't like the idea of sharing._ Said Kate.

_I like to keep my girls safe and protected._ Replied Kellyn making Kate feel warm and fuzzy inside.

_I like the way you say 'my girls'_ confessed Kate.

_Good, because you are MY girl. I will never want nor like to share you. _Replied Kellyn and Kate felt herself blush. She also felt this feeling of possession washing over her from Kellyn.

_I lo-_ started Kate.

"Kate! Why are you blushing?" asked Rythmi. Kate snapped out her trance that talking to Kellyn normally did put her in.

"I was just thinking of Kellyn." replied Kate.

_Good excuse_ chuckled Kellyn.

_Shut up Kellyn._ Replied Kate.

"Aw! How sweet!" exclaimed Rythmi. "So what part of him were you thinking about?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Kate as she turned bright red.

_I can't wait to hear your comeback for this._ Smirked Kellyn.

_Shut. Up. _Replied Kate. _ I'm trying to think here._

"Oh you know, his face, his interior, his exterior, his muscle tone, or his, well, I guess you get the point." replied Rythmi.

"Rythmi!" gasped Kate. Now she knew why Kellyn was so eager to hear her comeback!

"Answer the question, it's not like he's listening or anything." said Rythmi.

_If she only knew_ sighed Kate.

"All of him," replied Kate in defeat.

_That was your best comeback?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Best I could do with you acting like a voice in the back of my head!_ Replied Kate.

_Yeah, saying his voice would only get you funny looks._ Replied Kellyn.

_Can you two stop bickering? You're broadcasting this whole thing to me, fyi! I'm trying to sleep!_ Said Karrie's voice.

_Karrie? Karrie! You're alright!_ Exclaimed Kate.

_Yeah, yeah, just let me get some sleep, okay? I'm tired and last thing I need to hear is you two in the back of my head._ Replied Karrie as she stifled a yawn.

_Like you're any better._ Replied Kellyn.

_Kate, where am I anyways? It doesn't feel like I'm in the woods any more._ Asked Karrie.

_You're in the infirmary. You had a few broken ribs but they set them in place. _Replied Kate.

_Aw! _pouted Karrie.

_You shouldn't have gotten so close and you know it._ Scolded Kellyn.

_I know, I'm sorry_. Replied Karrie.

_Go back to sleep Karrie. Oh, and Keith's taking a nap in a chair to your left._ Said Kate. She looked over at Karrie to see the sleeping girl turn bright red. Kate chuckled.

_What?_ Asked Kellyn.

"What is it Kate?" asked Rythmi.

"She's blushing in her sleep." replied Kate. _ And apparently only I know why._

"Wonder what she's dreaming about." said Ryhmi. "Just look at the two of them sleep. To think they'll be stuck in here together for at least a week. Ah, what bonding between them will take place?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, trying to match them up." replied Kate.

_Especially since I don't exactly approve._ Said Kellyn.

_I was more thinking it wasn't a good idea because they should get together on their own and at their own pace._ Replied Kate.

"Ah, well, looks like one of them is up." said Rythmi and Kate looked over to see Karrie yawn and spread out her arms, almost hitting Keith in the face.

"Why do I have this feeling you two were talking about me?" asked Karrie.

_Because they were._ Replied Kellyn.

"Because we were," replied Kate.

"Well, now that sleeping beauty is awake, we just have to waking up the sleeping prince."said Rythmi. Rythmi sneaked over to Keith side. "BOO!" Keith was so startled he jumped out of the chair and landed on the bed, right next to Karrie.

"Holy crap! What was that for?" asked Keith.

"To wake you up of course." replied Rythmi.

"You couldn't have said 'Wake up Keith'?" asked Keith.

"Nope, besides, that never works." replied Rythmi.

"Keith, you may want to watch for who's behind you before you," started Kate as Keith started to yawn and stretch his arms and bring them behind him. He yelped when he touched Karrie's bare leg (she was wearing an overnight gown) and jumped off the bed. Kate smacked her forehead. Karrie was turning red as Keith's face was as red as his hair probably from the realization that he had just touched a girl's leg. A girl's bare leg. "I tried to warn you."

~the afternoon, four days later~

"Keith, where's Karrie?" asked Kate when she entered the room only to find Keith there.

"I dunno, when I woke up she was gone." replied Keith.

"Do you know where she'd go?" asked Rythmi.

"Nope," replied Keith.

"Come on Keith," said Rythmi as she dragged him out of the infirmary.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Keith.

"You're helping us find Karrie." replied Kate.

"Fine, but can we at least stop at the cafeteria? I'm starving." asked Keith. Rythmi and Kate looked at each other. The cafeteria. Why didn't they think of that?

"That's it!" exclaimed Kate. "Keith you're a genius!"

"I am?" asked Keith looking dumbfounded. "Oh yeah, of course I'm a genius!" Rythmi smacked her forehead. They went to the cafeteria to find Karrie eating steak, carrots, and mashed potatoes. "Yum, that looks good."

"Just tell them you're from the infirmary and they'll just give you it." said Karrie after she swallowed a piece of steak.

"Yum! You're a genius!" exclaimed Keith.

"Karrie!" said Rythmi.

"What?" asked Karrie.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed," replied Rythmi.

"I was starving! No one brings food to the infirmary! If they do then always the icky kind!" protested Karrie.

"But your ribs," said Rythmi.

"I'm fine. Just starving." replied Karrie. Keith then triumphantly returned to sit at the table Karrie was sitting at to eat.

"Just let them eat Rythmi," said Kate.

"Well, I going to go get a Latte, you want anything?" asked Rythmi.

"A mocha," replied Kate.

"Chocolate milk!" said Keith and Karrie at the same time with food in their mouths. They looked at each other and started to crack up laughing.

"Fine, I'll get you two chocolate milk." replied Rythmi with a chuckle.

"Thank you Rythmi," replied Karrie.

"Thank you Ryth," replied Keith.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Karrie:** Mmm...steak...

**Keith:** Chocolate milk!

**Me:** Food!

**Rythmi:** Lattes hit the spot

**Kellyn:** sorry I'm late guys, I kinda slept in

**Me & Karrie:** Kellyn! You're here! Finally!

**Kellyn:** where's Kate?

**Me:** she decided to take the day off.

**Kellyn:** oh

**Keith: **next time, we're having S'mores!

**Karrie:** YAY!

**Me:** Yahoo! With chocolate marshmallows!

**Karrie:** chocolate marshmallows? O.o

**Me:** They're delicious!

**Kellyn:** Um, well, I'm just going to cut them off the air before they talk too much about food.

**Rythmi:** Good idea

**Kellyn: ** Reminder: please review, it's only a click away


	13. Chapter 13 A Week With Karrie

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** So shall we look into the recovery?

**Karrie:** Why not?

**Keith:** Because I know she's got something evil planned

**Me:** Keith, dear, what I have planned is not evil

**Keith:** That sounds so strange coming from you

**Kate:** Keith, stop complaining

**Keith:** Well sorry I'm not able to join in mental conversations!

**Me: ***whacks Keith* you idiot! You don't know about the mental conversations!

**Keith:** You mean I looked in your planner for nothing

**Me:** *anime angry flames* you did WHAT?

**Keith:** Eek!

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 13: A Week With Karrie_

[Keith's POV]

I got to admit she was good sneaking out and getting something to eat. She would occasionally leave while I was asleep only to return with actual food for the two of us. It was nice. For someone who could be so feisty at times but shy at others, she was really nice. Since there wasn't anything to do really in the sick bay (the infirmary), we decided to strike up a conversation or two. Well, more like I decided to. I think she was just content with the company. I wonder how many friends she had back at her home.

"So, you're from Fiorre, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Karrie. She was acting a bit shy but I knew that would soon change, hopefully.

"So where in Fiorre?" I asked.

"I spent a lot of time in Ringtown, but my hometown is Summerland." replied Karrie. "It's really warm in Summerland all year round, but in Ringtown it's much more mild, not too hot and not too cold."

"You miss home, don't you?" asked Keith.

"A little." she replied with a small smile. "So where are you from?"

"Shinoh," I replied.

"I've heard about that place from Spencer. Is it nice there?" she asked. "I'm sorry, its just that I've never been there before and Spencer only mentioned it once or twice when we were covering history."

"It's okay," I replied, she could be so...I really don't know the word. Maybe I do need to actually look in the dictionary every once in a while. "Shinoh's really nice. I'm from Jublife City. There's lots of tall buildings and its always busy."

"That sounds so cool." she replied. Her expression was priceless, but then her face got serious and she looked me in the eye. "Do you, do you think you could take me there some day and show me around?" I was shocked, surprised, and startled. She wanted me to do what? Then all came to me and I finally understood what she was saying, so I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I felt some heat rising to my cheeks. She was in a night gown instead of that overnight gown she had on previously. Thank God! I already accidentally touched her leg that was bare, may remind you, BARE! God, that was so embarrassing! Though this night gown of hers did nothing for my hormones so I just tried to not to pay attention to her curves the night gown revealed.

"What are you staring at?" asked Karrie snapping me back to reality. OMG! I was staring at her and her curves! Why does a thirteen year old girl have such darn good curves? What am I thinking? I felt heat rising and I knew I must have been as red as a tamato berry.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I replied and I looked the other way. Okay, maybe spending a week with her was going to be harder than I thought. I mean it was just one more week and I'll be released. I decided to shut my eyes and pretend to take a nap.

"I guess he decided to take a nap." I heard Karrie mumble to herself as I heard her throw the covers on top of her. I had to sneak a peak. Karrie had her back turned to me so I wouldn't be able to tell if she was a sleep or not. Sneaky little devil! Stealing my trick! I heard Kate and Rythmi chatting loudly as they walked down the hallway to visit. I groaned. But I had to look at the bright side, at least they wouldn't catch me blushing, I hope.

"Hey Keith, Karrie," said Kate as she entered the room.

"Guess what? I got you homework!" said Rythmi. I groaned. Homework, just what I need.

"Thanks Ryth, that's just what I need." I replied.

"Your welcome." Rythmi replied.

"I was being sarcastic." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I know." replied Rythmi. "Is she asleep?"

"I dunno." I replied. I looked at Kate. It looked like she was in intense thought or something. She stayed like that for a few minutes, scaring the crap out of me since I cannot imagine how she could manage doing that. Then her eyes soften and then as if right on cue, Karrie sat up and stretched her arms. She almost whacked me in the face. Don't ask how but she almost did.

"Anything juicy happen while I was gone?" asked Rythmi and I felt myself turn red.

"RYTHMI!" I yelled. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Karrie was blushing. Strange, maybe the comment was just as embarrassing to her as it was to me.

"Come on Rythmi," said Kate. "I doubt much happened." Thank goodness Kate came to rescue!

"Aw, how disappointing," said Rythmi.

"Hey, why don't you bother Isaac?" I asked.

"Because Isaac's busy." replied Rythmi. "I don't want to bother him." Damn that guy and his brains!

"So, how long is it until I get out?" asked Karrie impatiently. See, told you she would stop acting so shy eventually!

"Two weeks," replied Kate. "And that's if you can manage to not get your self in to any trouble."

"I'm in the infirmary, how can I possibly get into any trouble?" asked Karrie.

"She has a point." I said.

"Keith, she sneaks out to get food from the kitchen instead of asking someone to get it," said Kate. Gosh, Kate sounded like either an over protective big sister or an over protective mother, I can't decided between the two.

"So?" I asked.

"She shouldn't be doing that in her condition!" replied Kate. I heard my stomach growl. I got up. I went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Rythmi.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." I replied. "Karrie, do you want me to get you something?" I got a nod from Karrie though she did look surprised at my offer.

[Kate's POV]

I was surprised when he offered to get something for Karrie. Maybe he realized from my tone that he should do more than rely on someone who was in worse condition then him. Rythmi and Karrie looked surprised as well but I think Rythmi was the first to recover.

"Karrie, now that he's out, why don't we get you out of that night gown." said Rythmi and Karrie nodded. Gosh, that girl could be so shy when she wanted to be.

"I'm sure Keith would appreciate it." I added. Karrie looked don to hide the blush creeping up on her face.

_I know I told you about him staring at me, but please don't tease me about it._ Said Karrie. I had discovered that Karrie was that mystery voice talking to Kellyn all those months ago. Normally she would butt in Kellyn and I's conversations but this was the first time she talked to me mentally without Kellyn interference.

_Sorry, but you know it's probably true._ I replied.

_The night gown probably just makes me look fat._ Said Karrie.

_Girl, you are far from fat!_ I replied. She was skinny and in fit for crying out loud! Did she not know she has curves that I am only just now starting to develop?

_You're just saying that._ Karrie said.

_No._ I replied.

_Yes._ Karrie replied

_No_ I said

_Yes_ Karrie said.

_If you don't believe me, why don't you just ask Keith if you look fat._ I suggested.

_Y-y-you sure?_ Asked Karrie.

_Yeah._ I replied. _Keith's a good kid. You have nothing to worry about._

_Other than that he probably thinks I'm fat._ Said Karrie.

_YOU ARE NOT FAT!_ I mentally screamed.

_Oi! What's with all the ruckus?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Kellyn, she thinks she's fat._ I replied. Kellyn sighed.

_That's because I am._ Said Karrie. Kellyn sighed again.

_Karrie, you are not fat._ Replied Kellyn. Karrie cowered in defeat. I knew she wouldn't argue with Kellyn. I knew that Karrie had also broken communication with her mentaly.

_Thanks Kellyn._ I said.

_Any time sweetie._ Replied Kellyn.

~four days later~

[Keith's POV]

Well here I am once again stuck in a room with Karrie. She was reading a book. This time she wasn't in a night gown. Both of us were given sweats and a t-shirt. Thank the Lord! I didn't think my hormones could taken it any longer with her in the night gown!

Karrie placed her book down and then slowly she got up and walked around the bed to me. I wonder what I did wrong.

"Keith," asked Karrie, she was starting to blush.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm fat?" asked Karrie and I just let my jaw hang open.

"What?" I exclaimed. Her fat? In some snobby girl's dreams!

"Do. You. Think. I'm. Fat." asked Karrie.

"Hell no!" I replied. I think I may have startled her, again, oops.

"Well, why were you staring at me like you were before?" asked Karrie.

"Um, I just," I started to reply though I wasn't too sure if I should tell the truth or not. "I just was noticing your nice curves." Oh crap, did I have to say that? Next thing I know it, I receive a really REALLY hard slap from Karrie and I yelped. I was still holding my face since the spot where she hit me was still throbbing with pain when she got close to my face.

"PERV!" she screamed and she stormed off into the bathroom, probably since that's the one place I'd never ever EVER would try to follow her.

Her curves were really nice though. I mentally slapped myself. I can't think that way about a girl, especially one that's younger than me by about a year! I got to admit I sort of like her, as a friend. Just a friend, nothing else. I wonder why she draws my attention so much though. Probably just stupid hormones.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Me:** Well, I just got to say, I did mostly Keith's POV for my own and your personal entertainment,

**Keith:** *bandaged up with a ice pack on his head* You are pure evil.

**Me:** Aw, did Karrie get to you?

**Keith:** Yes, yes she did, in matter of fact she did.

**Kellyn:** That girl packs a punch

**Keith:** and a slap *groans*

**Me:** Oh quit being a baby!

**Rythmi:** Remember people, review!


	14. Chapter 14 The Trial of Courage Karrie!

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** *sighs* so much to do, so little time

**Karrie:** I absolutely hate being in the infirmary!

**Me:** why is it I'm always stuck with either you or Keith complaining?

**Karrie:** O.o

**Me:** I've gotten reviews but they're always from Friendly Kitty

**Karrie:** well, at least you got some encouragement!

**Me:** yeah, but I know that there are plenty of people who read the fanfic...most just don't bother with the review

**Karrie:** Maybe your story's so good that they don't know what to write in a review?

**Me:** I like your optimism Karrie

**Rhythmi:** well, least you haven't given up yet

**Me:** I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HOPE!

**Karrie:** YEAH! That's the spirit!

**Me:** Thank you Karrie! I needed that!

**Karrie:** No problem! Glad to help! =D

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 14: The Trial of Courage Karrie!_

Keith was finally back in class. Karrie would be coming back real soon. Luckily, Kate made sure to give Karrie the homework and she kept her up to date about what was happening teaching wise while Rhythmi had kept her up to date about other things that were happening, which Kate could tell by looking that Karrie could have cared less about all the things Rhythmi would tell her.

Keith looked anxious to see Karrie's seat to be once again used and to have someone sit there again. Kate couldn't help but smile. Keith may have said he had a slight crush on Rhythmi, but it was obvious to her that he was developing a huge crush on Karrie.

"Class dismissed," said Ms. April and finally the silence of the classroom ended.

"Hey Keith," Kate said to the red head teen.

"What?" asked Keith.

"Karrie's being released in two days." replied Kate.

"Really?" asked Keith. Kate smiled and nodded. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can tell that you miss her," replied Kate and Keith blushed.

"Why would I miss her? I barely know her." said Keith.

"You spent two weeks with her, how can you say you barely know her?" asked Kate. Keith blushed harder.

"Alright, I do miss her. But that's only because she always would make things, er, interesting." replied Keith.

"I'm going to go see Karrie, care to join me?" Kate asked.

"Fine, but only because she's my friend too." replied Keith.

"Alright," said Kate. "Rhythmi! Let's go!"

"Right!" replied the blonde. "Oh, I see Keith decided to tag along for once."

~later in the infirmary~

"How can you finish your homework so fast?" asked Keith in amazement.

"I know all the answers," replied Karrie. "I did this before."

"If you know pretty much everything there is to know about Rangers and what-not, why are you here and not a Ranger?" asked Rhythmi.

"Because I've been told by my parents and all these experts that I have problems making friends," replied Karrie.

"No way," said Keith in disbelief.

"I have lots of friends that are Pokemon," said Karrie, "but you can count how many friends I have that are human on your fingers."

"So you were sent to school not to learn but to socialize?" asked Kate.

"Basically," replied Karrie. "I don't exactly socialize much really, I'm not a fan."

"Kellyn had similar problems. He wouldn't really talk to any one except for his friends. He wasn't a people person at all." said Kate. Kate had observed that Karrie and Kellyn shared many similar traits, but they each had different talents and gifts that were exclusive to them and had each their own unique personality.

"Yeah, that sounds like Kellyn alright." replied Karrie.

"So, I heard you're getting released two days from now." said Rhythmi.

"Yeah, I am." replied Karrie. "Two days can't go by fast enough. I really hate being in the infirmary. I don't like to lie around doing almost practically nothing." Keith nodded he could sympathize very well with her reply.

"Well, at least you're better." said Rhythmi. Karrie had passed out for most of the day she received her injuries. After they had left, they found out that she passed out cold a couple minutes into a conversation with Janice. She didn't wake up until two or three days later. Whenever she was up, she was so restless since it was obvious she wasn't used to doing nothing that Keith would have to strike up a conversation with her just to keep her occupied. It was either that or, much to Kate's amusement, she would annoy the crap out of her brother mentally.

"When I do get out of here, we have to go Ascension Square. You two never finished your tour." said Karrie.

"Right," replied Kate.

~two days later~

Karrie walked into the classroom nervously. She was so nervous that she was visibly shaking. Her eyes darted back and forth as if they were searching for something, or some one. That was when a familiar face waved at her with a big smile and called her name. She smiled. Suddenly, she didn't feel so scared any more.

Keith lit up with a huge smile when he saw that it was Karrie who had walked in. She was shaking, obviously scared, and her nervousness was very visible. He waved at her and called her name. Blue eyes met brown and they both smiled. His was bigger than before while her's was small but the look in her eyes revealed that she was happy to see a familiar face. She had stopped shaking. He knew she wasn't scared any more, since she knew someone in the class that was there at the time, and that person was him.

~that night~

[Karrie's POV]

"Karrie! I know you're awake!" shouted Kate. Damn! I hate how she can link telepathically! Although I do sense Kellyn's meddling in this one...

I finally get to be a bed that wasn't technically a cot and they won't even give me a chance to attempt to take a nap! I actually did argue with Janice about the bed in the infirmary being a cot. She still insists its a bed. I still insist it's a cot, mostly because it is one!

"Get your butt down here right now missie!" yelled Kate. Oh, did I tell you I get to share a bunk bed with Kate? Yeah, well I do. Luckily, she already slept on the bottom bunk, because I prefer the top bunk!

_'I don't know why she's yelling at you but could you at least acknowledge that she's yelling at you?'_ asked Kellyn. I knew I sensed his meddling.

_'Can you at least try to stay out of this?'_ I asked my brother. He never answered back. He does that sometimes when he doesn't know how to answer something or if he doesn't want to tell me.

"KARRIE!" Kate yelled.

"Shush Kate! Do you want the Staff to know we're all up?" asked Rhythmi.

"I didn't do anything!" I said. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because we want to slip out with you," replied Kate. Why the heck would I want to slip out?

"Why?" I asked.

"Trial of Courage," replied Rhythmi after she sighed.

"Trial of what?" I asked as I looked down at them from the top bunk.

"The Trial of Courage," Kate replied. "It's a tradition. Each new kid has to take it. I had to do it on my first day. You were supposed to have already taken it but then you got sent to the infirmary from the Sawbuck incident." I climbed down.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of yelling at me like I was in trouble?" I asked.

"Because normally, it doesn't take a long time to get someone to come along," replied Kate. True, so terribly true. I'm stubborn and I know it, well, I know because my brother told me along with a bunch of other people. I followed Kate and Rhythmi out to the hang out place that was in between the dorms. That's when I saw Keith waiting for us, well, more like impatiently waiting for us.

[3rd person POV]

Karrie, Rhythmi, and Kate came out from the girls' dorm to find a waiting Keith.

"What took you girls so long?" asked Keith.

"We had trouble getting Karrie to come along." replied Rhythmi. Keith looked over to see that Karrie was trying to shrink away in embarrassment.

"You ready to take the Trial of Courage?" asked Keith and Karrie nodded. "Good."

"Everyone here?" asked Rhythmi.

"Yep," replied Keith. Suddenly, about 27 students jumped out scaring the crap out of Karrie.

"Keep it down, but yay!" they said quietly. Kate turned to Karrie who was now probably as pale as a ghost and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Karrie, you okay?" asked Kate.

"Y-y-yeah," replied Karrie as color returned to her face. "I just wasn't expecting, so, so many people."

"Alright," said Rhythmi, "Keith, Isaac, Ponte, and I hid our stylers. You have to find them and put them down at the door in the basement."

"That's it?" asked Karrie.

"You will have someone with you to help you." replied Kate.

"The person to the right of the one who is taking the initiation." said Rhythmi.

"That's you Rhyth," said Keith with a dopy smile.

"Idiot!" hissed Rhythmi. "The one who sits to the right of Karrie in class. Nice try Keith! You're not getting out of this one."

"Why do I need someone with me anyways?" asked Karrie. "This initiation's a piece of cake." Karrie starting to walk to the staircase only to stop once she got there. She turned to them. "Um, I almost forgot. Where exactly am I supposed to find the Stylers?" Keith, Rhythmi, Kate, and everyone else sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"Geez, I guess the answer to your question would be, so you don't get lost." replied Keith.

"Get going you two," said Rhythmi as she pushed Keith towards Karrie.

"Oh Karrie, just a heads up, Keith's afraid of the dark and ghosts." said Kate. It was Karrie's turn to sweat drop. Keith just turned bright red. Karrie shook her head and muttered something under her breath then she walked down the stairs with Keith following behind her. Kate turned to Rhythmi. "Now what?"

"We watch," replied Rhythmi with a smile.

"What?" asked Ponte.

"I installed hidden cameras prior to this." replied Rhythmi as she pulled out a fancy laptop. She soon had Keith and Karrie on screen.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Kate.

"Because you know Rhythmi well enough by now not to," replied Isaac.

~with Karrie and Keith~

"So library, Ms. April's room, Mr. Kincaid, and the Staff Room," said Karrie.

"Y-y-yeah." replied Keith. He hated doing this. No matter how many times he would do this (this his third time) he would always think of it as scary.

"And I thought I was bad when I paled out when everyone jumped out back there." muttered Karrie. She caught a Bidoof (how it got in the school no one may ever know) and then had it break open a box in Ms. April's room and got the first Styler. She went to the library, then the Staff Room. Keith enjoyed watching her chase the Pichu around. He thought it was funny, Karrie on the other hand, didn't. Then it was time to retrieve the fourth Styler in Mr. Kincaid's room.

"It reeks of that horrible hair spray even when he's not here." said Karrie.

"I hate that teacher." said Keith.

"He gives me the creeps." replied Karrie. The two looked at each other and smiled. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should pull a prank on Mr. Kincaid together?" asked Keith and Karrie nodded. Keith's grin grew wider. "Then yes."

"First to finish all of this and get back to the others," said Karrie and Keith nodded. The Styler was put in plain sight and on Mr. Kincaid's desk. Unfortunately, someone decided to make it an obstacle course to get to the Styler. Karrie swiftly and quietly jumped over a few crates and landed softly on her two feet, grabbed the Styler and hopped back over to Keith.

"Whoa." said Keith as Karrie lost her footing last minute and started to fall over. He tried to catch her. He did, but then a Zubat started to use its gust attack and he pulled Karrie down and made sure his body would protect hers from the gust attack. Afterward, he noticed what position he was in and what position she was in. He turned bright red and he was grateful that it was dark.

~with Rhythmi~

"Would you look at that," mused Rhythmi as she watched Keith pull Karrie down and place himself in between her and the Zubat's gust attack. The way they were positioned was, well, romantic, delicious, and dirty to Rhythmi (don't ask, I repeat, don't ask).

"So is Keith going to make a move on her or what?" asked Ponte.

"No, this is Keith we're talking about," replied Isaac. Funny thing was, the two on screen stayed the way they were for a while.

"Either they are stuck or something's up," said Kate.

"Ooh! Romance!" exclaimed Rhythmi like a crazed fan.

~with Keith and Karrie~

"K-k-keith?" asked Karrie. She was bright red though it was hard to tell since it was dark and Keith's body had overshadowed hers almost completely.

"Y-y-yeah?" asked Keith. He was still bright red.

"Um, thanks, but uh," replied Karrie.

"Your welcome," replied Keith. He was getting hot and he knew it wasn't because it was almost summer.

"Keith," said Karrie. Being so close to him was bringing some comfort to her but it also brought her discomfort, it confused herself. His arm was around her waist from when he had pulled her down to avoid the gust attack. His other arm was keeping him up so that he wouldn't completely and totally on top of her literally. Her hand had some how found his chest in the dark without her thinking anything remotely to get them there. Her other hand by his arm. "How long are you planning on us staying like this?" Blue eyes met brown. Keith got up and then helped Karrie to get off.

"I'm sorry," Keith said.

"It's alright, really. It's not like you did that for any other reason other than to protect me from the gust attack." replied Karrie. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, the sooner we finish the sooner we can get you out of the dark." Keith looked at the brunette. He really didn't deserve her kindness and forgiveness. He didn't even deserve to meet someone like her.

The two made their way down to the basement only to hear eery noises.

"Y-y-you heard that, right?" asked Keith.

"Yeah," replied Karrie. Then three Shuppets and a Banette appeared.

"Eek!" screeched Keith as he hid behind Karrie. Karrie readied herself for a capture. This time she wasn't going to make careless mistakes like she did with the Sawbuck.

"Capture On!" said Karrie. A minute or so later, she completed the capture. "Capture Complete." She calmed the ghost Pokemon down and then released them. "Are you alright or do I have to capture you with my Styler and calm you down too?" Keith laughed at her little joke. "I'll take you're okay then." She heard footsteps. "Keith, someone's coming."

"Kincaid!" hissed Keith. "Quick, hide!" Karrie and Keith found a small hiding spot.

"I thought I heard a screech." said Mr. Kincaid. "I guess it was just my new watch Ghost Pokemon." Keith and Karrie waited until they heard Mr. Kincaid go into his top secret room before they got out of hiding.

"New watch Ghost Pokemon?" asked Keith.

"So he's using Pokemon," replied Karrie. They looked at each other with worried looks. "Do you think he's hiding more Pokemon than the four we just faced?"

"Probably," replied Keith.

"Then we need to come up with a plan to sneak in and out of that room without being caught by Kincaid and see what he's been up to." said Karrie.

"Right," replied Keith. "Let's go." He placed the Stylers down only to be stopped by Karrie.

"He'll know someone is here if he comes out and finds them." said Karrie. "He'll come looking after you since one of the Stylers is yours." Keith gulped. The girl was right. He picked up the Stylers only to have Mr. Kincaid open the door.

"Keith Dazzle," said Mr. Kincaid, "I should have known. Oh, and I see you manage to drag along Karrie Hajime, our newest student. What are up to this time? Setting up a stink bomb?"

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" mutter Keith to himself.

"Keith and I were just retrieving some of our fellow classmates' Stylers. They told us the Bidoof had knocked into them and they had accidentally lost their Stylers and saw them fall down here but they were to scared to come down and get them." said Karrie. It was true, minus the Bidoof part.

"I see," replied Mr. Kincaid. "Since Miss Hajime is new here and I understand she just got released from the infirmary, I'll let you both go this time."

"Thank you Mr. Kincaid," replied Karrie with a quick respectful bow.

"Miss Hajime, I would advise not to hang around Mr Dazzle too much, he's a bad influence." said Mr. Kincaid. Keith wanted to punch him, he really did.

"I must assume you don't know his good side very well Mr. Kincaid." replied Karrie. "You see, I was sent to the infirmary with a few broken ribs from being careless and getting to close to an agitated Sawbuck and got, well, bucked. If it wasn't for Keith, I fear that the situation most likely would have gotten worse."

"Ah," said Mr. Kincaid. "I'll keep that in mind. But Miss Hajime, I would watch out, Mr Dazzle is known to be quite the troublemaker."

"I will," replied Karrie with a smile.

"Now go to your dorms," said Mr. Kincaid. "NOW!" Keith and Karrie scrambled and ran as fast as the could to the the dorms.

"So, what happened?" asked Kate.

"Kincaid," said Karrie.

"Caught, when, putting Stylers down," said Keith. "Karrie, Karrie saved us by coming up with a believeable story and being new."

"You got busted by Mr. Kincaid," started Rhythmi.

"And he let you go?" asked Ponte. Keith and Karrie nodded.

"Um, why are you two holding hands?" asked Laurie. Everyone's attention went to Keith and Karrie and their two hands that were holding each other. Keith turned as red as a Tamato Berry. Karrie panicked and pulled her hand away from him while blushing.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Keith:** YOU EVIL WITCH!

**Me:** who are you talking to?

**Keith:** YOU!

**Me:** I thought I was the author

**Kellyn & Kate:** *forehead smack*

**Keith:** That-that scene!

**Me:** Oh, the one in which you're on top of Karrie?

**Keith:** yes!

**Me:**How does that scene make me an evil witch?

**Keith:** You did that on purpose! To torture me!

**Me:** Torture because you didn't get any farther than being on top of her

**Keith:** WHAT? NO! TORTURER!

**Me:** Aw come on, you know you liked it

**Keith:** O/O

**Kellyn:** This is new

**Kate:** You ruined the moment

**Kellyn:** It was getting awkward anyways

**Kate:** That's only because Karrie's your sister

**Kellyn:** ….

**Rhythmi:** REVIEW PEOPLE!


	15. Chapter 15 The Prankster Duo

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Keith! For once you will LOVE what I have planned for you guys!

**Keith:** Uh oh

**Me:** Stop thinking it's going to bad! I promise, you'll LOVE it!

**Keith: **Yeah right

**Karrie:** Uh, pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 15: The Prankster Duo_

It had only been 3 or so weeks since Karrie took the trial of courage and now, it was rumored that Keith, the school wide famous prankster, had a partner in crime. But who was it? Rythmi and Kate knew but they weren't about to reveal the name of the his partner in crime.

It had started when they all heard Mr. Kincaid screech like a little girl because someone had switch his hairspray with Pokemon Attraction Spray. Then one day he barged in to yell and accuse Keith of switching his hairspray with hot pink spray paint bottles. Keith got away with it but only because Karrie came up with a perfect alibi for him, he was with her and Kate at Ascension Square. The pranks went on and on, so many in so little time that students wondered how Keith could manage doing so many pranks. Then there was one prank that provided an answer.

Mr. Kincaid got a large present that was left on his desk. Inside the present was a Skunktank. He reeked for a week. The only clue they had to who did it was:

From: The Prankster Duo

It was typed so handwriting could not be matched. It was official among the students, Keith had a partner in crime. Some suspected Kate. Others suspected Ponte. Some of Keith's crazed fans suspected Karrie.

"Keith, we all know you are part of 'The Prankster Duo,' but who is the other?" asked a male student.

"Now that's something for me to know and you to never find out," replied Keith.

"Aw come on Keith! Tell us! We won't tell! Promise!" begged some of his fans. Karrie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry girls," replied Keith with a huge grin.

"We love you Keith! Please tell us!" begged some of his fans. Karrie got up and left.

"Now I'm definitely not going to tell you," replied Keith. "I'm going to leave now."

"No! Don't leave us Keith!" begged the girls. Keith almost had to run out of the class room to escape their clutches. Keith went upstairs and found Rythmi and Kate waiting for him.

"Hi," said Keith.

"I can't believe you and Karrie are doing this," said Kate.

"I'm not going to let us get caught." replied Keith.

"Still, can't you find something else to do with your girlfriend other than pull pranks?" asked Rythmi.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" yelled Keith as he turned bright red.

"But we all know you wish she was," teased Kate.

"Do not!" protested Keith.

"You so do," teased Rythmi.

"DO NOT!" protested Keith.

"Where's Karrie anyways?" asked Kate.

"She left the classroom shortly before I did. I thought she would be with you two," replied Keith. The girls stared at each other for a few moments.

"Then where would she be?" asked Kate finally.

"I'll check right side of the school yard." replied Keith, he had a feeling he knew where she was.

"I'll check the inside of the school," offered Rythmi.

"Then I'll check the left side of the school yard." replied Kate. The three parted ways in search of Karrie.

Rythmi checked the girls' dorm, no Karrie. She checked the cafeteria, no Karrie. She checked the library, no Karrie.

"What's wrong Rythmi?" asked Isaac.

"I'm trying to find Karrie." replied Rythmi.

"I'll help," said Isaac.

"But doesn't she still hide whenever you're around?" asked Rythmi.

"Yeah, but why does she do that?" asked Isaac.

"You did get up close to her face that one encounter in the library," replied Rythmi.

"I remember that, I didn't mean to scare her or creep her out. Her hair hurts." replied Isaac as he rubbed his cheek. Rythmi laughed. Isaac had tried asking her a bunch of questions concerning her conquests in Fiorre and had gotten a little too close for Karrie's comfort. Karrie accidently knocked her pen of the table and went to grab it quickly, jerking her head so fast that her long braid whacked Isaac in the face hard enough to leave a mark. "I've noticed that she normally hides behind Keith though."

"You see it too?" asked Rythmi.

"That she seems to feel safe around Keith, then yes," replied Isaac.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two end up being a couple." said Rythmi.

"Who does Kate like?" asked Isaac suddenly.

"Some one from Fiorre that's an old friend of her's." replied Rythmi.

~with~Keith~

Keith had this feeling that he knew just where to look for Karrie. Call it a gut feeling. He went Ascension Square. There was Karrie, sitting on the edge of the platform of the Pledge Stone. He walked over to Karrie and sat next to her.

"Hey, why didn't you go up to the dorms?" asked Keith.

"I wanted to be alone."replied Karrie.

"Is it because of 'The Prankster Duo'?" asked Keith.

"No." replied Karrie.

"Did Ryth say something to embarrass you?" asked Keith.

"No." replied Karrie.

"Did Isaac creep up on you again?" asked Keith.

"No." replied Karrie.

"Then what's bothering you?" asked Keith.

"Your fan girls." replied Karrie.

"Why?" asked Keith. "What did they do?"

"I guess I'm just being silly," replied Karrie as she went to get up.

"Wait Karrie," said Keith. "I don't like any of my fan girls." Karrie smiled slightly.

"Come on," said Karrie. "I'm sure Kate and Rythmi are worried." And then together The Prankster Duo walked back to the school building.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Keith:** Meh, not bad

**Karrie:** TOO SHORT!

**Me:** I know! Sorry!

**Kate:** Chill

**Rythmi: **That was a nice chapter

**Kellyn & Keith: **Meh, there's been better

**Me:** *shoots angry glares at the two boys*

**Kellyn & Keith:** Eek!

**Rythmi: **you two squeak like little girls when you're scared.

**Keith:** !#%$* B****!

**Me:** LANGUAGE!

**Keith: **I'll speak whatever *beeped out* language I want

**Karrie:** NO SWEARING KEITH!

**Keith:** Yes Karrie

**Kate:** Well, peeps, REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16 A Singing Karrie?

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** ~Yo I'll tell you want I want what I really really want

**Karrie:** ~So tell me what you want what you really really want

**Me:** ~I'll tell you want I want what I really really want

**Karrie:** ~So tell me what you want what you really really want

**Me:** I wanna

**Karrie:** Uh!

**Me:** I wanna

**Karrie:** Uh!

**Me:** I want to really really _see_ you _review_

**Keith:** Do I want to know?

**Kate:** They were singing idiot, I think that was very cute you two!

**Me & Karrie:** *blushes* thanks Kate. We've been practicing.

**Kellyn: **not bad

**Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon or any songs

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 16: A Singing Karrie?_

"Hey, it's Friday night, loosen up a bit Kate," said Keith. Kate shot a glare at him.

"I can't, next week is the little tournament!" replied Kate in a hushed tone.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just stuck in between your arguments, literally." said Karrie.

"Sorry Karrie," replied Kate and Keith after they realized that their constant little arguments were bothering her. The bell rang signifying the end of the school day.

"I'm going to the library with Rythmi, you want to come?" asked Kate.

"Nah, I'm good," replied Keith and Karrie simultaneously. Kate giggled.

"Right, you two spend time together," said Kate and the two turned bright red. Kate left.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" asked Keith.

"I was planning on chilling in the girls' dorm," replied Karrie.

"Aw you do that every Friday!" complained Keith.

"Jealous?" teased Karrie causing Keith to turn bright red. "All the girls will be out of the dorms this afternoon. I don't get much relief from being in a dorm full of girls who mostly talk about shopping, hair, gossip, rumors, and boys."

"Do they talk about me?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, there is always a group of girls talking about you." replied Karrie.

"Hey, that means I'm famous!" exclaimed Keith. Karrie sweat dropped. She really couldn't see how it was a good thing.

"Don't let it get to your head Keith," replied Karrie. "Because your head is already big enough as it."

"Hey!" protested Keith. Karrie laughed.

"Well, we have homework to do," said Karrie finally.

"Aw, and you're not going to help me?" asked Keith.

"Every single time you have me 'help' you with your homework I always somehow manage to do it for you," replied Karrie. Karrie left Keith sitting there. It as a few minutes later when Keith decided what to do. He was going to go after Karrie.

~with Karrie~

Karrie sighed as she pulled out her CD Player and popped in a CD. With the days she's been having, she needed to unwind a bit. She hoped Keith would understand. Having your brother act like that annoying voice in the back of your head was not fun. Especially since both Kate AND Kellyn have been stressing out about this competition coming up. They may not exactly realize it but they have been sending waves of their stress to her and she got stressed out trying to manage those waves of stress. Her Cd was one of her mixes of her favorite songs. The first one to play as "Super Girl" by Krystal Harris. Karrie let out a breath as she nodded off the beat and then started to sing.

"_Sometimes I have dreams  
>I picture myself flying<br>Above the clouds  
>High in the sky<br>Conquering the world  
>With my magic piano<br>Never being scared  
>But then I realize<em>" sang Karrie surprising well.

"_I'm supergirl  
>And I'm here<br>To save the world  
>And I wanna know<br>Who's gonna save me?  
>I'm supergirl<br>And I'm here to  
>Save the world<br>And I wanna know  
>Why I feel so alone<em>

_Seems like a dream  
>But there's one thing missing<br>Nobody's here with me  
>(Here with me)<br>To share in all that  
>I've been given<br>__I need someone  
>That's strong enough for me"<em>

Keith went up to the dorms when he heard singing coming from the girls' dorm. A voice so pure, and really good.

"_Hey ooh_

_I need someone  
>I won't stop till<br>I find the one  
>Who will start<br>belonging in my life  
>I need someone<br>I won't stop till  
>I find the one<br>Who will start  
>belonging in my life <em>

_I'm supergirl  
>And I'm here to<br>Save the world  
>And I wanna know<br>Who's gonna save me  
>I'm supergirl<br>And I'm here to  
>Save the world<br>__And I wanna know  
>Why I feel so alone<em>

_I'm supergirl  
>I wanna know<br>Who's gonna save me  
>I'm supergirl<br>And I'm here to  
>Save the world"<em>

Keith opened the door slightly to see that it was just Karrie in the girls' dorm. He hid himself when the next song came on.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, shoobydoo.  
>Just one more word and I'm gonna explode,<br>I'm gonna self combust,  
>I'm gonna blow up the world.<br>Just one more look,  
>You're gonna cross the line,<br>I mean over the edge,  
>You're on thin black ice.<em>

_Oooh, there's a little bit of psycho in me I confess,  
>Why'd you wanna pick on me and not the rest?<br>Does it make you feel big?  
>Does it make you feel better?<br>So tell me how's the weather? _

_If I just had a little more time,  
>I'd get some duck tape and silverware,<br>Oh if I just had a little more time:_

_I'd show you the world is so much better when you find you don't fit,  
>There's a ladder in your tights,<br>Who gives a uh,  
>If whoops you aint shiny and perfect.<br>There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,  
>Uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it,<br>You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me, when it finally hits you.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah.<em>

_With just one more push trying to make me your clone,  
>Marking me outta ten for the label on my clothes.<br>Just one more squack and I'm gonna hit back,  
>I'm gonna burn down your house in a heated attack.<em>

_Oooh, there's a little bit of devil in me I confess,  
>Cos you wanna pick on me and not the rest.<em>

_If I had just a little more time,  
>Does it make you feel big,<br>Does it make you feel better?  
><em>_So tell me how's the weather?  
>If I just had a little more time,<br>I'd get some c4 and dynamite,  
>Oh if I just had a little more time:<em>

_I'd show you the world is so much better when you find you don't fit,  
>There's a ladder in your tights<br>Who gives a uh,  
>If whoops you aint shiny and perfect.<br>There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,  
>Uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it,<br>You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me._

_Hey, you will all be coming round,  
>With the time that you've found yourself,<br>Free yourself from the crowd._

_Yeah, the world is so much better when you find you don't fit,  
>There's a ladder in your tights<br>Who gives a uh,  
>If whoops you aint shiny and perfect.<br>There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,  
>Uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it.<em>

_World is so much better when you find you don't fit,  
><em>_There's a ladder in my tights,  
>Who gives a uh,<br>If whoops you aint shiny and perfect.  
>There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,<br>Uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it,  
>You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me, when it finally hits you.<em>" sang Karrie. Keith couldn't help but muffle his chuckle at the song. It fit so darn well for the most part. Then he heard "Get In Line" by Ke$ha come on. He was intrigued. Did she sing to release stress? Keith had to suppress a laugh when she started to dance to the song. It was because of how she danced it was that she, well, nevermind.

"_OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH __OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH __OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH __OHH _

_Boy, it's kinda plain to see you got a crush on me.  
>Hate to be bringin' you down.<em>

_But I'm more than a flossy girl, more like a string of pearls.  
>So boy you better calm down.<em>

_Cause I got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco.  
>20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show.<br>30 in the back trying harder and the list goes on and on, goes on and on. _

_Cause you've been blowing me up on my cellyphone.  
>Tryna get a little love, tryna get me alone.<br>And if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.  
>Boy stop, Get In Line.<em>

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block. don't be wasting my time with your crazy talk.  
>And if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.<br>Boy stop, Get In Line. Get In Line. _

_Girls, you know the way boys are.  
>Like out of tune guitars, whenever we shut 'em down, down, down.<br>They cry each and every time because their same old lies, won't keep us coming around, round, round. _

_Cuz I got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco.  
>20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show.<br>30 in the back trying harder and the list goes on and on, goes on and on.  
><em>

_Cause you've been blowing me up on my cellyphone.  
>Tryina get a little love, tryna get me alone.<br>And if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.  
>Boy stop, Get In Line.<em>

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block. don't be wasting my time with your crazy talk.  
>And if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.<br>Boy stop, Get In Line. Get In Line._

_So all the fellas linin' up, let's see whatchu got.  
>Me and my ladies will decide if you got what we want.<br>Boy, you better be ready if you get to the front.  
>Cause you're only gettin' one chance to win my love.<br>__  
>Cause you've been blowin' me up... (oh, oh oh oh.)<br>Tryina get a little love, (oh)  
>But if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.<br>Boy stop, Get In Line.  
>There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped the block.<br>Don't be wasting my time with your crazy talk.  
>And if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine.<br>Boy stop, Get In Line. Get In Line. Get In Line." _Keith wasn't too sure if he liked the song. In fact, he didn't really think Ke$ha suited Karrie very well at all. Karrie went aand turned off the music, she was muttering to her self about 'needing to practice' and 'important.' Karrie picked up a guitar that was stashed away under Kate's bed. Keith was shocked when he heard her play. He recognized the tune slightly. It was country, maybe? It was a song, he knew it was by someone famous but he was too distracted by Karrie to think about it.

"_I'm strong  
>But I break<br>I'm stubborn  
>And I make plenty of mistakes<br>Yeah I'm hard  
>And life with me is never easy<br>To figure out, to love  
>I'm jaded but oh so lovely<br>All you have to do is hold me  
>And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be<br>If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
><em>_Maybe, maybe_

_Someday  
>When we're at the same place<br>When we're on the same road  
>When it's okay to hold my hand<br>Without feeling lost  
>Without all the excuses<br>When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
>Then maybe, maybe<br>All you have to do is hold me  
>And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be<br>If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
>Maybe, maybe<em>

_I'm confusing as hell  
>I'm north and south<br>And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
>But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you<em>

_And I promise I'll try  
>Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me<br>Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
>Then maybe<br>Maybe, yeah maybe  
><em>_  
>One day<br>We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
>Every little bit<br>Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

_I don't want to be tough  
>And I don't want to be proud<br>I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
>I'm not lost<br>I need to be loved  
>I just need to be loved<br>I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
>That maybe, yeah maybe<br>Maybe, yeah maybe_

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
>But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might<em>

_Maybe, love maybe" _Keith closed his eyes ironically simultaneously with Karrie. He knew that she was singing about herself, and possibly planning on singing that to him.

"Oh well," said Karrie. "Guess I better start practicing those songs my brother wanted me to do." Keith wasn't quite sure if he should make his presence known at the time.

"_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
>Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong<br>__But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
>I can't face this world that's keeping us apart<br>When I can be the one to show you  
>Everything you missed before<br>Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
>Let you know" <em>began Karrie and Keith relaxed to the sound of her voice knowing he didn't have to worry about the song being for him or about him. What he didn't get was why he cared.

"_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
>Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)<br>Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
>I can make it alright<em>

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
>And I can't help but want you more than I want to<br>So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
>'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see<br>That I could be the one to give you  
>All that you've been searching for<br>Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
>You know, anytime <em>

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
>Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)<br>Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
>I can make it alright<br>__  
>And now there's no way out<br>And I can't help the way I feel  
>'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here<br>You know my love is real, baby  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
>Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it all, make it all, make it alright)<br>Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
>I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
>Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)<br>Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
>I can make it alright<em>_" _Keith realized a little too late that while she was singing he had opened the door wide open and left it like that, making him completely exposed. Karrie saw him and gasped. "Keith! What are you doing here? Oh, you didn't just hear me sing, did you?" Keith gulped and nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and I heard singing so I came over to see where it was coming from." replied Keith. "You have a beautiful voice." Karrie blushed crimson red. "I didn't know you could sing AND play the guitar."

"I've been playing since I was 5. Took singing lessons since I was 3," replied Karrie. "I can play the piano and drums too." Keith looked at her. Is there any thing she couldn't do? "What?"

"You're amazing." replied Keith. Karrie blushed even harder.

"Um, shouldn't you be going now Keith?" asked Karrie, trying to change the subject. "You're kinda in the girls' dorm right now." Keith then snapped back to reality. He WAS in the GIRLS' dorm with just KARRIE. Keith blushed. Before he could leave, one of the girls came in, luckily for the two of them it wasn't one of Keith's fans, nor was it Rhythmi or Kate.

"Um, I'm sorry, was I intruding on something?" asked the girl.

"NO!" replied Karrie and Keith.

"Um, okay if you say so," said the girl. "Karrie, you're pretty lucky that Keith decided to come in here to see you." Karrie blushed.

"Laurie, he's a friend," replied Karrie.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Laurie. Karrie blushed harder and mumbled something under her breath something neither Keith nor Laurie could make out.

"The Girls' Dorm is cleaner than the boys'" said Keith to end the awkward silence. Karrie stifled a laugh. "What?"

"I almost forgot not all boys are neat and tidy like my brother," replied Karrie. "One of the best pranks you can pull on him is getting him dirty or his collection dirty. It's good for laughs but not so much when he gets back at you. I remember one time he came home drenched in mud. It was so funny. I found out Kate was responsible for it and only got away because she sought refuge in a mud puddle since Kellyn wouldn't dare go in a mud puddle, especially after Kate. He might though if it was me."

"And he's going to be a Top Ranger?" asked Keith.

"Don't worry! Thanks to me and Kate, he's not nearly as bad as he used to be!" replied Karrie. "I think he just got in the habit of not leaving his clothes all over the place since Kate would visit his room on most days. In school of course, home, not so much. Now that was night mare when my parents forced me to clean his room while he was gone!" Keith laughed and Laurie just looked at the two.

"Um, are you two a couple or something?" asked Laurie. Keith stopped laughing. Both he and Karrie looked at her, they were horrified and blushing as red as tamato berries.

"WHAT?" replied Karrie and Keith.

"You two act like a couple, so I thought you two were going out or something." replied Laurie. Karrie turned so red that a tamato berry wouldn't look so red if you put it next to her face. Keith was horrified. Him date Karrie? What was this girl saying? Horrified or not, he was still blushing.

"W-W-What made you think that?" asked Keith finally.

"The way you two act around each other." replied Laurie smoothly.

"Um, I'm not to sure how to respond to that," admitted Keith. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm in the girls' dorm! I guess I better get going!" Keith let out a nervous laugh before booking it out of the Girls' dorm.

"Was it something I said?" asked Laurie. Karrie put away her guitar and climbed up to her bunk.

"Yep," replied Karrie.

"Wait Karrie," said Laurie and Karrie stopped and got back down.

"What?" asked Karrie.

"Do you like Keith?" asked Laurie. Karrie turned bright red. She turned to the ladder.

"I'm not answering that," replied Karrie and then she retreated to her bunk before Laurie could say anything more.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Kellyn:** My sister is a musician

**Kate:** She also is really good at communicating with Pokemon

**Keith:** She's good at capturing

**Kellyn:** She can use telepathy with me and sometimes Kate

**Kate:** She can be so shy yet she so darn stubborn

**Karrie:** *evil grin*

**Keith:** She's special

**Me & TTWH (The Thing With Hajimes) Cast minus Sasha Queens, Karrie, & Keith:** aw! How sweet!

**Keith & Karrie:** *blush*

**Kellyn:** quick question

**Me:** yes?

**Kellyn:** is there anything she can't do?

**Me:** Even though I know the answer to that, I'm going to let Karrie answer that

**Karrie:** Yes, yes there is

**Me:** Okay! Readers! Since I only got like 5 reviews and there from the same person, I am offering one giant chocolate chip cookie per review I get. *sets to the side 5* hmm...Friendly Kitty will probably review again so... Mommy! Is the next batch of cookies done yet?

**Mother(she really has no idea that I write fanfics):** almost!

**Me:** Okay, Friendly Kitty gets a batch of cookies...

**Keith:** Why?

**Me:** 'Cause she's got to be one of my most favorite people on this fanfic site!

**Karrie:** Who's your other favorite?

**Me:** Well, I love these other people's stories, like Momo's and TotallyAwesome3858's to name a few. But now that I think of it, Friendly Kitty is my favorite person on the fanfic site at the moment

**Kellyn:** What about me?

**Me:** Did I say favorite Pokemon Ranger? No, and your not my all time favorite Ranger either

**Kellyn:** D:

**Keith:** Who is it?

**Me:** Summer

**Summer: **YES!

**Dad:** How's the fanfics going?

**Me:** Good Dad!

**Keith:** that was, er, random

**Me:** I love my Dad. =) I didn't even think he'd be okay with me having a fanfiction account but when I told him about it he thought it was pretty cool!

**Kate:** Aw! How sweet!

**Me:** Anyways, review and get a delicious homemade giant chocolate chip cookie!

**Keith:** *gets out a laptop and starts typing* alrighty then!

**Me:** 5

**Kellyn:** 4

**Kate:** 3

**Karrie:** 2

**Rhythmi:** 1

**Summer:** 0

**Keith:** WHY CAN'T I WRITE A FLIPPIN' REVIEW? I WANT A COOKIE!

**Me, Kellyn, Kate, Karrie, Rhythmi, and Summer:** *sweat drops*

**Dad:**what's with all the yelling?

**Me:** uh...one of the characters is having a very stupid moment

**Kellyn:** *snickers*

**Me:** Keith, your a character, you can't write a review

**Keith:** Can I still have a cookie?

**Me:** *sighs* fine but that means I have to give Kellyn, Kate, Karrie, Rhythmi, Summer, and Ben one.

**Ben: **Drat! How'd she know I was here?

**Me:** Easy. Where ever Summer is, Ben is sure to follow

**Ben:** *blushes*


	17. Chap17 Preparations For The Competition

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Alright, now the cookies go to:

**Karrie:** Wait for it

**Keith:** Wait for it

**Kate:** NOW!

**Me: **there was not a single review last chapter...

**Kellyn:** Hey you missed one...by Lunick?

**Me:** yeah, um, that one was invalid since it was by Lunick...the one you all know

**Keith:** how come he was able to write a review and not me?

**Me:** I have no idea...

**Lunick:** My cookie please

**Me:** No

**Lunick:** Why not?

**Me:** The cookies are not for the characters! They're for my readers who review!

**Kate:** She's going to hold up the cookie bribe thing until Chapter 20

**Me:** Then I'm going to allow you the readers to ask questions(you still can anyways) and i'll put them together for a FAQ answering thing for around Chapter 30

**Keith:** So in the mean time review

**Karrie:** for someone with ADD Ash, you don't seem like you have attention problems

**Me:** *distracted by a Butterfree* Eh? What was that?

**Karrie:** nevermind

**Me:** I multitask, i'm working on...at least 4 things at once

**Kate:** 5, you forgot that one-shot you are almost done writing

**Me:** But I'm not going to release that until I finish this story

**Kate:** Why?

**Me:** It's got a match up I don't want to be revealed before it gets revealed in this story!

**Kate: ** Oh!

**Me: **Although I do wonder if I'll have to have Karrie threaten the readers with Rayquaza again if the food bribe doesn't work...

**Keith:** Oh yeah, we got one review when she did that...

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Me:** if I did...well, just think of all the possibilities *smirks*

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 17: Preparations For The Competition Begin!_

"Kate, chill!" said Keith. Kate was tensing up again as they waited to hear who was going to take part in the competition.

"I can't!" replied Kate.

"Yes you can!" replied Karrie who always was unfortunately placed in between the two.

"Kate, tensing up will get you no where," said Rhythmi.

"Shush! Mr. Lamont's about to read off the list!" said Laurie. Laurie surprisingly became a good friend of Karrie's, Kate's, and Rhythmi's.

"Alright, representing the future Operators," said Mr. Lamont. "Rhythmi Note, Tia Flower, Michael Kleane, John Smith, Lea Thomas, and Jeremy Coke." Rhythmi had to suppress a squeal."Representing the future Mechanics are Mia Flower, Theodore Rose, Samantha Grey, Todd Bank, Isaac Einstein, Cynthia Webster, and Laurie Heart." Laurie was overcome by joy and Keith wonder how someone who agitated a Sawbuck when taking a small engine apart got into the competition. Kate and Karrie laughed at Isaac's last name, it suited him way too well. "Representing the future Rangers are Karrie Hajime, Kate Hitomi, Keith Dazzle, Louis Black, Tabitha Sun, Sarah Lamont, and Darren Kings." Karrie, Kate, and Keith gave each other high fives. "All those listed please see me after assembly." Soon the assembly was over and they all went to see Mr. Lamont. They looked at little Sarah and wondered how she could have made it since she never did well on the physical tests. "Alright, please separate into your teams. Operators, Mechanics, and Rangers." Kate, Karrie, and Keith parted ways with Laurie and Rhythmi. "Alright, each day after school Rangers are to meet with Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire. Operators meet with Ms. April. Mechanics meet with Mr. Kincaid." Poor, poor Laurie, she had Mr. Kincaid. They were dismissed to their rooms and the five gathered in the lounge to talk about what just happen.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," said Keith.

"What if Kellyn doesn't make the team?" asked Kate. Janice had over heard their conversation and walked over.

"I don't know who this Kellyn is honey but what I do know is that if he's in your year, chances are that he won't be on the team," replied Janice. Kate' heart sank. "But that's because Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School picks Seniors and Juniors first then Sophmores and Freshman." Karrie just sat there with a look in her eyes that Keith knew that it could only mean one thing since he's seen it before. She had a plan. What it was, he had no idea, but she had a plan. "They broadcast the competition so he should still be able to watch you perform."

"That's cool," said Keith.

"I just hope the Prankster Duo doesn't decide to play anymore pranks on Mr. Kincaid," said Janice. "Not only could it put our school reputation on the line, it will make Mr. Kincaid be in a mood that will greatly affect the Mechanic Team." The girls looked at Keith. Karrie had a wonder and a fear in her eyes that probably was in his. Did Janice know?

"Well, we'll help each other out with this competition so that we are the best!" said Rhythmi.

"Good," replied Janice and she walked away.

"Laurie, you need help with practice?" asked Kate.

"Shouldn't you practice yourself?" asked Laurie. Kate got out her favorite screwdriver.

"I think Keith should go up against Karrie for practice since she's the best out of all of us. Rhythmi should be their Operator. Teamwork is important. I'll help with the Mechanics since I know engineering." replied Kate. "A Ranger usually has a partner on top of having a Partner Pokemon. A Ranger needs to work with the Operator to get the job done. The Mechanic makes sure everything is working for the Operator and Ranger."

"I like your plan," said Rhythmi.

"What exactly should we do as a 'mission'?" asked Keith.

"We could see if we can get in and out of Kincaid's room that's off limits to any one but him," replied Karrie.

"Maybe later," said Kate. "We need to work on our skills first before we do anything close to that magnitude."

"We could ask Janice for help," said Laurie suddenly. "She can give us little tasks to do."

"Sure," replied Rhythmi.

"Fine," groaned Karrie and Keith. Before they could get to Janice, Sarah, Tabitha, Samantha, Cynthia, Mia, Tia, and Lea came up to them.

"Keith!" shouted the girls.

"Oh no," replied Keith.

"We-we-we were wondering if you'd like to practice with us." said Tabitha while blushing.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm already planning on practicing with them," Keith said while pointing at Rhythmi, Kate, Laurie, and Karrie.

"No fair! You always hang out with them!" wined Sarah.

"They're my friends," replied Keith.

"Be friends with us," said Tia and Mia, who were identical twins.

"eh, no thanks," replied Keith with a casual shrug of his shoulders. The seven girls glared at Karrie, Kate, Rhythmi, and Laurie.

"What's so special about them?" asked Cynthia. Keith gave them a look that said 'you did not just ask that question.'

"Why do you always hang out with **her**?" asked Lea as she pointed at Karrie. Karrie freezed at the sudden attention for a moment.

"Because I want to," replied Keith.

"Why? I mean, look at her, she always wears her hair in that stupid braid," said Samantha. Karrie was mad.

_Stupid braid? Oh she's going to get it!_ Thought Karrie. Karrie started to storm over in anger and prepared herself to punch Samantha in the face.

"STUPID BRAID?" yelled Karrie.

"Ooh, did I say something to make you upset?" asked Samantha and she laughed along with her friends.

"You're so stupid," replied Kate as she shook her head. Rhythmi shook her head. This was not going to end well.

"Karrie, you're also supposed to spell your name with a C not a K," said Tabitha.

"Shortie," added Lea.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT?" yelled Karrie as she was dragging Laurie who was trying to hold her back. Keith looked from Karrie to the girls and sighed.

"If I stop her from beating you girls up, will you stop bothering me?" asked Keith.

"She wouldn't dare beat me up," replied Sarah, "I'm the principal's daughter!" Karrie had gotten to the girls and instead of punching Samantha, she spat on her and Sarah.

"I'm not wasting my time on snobby little girls." said Karrie and she walked away, leaving seven girls in great fear. Karrie's anger and expression was enough alone to scare them. Sarah was the first to recover.

"Ew! That crazy wild girl got her spit on me!" complained Sarah. Kate, Rhythmi, Laurie, and Keith laughed at her.

"Let's. Go." said Rhythmi in between bursts of laughter. The four left the seven girls where they were and headed out to find Karrie. Keith went straight to Ascension Square with Laurie, Kate, and Rhythmi behind him. Sure enough, Karrie was there. She was sulking and holding her braid.

"Karrie," said Keith as he went to her side. Kate went to her other side. Rhythmi held Laurie back. Karrie ignored him. Something she did whenever she had something on her mind that was bothering her. "Karrie, don't pay attention to those girls." Kate was silent but it looked like she was in deep thought, again.

_Karrie, those girls are nothing but snobs, you know that._ Said Kate mentally.

_They still didn't have to make fun of my hair._ Replied Karrie mentally.

_You're hair is pretty, they're just jealous that you spend so much time with Keith._ Said Kate mentally. Keith interrupted both of their train of thought unintentionally.

"Karrie, your braid is not stupid." said Keith, shocking both Karrie and Kate. The two girls looked at him. "I mean, how many girls can say they can use their hair as a weapon?" Keith laughed nervously. Karrie didn't think it was very funny. "Geez lighten up." Karrie's eye's narrowed. "I get it! No jokes!" Rhythmi chuckled. Keith then touched Karrie's hair for the first time and found it to be soft and fine. "Your hair is pretty. Soft too." Then Keith realized what he said and blushed. Karrie blushed. A small smile crept up on her face.

"Thank you," replied Karrie and then she hugged Keith surprising everyone. She let go while blushing hard. Keith was as red as a tamato berry.

"Y-Y-Y-You're welcome." said Keith.

"Come on, it's getting late," called Rhythmi. She and Laurie had to hold back fits of giggles and squeals.

"We have extra practice tomorrow, we need to get sleep," said Laurie.

"Right," replied Karrie.

"Then let's get back inside." said Kate. "Hopefully those seven won't be waiting for us." Karrie' eyes narrowed.

"If they are then I'll make sure they don't bother Karrie again," replied Keith with his eyes burning with determination.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" asked Laurie.

"VERY!" shouted Keith with his face bright red and Karrie slightly blushing. The five went off to their dorms.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Karrie: **…...

**Kate:** Did what those girls said still bothers you?

**Karrie:**...yes...

**Kellyn:** HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!

**Me:** Down boy, down!

**Keith:** They're just jealous because of your good looks

**Karrie: ***blushes*

**Keith:** *covers mouth and blushes* Holy Seedot! Did I just say that?

**Me:** yep =)

**Rhythmi:** Review and get a chocolate cookie with chocolate chips in it!

**Keith:** Can I have two?

**Me:** No

**Keith:**Why not? I was going to give the second one to Karrie!

**Me:** That's sweet of you but you had cookies last time.

**Kate:** what are the chocolate cakes for?

**Me:** They're for the first two people that review this chapter

**Kellyn:** I would review if I was a reader

**Karrie:** Me too, those cakes look good.

**Me:** And they're protected by an Anti-Boys-And-Pokemon-Characters-System!

**Every single Pokemon Cast:** AW!

**Me:** Unless you're part of The Thing With Hajimes cast, GET OUT!

*everyone but the TTWH cast leave*

**Me:** That's better.


	18. Chapter 18 Let The Games Begin!

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me: **I'm so bored!

**Karrie:** read a fanfic!

**Me:** But I already read almost all the fanifics that had the pairings I like

**Karrie:** ...yeah, i'd be bored to...

**Me:** ...I'm going to call my other OCs even though they have nothing to do with the story.

**Karrie:** isn't there like 2 OCs that you haven't mentioned ever yet?

**Me:** yeah but that's because I'm not revealing them until they show up on one of my works

**Karrie:**Oh

*three teens enter the room*

**Me:** Hannah! Nick! Sarah! Nice to see you!

**Keith:** What are Pokemon Trainers doing here? And why is that girl's hair turning red to pink?

**Me:** These are my other OCs I was bored so I called them over. Hannah's hair does that.

**Karrie:** Now that Sarah isn't Sarah Lamont, is she?

**Me:** No, this Sarah's nice

**Nick:** Can I leave?

**Me:** Uh no

**Hannah:** We don't belong here

**Me:** …

**Sarah:** We're going into the story in the future, aren't we?

**Me:** maybe

**Keith:** I don't like that idea

**Nick:** Neither do I

**Kellyn: **Let's just get this chapter over with

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 18: Let The Games Begin!_

Kate woke up to Rhythmi shaking her. She wondered why but then looked at the clock 5:30 a.m. Then she remember what today was. The competition! Kate jumped out of bed, startling Rhythmi and waking Karrie. Kate rushed to get ready.

"What-? What did you do?" asked Karrie as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think she just realized that the competition is today," replied Rhythmi.

"Mhm," replied Karrie as she started to go back to sleep. Karrie's eyes snapped open once she registered what Rhythmi had said. She jumped off the top bunk and landed with a thud. She ran to get ready. Laurie joined Rhythmi shortly after.

"Those two are so much alike," said Laurie.

"In a way, yes." replied Rhythmi. Soon Kate came out in her school uniform and Karrie soon followed. Karrie brushed her long hair which look gorgeous when she had it down and put in a braid. Kate brushed her hair and put her hair up in two pigtails. "Glad you two remembered we have to go meet with Mr. Lamont early." Kate and Karrie glared at her. Rhythmi waited until Kate and Karrie were out of the dorm when she got out a air horn and put it near the seven girls that had teased Karrie before. She pressed the button and ran.

"AH!" screamed the girls.

~outside dorms~

"What did you do Rhyth?" asked Keith.

"Just gave our fellow Competition buddies a wake up call," replied Rhythmi.

"Let's just go," said Karrie as she shook her head.

~the Staff Room~

Kate, Keith, Karrie, Rhythmi, and Laurie entered the Staff Room to find that they were not the first students there, Isaac was.

"Have a seat," said Mr. Lamont. The five obeyed and took their seats next to Isaac. Rhythmi was the one sitting next to Isaac, then Kate, then Keith, then Karrie, and then Laurie. Karrie still didn't like being near Isaac. Soon the seven girls came in and sat opposite from the group of six. Then the seven boys came in and sat in whatever seats were vacant. "Now that you are all here, we would like to tell you who has been assigned to what event." There were whispers and murmurs exchanged in between the students. "Michael and Tia will be doing the Operator Quiz. John and Lea will be doing the Operator Call Taking Event. Jeremy will be doing the Operator Stimulation Test. Rhythmi will be doing the Ranger and Operator Co-op with Kate." Kate looked at Rhythmi. "Laurie will be doing the Small Engine Repair with Todd. Mia and Theodore will be the Inspection Test. Cynthia and Samantha will be doing Computer Fixing. Isaac will be doing the Lab." Keith looked at Laurie. If she was doing the Small Engine Repair, they were doomed. Meanwhile all the Mechanic boys stared at all the Mechanic girls except for Laurie with only one thought: _we're doomed! _"Louis and Tabitha will be doing the Ranger Obstacle Course. Sarah and Darren will be doing Capture Races. Keith and Karrie will be doing Duo Ranger Mission Simulation Race Competition." Keith and Karrie were shocked that A: they were partners and B: they were to participate in the main event of the competition.

"Keith and Karrie, you have the biggest role in this competition, followed shortly by Kate an Rhythmi's," said Ms. April.

"Do not fail," added Mr. Kincaid. Keith and Karrie gulped at the tone of Mr. Kincaid's voice.

"The Duo Ranger Mission Stimulation Race Competition involves two rival teams," said Mr. Lamont.

"You have to get a small parcel before the other team does or you'll have to chase after them and get it back and keep it all before time runs out," explained Sarah. "Once you have the parcel you are permitted to use any means necessary to prevent the other team from getting as long as one of you has it." Karrie and Keith nodded.

"The Ranger and Operator Co-op is an event in which the Ranger is only allowed a styler and a communication device. The Ranger must reach the finish line with the help of the Operator. The Ranger is blindfolded the whole time." said Ms. April. Kate gulped and nervously looked at Rhythmi. The teachers and the principal continued to explain each event. Soon, it was announced that the other school had arrived. The competition had begun.

Kate looked at the Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School students. Their outfit looked similar to her school's except slightly different colors. She tried to search for Kellyn's face but she couldn't find him.

_Where are you Kellyn?_ Thought Kate.

_They wouldn't even let me sign up_. Pouted Kellyn's voice. So Kellyn wasn't there. Why did it look like Karrie had this big huge plan? Oh well, she guessed that she'd find out later. The events had started. And all of their opponents were older than them by at least a year. This may not turn out so good.

Michael and Tia lost to Senior Operator students.

Mia and Theodore lost to Junior Mechanic Students.

Sarah and Darren lost to Sophmore Ranger Students. Mostly because Sarah actually sucked at capturing.

John and Lea lost to Junior Operator Students.

Cynthia and Samantha lost to Sophmore Mechanic Students. Mostly because they wouldn't stop trying to flirt.

Louis and Tabitha lost to Junior Ranger Students.

Jeremy lost to a Senior Operator Student. It wasn't the poor guy's fault that he was up against one of the best Senior Operator students.

Laurie ended up saving the school from the losing streak, Todd from embarrassment, and managed to beat the Junior Mechanic Students they were up against.

Isaac creamed the Senior Operator Student that was supposed to be their opponent's best.

Then it was Kate and Rhythmi's turn. Kate was blind folded and given a communicating device that was supposedly the best (both Rangers had to have the exact copy of the communicating device to be fair). Rhythmi got up to a spot where she could see the whole course and got out her Vision High-Tech Binoculars that were given to her for the event. She got out her head piece and waited until it was time to start. With Rhythmi guiding her, Kate made it to the finish line without any errors. They had beaten the Senior Operator and Ranger team. Karrie and Keith were cheering loud and proud while Rhythmi and Kate blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, it is time to take a break before our final event which is also the biggest," said Mr. Lamont.

~in a classroom in Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School~

"Would you look at them go?" asked a boy. Kellyn rolled his eyes. His school sent out mostly Seniors while Kate's school didn't send out a single Senior. Most of them were Freshman.

"Oh! Look at how well that girl Kate is doing with that girl Rhythmi as her Operator!" exclaimed a girl. Kellyn's attention snapped back to the t.v. Sure enough, Kate was beating the Seniors by a whole lot.

"I wish we were there instead of here," said Ben.

"Zero Freshman allowed, posh! Yeah right! Most of Almia Ranger School's representatives are Freshman!" said Summer.

"I don't like how they said I was good but then just as I was about to be put on the team, someone mentioned I was a Freshman and then goodbye!" replied Kellyn. He had almost gotten on the team when a certain someone *cough cough, Sasha, cough cough* had mentioned he was a Freshman.

"Well, I don't know about you but I really wish were allowed to ride Staraptors," said Ben. Summer and Kellyn nodded. Anything to get away from the school.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Kate:** that was hard

**Hannah:** exactly why can't Kellyn, Ben, and Summer leave the school?

**Me:** um...classified information

**Nick:** *yawns* great, Ash's boredom has rubbed off on me

**Me:** It wasn't that boring!

**Sarah:** Ignore my brother. Why is Sarah Lamont such a disgrace to my name?

**Me:** um...Sarah Lamont was nice enough to help give Keith and Karrie information. She's just a spoiled brat because her father is the principal.

**Keith:** *shudders* I have a bad feeling about the next chapter

**Me:** hmm...should I say the next chapter's name?

**Kate:** Don't spoil it!

**Kellyn:** how about telling whoever reviews this chapter it?

**Me:** What a brilliant plan! That's what I'll do!

**Hannah:** Review and find out the name of the next chapter and...

**Me:** you know me too well Hannah! Finnish her sentence Karrie!

**Karrie:** and get a spoiler

**Me:** AND tell me which couple you want to see more, ah, fluff with!

**Hannah:** two spoilers!

**Me:** Look, all readers that review will get to find out the name of the next chapter , first 10 reviews get a bonus of a spoiler, and another spoiler may be offered another time

**Keith:**Now THAT'S better than cookies!

**Me:** Now to think of the spoiler

**Everyone but me:** *sweat drops* …

**Sarah: **Oh Ash! Me and Hannah can help you since we have, like, zero part in this story.

**Me:** *eyes narrow* um...the truth is...

**Nick:** we might make a guess appearance in the actual story

**Me:** How did you-?

**Nick:** you left your plan book open

**Me:** TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW IN THE PLAN BOOK AND YOU'RE DEAD!

**Nick:** Eek! I wasn't going to anyways!


	19. Chapter 19

The Thing With Hajimes

**Keith:** How many reviews did we get last chapter?

**Me:** ….1 by xXlunar-moonstoneXx *hands out a cookie*

**Karrie:** Will I have lots of fun this chapter?

**Me:** Yes

**Kellyn:** Where are the Pokemon Trainers?

**Me:** Nick's taking a nap, Sarah went shopping with Rhyth, and Hannah in a room on the computer somewhere

**Kellyn:** So that's why Rhyth wasn't around

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 19: Little Miss Sunshine's Big Stunt_

It was break time and the students decided to have a little bit of lunch. Karrie and Keith ate a hearty meal under Rhythmi's supervision so that they wouldn't eat too much. Kate and Laurie watched the two scarf down their food.

"Could you eat any faster?" asked Laurie.

"Not unless I don't want to taste my food," replied Karrie.

"Look, you two should have a plan," said Kate.

"I have one," replied Karrie, "but its extra special and secret. It contains a surprise."

"How about making a plan with Keith?" asked Kate.

"Already know what we're doing," replied Keith.

"Yeah right," said Laurie. "You don't even know who your opponents are." Keith gulped. Laurie was right.

"Well, just try your best," said Rhythmi.

"Don't forget Mr. Kincaid said 'Do not fail,'" said Kate. Karrie and Keith shivered. Mr. Kincaid would probably make sure that they never had the end of it if they failed. No pressure, right?

"Attention Contestants," boomed Mr. Lamont's voice on the overhead speaker. "Five minutes until the final event begins." Keith and Karrie looked at each other, stopped eating, and got up. They rushed to the school yard. Five minutes later everyone had gathered to see the final event. Then Keith and Karrie saw their opponents, two Senior boys.

_Oh crap_ Keith thought.

Karrie on the other hand looked at her opponents' head on, never breaking eye contact. She wasn't about to back down even though her opponents' dwarfed her in size.

The Senior boys looked at Karrie, a little shortie, and Keith, who's eyes were full of fear. This was going to be a piece of cake. They grinned.

"Karrie, you really think we can do this?" asked Keith nervously.

"What ever happened to the Keith that always jumped to the challenge and faced it head on first and thought about it later?" asked Karrie in reply. Keith realized that his fear was foolish. This was just another challenge. Another challenge to win.

"Alright, a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and held together by a white string has been put on a Pokemon," said Mr. Lamont. "You must retrieve the parcel and keep it away from the other team at all costs as long as it is touching a someone on your two-person team." The four nodded. "Alright, on your marks, get set, go!" Keith and Karrie sprinted in one direction while the Senior boys sprinted to another. Karrie seemed to know where it was for some strange reason. It was on the Sawbuck. The Senior boys were in the process of capturing it. Keith took a cue from Karrie and he quietly made his way next to the Sawbuck unseen. Karrie sneaked around and got behind the boys.

"Geez, for Seniors you capture pretty slow," taunted Karrie. She had gotten the boys' attention.

"Oh yeah, what's your best time?" asked one boy. Karrie smiled.

"13 seconds," she replied. "And my friend actually captured that Sawbuck before in 25 seconds." The boys looked at her with their jaws dropped. She was just messing with their heads, right? Keith managed to get the parcel from Sawbuck and slipped away. "Oh, pay attention, the Sawbuck's getting away." The boys turned around and that's when Karrie booked it. Keith was running for dear life while the Seniors chased after him.

"It wasn't my idea!" yelled Keith.

"I don't care!" replied one boy.

"We're getting that parcel!" said the other. Soon Karrie caught up to Keith and ran beside him.

"You have the parcel?" asked Karrie.

"Yeah, that's why they're chasing me!" replied Keith.

"Give it to me, I know exactly what to do that will make sure they won't dare take it from me," said Karrie.

"What? You're going to seduce them?" asked Keith. Karrie smacked her forehead.

"No," replied Karrie, "you'll see once you give it to me." Keith handed over the parcel secretly. Karrie turned from the three boys and unbuttoned her shirt slightly and placed the parcel in her bra and then buttoned up her shirt again. Keith was as red as a tamato berry. "What?"

"That was the big plan?" asked Keith. "To put it down your shirt?" Karrie resisted the urge to smack him.

"Help me taunt them until we get to the cliff," replied Karrie, "and you just might live to see another day." Keith nodded and the two split off and went into the trees. They would move along opposite sides of the Seniors and would pop their heads out and stick their tongues out. "Nanananana, you can't catch me!" And so teasing Seniors fun time began.

"Where is the parcel?" asked one of the boys finally. Keith pointed to Karrie who pointed at her chest. The Seniors got the message because they both turned bright red. One of the Seniors had a devious, crooked, sinister, dirty little smile afterward. Karrie realized in horror that she had not taken in account that one of her opponents may be horny and a pervert. Keith jumped down.

"Run!" he yelled when he realized what the Senior pervert (yes, that's what we'll call him for now) was planning on doing. Karrie ran as fast as she could while being chased by Seniors. She had to stop when she ran into a very dead end, a cliff. She looked behind her and saw that they were not to far behind, so she did something that would probably end up saving her at that moment. She whistled. Once, twice, thrice, even four times.

~with Kellyn~

Kellyn leaned in his corner in deep thought. His eyes snapped open when he realized what his sister was planning on doing.

"Excuse me, I don't feel so good, may I go to the nurse?" asked Kellyn. The teacher nodded and he left. Ben and Summer looked at each other and then at the door. Something was up and they were going to find out what.

"Um, excuse me, I feel like I'm going to puke," said Ben and he faked the 'I'm going to throw up' impression. The teacher paled.

"Summer, take him to the nurse's office immediately." replied the teacher and the two left.

"Nice fake," said Summer.

"Thank you," replied Ben.

"Now to find Kellyn," said Summer.

"There he is! He's going outside!" replied Ben and the two rushed over to Kellyn.

"You followed me," said Kellyn with a sigh.

"What's up?" asked Ben.

"You'll see," replied Kellyn as he lead the two out into a field.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked Summer. Kellyn shushed her so that he could listen. He heard Karrie's whistle. It was time.

"Get ready for the ride of your life," said Kellyn. Soon afterward, Ben and Summer were lifted of the ground along with Kellyn by three legendary Pokemon. The three legendary Pokemon placed them on their backs and sped towards Almia, and Almia Ranger School. Ben was on Latios, Summer was on Latias, and Kellyn was on Articuno.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Ben. "How did you know they would be there and would pick us up?"

"My sister whistled. She called them to Almia. She also wished for them to pick me up on the way." replied Kellyn.

"Your sister must be amazing!" replied Summer. Kellyn chuckled.

"Tell me your opinion of her after you meet her," said Kellyn.

~with Kate~

Kate heard a whistle. She knew it came from Karrie. Then she heard people gasp and point at the sky. Kate tried to see what was going on only to be lifted off the ground by a fiery blur. She opened her eyes. She saw that she was riding Moltres. She saw Zapdos and chuckled when she say the rider was Keith. She felt a gush of wind blow by her as a long green blur sped over to Karrie.

~in Ringtown, Fiorre~

Solana was minding her own business when Spencer came barging in.

"Solana! The flying legendary Pokemon are on the move and no one knows why!" said Spencer.

"Do you know where they're headed?" asked Solana.

"They seem to all be making their way to the Almia Ranger School," replied Spencer.

"Get Lunick, tell him, he'll know exactly why," said Solana. Spencer left. Solana grabbed her Ranger gear and started to head out. She knew why they were heading to Almia Ranger School. Karrie Hajime, her pupil, and Lunick's pupil, was a talented child who could summon flying legendary Pokemon to her. Karrie had been sent to Almia Ranger School. She knew Karrie would summon them rarely and only when she needed them. Normally it was just Rayquaza, but why all of them now? Solana rushed out the door only to bump into someone tall, well built, and around her age. "Lunick Kazuki."

"Solana Hinata, nice for you to bump in," replied Lunick with a smile. He helped her up. "I take it you're off to see Karrie since the legendary Pokemon are acting up."

"Yes, I'm worried." replied Solana.

"Me too," replied Lunick. Lunick saw two huge birds block the sun. "Whoa! Is that-?" Solana turned around and gasped.

"It's Ho-Oh and Lugia!" she exclaimed. The two birds landed and beckoned the two Rangers to get on.

"Guess it looks like we get a free legendary ride to Karrie," said Lunick. Solana punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"This is no time for jokes!" replied Solana.

"Okay, okay, don't get your bun in a knot," said Lunick. She smacked him. "Ow! I said BUN as in hair bun not butt!" The legendary Pokemon rolled their eyes at the two bickering Rangers. Soon tey lifted the two up and placed them on their backs. Solana was on Lugia and Lunick was on Ho-Oh. They were soaring in the sky. "Woo hoo! This is totally awesome!" Solana chuckled at the 18 year old male Ranger's childish attics.

~with Karrie~

Karrie jumped off the cliff before the Senior pervert could get to her.

"NO!" screamed Keith. Karrie relaxed knowing she wouldn't hit the bottom. A green blur came to her rescue and caught her on its back.

"Thanks Rayquaza, I knew I could count on you." said Karrie to her huge green dragon friend. Soon Keith came over while riding Zapdos.

"Never EVER do that again!" said Keith.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you ahead of time," replied Karrie.

"Hey! Keith! Karrie!" shouted Kate while riding Moltres. "Do you two have any idea what legendary Pokemon are doing here?" Karrie smiled.

"Simple. I called them here," replied Karrie. The two looked at her. "Oh, and I have a few surprises for you two!" Karrie looked over her shoulder to see Kellyn riding Articuno, a brunette boy riding Latios, and brunette girl riding Latias. Kate saw Kellyn and was overcome with joy.

"KELLYN!" screamed Kate as she urged Moltres to hurry over to Articuno. Then Keith felt two huge beast flying behind him. He turned around and was shocked at what he saw. It was Solana and Lunick riding on Lugia and Ho-Oh!

"HOLY SEEDOT!" screamed Keith. Karrie chuckled.

"Karrie Hajime, what is the big deal with summoning forth all of them?" asked Solana.

"It was to get me away from that Senior pervert, get Kate to see Kellyn again, and Keith wanted to meet you two so bad." replied Karrie. "Latias and Latios kinda just follow Rayquaza or will come anyways if a lot of the legendaries are gathering to one place." Lunick looked at what Karrie said was the Senior pervert.

"Can I have Ho-Oh blast him? Pretty please?" asked Lunick.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," replied Karrie.

"No Lunick," replied Solana.

"Oh come on 'Lana!" said Lunick.

"I said no!" replied Solana.

"You two are amazing!" said Keith. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you two in person!" Solana and Lunick stopped arguing and looked at the red head teen while sweat dropping.

"And you are?" asked Solana.

"Keith Dazzle!" replied Keith.

"You're a friend of Karrie's?" asked Lunick. Karrie nodded.

"Yep!" replied Keith.

~with Kate and Kellyn~

"KATE! Is that you?" asked Kellyn.

"Kellyn! It is me!" replied Kate. Moltres and Articuno flew closer together so that Kellyn could hug Kate.

"It's so good to see you," said Kellyn.

"Ah, so that's Kate," said Summer. Kellyn blushed.

"Who are they?" asked Kate.

"The brunette girl is Summer Minami. The brunette boy is Ben Natsuya." replied Kellyn. "They're friends."

"Nice to meet you Summer and Ben," said Kate.

"Kiss her, kiss her," chanted Ben. Kellyn glared at him.

"Shut. Up." replied Kellyn. He and Kate were blushing.

"Aw, come on! At least," started Summer but then stopped when she received a glare from Kellyn.

"I'll kiss when I want to," replied Kellyn and Kate turned bright red. "Besides, I don't see Ben following his own advice." Ben immediately stopped and turned bright red.

Karrie came over while riding on Rayquaza, followed by Keith on Zapdos, Solana on Lugia, and Lunick on Ho-Oh.

"So these are your friends," said Karrie and Kellyn nodded.

"I'm Ben Natsuya," said Ben, "and the girl is Summer Minami."

"Hi, I'm Karrie Hajime," replied Karrie.

"Who's the red head?" asked Kellyn.

"Oh, that's Keith." replied Karrie. Kellyn had to hide a scowl when he heard Keith's name.

"So you're Karrie's brother?" asked Keith and Kellyn nodded. "I heard a lot about you from Karrie and Kate."

"THE TIME LIMIT IS UP!" boomed Mr. Lamont's voice.

"Oh, Keith and I have to get going," said Karrie. "Um, Rayquaza, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Latias, Latios, Lugia, and Ho-Oh, could you please drop us off down in front of the school building?" The legendary Pokemon nodded and soon all of them felt their feet touch the ground.

"Now the parcel," said Mr. Lamont. Keith and the Senior boys turned to Karrie who was blushing. Karrie mumbled to herself and hid slightly behind Kellyn. She got the parcel out and went out of hiding to face four blushing males. She quickly handed the parcel to Mr. Lamont and then decided to take refuge by Keith's side. "Thank you." Mr. Lamont unwrapped the parcel to reveal a key. Janice brought over a box and Mr. Lamont opened it and inside was a Pokemon Egg. "This egg is your prize." Karrie was overcome by joy. Keith nudged her.

"Go on, take it," said Keith. "I know you want to have it."

"Really?" asked Karrie.

"Yeah, besides, if it wasn't for you, we probably would have lost." replied Keith. Karrie hugged him and then went a got the egg from Janice.

"Take good care of it now," said Janice.

"I will," replied Karrie. Kellyn stared at the boy whom his little sister just hugged while he tried to figure out what to make of it. Keith had turned bright BRIGHT red when Karrie hugged him so Kellyn could assume that Keith liked his little sister.

"I know you'll take good care of it," said Solana while placing her hand on Karrie's shoulder.

"Who's gonna be the daddy?" asked Lunick. Almost everyone turned to Keith.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Keith as he turned bright red.

"Because 'who's gonna be the daddy?'" replied Rhythmi. Karrie tilted her head in confusion as she tried to figure out what everyone was trying to say.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Karrie:** that was kinda fun

**Keith:** I don't know whether or not I should call that torture or not

**Me:** That chapter was fun

**Lunick:** Who's gonna be the daddy?

**Me:** I think it should be...hmm...let me think...Keith!

**Keith:** WHAT? *blushes*

**Summer:** What did Kellyn really mean when he said that Ben wasn't taking his own advice?

**Ben:** DON'T TELL HER!

**Me:** Summer, come here

**Summer:** Okay *comes over*

**Me:** *whispers in her ear something* you got it?

**Summer:** *blushing* mhm

**Ben:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!

**Me:** I only told her what Kellyn meant not why you blushed

**Solana:** now what?

**Kellyn:** *glaring at Keith*

**Kate:** We're together again!

**Me:** um, for now

**Kellyn:** WHY SEPERATE ME AND KATE?

**Me:** Because you're the only couple that's actually formed, and only couple that has kissed yet

**Lunick:** Um, does that mean more couples will form by the end of the story?

**Me:** Yep! ^.^

**Keith:** Wait, this story actually has an end to it?

**Me:** Yes T.T

**Karrie:** It's almost chapter 20 and we still are in school!

**Me:** sorry...

**Rhythmi:** Review wonderful readers!

**Me:** Are you trying to use flattery?

**Rhythmi:** I thought it might help

**Me:** =.= whatever. Just review people!

**Kellyn:** It's just a click away

**Karrie:** It's really not that hard. You just click the button below that say Review Chapter

**Kate:** then type in a few words

**Ben:** it can be as simple as 'I love it'

**Summer:** It so easy a toddler could do it!


	20. Chapter 20 Hanging Out

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** I'm going to have some fun with chapter since you guys are all together for the moment

**Karrie:** Um, yay?

**Keith:** better not be torture

**Me:** expect some fluff and filler, 'cause there will most likely be a lot of it!

**Keith:** oh no!

**Ben:** Not the fluff, not the fluff!

**Solana:** what kind of fluff?

**Lunick:** the kind you eat or the story author fluff?

**Me:** story author fluff

**Lunick:** aw!

**Summer:** who's the fluff for?

**Me:** I'm not telling

**Kellyn:** You're telling us

**Kate:** we out number you

**Me:** I can make a scene happen that you guys may not want to be put through

**Everyone but me:** We'll be good! Promise!

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon

**The Boys:** Thank God!

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 20: Hanging Out_

Karrie was humming as she wrapped her egg in blankets. Kellyn was somewhere nearby talking to Kate. Rhythmi was spying on them. Laurie was talking to Ben and Summer. Keith was asking Solana and Lunick a bunch of questions.

"Is there anything else?" asked Solana.

"I don't think so," replied Keith.

"Do you like Karrie?" asked Lunick.

"WHAT?" asked Keith with his face bright red.

"DO YOU LIKE KARRIE?" shouted Lunick.

"Why would you think that? She's a friend!" replied Keith as he turned as red as a tamato berry.

"Exactly," replied Lunick.

"Huh?" said Keith.

"You were very concerned for her safety when she pulled her big stunt." said Solana.

"She's my friend, I don't want her to get hurt," replied Keith. Karrie skipped over happily with her new egg.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Karrie.

"We're trying to get-" started Lunick only to receive a death glare from Keith and a smack from Solana. "Ow! Quit doing that!" Karrie giggled.

"You two haven't changed much," said Karrie. "Oh, has Lunick ask you out yet Solana?" Lunick turned bright red and Solana started to blush.

"N-N-No, why?" asked Solana.

"Oh, no reason!" replied Karrie with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you go talk to Summer? I'm sure you'll find that you two have something in common," suggested Lunick.

"Keith, why don't you go talk to Ben? I'm sure you'll find something in common with him," suggested Solana.

"Oh I get it, Ranger Partners need a talk," replied Karrie with a smile. "Come on Keith, let's go!" Karrie grabbed Keith and pretty much dragged him over to Summer and Ben, leaving Solana and Lunick blushing as well as making Keith blush.

Lunick's Minun popped up and climbed onto his shoulder and Solana's Pulse came over and climbed on her partner's shoulder.

'_Dude, that was so smooth. Getting Karrie out of your hair before she spilled your secret of liking Solana._' said Minun.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Lunick.

'_Maybe Karrie was hinting something when she asked you that. Maybe Lunick likes you and she's trying to tell you with out Lunick noticing her doing so._' said Pulse.

"I doubt it," replied Solana.

~with Ben and Summer~

"Hey Karrie!" said Summer as she watched Karrie drag Keith over while holding her new egg.

"Hey Summer," replied Karrie.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" asked Laurie in a teasing manner.

"VERY!" replied Karrie while blushing.

"Then why are you holding his arm?" asked Ben. Karrie immediately released Keith's arm.

"Ignore Ben," said Summer. "Hey, let's go find Kellyn."

"I bet he's making out with Kate," replied Ben with a huge grin. He got kicked in the shin by Karrie. "OW! What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for," replied Summer. "Now come on before I join her in beating you up." Keith watched in amusement as Summer got Ben to follow silently. Karrie and Keith followed Summer and found Kate and Kellyn talking. Keith and Karrie looked at each other while smiling. They were going to have fun with this. They were the Prankster Duo. Time to tease.

"Oh Kate, I love you so much," said Keith with his worst impression of Kellyn ever.

"Oh Kellyn,I love you too," replied Karrie while putting on her flirtatious Kate impression. Kellyn and Kate turned bright red. Then Karrie and Keith were making kissing noises, that was when Kate and Kellyn decided to use the situation to their advantage. They pushed Keith and Karrie into each other. Unfortunately, Keith and Karrie were able to stop themselves from getting their faces so close as to kiss each other. Why was this unfortunate? Because Kate and everyone else wanted the two to kiss. Also, Karrie's one hand was on Keith's chest while the other was busy holding the egg, Keith's one hand caught Karrie's shoulder and his other hand was, er, let's just let Keith realize where it is himself.

Keith was startled by the sudden push into Karrie. He was able to stop himself in time so that he wouldn't accidentally kiss Karrie. His one hand had landed on something soft. He felt it a little, it was squishy too. Keith looked down only to realize in horror that he was groping Karrie's breasts. He immediately got his hand off. He looked at her, she was far from happy.

"I take it I have 10 seconds to run," said Keith. Karrie handed her egg over to Kellyn and turned to him.

"You have 5," replied Karrie.

"Fair enough," replied Keith and he ran for dear life as Karrie ran after him with a hammer that magically appeared out of no where. Everyone was laughing, everyone but Karrie and Keith. Kellyn wrapped his spare arm around Kate's waist. He couldn't have asked for a better sister than Karrie.

"Aw! No kissing moments should be illegal!" said Rhythmi.

"If you want a kissing moment, kiss Isaac," replied Kate. Isaac was nearby and overheard Kate and started to blush. Rhythmi had turned bright red. Kate allowed Kellyn to wrap his arm around her waist tighter and pull her closer to him. She rested her hands on his chest and watched Karrie chase Keith around with a hammer.

"Those two are a riot," said Laurie while watching Karrie chase Keith with a hammer. "Too bad they both are in denial of their feelings for each other." Kellyn looked at Laurie. Denial?

"It's obvious those two care s lot about each other," replied Kate.

"I just hope Kellyn's just content with Kate and accepts Keith," said Rhythmi. All eyes turned to Kellyn who turned bright red and decided to bury his face into Kate's neck in embarrassment causing Kate to blush. "Aw, too cute!"

"Any one going to help the poor guy?" asked Ben. The girls looked at each other, then at Karrie, and then to Ben.

"Nah," replied the girls. Ben looked at Kellyn.

"I'm staying out of this one," replied Kellyn.

"Hey Ben, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Rhythmi.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"Is Summer your girlfriend?" asked Rhythmi. Ben turned bright red and Summer started to blush.

"I-It-Its not like that at all! We're just friends," replied Ben.

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Laurie and everyone looked at Keith and Karrie who were still running around. They then looked back at Ben. Ben turned an even brighter shade of red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" replied Ben.

"Ya, you wish she was though," said Rhythmi.

"You don't know that!" replied Ben.

"Does she always do this?" asked Kellyn.

"Pretty much," replied Kate.

"Hey, do want to go watch Karrie chase Keith somewhere else where we can get a better view?" asked Kellyn. "I have a hunch Karrie's going to get him good soon."

"You just want to be alone with her," said Summer.

"Ahem," replied Kate, "Kellyn I would love to." Kellyn smiled and led Kate off where they could get a better view of Karrie chasing Keith with a hammer.

"I smell romance," said Rhythmi.

"I sense someone sticking their nose where it doesn't belong," replied Isaac who had come over.

"Isaac!" said Rhythmi with a gasp.

"Creeper!" said Summer. Ben and Laurie laughed.

"I'm not a creeper," replied Isaac.

"Says you," replied Summer.

"You're not the only one that thinks Isaac is a creeper," said Laurie. "Karrie hides every time Isaac comes around."

"Why?" asked Summer.

"He got a little to close and asked her too personal questions once," replied Rhythmi.

"Her hair hurts," said Isaac with a whimper. Everyone laughed.

"Karrie always hides behind Keith though," said Laurie.

"Now that's something," replied Summer. "She must feel safe when she's around him."

"So what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Ben. The girls smacked their own foreheads.

"She obviously likes him!" replied Rhythmi.

"I asked her once if she liked Keith," said Laurie.

"What did she say?" asked Rhythmi.

"She said that she was 'not going to answer that,'" replied Laurie. Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"She won't admit she likes him but she won't deny it either," said Summer, "which means she likes him."

"How does that mean she likes him?" asked Ben.

"If she didn't like him she would have just said no," replied Summer.

"Summer, do you like Ben?" asked Rhythmi. Summer blushed and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Never mind, I'm going to see if Karrie got Keith already," replied Summer and she ran off.

"I'll take that as a yes then," replied Rhythmi. She turned to Ben.

"I, um, got to go now, bye!" said Ben as he ran off in Summer's direction. Isaac put his hand on Rhythmi's shoulder.

"Are you going after them?" asked Isaac. Rhythmi blushed since he touched her.

"No," replied Rhythmi. "My work at the moment is done."

"Should I leave you two?" asked Laurie.

"If you want," replied Isaac. Laurie took one last look at the two blondes and then made her decision.

"Have fun but not too much fun you two!" said Laurie as she walked away. Isaac and Rhythmi blushed.

"Um, great job with the Operator and Ranger Co-op," said Isaac to break the silence.

"Thanks," replied Rhythmi with a smile. "You were awesome when you beat that Senior during the Lab event." Isaac blushed.

"It was nothing really," replied Isaac.

"No, it was totally awesome," said Rhythmi.

"You handled yours much better," said Isaac. "You looked like a professional." Rhythmi blushed.

"Thank you Isaac," replied Rhythmi. "You were so cool when you beat that guy."

"Really?" asked Isaac. "You think a nerd is cool?"

"You're a geek, a genius too. You're super smart and wicked cool." replied Rhythmi.

"Thanks," said Isaac. "You're sweet, bossy, and kind. You're also a very smart girl." Rhythmi blushed but then realized something.

"Did you just call me bossy?" asked Rhythmi.

"Um yes," replied Isaac, "you're only bossy when you need to be or to other people." Rhythmi didn't know if she should strangle him or hug him. "Um Rhythmi?"

"Yes?" asked Rhythmi.

"Um about what Kate said earlier, about you wanting a kissing moment," replied Isaac while blushing. Rhythmi blushed.

"You heard that?" asked Rhythmi.

"Yeah," replied Isaac. "Is there a reason she said that?"

"Oh, it's just that she knows I like you," replied Rhythmi and gasped when she realized what she just said. "I did not just say that!"

"You like me?" asked Isaac, startled. Rhythmi blushed.

"Yeah, I really, really like you," admitted Rhythmi while turning bright red. Isaac hugged Rhythmi.

"Best thing I've heard all day," said Isaac. "I really like you too." Rhythmi looked up to see the blonde boy blushing. This was a dream come true. She leaned in and parted her lips and Isaac leaned into her. The two blondes kissed.

"Aw," said Summer.

"Yay! Now if only I could get Lunick and Solana to do that!" exclaimed Karrie who was sitting on top of a bruised and beaten up Keith.

"Yeah Rhyth!" yelled Kate who had come just in time with Kellyn who still had his arm wrapped around her waist. Rhythmi and Isaac pulled back blushing and looked at their friends that had gathered. Lunick and Solana were their and blushing from Karrie's comment. Laurie was even there with a big smile on her face.

"Guys," said Rhythmi, embarrassed.

"Guess this means you two are a couple now," said Laurie smugly. Rhythmi looked and Isaac and he nodded. Rhythmi was over filled with joy that her dream had come true and she wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" yelled Ben.

"Can I be your best man?" asked Keith only to be whacked in the head by Karrie. "Ow! Don't you think you gave me enough injuries for one day?"

"With what you did? No," replied Karrie. Everyone else started to laugh.

"I'll tell you what, you can be the best man IF and WHEN I get married," said Isaac with a chuckle. "I'm only 15."

"Drat, I'm only 14," replied Keith and everyone looked at him. "I'm turning 15 on August 12."

"That means you and Karrie will be the same age for a week." replied Kellyn. "Her birthday is on August 5."

"Oh joy," replied Keith.

"YAY!" shouted Karrie as she jumped a little making Keith grunt when she landed back down. She fell over a little but thankfully Keith was there to catch, even in his condition. Everyone laughed but them. "What's so funny?"

"Not-hing!" replied Laurie threw her fits of laughter. "Just you and Keith!" Karrie looked at her in confusion.

"Clueless as ever," said Kate, "but I bet that Keith knows where we're all getting at." Keith turned bright red. Karrie tilted her head in confusion.

"Kellyn, can I have my egg back?" asked Karrie.

"Sure," replied Kellyn. "You have to come and get though." Karrie looked at her brother. Knowing he wasn't joking, she got up and walked over. This gave Keith time to actually stand up. It was all in vain when Karrie came back over and whacked him in the head with a hammer and he hit the ground again. Karrie once again sat on him.

"Do you like sitting on him?" asked Lunick. Karrie blushed and got up immediately. Keith got up while blushing.

"Where in the world does that hammer come from any ways?" asked Keith. The hammer appeared out of no where once again and Karrie bonked him on the head with it. "Ow!"

"What an interesting couple you two make," said Solana. Keith and Karrie blushed.

"We're not a couple!" shouted Keith and Karrie.

"I never said you were one," replied Solana.

"You two just act like a couple," said Summer.

"Do not!" protested Karrie.

"Denial!" replied Laurie.

"Alright, I think we have teased her long enough," said Kate. "Let's go get something to eat." On cue, Karrie's, Keith's, Ben's, Summer's, and Lunick's stomachs growled. This time everyone laughed. They made their way to the cafeteria and enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out together.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Me:** good times

**Keith:** *beat up and bruised*i think she hurt me more than she was supposed to

**Me:** well, you two had to do a lot of retakes on that one

**Karrie:** don't remind me!

**Kate:** Rhythmi and Isaac are a couple finally!

**Rhythmi:** *blushes* Kate...

**Kellyn:** Remember, review!


	21. Chapter 21 Until We Meet Again

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** today's going to be bit sad

**Keith:** aw shucks

**Kellyn:** *looks at script* NO!

**Me:** It will be alright Kellyn, it will be alright

**Kellyn:** *looks at another part of the script* at least you made up for it

**Me:** I'm not cruel and merciless.

**Kate: **pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 21: Until We Meet Again_

"Kellyn, Summer, Ben," said the head sports director of Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School.

"Yes Mr. Hunter?" replied Kellyn, Summer, and Ben.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning," said Mr. Hunter. "Don't get too carried away."

"Yes Mr. Hunter," replied Kellyn, Summer, and Ben. Mr. Hunter left and Ben turned to face Summer and Kellyn. Kellyn wore a face of downcast.

"Dude, cheer up! You got to see her again, didn't you?" asked Ben.

"Yes, but-" replied Kellyn.

"But nothing! You'll see her again!" said Ben.

"You should tell Kate," said Summer, "and Karrie."

"I will," replied Kellyn. "Just how long will it be until the next time I see her?"

"It's all up to the future," replied Ben. "Come on! Let's enjoy the little time with have with them!"

"Alright," replied Kellyn. Kellyn, Ben, and Summer went off to find Kate, Karrie, Rhythmi, Keith, Isaac, Lunick, and Solana. Their search was short lived when Karrie came out of what seemed like no where.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you!" exclaimed Karrie. "Lunick and Solana are going to be leaving real soon!"

"How soon?" asked Kellyn.

"Like as in they're waiting for me to get you so we can all say good bye soon," replied Karrie.

"Let's go then!" said Ben and Karrie led them to where everyone else was.

"Karrie!" shouted Keith. "It's about time!"

"Sorry!" replied Karrie.

"Well, we're here now," said Summer. Solana nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all, but we have to leave. We are still on active-duty and they need us in Ringtown." said Solana.

"Of course," replied Kate.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you all in the future," said Lunick. "Maybe then you'll all be Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics."

"That would be awesome!" replied Keith.

"Karrie, try to keep out of trouble," said Solana. Karrie turned bright red from embarrassment. Kellyn and Kate couldn't help but laugh. Keith snickered only to get whacked by Karrie. "And be nice to Keith."

"Fine, I'll try," replied Karrie.

"So until we meet again, bye!" said Lunick. "Ciao!" Lunick got on a staraptor and so did Solana.

"Bye everyone!" exclaimed Solana.

"BYE!" yelled everyone back except for Lunick. Lunick and Solana left. Isaac and Rhythmi decided to go off somewhere. Laurie decided to go chill in the library. Kate turned to face Kellyn only to find Kellyn moving quickly to wrap his arms around her. She turned bright red.

"Kate," said Kellyn. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," replied Kate.

"There's something you should know," said Kellyn.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," replied Ben.

"Hey!" said Kellyn. "I was going to tell her that!"

"You're leaving?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," replied Kellyn. "Though I wish I didn't have to."

"If we become Top Rangers, we will all see each other again," said Karrie. Then Karrie got an idea. "Follow me!"

"Where are you going?" asked Keith.

"Ascension Square," replied Karrie.

"The Pledge Stone," replied Keith and Karrie nodded.

"Keith and I already made a pledge with Rhythmi and Kate to become Top Rangers and Top Operator," said Karrie. "But I think that maybe you can make a pledge with her. They say that if you make a pledge with your friends there at the Pledge Stone, it will come true."

"Take us there Karrie," replied Kellyn. Karrie led her brother and Kate to Ascension Square. Ben, Summer, and Keith followed along.

"Here we are," said Karrie. Kellyn looked at the moment that resembled the Ranger symbol.

"Thank you," replied Kellyn. He looked at Kate who then grabbed hold of his hand.

"Come on," said Kate and she led Kellyn to the front of the Pledge Stone. She placed his hand on top of her's. "What kind of pledge do you want to make?"

"Friendship, love, and come back for you," replied Karrie for Kellyn. Kellyn blushed. He hated how Karrie could read his mind almost literally.

"I pledge to always wait for you to come back," said Kate.

"I pledge to always be there somehow whenever you need me," replied Kellyn.

"Aw, I was expecting something more romantic," said Karrie.

"Well, today's movie night," said Keith suddenly. "Maybe we can get you three in to join us."

"Oh yeah," replied Kate.

"Aw! It's the boys' turn to pick out the movie and I just know its going to be a horror film," said Karrie.

"You don't like horror movies?" asked Summer.

"She's deathly afraid of them," replied Kellyn. "Always tries to hide whenever they come on." Karrie blushed.

"Don't worry Karrie," said Kate. "You have Kellyn and Keith to keep you safe." Keith blushed.

"Let's go talk to Janice," said Karrie.

"Janice?" asked Ben.

"She's the caretaker." replied Kate. They all headed off to the building except Kellyn stayed behind.

"Keith, I want to talk to you for a moment," said Kellyn.

"Alright," replied Keith. "Karrie, I'll catch up with you later." Keith walked over to Kellyn. "What is it?"

"I want you to pledge to me that you'll always look out for my little sister," replied Kellyn.

"I don't need to pledge you something that I'd do without being told to," said Keith.

"I know she trusts you. I know that somehow you bring her comfort. I know that Kate trusts you." said Kellyn. "I never seen my sister be so open to or around anyone as much as she does around you and to you before. I don't know how you manged to do it, but I can't ignore the fact she's so comfortable around you." Keith looked at Kellyn and tried to digest what he was saying. "Keith, because of the bond you share with her, you could hurt her, enough to bring her down like a house of cards."

"Why me and not Kate?" asked Keith.

"That's something I'd like to know as well," replied Kellyn.

"I promise you that I have no idea why she is more comfortable around me versus Kate." said Keith.

"I'm just worried about my little sister, that's all." replied Kellyn. "Come on, before Karrie comes and gets us."

Keith and Kellyn went to the lounge where Karrie, Kate, Summer, Ben, Rhythmi, Isaac, Ponte, Laurie, and Todd were waiting. Rhythmi and Isaac were already sitting in a big chair. Kate was sitting on the couch with Karrie, Summer, and Ben. Ponte was in his bean bag chair. Todd was playing with a little robot with Laurie on the floor. Keith sat in a spare bean bag chair. Kellyn made his way to the couch and sat next to Kate.

"Kellyn," said Kate.

"Hi," replied Kellyn.

"Movie time," said Ponte.

"Boys get to pick first tonight," said Rhythmi. Ponte, Isaac, Keith, Ben, Kellyn, and Todd fought over which movie to pick. Keith, Kellyn, and Isaac were against the horror movie. Ponte, Ben, and Todd were for the horror movie. Ponte somehow managed to out rule Isaac, Keith, and Kellyn. They put the horror movie on and Karrie tried to sneak back into the girls' dorm. Kellyn caught her.

"No you don't," said Kellyn. He reached over the couch and grabbed her collar and pulled her over.

"Aw come on Kellyn!" replied Karrie. Everyone but Kellyn, Kate, Summer, Karrie, and Keith laughed. Ponte pushed the play button and immediately Karrie tried first to burrow into the couch and since that didn't work she tried to burrow into Kate who was next to her. Kellyn stopped her and Karrie decided to bury her head into her knees.

When ever there was a scary part, Kate would clasp on to Kellyn's arm and hide her face. Kellyn put his arm around her to make her feel more safe. Summer hid her face into Ben's shoulder. Rhythmi would bury her head into Isaac's chest while he held her. Laurie would squeak and hide her face behind Todd's toy robot. Karrie would whimper, cover her ears, and hide her face in the couch as she curled up into a little ball. Keith felt bad for Karrie.

At one point in the movie, a scene startled a scared Karrie and all the rest of the girls so much that they all jumped and made some kind of noise. Rhythmi and Kate let out a small whimper. Summer squeaked and Ben wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Laurie jumped up a little and latched onto Todd's arm as she screamed. Karrie jumped off the couch and landed on Keith with a screech.

"Karrie," whispered Keith after grunting from the impact of her falling/jumping on him. Karrie whimpered in response as she started to curl up in a little ball and cover her ears. She buried her face into his chest and held on to his shirt. He was quite thankful that the lights were out or everyone would have seen his face turn bright red. Keith wrapped his arms around her and held Karrie close to him to make her feel safe.

By the time the horror movie was over, Karrie was fast asleep. Rhythmi made Ponte put on a chic flick. Keith closed his eyes since he wasn't a fan of chic flicks. He rested his head on Karrie's and fell asleep. An hour later, Laurie left for the girls' dorm and Ponte and Todd left for the boys' dorm. Kellyn, Kate, Rhythmi, and Isaac watched Keith and Karrie and soon realized they were both asleep. Rhythmi got her camera and snapped a quick picture before giving Isaac a kiss goodnight and leaving for the girls' dorm.

Summer and Ben fell asleep looking like a couple. Kellyn sat in the chair Isaac was sitting in to give Summer and Ben room to sleep. He leaned back and motioned for Kate to come over and sit on his lap. Kate did just that. Kate crawled on to Kellyn's lap and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Kate rested her head on his chest and Kellyn rested his head on her head.

"I wish we could do this every night," said Kate.

"Mhm," replied Kellyn. He kissed her forehead softly as Kate fell asleep before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Kate woke up and smiled as she looked at Kellyn sleeping. She kissed his cheek softly before rubbing her nose with his gently. Kellyn slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Both of their hair was messy.

"Morning Kate," said Kellyn.

"Morning," replied Kate. Kellyn kissed her softly. Kate look at him with a dream like look in her eyes. "We spent the whole night together."

"Yes we did," replied Kellyn as he rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb. They melted into each others' eyes and didn't snap out of it until they heard some one wake up. They heard a yawn and looked over to see that Summer had just woken up and was stretching a little. She didn't seem to notice Ben's arm that was wrapped around her waist. Summer rubbed her eye and then looked at the brunette couple.

"Good morning," said Summer.

"Morning Summer," replied Kate and Kellyn.

"Where is everyone?" asked Summer.

"Most of them left to go go sleep in their beds in the dorms." replied Kate.

"Karrie and Keith are still asleep on the beanbag chair," said Kellyn as he glanced over at his sister.

"Oh," said Summer. "Where's Ben?" Kate pointed to the sleeping boy next to Summer. Summer's eyes widened in horror as she realized this whole time Ben had his arm wrapped around her waist and that she slept right next to him. She blushed when she realized what had happened the night before. It had been her fault. "Don't tell any one about this, okay?" Kellyn and Kate nodded. To their surprise, Summer leaned down and kissed Ben softly the forehead. She turned bright red and tried to get Ben's arm off of her. Ben was holding on pretty good especially since he was asleep. Each time Summer tried to pull his arm away, he'd pull her closer in his sleep. He muttered something under his breath and before Summer knew it, he had both arms wrapped around her and had his head resting against her shoulder and arm. Ben wouldn't let her go. As long as he was asleep, Summer was stuck there.

"He really doesn't want you to go," said Kate.

"Summer," muttered Ben in his sleep.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kellyn. "I think he's dreaming about you." Summer blushed and then looked at Ben's sleep. He did look kind of cute in his sleep in Summer's opinion. They then heard Karrie stir. False alarm, she was just shifting in her sleep. Then they heard Keith stir. Keith woke up to three brunettes staring at him. He looked down and saw that Karrie was curled up on his lap, her head was on his chest, her hands still holding on to his shirt, and was fast asleep. He turned bright red when he looked back up and met Kellyn's gaze.

"Ah, morning?" said Keith nervously.

"Morning," replied Kellyn, Kate, and Summer. Keith looked back down at Karrie and decided to move her so that he could get up. He tried to pry her off of him but she just would not let go. He kept on trying for a good ten minutes or so. Karrie latched on to Keith even harder than before.

"No," said Karrie as she buried her head back into Keith's chest. He stopped trying to get her off and listened to her breathing. Slowly her breathing slow down, she was falling back asleep.

"Guess she wants to stay that way," said Kate with a chuckle.

"Guess I'm not the only one with someone latched onto in their sleep," said Summer. Keith looked at Summer and saw that Ben has his arms wrapped around her and showed no signs of ever letting go.

"Summer," mumbled Ben as he held Summer closer to him. Keith grinned. At least Karrie couldn't do that.

"Keith," mumbled Karrie in her sleep. So much for her being any different from Ben. She loosened her grip and snuggled closer to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I wonder when those two are planning on waking up," said Kate.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Keith and Summer are enjoying this," said Kellyn. Keith and Summer turned bright red. Rhythmi then walked into the room with Karrie's egg.

"She up yet?" asked Rhythmi.

"No, but we think she's dreaming about Keith," replied Kate. Rhythmi looked at Keith who had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Karrie. He stared at Rhythmi. Rhythmi shrugged and then looked at Summer who was still trapped in Ben's arms.

"Aw, how adorable," exclaimed Rhythmi. "Today's a day off so no one should be coming out of their rooms. Let's go down to the cafeteria and see if we can get some breakfast before the Fiorre students have to leave."

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon," said Keith as he shook Karrie.

"Pancakes?" asked Karrie as she stated to open her eyes. "Where?" Kellyn, Keith, and Kate laughed.

"Of course," said Summer as she got an idea. She turned a bit to face Ben more. "FOOD!" Ben woke up immediately.

"WHERE?" asked Ben. Everyone but Ben and Karrie started to laugh.

"About time you woke up!" exclaimed Kate.

"Yeah, poor Summer tries to get up and you just keep on holder her tighter," replied Kellyn with a smile. Summer and Ben blushed. "We even heard you say Summer a few times. You did not want to let her go." Ben turned bright red when he realized that both of his arms were wrapped around Summer. He immediately let go.

"Sorry," mumbled Ben.

"Karrie wasn't too much better," said Kellyn. "She wouldn't let go of Keith." Karrie turned bright red and immediately rolled off of Keith's lap. Keith caught her arm so that she wouldn't hit the floor. He made sure she softly and gently made it to the floor. Karrie got up and took her egg from Rhythmi and went inside the dorm room.

"Nice going Kellyn," replied Kate as she punched Kellyn softly.

"I didn't mean to get her upset," replied Kellyn. Karrie returned with a backpack filled with blankets. They all understood why she went into the dorm. She went to get something to carry her egg in not because she was upset.

"Let's go eat breakfast," said Karrie and that's just what they did. Soon they went outside to where the Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School students were gathering. Karrie hugged her brother and then stepped aside as everyone else said their good byes. Ben and Summer went off first. Kellyn stayed behind with Kate.

"I'm going to miss you," said Kellyn.

"I will too," replied Kate. Kellyn hugged Kate. Kate leaned up towards him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Kellyn."

"Kate, I lov-" started Kellyn but was interrupted by a running Ben.

"KELLYN! IT'S TIME TO GO!" yelled Ben. Kellyn looked at Ben in anger.

"Damn it! Of all the times you had to come running and yelling to me, you had to pick this one!" yelled Kellyn. He clenched his fists. Kate wrapped her hands around his fists and he started to relax.

"Kellyn," said Kate. Kellyn turned to Kate. She kissed him full on the lips and then wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went temporarily limp but soon found themselves wrapped around Kate's waist.

"Whoa," said Ben. "Looks like Kellyn's getting in some action!" Kellyn went to glare at him only to be stopped by Kate.

"Ignore him," said Kate. Kellyn closed his eyes and focused on the only thing that mattered, Kate.

"Um, I think I'm going to go now," said Ben as he realized that the brunette couple wasn't showing any signs of stopping their little make out session (yes, that's what Ben calls it).

"BEN!" yelled Summer as she finished running to him. "Where's Kellyn? We have to leave now." Ben pointed at the couple who were making out. Summer smacked her forehead. "Of course he would be kissing her now of all times."

"Summer, can we go before he tries to make it to second base before he leaves?" asked Ben. Summer hit Ben. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Can you at least try to act like your mind is not perverted for once?" asked Summer.

"My mind is not perverted, it's just not clean," replied Ben. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Kellyn, you better go before we get more of an audience," said Kate.

"And before Ben says anything more stupid," replied Kellyn. He kissed her forehead and then released her. "Until we meet again, let's remember this moment." Kate nodded.

"Good bye Kellyn," said Kate. "Have a nice time at school."

"I'll try," replied Kellyn. "You better have a nice time at school as well." Kate smiled and nodded. "Bye Kate."

"Kellyn Hajime! Ben Natsuya! Summer Minami!" yelled Mr. Hunter.

"Coming!" replied Kellyn, Ben, and Summer.

"You three better get going," said Kate.

"Right," replied the trio. Kellyn, Ben, and Summer left with the rest of the Fiorre Ranger Star Elite School.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Kellyn:** NO! WHY? WHY?

**Me:** Um, please ignore the screaming Kellyn at the moment. He's just upset that he has to separate from Kate again

**Rhythmi:** Nice romance scenes

**Me:** Thanks

**Summer:** Are you going to make it a tradition in which every time Kate and Kellyn have to part they make out?

**Me:** Not that I'm aware of yet

**Kellyn:** WHY? CRUEL, CRUEL FATE! WHY?

**Me:** IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP ON DOING THAT THEN AT LEAST FIND A SEPARATE ROOM TO DO IT IN!

**Kellyn:** …

**Karrie:** Ooh, reviews from BrisingrBoy and Friendly Kitty for Chapter 20!

**Me:** Yes, I was thrilled to get them. Now Karrie, step away from the reviews and do not read them.

**Karrie:** *already reading one* ...what did you say?

**Me:** KARRIE!

**Karrie:** I'm sorry!

**Me:** Now hand me both reviews *Karrie hands them over* now that's a good girl

**Kate:** Thank you BrisingrBoy and Friendly Kitty for the reviews

**Me:** Before Keith joins in and makes things more hectic in here, we will have end (not the story, just this commentary thing)

**Rhythmi:** Reviews are nice

**Me:** ^.^ they sure are


	22. Chapter 22 Kellyn's School Days

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Okay, I got a request to reveal what happened to Kellyn in his school

**Kate:** So this chapter is going to be a bonus chapter

**Me:** What happens in this chapter happens when Kate is in school and before the competition.

**Kate:** Since its a bonus chapter, it's going to be in Kellyn's Point Of View

**Kellyn:** Great, all my thoughts are exposed.

**Me:** You have no choice in the matter

**Kellyn:** I'm still mad about last chapter

**Me:** This is for the readers

**Kellyn:** Fine, I'll do it

**Me:** -.-" you were going to do it anyways

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 22: Kellyn's School Days_

_[During Chapter 8]_

Today was just another average day. Ben woke me up by yelling in my ear. It was one of his methods of waking me up. I'm not a fan of his methods. I got dressed and then Ben and me went out of our dorm and met up with Summer. Usually you never see those two apart. Though both of them deny it, I think that they're in love, either that or they like each other. Well, I know Summer likes Ben. It's really obvious, especially since she gets so mad whenever Sasha flirts with Ben. I'm not too sure whether or not Ben likes Summer or if he likes Sasha. It's a _little_ hard to tell.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" shouted Ben.

"Ms. June is going to be really mad if we're late!" added Summer.

"I'm coming!" I replied. Ms. June is our homeroom teacher. She's nice, sweet, and caring but when she's mad, watch out!

We entered our classroom and sat in our seats just before the bell rang. She taught her lesson and then soon enough class ended.

_I'm bored! _my sister mentally complained. Why does she always have to annoy me? She really needs make friends with people who she can talk to and keep her from being bored. Well, more like I need it.

_Go bother Lunick or Solana! _I mentally replied.

_I can't! They're on a mission._ She replied mentally.

_I'm busy. Find something else to do._ I told her mentally. I knew she didn't like it but at least she stopped bugging me.

"Hey Kellyn," said Sasha. I loathe Sasha. She disgusts me. She tries to hit on me! It's gross!

"Go away," I replied. Sasha knew by now not to argue with me. She went off to flirt with Ben but before she had a chance to say any thing, Ben got up and started to walk over to Summer. I glanced at Summer to see why he would head over there. Sure enough, Ben's rival, Jason, was flirting with Summer. You know how I said I wasn't sure if Ben liked Summer or if he liked Sasha earlier? Well, now I know for sure who Ben likes. Summer Minami, his best friend.

Ben got over to Summer and looked like he was going to hit Jason or something. I really hope he doesn't. I don't need to stop a fight.

"Hey Summer," said Ben. Good, he's not going to deck Jason, yet.

"Oh, hey Ben," replied Summer as she turned to him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason. Okay, if Ben doesn't hit Jason, Jason might hit Ben.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Ben in reply. I really hate how he decides to act smart NOW.

"You look like you don't want Summer to talk to me," replied Jason. Jason nailed it, even I could tell that. Okay, worst comparison ever since I'm the top student of this class.

"Summer can talk to whoever she wants to talk to," said Ben. "So can I. I just wanted to talk to my friend. Now is that so bad?"

"Maybe Summer doesn't want to talk to you," replied Jason. Way to get on Summer's nerves as well as Ben's nerves!

"Excuse me, but who are you to say who I want to talk to?" asked Summer.

"Benjamin, you're just jealous because I was talking to Summer," said Jason. It was obvious that he was ignoring Summer, which was one of the worst mistakes you could make.

"I'm not jealous! And don't call me Benjamin!" replied Ben.

"Jason, why would Ben be jealous?" asked Sasha. "Look at yourself and look at Summer. There is nothing to be jealous of." Though normally I hate it when Sasha butts into conversations like that, I was kind of glad she did this time.

"He really likes Summer, duh," replied Jason. Ben turned bright red. Summer started to blush a little.

"No, he likes me!" said Sasha.

"Yeah right!" replied Jason.

"Summer, Ben, let's go," I said and then I led them out of the classroom. I went to playfully punch Ben. "Real smooth." Ben dodged the punch and turned bright red again.

"Shut up Kellyn," replied Ben. Everyday I keep Ben out of trouble. Summer can normally keep herself out of trouble but I find myself rescuing her from fights every once in a while.

_[During Chapter 9]_

I was just resting my head after have a restless sleep when my sister decided to check up on me mentally.

_Dude, could you stop sending me distress waves? _She asked. I was? Oops.

_I'll try._ I replied.

_What's bothering you?_ She asked.

_There's no more room for another student at her school._ I replied.

_I know! This is the hundredth time you told me!_ She yelled mentally. Oh yeah, we went through this already, didn't we?

_Why is it you always seem to be somewhere in the back of my head?_ I asked.

_I don't know. It's annoying though._ She replied. She could say that again! _I feel the presence of another._

_It it a relative of father's?_ I asked. You see, this mind link telepathy runs through my father's side of the family. It runs through the Hajime family line. It makes as all different from every one else.

_No, it's different._ Karrie, my sister, replied. She normally could tell exactly who it is. Her ability is far more developed then mine. I focused in on the other presence. I knew the touch.

_I know who it is. I'd know that touch anywhere. I felt it once though I was sure it was just a dream. It's Kate_. I said. Kate, my dear beautiful precious Kate.

_Kellyn?_ Kate asked in a thought. Her voice was beautiful like always, even mentally.

_Poor girl, probably doesn't realize that this isn't a dream. _Karrie replied. _It's a mind link, kind of what you call telepathy._ I could feel confusion surrounding Kate. If Karrie continued, who knows how much more confused she will be.

_You're confusing her._ I told Karrie.

_I'm sorry._ Replied my sister. _It's just that I haven't had any one new to talk to._

_Can you at least shut up for a while so I can talk to Kate?_ I asked. I wanted to talk to Kate so bad.

_Fine. You're boring anyways._ She replied. I felt my sister withdraw mentally.

_Sorry about my sister._ I told Kate. I was. My sister can be such a pain sometimes.

_Sister?_ Asked Kate. Oh right, I never really talked much about Karrie to any one. Who would? I mean what was I supposed to say? My sister was telepathic freak that can connect and bond deeply with legendary pokemon?

_She didn't mean to throw you off guard._ I said. I know Karrie didn't mean it. She just gets carried away sometimes and forgets that she's not normal.

_So this isn't a dream?_ Asked Kate.

_No dream. Though I have no idea how you managed to link with my mind, and on the same path._ I replied.

_I miss you._ Said Kate. Missing her did not begin to describe how I felt being so far away from her touch.

_I miss you too._ I replied. _And, sadly, I miss those rumors people had going around that we were a couple. Girls won't leave me alone._ It was the sad truth. For some strange reason, I attract girls, especially when I want to **repel** girls.

_Rhythmi was right._ Said Kate. Rhythmi? Who the heck was Rhythmi?

_Rhythmi? Who's Rhythmi?_ I asked.

_One of my friends here. She has puffy blonde hair._ Kate replied.

_Oh, okay._ I said. _Hmm, so what have you been up to lately?_

_School. Hanging out with my friends that are here._ Kate replied.

_Rhythmi and?_ I asked.

_Keith. A loud mouth, hot head boy with red spiky hair._ Kate replied. I growled. I extremely disliked the idea of her being close to a boy other than me. _And he's just a friend._

_So was I._ I pointed out.

_You're actually jealous, aren't you?_ Kate asked. I growled again. This Keith got to be near Kate, my Kate, of course I'm going to be a bit jealous!

_He's a boy._ I replied.

_So are you._ Kate replied. I don't have a problem with me, I have problem with this Keith being close to Kate!

_I still don't like the idea._ I said.

_What idea?_ Kate asked.

_Of him being close to you._ I replied.

_Ooh! Kellyn's jealous!_ She replied. I growled. I wasn't in the mood to be teased.

_Not. Funny._ I replied in anger.

_Calm down Kellyn. You have nothing to worry about. Remember who stole my first kiss?_ Kate said. I smirked. She had no idea what that made me think of. I wanted to devour her, but I couldn't.

_You're lucky there's a whole ocean between us and we're on separate regions, because you're asking for it._ I said.

_Asking for what?_ Asked Kate.

_For a kiss and for me to go out of control_. I replied.

_You go out of control? Since when?_ Asked Kate.

_Since you stole my heart._ I replied.

_Kellyn..._ Kate said.

"_**Kate! Wake up! It's 7:00!" **_yelled someone. Whoever it was, she was loud! I could hear the yelling from Fiorre while being in a mind link with Kate!

_Man! That girl is loud!_ _That Rhythmi?_ I asked.

_Yeah._ Replied Kate.

_I guess you should get going then._ I said. I didn't want her to leave my mind, I really didn't. _I just hope she's not like Ben who would pour ice cold water on you to rudely wake you up._

_Ben? _Kate asked. Oh yeah, she doesn't know Ben.

_I'll talk to you more later, okay? You don't want to be late._ I replied.

_In my opinion,this is so much better than AIM or mail_ Kate said. I smiled. _Later Kellyn._

"Kellyn! You really want me to pour ice cold water on you?" asked Ben. My eyes snapped open.

"NO!" I yelled.

"But you said 'Ben pour water to wake.'" replied Ben. I glared at him. "Guess I just misheard things. Did you have one of those dreams in which you talked to Kate again?" I had told him about the last and first time Kate and I mind linked. Well, more like he made me tell him.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Aw, you were talking to her about me! How sweet! I'm touched!" exclaimed Ben. I glared at him again.

At night time I tried to speak telepathically with Kate. Unfortunately, Ben broke my concentration by talking to me.

"Kellyn, I need to ask you something," Ben said.

"What is it?" I asked. You just broke my concentration on speaking telepathically with Kate, this better be good.

"How do you know if you love someone?" asked Ben. I looked at him. For once, Ben actually asked a good question. How do I answer this one?

"It's hard to explain," I replied.

"Please Kellyn, I need to know," said Ben.

"I'll try," I replied. I took a deep breath and attempted to answer Ben's question. "Your heart keeps pounding wildly whenever the person you love is near, you get mad every single time a guy talks to her, you like every little detail about her, and there's this special feeling you get when you're around her." Hey, that wasn't so bad. Hard but not so bad. I looked at Ben and watched him digest what I had just said. It looked like what I had said had hit him like a ton of bricks. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I may have just describe Ben with Summer. Holy Seedot! I'm a wizard!

_[During Chapter 10, 11, and 12]_

"BEN!" I yelled. Ben was running as fast as he could with a pair of my boxer shorts. He made it to the flag pole. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Ben smirked and tied the boxer shorts to the rope and then raise the boxers up on the flag pole so that everyone could see them. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Are those Kellyn's boxers?" asked a girl. Another girl giggle.

"They're so sexy," said a different girl. I blushed. I'm so going to kill Ben for this.

"I love your boxers," said Sasha. I clenched my fists. This has gone on far enough. I stormed over to Ben and he frantically got out of the way. I went and got my boxers down. Then I chased Ben all over school. Ben found refuge behind Summer temporarily.

"Kellyn, why are you holding your boxers?" asked Summer.

"Because Ben decided he was going to use them as a flag!" I replied. Summer turned to Ben. He wasn't safe anymore. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and picked him up. She carried him to me. Ben was no longer safe from my wrath...

Sitting in class I was concentrating on something else. My sister was going to the same school Kate is?

"Kellyn, the answer," said Ms. June. I looked up. _What is the radius of the incircle of the triangle whose sides measure 5, 12 and 13 units? _ I thought about it for a moment.

"2 units," I replied.

"I'm glad you are paying attention." Ms. June said.

"Good save," said Ben. Ben was all bruised from the beating I gave him earlier that morning for trying to use my boxer shorts for a flag.

"Summer, what is the measure of the radius of the circle that circumscribes a triangle whose sides measure 9, 40 and 41?" asked Ms. June.

"20.5," replied Summer. Summer was really smart. Ben on the other hand could be if he actually payed more attention...

When math class was over and we had a bit of a break, I could hear Kate thinking something about me.

_What about me?_ I asked.

_I was thinking how you probably won't be happy about what condition Karrie's in._ Kate replied. Wait a minute, I never told Kate my sister's name!

_How did you know my sister's name? I never told you._ I asked.

_I'm looking at her right now you idiot. Karrie Hajime, the new kid, who also practically screams 'I'M RELATED TO KELLYN!' _replied Kate.

_She does look an awful lot like me._ I said. It was true. Same bangs, same eyes, luckily not the same size. She's short, I'm tall, live with it. _What happened to her?_

_Um, well, someone agitated a Sawbuck and decided to go apologize after screaming bloody murder while Karrie along with me and Keith capture 15 agitated Deerling and only Karrie realized how much danger that would put the girl in and we decided to go after it. We split up to look in two separate __places in which Karrie named off as the two places it would most likely be. She went with Keith and I went with Rythmi. Apparently she got too close to the Sawbuck and it got startled and bucked her. _Replied Kate. She would do that.

_So now she's in the infirmary, right?_ I asked.

_Yep, with a few broken ribs._ Replied Kate. _Keith was the one who carried her in._

_Guess that means I owe this Keith a thanks._ I replied

_In fact, I think he and Karrie make a perfect match._ Said Kate. They do? Wait a second, since when did Kate play matchmaker? Well, if they were a couple at least I wouldn't have to worry about this Keith taking my Kate.

_Hmm, I'm not sure I like the idea but I certainly don't hate it._ I replied.

_That's because she's your sister you over protective brother! You just don't like the idea of sharing._ Said Kate. She nailed it alright. Sharing was never one of my strong points.

_I like to keep my girls safe and protected._ I replied.

_I like the way you say 'my girls'_ confessed Kate.

_Good, because you are MY girl. I will never want nor like to share you._ I replied. Feelings of want, desire, and possession started to take over me.

_I lo-_ started Kate.

_**"Kate! Why are you blushing?" **_asked Rhythmi. So she was blushing, fascinating.

_**"I was just thinking of Kellyn."**_ replied Kate.

_Good excuse_ I chuckled.

_Shut up Kellyn._ Replied Kate.

_**"Aw! How sweet!"**_ exclaimed Rythmi. **_"So what part of him were you thinking about?" _**I suddenly felt self conscious of my private area.

_**"W-w-what do you mean?"**_ asked Kate. Even I knew what she meant. I smirked, I was going to be so amused by her reply.

_I can't wait to hear your comeback for this._ I said.

_Shut. Up. _Replied Kate. _I'm trying to think here._

_**"Oh you know, his face, his interior, his exterior, his muscle tone, or his, well, I guess you get the point." **_replied Rythmi. Hmm, which part does Kate like best?

_**"Rythmi!"**_ gasped Kate.

_**"Answer the question, it's not like he's listening or anything."**_ said Rythmi. Oh how that blonde was wrong, so terribly wrong.

_If she only knew_ sighed Kate.

_**"All of him,"**_ replied Kate in defeat.

_That was your best comeback?_ I asked. I was expecting a little something more.

_Best I could do with you acting like a voice in the back of my head!_ Replied Kate.

_Yeah, saying his voice would only get you funny looks._ I replied.

_Can you two stop bickering? You're broadcasting this whole thing to me, fyi! I'm trying to sleep!_ Said Karrie. Way to ruin it Karrie!

_Karrie? Karrie! You're alright!_ Exclaimed Kate. Well, she is my sister.

_Yeah, yeah, just let me get some sleep, okay? I'm tired and last thing I need to hear is you two in the back of my head._ Replied Karrie as she stifled a yawn.

_Like you're any better._ I replied. She would bother me to no ends by talking endlessly to me in the back of my head.

_Kate, where am I anyways? It doesn't feel like I'm in the woods any more._ Asked Karrie.

_You're in the infirmary. You had a few broken ribs but they set them in place. _Replied Kate.

_Aw! _pouted Karrie. I knew she was more upset that she was in the infirmary than she was that she had a few broken ribs.

_You shouldn't have gotten so close and you know it._ I scolded her.

_I know, I'm sorry_. Replied Karrie.

_Go back to sleep Karrie. Oh, and Keith's taking a nap in a chair to your left._ Said Kate. I wonder why Kate mentioned Keith to Karrie. Then heard Kate chuckle.

_What?_ I asked.

_**"What is it Kate?"**_ asked Rythmi.

_**"She's blushing in her sleep."**_ replied Kate. _And apparently only I know why._ What in the world? Why is she blushing? Why are you telling me this?

_**"Wonder what she's dreaming about."**_ said Ryhmi. **_"Just look at the two of them sleep. To think they'll be stuck in here together for at least a week. Ah, what bonding between them will take place?" _**If there is anything I've learned about Rhythmi from Kate, it's that she is a romance fanatic.

_**"I don't think that's a very good idea, trying to match them up."**_ replied Kate.

_Especially since I don't exactly approve._ I said.

_I was more thinking it wasn't a good idea because they should get together on their own and at their own pace._ Replied Kate. Whatever you say my dear.

_**"Ah, well, looks like one of them is up."**_ said Rythmi.

_**"Why do I have this feeling you two were talking about me?"**_ asked Karrie.

_Because they were._ I replied.

_**"Because we were,"**_ replied Kate.

_**"Well, now that sleeping beauty is awake, we just have to waking up the sleeping prince."**_ said Rythmi. _**"**__**BOO!**__**" **_

_**"Holy crap! What was that for?"**_asked Keith.

_**"To wake you up of course." **_replied Rythmi. This was way too amusing.

_**"You couldn't have said 'Wake up Keith'?"**_ asked Keith.

_**"Nope, besides, that never works."**_ replied Rythmi.

_**"Keith, you may want to watch for who's behind you before you,"**_ started Kate. What was happening? Oh only being able to hear conversations sucks! _**"I tried to warn you." **_

"Earth to Kellyn!" said Ben. I snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to ask you another question in private," Ben replied. I looked at him. What could it be this time?

"Alright," I said. I went into the hallways with Ben. "What is it?"

"How do you know if someone loves you?" Ben asked. I smacked my forehead. What was he getting at with these questions?

"You don't," I replied. "Without the person telling or letting you know somehow, you don't."

"Oh," Ben said. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

"No, it was something that was on your mind. I'm glad that I was able to help you a little," I replied. "Hey, someday, you need to tell me why you asked me those questions." Ben nodded.

"I will," Ben replied.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Me:** *panting* okay, done.

**Kellyn:** *panting* so much work!

**Kate:** Good job you two! *gives us cookies and soda*

**Me:** Thank you!

**Kellyn:** You're the best

**Kate:** *blushes* you guys just did so much hard work lately.

**Keith:** Alright, break it up people! No hugging and no kissing.

**Me:** Keith dear, don't make me make you and Karrie share a every intimidating scene

**Keith:** You wouldn't dare!

**Me:** Why not? I'm sure my readers want you and Karrie to kiss

**Karrie:** But won't that go out of your plans?

**Me:**I'm just saying...

**Kellyn:** Well, um, please review

**Me:**WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD IT!

**Kellyn:**What?

**Me:** IMPORTANT NEWS FLASH!

**Kellyn:** What now?

**Me:**I'm going to be on vacation from August 13 to August 27!

**Karrie:** WHAT?

**Keith:** FREEDOM!

**Kate:** WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU!

**Kellyn: **We are?

**Me:** I'm going to ignore you guys. Keith, I'm going to get back at you later.

**Keith:** Eep!

**Me:**Anyways, I won't be updating anything during that time. Those who know me on YouTube already know that I'm going on vacation. I won't be able to make nor upload any videos. I won't be able to write more chapters (privacy...and I'll be busy...) and I won't be able to update either.

**Kate:** This is horrible!

**Me:** If you want to know why I won't be able to make videos, write chapters, upload, and update, its because I'm going to be spending vacation with my grandparents (I don't get to see them often, they live so far away) and my grandma and cousin will be sure to keep me busy, plus I'm spending it with my brother so I have to look after him and he has no clue about my account on this. My cousin and my brother will constantly want my attention (I can predict it..nah, it's just obvious after so many years of going), if not them I'll probably either will be helping my grandma or lounging on a couch reading a book or watching t.v. and glad to get a break from my cousin and brother (they're both boys, Lord help me!)

**Kellyn:**You done now?

**Me:** Yep

**Kellyn:** Finally

**Me:** Okay, I'm getting Keith and Kellyn later

**Kellyn:** Oh crap!

**Keith:** Welcome to my world

**Kellyn:** I don't want to be in your world


	23. Chapter 23 Notes And Class

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me: **Filler chapter, darn it

**Karrie: **Isn't there enough filler?

**Me:** No, I need at least 1 or 2 filler chapters to get me to a chapter I want to write

**Keith:** So what are we doing today?

**Me:** School Life 101

**Keith:** really?

**Me:** Sort of

**Keith:** oh

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 23: Notes And Class_

Karrie listened to Ms. April's lectures only to get passed a note from Keith. She looked at it.

_I'm bored._

Karrie rolled her eyes. Keith was always bored in class. She wrote back and gave him the note. Keith looked at it.

_What else is new?_

Keith smiled. Karrie knew him well, very well. It had been weeks since he met her brother. He didn't dare tell Karrie about what Kellyn had asked him to do. He wrote back.

_Want to get out of class?_

Karrie rolled her eyes again and wrote back.

_No_

Keith wrote back.

_Why not?_

Karrie looked at him. She didn't exactly have much reason for it. She just didn't want to skip class. Besides, if she spent any more time with Keith, there would be rumors spreading like wildfire. Not like she cared for gossip. She liked spending time with Keith. Kate took the note away from her and wrote something only to pass it back to Karrie.

_You two better start paying attention_

Karrie passed the note to Keith. He scowled but he did stop. Soon it was time for math class. Curiously, Keith excelled in this class.

"Three years back, a father was 24 years older than his son. At present the father is 5 times as old as the son. How old will the son be three years from now?" asked Ms. April. Karrie, Keith, Kate, Rhythmi, and some other girl raised their hands. "Daisy."

"6 years," replied the girl.

"I'm sorry, but that's wrong." replied Ms. April. Keith and Karrie's hands shot up. "Keith."

"The correct answer is 9 years," replied Keith. Karrie put her arm down and crossed her arms. **She** was going to say that.

"Karrie, since it seems like that was your answer as well, care to tell the class how you two got that answer?" asked Ms. April. Karrie nodded.

"The age of the son 3 years back be x years. Therefore, the age of the father 3 years back was x + 24. At present the age of the son is x + 3 and the father is 5 times as old as the son. The proper equation to start would be x + 24 + 3 = 5(x + 3). Simplify that and you get x + 27 = 5x + 15. Simplify that further and you get 4x = 12. 12 divided by 4 equals 3. x = 3." explained Karrie. "Therefore, the son was 3 years old 3 years back and he will be 9 years old three years from now." Keith nodded. Karrie was good at explaining things. She could do Algebra in her head for crying out loud! He still had to do it out on paper.

"Thank you Karrie," replied Ms. April. "Any questions?" There were none. Ms. April went on to teach Algebra. Soon it was time for Biology, Karrie's favorite subject. Ms. April didn't teach Keith, Karrie, Kate, and Rhythmi's Biology class. Neither did Mr. Kincaid. They had a specialized teacher who came and taught them, Isaac, and a few others. The school got this teacher when they accepted Karrie (I wonder why). Her name was Professor Juniper (I know she has nothing to do with Pokemon Rangers, just let me have my fun). She taught Advanced Honors Biology.

"Good morning class," said Professor Juniper.

"Good morning Professor Juniper." replied the class.

"Alright, today we'll be learning about atoms, molecules, ions, and bonds." said Professor Juniper. Karrie had to resist the urge to cheer in glee. (Me too...Bio nerd here...)

"Interesting," said Isaac.

"An atom consists of a nucleus of positively charged protons and neutrally charged neutrons. Negatively charged electrons are arranged outside the nucleus. Molecules are groups of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds. Chemical bonds between atoms form because of their interaction of their electrons. The electronegativity of an atom, or the ability of an atom to attract electrons, plays a large part in determining the kind of bond that forms." said Professor Juniper. Kate, Karrie, Rhythmi, and Isaac were busy taking notes. Keith just lounged in his seat as he listened to the professor. "Any questions?"

"Nope," replied Keith.

"Alright, then I'll talk about bonds," said Professor Juniper.

"Like bonds between people?" asked a girl.

"No, bonds between atoms," replied Professor Juniper. "There are three kinds of bonds. They are ionic, covalent, and hydrogen." Keith decided to make it look like he was writing down what she was saying. He really was writing a note to Karrie. Unfortunately for him, Professor Juniper caught him. "Keith, that better be notes."

"They are," replied Keith as he hid the paper partially with his arm. Professor Juniper didn't seem to buy it.

"Then you won't mind if I look at your notes, will you?" asked Professor Juniper. Keith was startled, he had not expected her to say that. Professor Juniper managed to get the piece of paper out from under his arm. She read it. "Is this to any one particular?"

_Yes, but I'm not telling you and the whole class!_ Thought Keith.

"No," replied Keith.

"I'll let this pass since you weren't passing notes to someone," said Professor Juniper. "But I do not what to catch you writing a note to someone again, you understand?"

"Yes Professor Juniper," Keith replied. Kate, Karrie, Isaac, and Rhythmi waited until class was over before confronting Keith.

"What was that all about?" asked Isaac.

"Nothing," replied Keith.

"You were writing a note to give to Karrie, weren't you?" asked Kate.

_Crap! She found me out!_ Though Keith.

"What made you think that?" Keith asked while trying to recover from Kate's question.

"You're always writing notes to her," replied Kate.

"I think a certain someone has a crush on you Karrie," said Rhythmi.

"Who?" asked Karrie. Rhythmi, Isaac, and Kate smacked their foreheads. Karrie could be so clueless sometimes, especially when it came to Keith obvious feelings for her. The bell rang signally that they could go outside.

"Let's go outside," said Isaac. The rest of them nodded and headed outside. Karrie went to go play with the Deerling that liked to hang out in the back of the school building, which was the perfect place to hold private conversations. Keith went around the opposite way Karrie went pretending to chase a Pichu. Kate noticed what he was doing though, but didn't mention anything thankfully. Keith approached Karrie.

"Hey Keith!" exclaimed Karrie.

"Hi,"Keith replied.

"Do you want to play with the Deerling too?" asked Karriie. Keith sweat dropped.

"Sure," replied Keith. "Um, Karrie, you know about that note in biology class?"

"That you're lucky that you didn't get to past to anyone? Yes," replied Karrie.

"Um, well, in that note I was going to ask you if you want to go to Pueltown with me on Saturday," said Keith.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Karrie. Keith turned bright red.

"No! No, of course not!" replied Keith frantically. "I just thought that maybe you'd like to see a little bit more of Almia! Just a friendly outing!" The Sawbuck snorted. Even he could see that the red head liked the brunette girl and was basically asking her out on a date.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Sawbuck is laughing at you," said Karrie. Keith looked at the Sawbuck. It was smiling.

"Do you want to go with me?" asked Keith.

"Sure," replied Karrie. "Besides, I think I heard Rhythmi and Kate talking about going there for shopping." If Kate and Rhythmi were going to be here, Keith had just lost his one chance to have a 'friendly outing' (*cough cough* date *cough cough*) with just Karrie.

"Thank you," said Keith.

"Your welcome," replied Karrie. "It will be fun since its with you." Keith got a warm tingly feeling in his stomach. She made him feel...special.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kate.

"Kate! Guess what? Keith asked me if I'd go to Pueltown with him on Saturday!" replied Karrie. Keith smacked his forehead. She wasn't supposed to tell Kate that.

"Isn't this Saturday there's a summer couple festival going on?" asked Kate. Keith smacked his forehead again. He had completely forgot about that. "What?"

"I forgot that the festival was on Saturday," Keith replied.

"Its going to make it look like you two are a couple," said Kate. "But I guess I could help you out a little. Rhythmi and I are going shopping that day in Pueltown. Just tag along with us." She didn't get it though. Keith wanted to spend the day with just Karrie, without people thinking that they were a couple.

"I think Keith wanted it just to be a friendly outing with just the two of us," replied Karrie. "What's the big deal about the festival anyways? Aren't festivals supposed to fun?"

"The festival is chocked filled with couples and games design for couples." replied Keith.

"So?" asked Karrie.

"Going to it together would pretty much show Pueltown and the school that you two are a couple," replied Kate.

"But we aren't a couple," said Karrie.

"Why you two aren't yet is a mystery to me." replied Kate as she shook her head. Keith and Karrie blushed.

"I just remembered that I need to go check up on my egg," said Karrie and she left the scene.

"Keith, you really like like Karrie, don't you?" asked Kate. Keith turned bright bright red.

"Um Kate? Don't you have better things to do?" asked Keith.

"Actually I have plenty of free time," replied Kate. Keith then saw the Sawbuck close by him and a rock near is foot.

"Hey, is that a Togepi I see?" asked Keith and Kate looked in the other direction while Keith picked up the small rock and threw it at Sawbuck. Sawbuck started to go on a rampage. "Look out Kate!" Kate got ready to capture the Sawbuck while Keith made his getaway.

Keith ran into the school, walked as fast as he could upstairs, and made his way towards the boys' dorm.

"Hey Keith, what are you doing here?" asked Karrie who was holding her egg. She had left with Professor Juniper so that it would break when she was playing with the Deerling.

"I was, I was just going to go take a nap in the boys' dorm," replied Keith.

"I thought you always take your naps in the library," said Karrie.

"Well, it's just that Kate may kill me," replied Keith.

"Oh, so it was you who made Sawbuck go on a rampage," replied Karrie.

"How did you?" asked Keith.

"I saw from the window in the girls' dorm." replied Karrie.

"Oh," said Keith.

"Um, so what is Pueltown like?" asked Karrie.

"It's got lots of tall buildings," replied Keith. "You'll see when we get there."

"Okay," said Karrie.

"Keith!" shouted Kate.

"Uh oh, tell her I'm not here!" replied Keith as he ran for the boys' dorm. Karrie just blinked blankly.

"Karrie! I heard you're going to Pueltown with Keith this weekend!" shouted Rhythmi.

"Oh crap," replied Karrie. "Can I hide with you Keith?" Keith popped his head out.

"What?" asked Keith.

"Can I hide with you?" asked Karrie again. "Sounds like Kate told Rhythmi and I just know she going to try to make me wear a dress." Keith blushed at the thought of her wearing a dress.

"If they catch you in the boys' dorm, you're going to be in trouble," replied Keith.

"Please Keith," begged Karrie. How could he say no?

"Fine," replied Keith.

"Karrie, what are you doing?" asked Kate.

"Nothing!" replied Karrie. Keith hid back in the boys' dorm. "Keith, I know you're in there."

"Yeah so? You can't come in here!" replied Keith.

"Karrie! Do you have a dress or something nice to wear for Saturday?" asked Rhythmi.

"Uh, does it matter?" asked Karrie.

"Yes," replied Rhythmi. Rhythmi dragged Karrie into the girls' dorm.

"Keith, Ill get you later," said Kate. "I have to go make sure Rhythmi doesn't over do things."

"You do that," replied Keith. "Can you make sure Rhythmi doesn't make her wear a dress?"

"Why? You can't handle seeing her in a dress?" asked Kate.

"Its just that I don't think she's so thrilled about the idea of wearing a dress," replied Keith.

"Alright, whatever you say Keith," replied Kate. Kate then went into the girls' dorm.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Karrie:** I've never been to Pueltown before

**Me:** Neither have I so this should be interesting

**Keith:** Great, how do you plan on being able to properly describe the scene?

**Me:** I'm gonna find me a map!

**Keith:** *sweat drops* you do that

**Kate:** Aw! Keith asked Karrie on a date!

**Keith:** It's not a date! It's just a friendly outing

**Kate:** You keep on telling yourself that

**Keith:** I will!

**Me:** Well anyways, review!


	24. Chapter 24 Pueltown Festival

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Hehehe! This will be the final chapter I'll come up out with before my vacation!

**Keith:** um yay?

**Me:** I also have some what of an idea of what Pueltown looks like thanks to a picture from Bulbapedia!

**Kate:** there was no maps?

**Me:** no maps =(

**Karrie: **We'll improvise!

**Me:** Besides, its going to look different anyways since there's a festival going on

**Keith:** Dang, today's going to be Saturday?

**Me:** yep! ^.^

**Keith:** why me?

**Me:** Hey, your the one who asked her to go with you not me!

**Keith:** don't you dare tell them!

**Me:** it was my idea but you gladly went along with it, strangely enough

**Keith:** I told you no to tell them!

**Me:** Tough luck kiddo!

**Keith: **kiddo?

**Me:** Ranger, student, ranger-in-training, Keithy, Keith, Keith dear, and kiddo, any other names you want to add?

**Keith:** don't call me Keithy!

**Karrie:** i'm out of ideas for nicknames for him

**Me:** darn it...

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

_Chapter 24: Pueltown Festival_

"Karrie! Put the dress on now!" shouted Rhythmi.

"NO!" screamed Karrie as Rhythmi chased her around with a dress in one hand.

"Why don't you like dresses?" asked Kate.

"They're too girly!" replied Karrie.

"Do you secretly like wearing them?" asked Rhythmi.

"NO!" replied Karrie.

"Oi! What's all the screaming and yelling about?" asked Keith.

"Rhythmi's trying to get Karrie to put on a dress," Kate replied. Keith looked at the light blue sun dress Rhythmi was holding. He tried to picture Karrie wearing in it. He immediately started to blush.

"Come on! You'll look really cute in it!" said Rhythmi.

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!" replied Karrie.

"Rhythmi, she doesn't have to wear a dress!" said Keith. He was dress in casual clothes for going off of school grounds. A basic white t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes she does!" replied Rhythmi. "She's going on a date, she needs to look nice!"

"She always looks nice," said Keith. The girls stopped and looked at him. "Arceus, did I just say that?" The girls nodded. "Crud."

"Rhythmi, can't I just wear a t-shirt and shorts?" asked Karrie.

"No, you will wear the dress," replied Rhythmi. "Besides, I had ALL of your clothes put out to be washed except for your school uniform and pajamas. So unless you want to go out of school in your pajamas or your school uniform, you'll wear that." Karrie glared at her and then took the dress.

"Fine." said Karrie. "But only because I have no choice." Keith stared at Rhythmi. The blonde was purposely making this harder on him. It was bad enough Kate, Rhythmi, and Isaac found out. He had to plead with them to stop them from telling everyone else.

"You'll be thanking me later Keith," said Rhythmi.

"I doubt it," replied Keith. Karrie came out twenty minutes later with the light blue sun dress on and it looked as though she had found a light sweater. It was white. She had on white dress shoes that strapped on. They were kind of like those dress shoes you could find in the kids part of a shoe store. She looked beautiful.

"Are you going to stare at her all day or are you going to head out to Pueltown with her?" asked Kate. Keith snapped out of it. Karrie even had a small white purse with her which probably had her Styler in it among other things.

"Um, yeah," replied Keith as he turned bright red. "Let's go." He took Karrie's hand and led her to the School Road. They walked silently through School Road and to Veintown.

"This is where the only base in Almia is stationed." said Karrie.

"Yeah," replied Keith. "Come on, we need to get through Vein Forest to get to Pueltown."

"Okay," said Karrie.

"Hey its Keith," said a skinny man. He walked over to them. "I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend. Going to Pueltown for the festival?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Yes, we're going to Pueltown," replied Keith while turning bright red.

"You could have fooled me." said the man. "You two were holding hands and the little miss in a beautiful sun dress." Karrie and Keith let go of each others' hands while blushing.

"Little Tim! Don't be ridiculous!" replied Keith.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" asked Little Tim.

"Oh,yeah," replied Keith. "Little Tim, this is Karrrie. Karrie, this is Little Tim." Karrie nodded.

"Not much of a talker are you?" asked Little Tim.

"She's just really shy around most people," replied Keith. Little Tim noticed how Karrie started to shrink back and to the safety of being behind Keith.

"I take you're one of ones she's not shy around?" asked Little Tim. Keith blushed slightly.

"Yeah," replied Keith.

"Well, you two got to get to Pueltown before its too late," said Little Tim. "You kids have fun, but not too much fun!" Little Tim left Keith and Karrie there to blush at his last comment.

"Um, let's hurry to Vein Forest before someone else talks to us," said Keith and Karrie nodded.

"Now do you know why I'm not a big fan of socializing?" asked Karrie.

"Not really," replied Keith. He shook his head. "It's just part of who you are." Karrie and Keith made their way quickly to Vein Forest.

"Its so beautiful!" said Karrie as she looked at the forest. Keith chuckled. This was probably where she was most comfortable, the forest, the outdoors. "Come on! I want to see the inside!" So much for Karrie being silent and shy. She skipped over happily to every single Pokemon she saw. Keith just watched in amusement as she played a little with every single Pokemon in the forest. Karrie eventually handed him her sweater. "Hold this. It's too hot." Keith nodded as he took the sweater. That was when he noticed that the sweater had hid the fact that the sun dress had thick tank top straps. Her shoulders were showing. They were elegant. Keith felt blush creep up on his face. "What?"

"N-N-Nothing!" replied Keith. "Let's go, Pueltown's not too far from here."

"Okay," said Karrie. "Hey, you think we could ride a Doduo back to school?"

"Why not?" asked Keith in reply. Karrie smiled a big grin full of joy. "Come on, before it gets too late."

"Alright," replied Karrie and she ran to his side. She held onto his arm and temporarily put her face into his arm as well. "Thank you Keith." She lifted her head and smiled at him. Keith was bright bright bright red, but he had this warm tingling feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him. They went to the forest exit and Karrie let go of his arm. "Sorry." she mumbled.

No, it's alright," replied Keith. Then the two of them enter Pueltown.

Pueltown was covered in decorations and was filled with couples. Karrie's jaw dropped. Pueltown was huge! Keith took her hand an led her further into Pueltown.

"Big, isn't it?" asked Keith.

"It's huge!" replied Karrie. Keith smiled. Karrie native to Summerland. Summerland wasn't exactly big, neither was Ringtown.

"Hey, psst! You two! Over here!" said a man behind a wooden crate. Karrie and Keith pointed to themselves.

"You talking to us?" asked Keith.

"Yes," replied the man. "Now come over here." Keith and Karrie looked at each other. They walked over to the man. "Now here." The man gave them a long red piece of string. "Take that and tie one end on the girl's pinkie, and the other on the boy's pinkie."

"What's it for?" asked Karrie.

"I'll explain later," replied the man. Karrie was struggling to tie her end to her pinkie.

"Here, let me help," said Keith and then he tied it to her pinkie.

"Okay, now spend the whole day like that and try to break the string!" said the man. "Come back to me at the end of the day and I'll tell you what it means!" Keith and Karrie looked at each other, then the man, and then their pinkies.

"Okay," replied Keith. Unfortunately, neither of them actually knew what the string tied onto the pinkies meant, nor did they quite realize that the man was Japanese. This amused the man very much. Keith and Karrie left to go look at the different shops and games.

Karrie begged Keith to let them play ring toss. Keith easily gave in to her oceanic blue eyes. Karrie couldn't exactly get the ring on the bottle. Keith gave it a try and did it. He won a huge stuffed Pokemon (Pokemon instead of animal). He picked the one that Karrie was staring at. The big Teddiursa. He gave to Karrie who immediately squeezed the stuffed Teddiursa in a huge hug.

"Thank you Keith," said Karrie and then she hugged him causing him to turn bright red. Then she skipped merrily to the next game like nothing had ever happened. Keith quickly followed in complete awe and to make sure the string didn't break. Soon it was lunch time and Keith was thankful that he had gotten a bonus on top of his allowance for beating Seniors in his event in the competition and his parents had given him a little extra to spend on Karrie. His parents have never met her but for some reason, Keith felt as though they would call her his girlfriend as well. Both of them ate a hearty meal at a nice restaurant. Keith payed and then the two were on their way. Soon after it was near the time to leave so they went and visited the man who gave them the string.

"Did it break?" asked the man.

"No," replied Karrie.

"Good, that means you'll be together forever and were meant to be," replied the man with a smile. Keith and Karrie turned bright red. It meant what? "Let me guess, you didn't know that." Keith and Karrie nodded.

"We're not a couple though," said Keith.

"You could have fooled me and the string," replied the man. "But I never said you were a couple, now did I?"

"No," replied Karrie.

"Alright, you can take the string off." said the man. Karrie quickly undid Keith's tying only to realize that it was a miracle that it didn't come off during the day. Keith handed the man the string. "It was nice talking to you kids!" Keith and Karrie left for Vein Forest. They went in search of a Doduo. Keith captured it since Karrie found it. They then realized that the School Stylers did not allow them to use Field Moves.

"Just great, we'll have to walk," said Keith.

"Not necessarily," replied Karrie and then she walked over to the Doduo and started to talk quietly to it while scratch its two heads. "Doduo, you think you could give us a ride to the School Road?" The Doduo nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Keith. "Its willing to give us a ride to School Road." Keith nodded though he wasn't so sure how she just did that. Karrie climbed on to the back of the Doduo.

"You're in a dress, you have to sit lady like," said Keith. Karrie scowled but she complied.

"How am I supposed to hold on then?" asked Karrie.

"Hold on to me," replied Keith. Karrie slid off and waited for Keith to get on before getting on herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. "How do I make it go?"

"Doduo, take us to School Road," said Karrie and then Doduo started to take off.

"How does it know where School Road is?" asked Keith.

"It just does," replied Karrie. Doduo soon brought the two to the School Road and they got off. They said their farewells to the Doduo and Keith released it and it ran off to Vein Forest.

"It's getting late," said Keith. "We better get you to Kate and Rhythmi before they think of the worst." Karrie chuckled.

"I had lots of fun Keith, thank you," said Karrie. Then she hugged him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Aw," said two female voices. Karrie blushed as Keith turned bright bright red.

"I got to go now," mumbled Karrie and she went off into the school building. Keith stared and watched her leave. Then he touched the cheek she had just kissed him on.

"I take it that it went well," said one voice who was Kate.

"It had to have gone well if she gave him a peck on the cheek!" said the other voice who was Rhythmi. Then Keith remember that he still had her sweater.

"Kate, Rhythmi, I'll talk to you later," said Keith as he went inside to go after Karrie. Keith couldn't find her in the lounge so he knocked on the girls' dorm. Laurie answered.

"Keith?" asked Laurie.

"Um, Karrie forgot her sweater," replied Keith.

"I'll take it," said Laurie. "You won't be able to give it to her right now, she's changing." Keith blushed at the information Laurie just gave him. He handed the sweater to Laurie and left for the boys' dorm.

~p~o~k~e~l~o~v~e~r~0~a~s~h~

**Rhythmi:** Now that was so sweet!

**Me:** *finishing packing* yep, it was

**Keith:** You're taking the almighty computer with you?

**Me:** Yep, just in case I get to use it! Plus I wouldn't trust you guys with it, especially you Keith.

**Kate:** How was that peck on the cheek Keith?

**Keith:** O/O

**Kellyn:** Where's Karrie?

**Me:** Changing out that dress of hers...I think she might be having a bit of trouble though *sweat drops*

**Rhythmi:** I'll go help her

**Me:** Thanks, um, Kate, when I'm gone, you're in charge

**Keith:** Why her?

**Me:** Because I trust her the most out of all of you!

**Kate:** YAY! I'm in charge!

**Me:** yeah, um, WHO LOVED THIS CHAPTER?

**Kate & Rhythmi:** I DID!

**Kellyn:** ...not really...

**Keith:** O/O I'm not telling anyone!

**Karrie:** It was, uh, nice

**Keith:** Karrie! You're here!

**Karrie:** That I am

**Kellyn:** someone's happy to see my sister.

**Keith:** You know what Kellyn? Shut it.

**Me:** Well anyways, I hope to come back to a lot of reviews waiting for me!


	25. Chapter 25 Girls

The Thing With Hajimes

**Keith:** SHE'S BACK!

**Me:** Out of all people, I least expected you to be extremely happy that I have returned

**Karrie:** Rhythmi forced me to go on 5 shopping trips already

**Me:** Rhythmi!

**Kate:** Yay! She's back? Um, why do you have a different computer?

**Me:** My computer is out of comission. I can't even get it to turn on! Ugh!

**Kellyn:** I'm guessing you're using your dad's since I doubt your brother would let you use his computer

**Me:** Wow, was it that obvious from that one encounter?

**Kellyn:** Yes

**Me:** Well any ways I got many things plans plus lots of ideas for future stories

**Keith:** *starts to throw confetti in the air* the tyrrany of Kate and Rhythmi has finally ended!

**Me:** You must tell me what you two did to him to make him act like this

**Kellyn:** Kate had everyone cleaning the place up, Rhythmi was just bosy and was trying to make us do things we didn't want to do

**Me:** Sadly, that sounds normal

**Kellyn:** I know right?

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Me:** I wish I could say "I'm back in business baby!" but I can't and it would strange even for me

**Keith:** Would you like some Reese Peanut Butter Cups?

**Me:** Yes, thank you. *turns to Kellyn and Karrie* He didn't hit his head while I was gone, right?

_Chapter 25: Girls_

"Hey Karrie," said Laurie to the brunette that just exited the bathroom. Previously she had a pretty dress on which had made Laurie suspicious. When Keith

came to give back Karrie's sweater, it basically confirmed her suspicions. "So, what were you and Keith up to today?"

"We just went to Pueltown," replied Karrie.

"The couple festival was today though," said Laurie. "Have you been lying to me?"

"No, what do you mean?" asked Karrie.

"You said that you two weren't a couple," replied Laurie.

"That's the truth," replied Karrie.

"Then why were you just out on a date with him?" asked Laurie.

"It wasn't a date," replied Karrie while slightly blushing. "It was just a friendly outing."

"You're fooling no one here," replied Laurie.

"Hey Karrie, where have you been?" asked Sarah Lamount (a.k.a. her enemy). "No one could find Keith so we went to look for you to get some answers but

you were no where to be found. Rhythmi and Kate wouldn't tell us anything."

"She was in Pueltown with Keith," replied Laurie.

"You mean Keith went to the couple festival with **her**?" asked Sarah while pointing at Karrie.

"Y-yeah," replied Karrie. "Um, I don't like where this is going."

"So that's where the stuffed toy is from." said Tabitha.

"GIRLS! KARRIE'S GOING OUT WITH KEITH!" screamed Sarah at the top of her lungs and soon every single girl in the dorm surrounded Karrie. By now

Rhythmi and Kate had entered the room and could see that Karrie was in trouble. Murmurs spread through the crowd.

"AM NOT!" screamed Karrie. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Part of her outburst was due to the fact that she still is in denial and what-not, the other part (the rather

large part) was that she was surounded completely by the girls.

"You better not be dating him," said Sarah, "because Keith is **mine**. You got that?" Karrie glared at her in anger.

"You're getting your hopes up way to high Sarah," replied Kate who was making her way through the crowd. "Keith doesn't like you one bit. I recall him saying that he doesn't like his fan girls." About half of the crowd gasped in horror. Sarah went stiff, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Sarah," said Tabitha. "Remember that really hot guy that showed up at the end of the tournament? And then there was that really cute boy that showed up along with the really hot guy?"

"Yeah," replied Sarah. "Karrie and Kate seemed to know the really hot guy." All the girls looked at Kate and Karrie. It was then that the two brunettes realized who this guy was that they were talking about.

"Are you talking about Kellyn?" asked Kate.

"Tall, brown hair that's combed in the fron and spiky in the back, handsome..." replied Sarah. A number of the girls had this dreamy expression.

"Yep, they're talking about Kellyn," said Karrie. "He seems to have that affect on girls..."

"You know him?" asked Sarah. It was as if she had forgotten that she was mad at Karrie for spending the whole day with Keith.

"Duh," replied Karrie. "He's my brother."

"Why did he hug Kate then?" asked Tabitha. It was then one of the other girls spoke up.

"This Kellyn obviously has a deeper relationship with Kate. I saw her kissing him before the other school left." said the girl. The attention was shifted to Kate who was now blushing.

"Duh," repeated Karrie. "She's my brother's girlfriend." Okay so it was true but then again it was exactly offical.

"What if I told you Karrie kissed Keith Sarah?" asked Rhythmi. Sarah glowed with anger and rage. Karrie started to blush.

"I would kick her out of the dorm and then I'd either have her kicked out of the school or rip her to shreds, maybe even both," replied Sarah. "But she wouldn't dare!" Karrie looked around nervously at all the eyes that were now staring at her. She had kissed Keith, but it was only a peck on the cheek. A friendly kiss. She had not been thinking too clearly then.

~to the boys~

Keith sat on his bed and just stared out into space. He touched his cheek where Karrie had kissed him.

"Earth to Keith," said Isaac while waving his hand in front of Keith's face.

"She kissed me," muttered Keith who was still in a trance.

"Who kissed you?" asked Isaac. "Karrie?"

"Karrie," replied Keith in space out tone revealing to Isaac that he still wasn't out of it.

"I guess this means you two are a couple now," said Isaac as he went to his own bed. That snapped Keith out of it.

"We're not a couple!" replied Keith while turning bright red.

"You just said she kissed you," said Isaac.

"Y-yeah," replied Keith as he went to touch where Karrie had kissed him. "but it was only a peck on the cheek, it doesn't mean any thing."

"Okay, look, when some one kisses some one it always means something," said Isaac. "You know that Keith, you just don't want to admit it."

"It was just as a thank you and nothing more," replied Keith.

"Uh-huh, do you truely believe that?" asked Isaac. Keith remain silent. "That's what I thought." It was then when Todd came into the dorm.

"Um, guys? We heard some yelling coming from the girls' dorm." said Todd.

"And?" asked Isaac.

"Some of the boys think there's a fight going on in there," replied Todd. Keith shot up immediantly with the sudden realization that if there was a fight, Karrie probably managed to be in the middle of it. Isaac and Todd looked at him.

"Any thing else?" asked Keith.

"There's some thing some of the boys want to ask you Keith," replied Todd. Keith nodded and the three boys made their way out of the dorm and into the lounge.

"Keith! Is it true your going out with Karrie?" asked Ponte. Keith wanted to go back into the boys' dorm suddenly.

"No, where did you hear that?" asked Keith trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Sarah only screamed that Karrie was going out with you on the top of her lungs." replied Ponte.

"But didn't we hear Karrie scream 'am not'?" asked Michael.

~to the girls~

It took a while for it to sink in that what Rhythmi had hinted was true for the crowd of girls. It hit Sarah first, like a ton of bricks.

"You're not seriously suggesting that Karrie would even have the guts to kiss Keith," said Sarah. The three girls remain silent. Laurie just looked at her friends since she was still trying to figure out it was true. "She did didn't she?" Karrie, Kate, and Rhythmi looked at each other and then back at Sarah. Sarah lost it. "YOU SLUT!"

~outside the girls' dorm~

_"YOU SLUT!"_ was what the boys heard Sarah say. Most of the boys had left because they were bored and tired or they were just there to get an answer from Keith. Keith started shaking with rage, especially since for some reason he knew exactly who Sarah was yelling at.

"Keith, you may want to calm down a bit," warned Isaac.

_"SHE'S NO SLUT YOU JEALOUS HAG!"_ they heard Kate yell. Keith would have to make sure he thanked her later for that. Soon after and angry mob of girls literally threw Rhythmi, Kate, and Karrie out of the room. Keith and Isaac went over to their friends only to almost being trampled by the angry mob.

"Yikes! Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed Keith. This caught the mob's attention. The mob was now swarming around Keith and Isaac.

"YOU!" yelled some of the girls.

"Keith how could you?" asked Sarah.

"How could I what?" asked Keith.

"Take that heathen on a date to Pueltown on the day of the couple festival," replied Sarah with great anger as she pointed rather harshly at Karrie who was still on the ground from being thrown out.

"First of all she's not a heathen, second of all it was just a friendly outing," replied Keith. Some of the girls believe him on the second part and were content enough to go back to their room.

"You two aren't going out?" asked a girl.

"No," replied Keith. The mob of girl went back into their dorm leaving Karrie, Kate, and Rhythmi. Sarah remained and looked Keith in the eye.

"You can fool them but you can't fool me," said Sarah.

"Are you planning on letting them back in the girls' dorm?" asked Keith who was tired of the subject.

"Only if you go out with me," replied Sarah. Keith thought about for a while. He looked at his friends and the Sarah. He considered a whole bunch of things before coming out with an answer.

"No," said Keith. "It's not worth it." Sarah's jaw dropped and so did Todd's, Isaac's, Rhythmi's, and Kate's. Karrie didn't care that that she didn't have a bed to sleep in. What she did care about oddly enough was whether or not he dated Sarah Lamount. "Especially since I strongly dislike you and despise you." Sarah ran into the girls' dorm crying, almost knocking Laurie flat on her back, and would have shut the door in Laurie's face if Todd's foot wasn't in the way.

"You handle that smoothly," said Isaac.

"I know right?" asked Keith.

"I was being sarcastic," replied Isaac. Keith and Isaac helped Kate, Rhythmi, and Karrie unto their feet. Todd helped Laurie up even though it meant that he had to be technically in the girls' dorm to do so. Laurie had recovered Karrie's egg so that the angry mob of girls would not try to do any thing to it. Luckily, Laurie also saved it from being crushed when she fell.

"You okay?" asked Todd.

"Y-yeah," replied Laurie as blush started to creep up on to her face.

"Laurie, I wasn't aware you had a crush on someone," said Rythmi. Laurie turned bright red.

"Shut up," replied Laurie. Todd, Karrie, and Keith just blinked as they tried to figure out what Rhythmi meant. Kate and Isaac smacked their foreheads. Why did they have to stuck with people that were so dense?

"Guess we're sleeping out here tonight," said Kate.

"Thank you Laurie for making sure my egg was safe through all of that," said Karrie as respectfully bowed her head slightly.

"Your welcome," replied Laurie with a smile. Keith caught Todd staring a Laurie as the girls set up to sleep on the couches. He nudged his buddy.

"What?" asked Todd.

"You like her," replied Keith with a smirk on his face. Todd turned bright red.

"Shut up," replied Todd. "Like you're any better." Keith turned bright red.

~the end~

**Me:** and i'm going to leave it there

**Karrie:** big angry mob of girls is very scary

**Me:** I'm sorry I had to put you girls through that!

**Girls:** We forgive you! *group hug*

**Keith:** I don't know whether to say 'Aww' or 'Gross'

**Kellyn:** Um, did you hit your head recently?

**Keith:** I don't think so

**Me:** Oh yeah, fyi, i have a new story that i started, i only got one chapter on it but hey it was long to

**Keith:** Why do i have a feeling i was there in the begining but have to collection of that happening?

**Me:** 'cause you are AND I started writting the first chapter for the new story after starting this one

**Kate:** So when does school start for you?

**Me:** September 7! And brother started school yesterday teeheehee

**Kellyn:** Did you get any reviews during your vacation?

**Me:** I got a review after I updated and came out with Chapter 24 by BrisingBoy who said that he loved it too =D

**Keith:** T.T i feel the pressure mounting...

**Me:** Of course I did try to make Chapter 24 a bit more juicy, though I could have made it a bit more juicier but oh well

**Keith:** T.T i have this feeling soon the readers will be trying to pressure me into kissing Karrie

**Me:** They won't do that

**Karrie:** well, they do have Kate and Kellyn's relationship to keep them busy for a while

**Me:** Besides, I have a story plan and line to follow and trust me when those two kiss it will be GOOD, it will be worth the wait...at least i hope it will be...

**Keith:** and i gave you reese peanut butter cups...

**Me:** and I am very grateful for that. So I would say I won't torture you any more but I can't...well i can it's just i can't make a promise i can't keep...so instead...I'm going to be moving the attention more on Laurie and Todd

**Todd:** NO FAIR!

**Laurie:** I like having a small part!

**Me:** Sorry =)

**Keith:** this is going to be so much fun!

**Karrie:** now i know why you like doing what you do so much

**Me:** glad you see my way ;) it is fun XD

**Todd:** Why don't you focus on Rhythmi and Isaac instead?

**Me:** 'Cause I can't think of anything really for them at the moment and they're already a couple

**Kellyn:** Well, pokelover0ash is back!

**Kate:** she was very disappointed when she didn't see any new reviews that she hadn't read...

**Me:** yes I was

**Kellyn:** Review!


	26. Chapter 26 Sunday Madness

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Get ready for some Karrie Singing Dancing Fun Time and LauriexTodd!

**Keith:** Karrie singing dancing fun time?

**Me:** Karrie singing dancing and people having fun

**Laurie:** I was hoping you weren't serious when you said you would doing the pairing of me and Todd...

**Me:** this is what? The 26th chapter? And you still don't know ell enough by now that when I say I'll do something I will do it?

**Karrie:** What things do I get to do that makes Karrie singing dance fun time a fun time?

**Me:** Um, you'll see

**Karrie:** What do I get to do?

**Me:** I'm not giving you my copy of the script, ask Kate to borrow hers

**Kate:** we all need to know our lines

**Me:** no you don't, I make you guys do it, it's not too hard...besides, I just remembered I accidentally gave you the map of the building complex, now give it

**Kate:** I don't have it...I gave it to some girl with brown hair and blue eyes that looked like she was really lost so that she could find her way to where ever she needed to go

**Me:** Moon...aw man...i'll call her down later...no, she'll get lost...Karrie, please get the map from Moon when you go to the OC room today

**Karrie:** No yelling at Nathan this time?

**Me:** Moon's not lost, yet

**Kellyn:** whatever...pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

_Chapter 26: Sunday Madness_

"Night," said Kate as the four girls went to bed on the couches in lounge. They all fell asleep by the time Keith went to go check on them. He felt somewhat guilty that they had to sleep in the lounge.

At 2 o'clock in the morning, Kate was woken up by someone's singing.

"_~What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out. My heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind._" Kate looked over to see that it was Karrie. Karrie was listening to iPod and singing to whatever song she had on. She sneaked over to try to change the song. "_~Because your love, your love, your love is my drug._ _Your-_ Hey!" Kate changed the song on Karrie. "I was listening to that you know!"

"It's 2 'o clock in the morning Karrie." replied Kate.

"I was having trouble sleeping." said Karrie. "Now can I please go back to singing and jamming?"

"Don't wake everyone up." replied Kate.

"Fine, where's the nearest window?" asked Karrie.

"Near the boys' dorm, why?" asked Kate.

"Most nights I don't get much sleep so I go to the rooftops to sing and what not so I don't disturb anyone. I always make sure I'm back before people wake up." replied Karrie with a shrug.

"Kellyn AND Keith will kill me if they find out I let you go on the roof, so no," said Kate.

"Then don't complain." replied Karrie. Kate shook her head and Karrie went back to what she was doing after choosing a new song. "_~Once upon a time there was a girl. You wouldn't really call her typical. Had her own definition of cool. She lived in own world."_ Kate shook her head again. Karrie was practically singing about herself and she didn't even know it. "_~She had own style, her own rules. She played along like it was usual. Nobody even really her name. Her life was one big game. She's got her head up in the clouds. Sharada, sharada. Don't know if she'll come down._ Ugh, I hate how you get him to me pester me to get your way." Kate smiled. Karrie paused her music.

"Now why don't you try going back to sleep?" asked Kate.

"Nope," replied Karrie. "Besides, I can pretend to go to sleep and you'll still hear me in your mind if your talking to Kellyn." Kate glared at Karrie. It wasn't like Karrie sang bad, it was just, well, she wanted to go back to sleep!

"Fine, sing, but try not to wake everyone up." said Kate. Kate went to go sit while Karrie went to her iPod and scrolling for a new song to sing.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, shoobydoo. Just one more word and I'm gonna explode, I'm gonna self combust, I'm gonna blow up the world. Just one more look, You're gonna cross the line, I mean over the edge,  
>you're on thin black ice. <em>_Oooh, there's a little bit of psycho in me I confess, why'd you wanna pick on me and not the rest?Does it make you feel big? Does it make you feel better? So tell me how's the weather? If I just had a little more time, I'd get some duck tape and silverware, oh if I just had a little more time:_

_I'd show you the world is so much better when you find you don't fit, There's a ladder in your tights, who gives a uh, if whoops you aint shiny and perfect. There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,  
>uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it, you'll be trying to hitch a ride with me, when it finally hits you. Yeah, yeah, yeah."<em> Little to Karrie's knowledge. Rhythmi and Laurie woke up along with some other kids. "_With just one more push trying to make me your clone, marking me outta ten for the label on my one more squack and I'm gonna hit back, I'm gonna burn down your house in a heated attack._

_Oooh, there's a little bit of devil in me I confess, cos you wanna pick on me and not the rest. Does it make you feel big, does it make you feel better? So tell me how's the weather? If I just had a little more time, I'd get some c4 and dynamite, Oh if I just had a little more time:_

_I'd show you the world is so much better when you find you don't fit, there's a ladder in your tights.  
>Who gives a uh, if whoops you aint shiny and perfect. There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,<br>uh-huh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it, you'll be trying to hitch a ride with me._

_Hey, you will all be coming round, with the time that you've found yourself, free yourself from the crowd._

_Yeah, the world is so much better when you find you don't fit, there's a ladder in your tights  
>Who gives a uh, if whoops you aint shiny and perfect. There's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,<br>uh-huh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it._

_World is so much better when you find you don't fit, There's a ladder in my tights, Who gives a uh,  
>If whoops you aint shiny and 's a ladder in my tights and that's the way,Uhuh, I like it, and that's the way I feel about it, You'll be trying to hitch a ride with me, when it finally hits you.<em>"When Karrie, she heard clapping. She looked around to see that what was the angry mob of girls that had thrown her out of the dorm was mostly there and a number of the boys were there too, including Keith, Isaac, and Todd. Everyone was still in the pajamas, including the boys though they looked as though they had thrown on a t-shirt before coming out.

"I didn't know she could sing." said Laurie. Karrie blushed.

"How about I challenge you to a sing dance off?" asked Sarah. "If you win, you get to go back to the dorm AND we won't bother you about Keith...too much."

"Sure, what's the catch?" asked Karrie.

"If I win, you're my slave for all of sophmore year AND you have to hook me up with Keith for a date." replied Sarah.

"WHAT?" asked Keith.

"Make it be that if you win I'm only your slave until January and it's a deal," said Karrie.

"Alright then," replied Sarah. They shook hands Keith was frantically trying to get their attention.

"Hey! Shouldn't I have a say in this too?" asked Keith.

"It's not like the winner automatically becomes your girlfriend," replied Sarah.

"All you have to worry about, Keith, is that slight possibility of having to survive a date with Sarah." replied Karrie.

"Sing dance off will be at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I'll have Janice set the gym up for us." said Sarah. "Though that means multiple people will have to participate. So I guess we'll do teams."

"Alright, who can sing and dance?" asked Karrie. Most of the girls shot their hands up and her friends (including Keith) sheepishly raised their hands. "Wow Keith, you can sing and dance?" Keith blushed.

"You get together people, and I'll get mine." replied Sarah. "How many dances per 'team'?"

" Um, I guess whoever wants to participate will be the number." replied Karrie.

"10 each," said Sarah. "See you then!" The crowd of girls followed Sarah back into the girls' dorm.

"Okay then, now what?" asked Karrie.

"Well, you got four so far." replied Kate.

"What songs are we gonna do?" asked Laurie.

"I don't know." replied Karrie.

"I'm going get some more sleep." said Rhythmi. Laurie, Kate, and Rhythmi went back to sleep quickly. All the boys except for Keith went back to the boys' dorm.

"You should get some sleep." said Keith.

"I've tried." replied Karrie. Then she let out a yawn.

"See, you need to get some rest. How do expect to beat Sarah if you don't let your body rest?" asked Keith.

"It's not like I don't want to go to sleep it's just that I can't seem to fall asleep let alone stay asleep." replied Karrie. Keith walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, it will help more if you weren't standing." said Keith. He led her back to the couch and then had her sit down. "There, now was that so hard?"

"No, I'm not a baby and I could have gotten here just fine without help." replied Karrie. Keith at on the couch next to her.

"I know you're not a baby and you could have gotten here by yourself," said Keith. Then he stretched his arm over her shoulders. "Is this normal for you not to get a good night's sleep?"

"Yes," replied Karrie.

"Well, from experience I know that you sleep just fine when you sleep on me, so feel free to use me as a pillow." said Keith while blushing. Karrie blushed.

"No, you need your rest too." replied Karrie. Keith frowned.

"Sing dance off or not, you're going to get a good night sleep." said Keith. Before Karrie could protest further, Keith wrapped his arm that had been on her shoulders around her. He pulled her to his chest and then leaned into the corner of the back of the couch and the arm rest for some support. He was blushing furiously. Karrie turned bright red.

"Keith," said Karrie.

"Go to sleep." replied Keith. Karrie decided it would be best not to argue with him at the moment though she wondered why he was doing this for her. She listened to his heartbeat and soon fell asleep. "Good girl."

'_Now if only I could figure out why my heart skips a beat when I see you and talk to you. Why does my heart bound like this? I don't even feel the same way towards Rhythmi, my old crush, anymore.'_ thought Keith. _'When she kissed me on the cheek...I could feel sparks fly, the feeling was...kinda nice.'_ Keith then soon fell asleep.

Kate and Rhythmi woke up at 7'o clock to find Keith sleeping on the couch with Karrie.

"Aw, too bad I can't get my camera." said Rhythmi. Kate nodded.

"So what are we going to do about the Sing Dance Off?" asked Kate.

"We're going to participate of course," replied Rhythmi. "Karrie needs us. She can't do it alone."

"So what are you going to perform?" asked Kate.

"I'm thinking I'm going to be helping Ponte with Isaac by my side of course." replied Rhythmi.

"Cool," replied Kate. "I know what I'm singing but I got get some practice in since its been a while."

"Too bad we can't go into the dorms." said Rhythmi. "We need some outfit changes."

"Right," replied Kate. Isaac walked into the lounge and hugged Rhythmi.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" asked Isaac. Rhythmi kissed him on the cheek.

"Great, thanks for asking honey," replied Rhythmi. Kate decided that she should wake up Laurie so that she wouldn't exactly be alone. Laurie was not thrilled to be woken up.

"No, I' not fixing your robot for you again," mumbled Laurie.

"What robot?" asked Kate. "It's me Kate." Laurie rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you were Todd." replied Laurie.

"What about my robot needing to be fixed?" asked Todd as he came out of the room. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," replied Laurie. "What's with the selective hearing again?"

"Nothing," replied Todd. Todd stared at her for amount and then went to go to the cafeteria.

"Psst Kate!" Keith whispered. "Push Laurie into Todd!"

"What?" asked Kate.

_Push Laurie into Todd._ Said Karrie in Kate's mind

_Double team isn't fair._ Replied Kate mentally.

_Now you know how I feel when you and Kellyn double team on me._ Replied Karrie mentally.

Kate sighed and then bumped into Laurie on purpose, making Laurie fall into Todd. The two tumbled down the stairs and Laurie ended up on top of Todd with Todd facing her and their faces extremely close to each other. Laurie's lips accidentally touched Todd's and then when they both opened their eyes Todd accidentally kissed her. They both were blushing deep red. Laurie rolled over to get off of him.

"S-S-Sorry," said Laurie.

"It wasn't your fault." replied Todd. "I'll be sure to get Keith back later, I have a feeling he told Kate to push you into me." Laurie knew it wasn't exactly her fault but she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same thing as she did when the kiss happened.

"Todd, I-" started Laurie.

"I wish I could have done something to prevent it though." said Todd.

"Todd, it's not your-" started Laurie.

"I'll hold myself accountable for what happened." said Todd and then he got up.

"No, don't-" replied Laurie.

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with you because of what happened, don't be silly Laurie." said Todd. Laurie was getting annoyed. Todd wasn't listening to her at all.

"You never let me finish!" replied Laurie as she got up. "Geez, I think Keith is supposed to have more attention problems then you yet he listens-"

"Laurie, are you going to participate in that sing dance off thing?" asked Todd.

"Yes," replied Laurie.

"Really? I didn't think you could sing let alone dance." said Todd.

"I usually sing all the time while I'm fixing a machine." replied Laurie. "Just because I want to be a Mechanic does not mean I can't dance!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said Todd. "I'm in Mr. Kincaid's class not Ms. April's so I don't get to see you fix machines often."

"What about all the times I've fixed your toy robots?" asked Laurie.

"You don't sing when you do that, at least not when I'm around. You do hum though." replied Todd.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make sure Karrie's ready for the event this afternoon," said Laurie. She took off up the stairs leaving Todd there.

"What did I do this time?" asked Todd.

Then it was time for the Sing Dance Off. All the students gathered into the gym. Sarah had gotten Janice, Mr. Kaplan, and Ms. Claire to be the judges. Sarah saw that Kate, Rhythmi, Karrie, and Laurie were still in their school uniforms.

"You can't wear that." said Sarah. "Backstage Ms. April and Professor Juniper got together some outfits. Go get changed now."

"I have my own outfits in the dorm, if you let me, I'll go get them." replied Rhythmi.

"Let us get ready in there." said Karrie.

"Fine, but be back in 20 minutes." replied Sarah. 20 minutes was all the time they needed to get changed. Karrie surprisingly had an outfit of her own to wear. She wore a white tank top, a grayish blue vest, a light blue skirt that was a bit to the frilly side and came three to five inches above her knee, knee high blue and white horizontally stripped socks, blue and white sneakers, and fingerless gloves.

"That doesn't go with your braid." said Rhythmi.

"Who said that I was keeping my hair in a braid for this?" asked Karrie. Kate and Rhythmi looked at each other, guess there's a first for everything. Karrie took out her braid and brushed her hair until it was straight, smooth, and fine. The sides of her face were shaped and defined by locks of hair that were not quite bangs but only came to about an inch above her shoulder. The rest of her hair flowed down slightly past the middle of her back. She looked beautiful.

"Holy smokes! So that's what that braid was hiding!" exclaimed Rhythmi. Rhythmi had on a red dress that went past her knees a little and dressy black shoes that she could, remarkably, dance in. Kate had purple tunic on and short tight black caprices. She was wearing ordinary sneakers and a black belt that went on her waist on the tunic.

"I want to know how you plan on dancing in that Rhythmi," said Karrie while blushing from the blonde's previous commment.

"You'll see," replied Rhythmi.

"Where's Laurie?" asked Kate.

"Right here," replied Laurie.

"I'm glad that Professor Juniper is watching my egg for me." said Karrie. Then Karrie turned to Laurie. "Laurie, is that you?" Laurie had a pink mid drift t-shirt that exposed her belly a little, a red skirt that had a black belt with it, and red high heels. Her brown hair was held out her face by a hair clip instead of her usual messy pony tail. It went past her shoulders but only by a little.

"Okay, it seems like the tomboys are beating me in fashion," said Rhythmi. Laurie and Karrie blushed.

"We got to go girls," said Kate and the four girls made their way to back stage. Rhythmi joined Isaac and Ponte while Karrie and Laurie hid themselves while getting a good view of the performances. Kate came over to them because she didn't want to be by herself.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like announce that Almia Ranger School's First Sing Dance Off in 10 years is about to begin!" said Mr. Lamont with a microphone. "Starting us off is Lea, Cynthia, and Samantha performing 'Evacuate The Dance Floor' by Cascada!" Mr. Lamont exited off the stage and the music started to play as the curtain rose to reveal Lea, Cynthia, and Samantha in mini skirts and shirts that exposed their bellies.

"_~Turn up the music, let' get out on the floor. I like to move it, come and give me some more._" sang Lea as she danced with Cynthia and Samantha. "_~Watch me getting physical,out of control."_

"_~Ah._" sang Cynthia and Samantha.

"_~there's people watching me._" sang Lea.

"_~Ah._" sang Cynthia and Samantha.

"_~I never miss a beat._" sang Lea.

"_~Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin._" sang Cynthia and Samantha. "~_Time is right, keep it tight, 'cause its pulling you in. Wrap it up, you can't stop._"

"_Cause it feels like an overdose._" sang Cynthia.

"_~Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor. Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound._" sang Lea, Cynthia, and Samantha. And we're going to press the fast forward button here because I don't think I can take them dancing anymore.

"Thank you ladies!" said Mr. Lamont. "Now, next up is Michael, Darren, and Theodore performing 'Boom' by P.O.D." Then he exited the stage quickly.

"_~Wassa!_**(*not part of what they're sing* note, that beginning word is just a guess at what was actually said)**" said the three boys as the music started to play and the curtain began to lift. People began to cheer and clap.

"~_Ha ha,I never knew that a kid like me could take his mic around the world and flash his big S.D._" sang Darren. "_~And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas, Tijuana, Mexico,bootleg demos in Tokyo. They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work. Commit my life to rebirth. Well respected, ' cause that's my word. I'm sure you heard."_

"_~Heard!_" sang Michael and Theodore.

"_~She might have left my hood but she was born."_ sang Darren and then Michael joined him. "_~in my town!_"

"_~You didn't know we were new on the scene._" sang Darren.

"_~Well that's alright, that's alright._" sang Theodore and Michael.

"_~I know you know. I see you smiling at me._" sang Darren.

"_~Well it's alright! It's alright!_" sang Theodore and Michael.

And so we hit the fast forward button once again because the writer is too lazy to write out the rest of the lyrics.

"What a wonderful performance boys." said Mr. Lamont. "Next up we have Ponte, Isaac, John, and Rhytmi performing 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black Eyed Peas." He exited the stage and then the music starts and the curtains rise.

"_~Gotta get-get, gotta get-get,gotta get-get, gotta g-g-get-get-get, get-get._" sang Ponte.

"_~Boom, boom, boom._" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Gotta get-get._" sang Ponte.

"_~Boom, boom, boom._" sang Isaac, John, and Rhytmi.

"_~Gotta get-get._" sang Ponte.

"_~Boom, boom, boom, now."_ sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Gotta get-get."_ sang Ponte.

"_Boom, boom,boom, now._" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Gotta get that._" sang Ponte.

"~_Boom boom pow, boom boom."_ sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Yo I got that hit that beat the block. You can get that bass overload._" sang Ponte. "_~I got that rock and roll, that future flow. That digital spit, that visual shit. I got that_"

_~Boom boom pow,_" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~How the beat bang_," sang Ponte.

"_~Boom boom pow_," sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~I like that boom boom pow. Them chickens jacking my style, they try copy my swagger, I'm on that next shit now._" sang Rhythmi. "_~I'm so 3008. You so 2000 and late. I got that boom, boom, boom. That future boom, boom, boom. Let me get it now._"

"_~Boom, boom, boom_," sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_Gotta get-get_," sang Ponte.

"_~Boom, boom, boom._" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"~_Gotta get-get_,"sang Ponte.

"_~Boom boom boom, now._" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Gotta get-get._" sang Ponte.

"_~Boom boom boom, now_." sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Gotta get-get._" sang Ponte.

"_~Boom boom pow."_ sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"~Gotta get-get." sang Ponte.

"_~Boom boom pow."_ sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~I'm on the supersonic boom. Y'all hear the spaceship zoom. When, when I step inside the room them girls go ape-shit, uh._" sang John. "_Y'all stuck on super 8 shit. Low-fi stupid 8 bit. I'm on that HD flat. This beat go boom boom bap._"

"_~I'm a beast when you turn me on, into future cybertron. Harder, faster, better, stronger. Sexy ladies extra longer._" sang Isaac. "_~'Cause we got a beat that bounce, we got the beat that pound. We got the beat that 808 that the boom, boom in your town._"

"_~People in the place, if you wanna get down, put your hands in the air. Will. I. Am. Drop the beat now._" sang Rhythmi. Then there was a very small short musical break.

"_~I be rocking them beats._" sang Ponte. "_~Yup, yup. I be rocking them beats. Y-y-yup, yup. Here we go, here we go, satellite radio. Y'all getting hit with the_"

"_~boom, boom!_" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

"_~Beasts so big, I'm stepping on leprechauns. Y'all get hit with the."_ sang Ponte.

"~_Boom, boom!_" sang Isaac, John, and Rhythmi.

Alright now backstage.

"Um, I didn't know Isaac could sing." said Karrie.

"Neither did I," replied Laurie. "I didn't know John could either."

"Hey, Karrie, remember, you have to have ten people performing." said Sarah as she walked by.

"How many people do we have?" asked Kate.

"Seven." replied Karrie.

"Hey, uh, where's Karrie?" asked Keith to some random person.

"She's over here Keith." replied Kate as she waved her friend down.

"Karrie I got some peo-" started Keith but then he saw Karrie with her hair down. "-ple. Whoa." He found himself staring at Karrie. "You look, beautiful." He wanted to say hot but he didn't want to risk getting smacked. Smart boy. Karrie blushed. Keith was blushing too.

"Cute," said Laurie.

"Keith, what were you saying before?" asked Kate. Keith snapped out of a trance and forced himself to look away from Karrie.

"Oh, I got some people to perform for you." replied Keith.

"Who are they?" asked Karrie.

"You'll see." replied Keith with his huge dopy grin. Then Keith walked away. "Karrie, you're going to wow everyone." Karrie turned bright red as she heard what he said next. "You look hot." Of course he made sure that he was at a safe distance before saying it.

"KEITH!" exclaimed Karrie. Soon it was Kate's turn to perform. She sang 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez. She received a lot of applause.

_You were singing about me, weren't you? Mmm, I haven't heard you sing in a very long time._ Said Kellyn mentally.

_Yes._ Replied Kate mentally. Kate blushed.

_She rocked the house._ Said Karrie mentally.

_I wouldn't be surprised_. Replied Kellyn mentally._ Though I'm surprised she was singing, and in front of the school too. Karrie, can I talk to Kate in private?_

_Yeah._ Replied Karrie mentally. Karrie then withdrew from the mental conversation.

_Karrie would freak if I asked this: Did you know that this whole competition of yours is on air?_ Asked Kellyn mentally.

_WHAT?_ Replied Kate mentally.

_I'm watching it on the t.v. the school provides for every 10 students with Ben and Summer._ Said Kellyn mentally.

_So how much are they amused by it?_ Asked Kate.

_Summer says that the first three girls suck and her ears hurt because of them. Ben says that the first three boys could have done better. Both agree that Isaac, Rhythmi, Ponte, and what's-his-name could have picked a different song by Black Eyed Peas. We all loved your performance._ Replied Kellyn mentally.

_How often does Karrie wear her hair down?_ Asked Kate mentally.

_Rarely, especially since guys try to hit on her every chance they get because they think she's hot. But that effect seems to go away when she wears in a braid._ Replied Kellyn.

_She's wearing hair down now_. Said Kate mentally.

"Next is Mary and Jeremy sing Best Friend by Toy Box." said Mr. Lamont.

_'I wonder if those are some of the people Keith got to perform for us'_ thought Kate.

"_~Hoo hah, hoo hah._" said Jeremy as the curtains rose.

"~_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah!" _sang Mary. "_~Have you ever been in looove?_"

"_~Hoohah!_" said Jeremy.

"_~He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy. He's so very yummy yummy. Hey you should get a best friend too."_ sang Mary.

"_~Hoo hah, hoo hah. Hoo hah, hoo hah._" said Jeremy.

"_Have you ever been in looove?_ Sang Mary. Then there was a slight musical break. "~_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah!_"

"_~Hoo hah, hoo hah!_" said Jeremy.

"_~Hello baby can I see you smile?_" sang Mary.

"_~I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild_." sang Jeremy

"~_Okay!_" said Mary."_~Can I come? I'm sitting alone_"

"_No, friends are never alone._" sang Jeremy.

"_~That's right!_" said Mary. "_~Maybe there's some pretty girls that are in your world. Excuse me, I could also be your girl._" Karrie then noticed that Mary had her hair in a braid and Jeremy had his hair all spiked up. They were either poking fun at her and Keith or they were pretending to be her and Keith. Both Keith and Karrie wanted to know what was going on with the two singing and pretending to be them. "_~Lately, everyone s making fun._ _Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah!" _ Karrie then realized in horror that someone had gotten to her iPod and must have found the song on it. "_~He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy. He's so very yummy yummy. Hey you should get a best friend too._"

"_~My best friend._" sang Jeremy.

Even though I like this song, I've got end this chapter eventually so it's time to hit the fast forward button!

"Next up is Ti and Mia singing 'Walking On Sunshine' by Aly and AJ." said Mr. Lamont.

Click Fast forward button.

"Only nine people Karrie? I'm disappointed in you. Guess you better start trying to hook me up now, because if you don't get another person to perform, I win by default." said Sarah. Sarah hasn't gotten a chance to see Karrie clearly yet since Karrie's been hiding in the dark with Laurie.

"Next we have Mystery Player for Karrie performing Dynamite by Taio Cruz!" announced Mr. Lamont.

"Mystery Player?" asked Karrie, Sarah, Kate, and Laurie.

"___I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! baby, let's go!" _sang Mystery Player who was obviously a male. Then the curtain began to rise and Karrie could not believe who it was. It was Keith! "~_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands. Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands" _Keith surprisingly was actually a really good dancer and singer. All the girls in his fan club began to cheer and saying things like 'We love you Keith!'He was wearing red running pants with a white stripe down the sides of the legs, a matching red jacket, a black shirt, and white sneakers. "_~Ye, ye. 'Cause it goes on and on and on...And it goes on and on and on...Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! baby, let's go! Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite!'Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite! I came to move, move, move, move. Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew. I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do, just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do. Ye, ye. 'Cause it goes on and on and on...And it goes on and on and on...Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! baby, let's go! 'Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite! I'm gonna take it all out, I'm gonna be the last one standing. I'm over it all and I…I'm gonna be the last one landing. Cause I, I, I.. believe it, and I, I, I .. I just want it all...I just want it all...I'm gonna put my hands in the air! Hands, hands in the air! Put your hands in the air! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! baby, let's go! 'Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite!"_ Once Keith got off stage he was greeted by Karrie with big hug. He turned bright red.

"Thank you so much Keith," said Karrie and then she buried her head into his chest._  
><em>

"Y-Y-You're welcome." replied Keith. Karrie released him from her embrace.

"Now that we have had even number of people on both sides, it is time for Tabitha to perform!" said Mr. Lamont. "She will be doing 'We R Who We R' by Kesha!" Tabitha came out and did her song.

"Alright, we now have Laurie performing 'Freak The Freak Out' by Victoria Justice."

_**celegal1, I know you like this song so this is for you =D**_

"_~Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door. Is it less? Is it more? You tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go._" sang Laurie surprising everyone with her voice and looks. Todd could not keep his eyes off of her. Some how he knew that she had chosen this song because of what happened that morning. "_~Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said, I can't communicate. When you wait, don't relate. I try to talk to you, but you never even knew. So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, Can you hear me? __I'm so sick of it. Your attention's deficit. Never listen, you never listen. I'm so sick of it, so I throw another fit. Never listen, You never listen. I scream, your name, but it always stays the same. I scream and shout. So what I'm gonna do now is Freak The Freak Out! Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh! Easy come, Easy Go_

_Patients running thin (running thin).Come again. Tell what I get opposite (opposite). Show me what is real, if it breaks dose it heal. Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me? Is someone else above me? Got to know (got to know). What am I gonna do  
>cause I can't get through to you. So what's it gonna be? Tell me can you hear me (hear me? Can you hear me?) I'm so sick of it. You're attention deficit. Never listen, you never listen. I'm so sick of it. So I'll throw another fit. Never listen, you never listen. I scream your name! It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out. Hey! whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Hey! whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. __Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. I scream your name! But you never listen. No you never listen! But you never listen._" Everyone was clapping for her.

"Go Laurie!" said Karrie. Laurie blushed.

"Alright, next will be my Sarah performing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga." said Mr. Lamont. Laurie and Mr. Lamont exited off the stage. When Laurie exited the stage, Todd was waiting for her.

"Laurie," said Todd. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning." Laurie went to say something when the music came on and Sarah started to sing. Todd grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. "Um, Laurie? When that um, you know, happened, did you-" Laurie put her finger to his lips. Both of them were blushing.

"Yes, I did." replied Laurie. She took her finger off of his lips.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" asked Todd.

"Because I tried asking you the same this morning," replied Laurie.

"Laurie, I got to tell you something," said Todd. "I-" Laurie leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Now if only we could get Karrie to do that to Keith," said Rhythmi causing Laurie, Todd, Karrie, and Keith turn bright red. Soon Sarah was done and it was Karrie's turn.

The lights dimmed and then the music began to start.

"_~Please don't stop the music_." sang Karrie. Her voice was so powerful that the last word echoed. The curtain rose and everyone was couldn't believe their eyes as Karrie started to walk out a little in tune with music with her hair down. She was also starting to dance. "_~Please don't stop the music...Please don't stop the music!...Please don't stop the music!...It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place. I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate, yeah. Who knew that you'd be up in here looking like you do. You're making staying over here, impossible. Baby, I must say your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go, don't. Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
>please don't stop the music .<em>" People started to cheer. Karrie was ocking the house with her voice and dance moves. "_~Baby are you ready cause it's getting close. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no-one has to know. This is a private show. Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music, please don't stop the music, please don't stop the music._"

"That was amazing talent right there," said Mr. Lamont.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Sarah.

"What? It' true!" replied Mr. Lamont.

"We decided the winner," said Ms. Claire.

"The winner is..." said M. Kaplan.

"Karrie!" finnished Janice.

"Congratulations on being the next Almia-n Idol! Ha ha, just kidding," replied Mr. Kaplan.

"You were AWESOME!" said Keith as he walked with Karrie, Kate, Rhythmi, Isaac, Laurie, and Todd.

"Next time you and Keith should perform 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'donis!" said Rhythmi.

"Yeah! That would be great! Then Keith can dance with Karrie and what not." replied Kate. Keith and Karrie blushed.

"Um, well, I have to go get my egg from Professor Juniper." said Karrie.

"I'll go with you!" replied Keith.

"Why don't you two discuss your future plan together," asked Rhythmi and then she giggled. Keith and Karrie turned bright red.

"RHYTHMI!" shouted Keith and Karrie.

~end of chapter~

**Me:** *panting* Holy crap that was the longest chapter I ever wrote!

**Karrie:** _~Just dance. It's gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Spin that record babe..._

**Me:** She still has enough energy to keep on singing and dancing? O.o

**Kate:** Well, I'm tired...

**Keith: **Hold on, don't turn the music off yet! I want to have my part in this song!

**Me:** =O They'll actually taking Rhythmi's suggestion! Kellyn quick! Get the video recorder!

**Kellyn:** Okay

**Karrie:** _~Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright..._

**Me:** I just remembered I need my map back. *presses the big red button* Nathan, please have Moon return the map Kate gave her.

_**In OC room**_

**Nathan:** First: Why me? Second: What map? Third: Are you having a party in there because I here "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga?

**Me:** No party, just get me my map back

**Nathan:** Fine

_**Back in the main room**_

**Kate:** Zzzzz. *she fell asleep*

**Ben:** I WANNA PARTY TOO! WHERE'S THE CHIPS?

**Me:** THERE'S NO PARTY! JUST KARRIE SINGING!

**Ben:** Can I at least still have chips?

**Me:** There in the Chip Storage Cabinet. Grab one bag and share with Summer.

**Ben:** Okay

**Keith:**_~When I come through on the dance floor checking out the catalog. Can't believe my eyes, so __many women with out a flaw. And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car. I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til is done until tomorr' yeah._

**Me:** Okay music off *claps hands and the music shuts off*

**Keith & Karrie:** Aww!

**Me:** It took me over a day to write this so no more wasting time!

**Keith:** Really?

**Me:** When you have to look up songs and stop the music just to write down lyrics so often, yeah it can take you a while

**Keith:** Oh

**Me:** Anyways, celegal1 came up with a shipping name that could be used for either KeithxKarrie or ToddxLaurie. It was trueloveshipping. I finally decided that I'm going to use it for KeithxKarrie instead of using it for ToddxLaurie. I was thinking of calling ToddxLaurie's shipping roboloveshipping...but please feel free to tell me if you think is its a good shipping name, a bad one, or a stupid one.

**Kellyn:** Review

**Me:** I think I'm going to go take a nap now...


	27. Chapter 27 PreBirthday Worries and Chaos

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while

**Keith: **You should be!

**Me:** *glares at him* I'm debating whether or not I liked you better when you gave me Reese Peanut Butter Cups voluntarily

**Karrie:** School and her YouTube series have been keeping her busy

**Me:** Plus I found this fanfiction that's really good but is REALLY long, like 83 chapters

**Kellyn:** =O

**Kate:** -_-" she's on Chapter 70...

**Keith:** O.O

**Karrie:** I have this feeling this story MIGHT surpass that many chapters...

**Me:** O.O me too

**Kellyn:** What's scary I that we're past 20 chapters and we still haven't even made it into August or even Sophmore year -_-"

**Me:** Sophmore, Junior, and Senior year will go by quickly compared to Freshman year. I don't plan on dwelling on school life forever. I do actually want this story to have an ending you know

**Keith:** Thank goodness!

**Me:** fyi, this chapter, we're in August =P

**Keith:** Uh oh...you don't mean?

**Me:** yep

**Keith:** that week I've been dreading?

**Me:** =) maybe

**Karrie:** Is there something I should know about?

**Kellyn:** Um, did you forget when your birthday is Karrie?

**Karrie:** =.= no, I was asking about the week that Keith has been dreading

**Kate: **I request that at some point in the story, Kellyn sings

*Me, Karrie, and Kellyn look at each other*

**Kellyn:** should I say anything?

**Karrie:** and spoil my fun along with Ash's? No

**Me:** You're both lucky I mentioned it to you. You don't even know the whole story nor my glorious plan =P

**Kellyn:** all I know is I'm singing

**Karrie:** and I get to be sneaky and surprise everybody! =D

**Keith:** ?

**Kate:** Care to let us in?

**Me:** No...but you could remind me never to tell those two any classified information.

**Kate:** I have a better idea, either just keep your mouth shut or find a character who will not spill the beans or have a major role

**Me:** *light bulb lights up above my head* that's it! Hannah and Nick! a.k.a. My best secret keepers!

**Kellyn:** I think you hurt Dark's feelings...

**Me:** He's pretty good too but, uh, I'm not rich so even though technically I can control him...

**Karrie:** Are you going to put him in a story?

**Me:** Yes...after I finish this story and WSABW (White's Secrets and Black's Wishes) and possibly the third story...then I have to finish that medival story I started to write but never completed that I think I won't publish until after I finish typing it up (much easier to me)...also, that one-shot I still have to finish and publish...then there is a story I want to write that includes the Johto characters...then there's the story of Hannah, Nick, and Sarah's adventures to write...then there's the story I want to write that have samurais, ninjas, knights, and royalties in it that has Dark in it!...oh yeah, and I'm going to do a background story for Ben and Summer about what happened during and before this story...

**Keith:** Holy smokes that's a lot!

**Kellyn:** O.O you finished?

**Kate:** O.o how many have us in it?

**Me:** um...the one-shot, the medival story, and the story with Dark in it. You also will be in the background story and the adventure story but you won't have very big roles.

**Karrie:** Why must we be so busy?

**Me:** Oh! And I was thinking of writing a ranger story that focuses on the Pokemon Ranger game, with Solana and Lunick, with many twists because following the exact storyline is boring as...well, you get the point...I learned my lesson with the Kanto story in which I'm loosening up a bit.

**Keith:** My head is spinning...so many ideas and future stories!

**Kellyn:** begin the chapter please!

**Kate:** before Keith's head explodes!

**Keith:** HEY!

**Karrie:** *giggles* pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon nor Reese Peanut Butter Cups

**Me:** Um, what chapter are we on again?

**Karrie:** T.T this will be the 27th

**Me:** Oh yeah, thanks!

_Chapter 27: Pre-Birthday Worries and Chaos_

Today was August 1, a nice Saturday. It was nice if you were not frantically pacing around trying to figure out what to do.

Keith paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Karrie's birthday was in four days and he had nothing to give her. He considered asking Rhythmi for help but then realized how much of a bad idea that was. He wasn't that desperate. He could ask Kate or even Laurie. Then he recalled that August 3rd the school held no classes until September 8th. Keith shook his head. That would be too last minute for him.

"What's eating you today Keith?" asked Isaac. Keith stopped and turned his head to look at Isaac. He turned his head away and decided to focus on the ground instead so that Isaac couldn't see his embarrassed red face. Isaac looked at Keith's calender and noticed that August 5th had been circled as if to remind him of an important date. Then Isaac remembered what was on August 5th. Karrie's birthday. "Ah, that's right. Karrie's birthday is coming up." Keith nodded his head.

"I don't know what to get her." replied Keith.

"Why is it so important?" asked Isaac. "You never worried nor put this much effort into thinking for Kate's or Rhythmi's birthday."

"It's Karrie," replied Keith, still careful not to reveal how red his face had gotten.

"Just get her a CD or something." suggested Isaac. "Or make a card like you always do."

"Maybe," replied Keith.

~later in the day~

"Keith!" squealed Keith's fan club. Keith sweat dropped along with Kate, Laurie, Karrie, Todd, Rhythmi, and Isaac. Laurie and Todd were now an official couple.

"Karrie!" yelled Sarah Lamont who was now on much better terms with Karrie. She ran over and noticed Keith's fan club surrounding Keith. "Girls! Off of him NOW!" What Sarah Lamont says, most of the girls in the school do. Keith's fan club retreated back into the school building. Karrie and Keith released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." replied Keith.

"Your welcome," said Sarah and then she turned to Karrie. "Today we get to do out to town and go shopping. You are all welcome to join us."

Sarah walked away and joined her friends and departed to go to town. Rythmi quickly decided that going shopping would be a good idea and dragged the gang down to town.

"Okay! Karrie, Kate, Laurie! Come with me! We're going clothing shopping!" ordered Rhythmi. In response she got a chorus of groans. "Boys! Meet us in three hours at the Blue Star Cafe!"

"We will," replied Isaac.

"Does it really take three hours to shop for clothes?" asked Keith. Kate, Karrie, and Laurie whacked their own foreheads.

"You have no idea." replied Kate.

"Especially when it comes to Rhythmi." added Karrie.

"If we're not back in 3 hours, then we did not survive the frills." said Laurie as she shook her head.

"Rhythmi, no pink please! I beg of you! AND NO DRESSES!" pleaded Karrie.

"Hold on, we need people to hold bags so, boys you're coming along and we'll stop at the Blue Star Cafe in about 2 hours," said Rhythmi after putting in some thought. Todd stared at her with his eyes wide with fear along with Keith. If Karrie goes as far as to beg, it must be very, very, very bad.

~at first shop~

Rhythmi dragged the three tomboys into a clothing story that was filled with laces and frills. The tomboys were in horror. Rhythmi then spotted a pretty soft pink dress that had frills on the bottom and had no sleeves. She picked it out and gave it to Kate. Then she found one exactly like in baby blue and another in a pretty lavender color. She handed the baby blue one to Karrie and the lavender one to Laurie. All three of them held the dresses out as if they were foreign unfamiliar objects. Then Rhythmi grabbed two dresses that were of the same style, one grass green and the other rosy red.

"Which one should I try on?" asked Rhythmi. The three girls pointed at the green one. "Fine. Come on girls. Let's try them on!" The tomgirls' jaws dropped but the three complied and followed the blonde to the changing room. The three boys went over to the bench outside the changing room.

When the girls came out, the boys were not prepared to see them come out as four shinning god-like beauties. Their jaws had dropped and they were trying to help each other close their mouth while their eyes were glued onto the girls.

"I take it that you three like how we look in these?" asked Rhytmi as she twirled around. Isaac, Todd, and Keith nodded even though like was an understatement. After Rhythmi realized that the boys were too awestruck and what-not that they weren't able to say anything, she motioned the girls to go back into the changing room to change back into their school uniforms. When they came out, Rhythmi dragged them to the cashier register and payed for the dresses. And guess who got to hold the bag of dresses? If you answered Keith then you were right!

~ten stores later~

"Rhythmi, are you done yet?" asked Keith as he carried a pile of boxes that was stacked a bit higher then his head and his arms weren't too noticeable as they were being used to hold some of the bags. Todd wasn't fairing any better. Isaac was holding just two or three boxes and that was it, though a lot of the money used to pay for the clothes was coming from his wallet and the credit card his parents gave him.

"One more store!" replied Rhythmi.

"Just one more." said Karrie. She was holding her share of some of the bags and boxes. Kate sighed. Just three stores ago, Rhythmi found out that the Hajime family was indeed filthy rich. She jumped up and down and insisted that someday Karrie should take her to her house. Karrie also ended up paying for the last two stores because she felt bad for Isaac.

Rhythmi led them to the last store. All of them were wide eyed in disbelief. A store full of bathing suits, cover ups, and clothing suited for weather similar to Summerland's. They all knew that they were DOOMED.

"Kate and Karrie are native to Summerland and it's summer so I thought that we should go bathing suit shopping!" explained Rhythmi. Kate and Karrie glared at her. Just because they were from Summerland did not mean they were beach goers. Even though technically the Hajime residence had their own private beach on their property. Basically, Kellyn and Karrie's house was a mansion, it was on it's own private little island that was connected to the rest of Summerland with a little bridge that they could bring up if they wanted to and the walkway. Kate's house was one of the closest house (hut) to the Hajime residence.

Rhythmi took the bags and boxes from Karrie and gave them to Isaac. She then grabbed Karrie's arm and tried to drag the reluctant brunette into the store who latched on to Kate. Laurie held on to Kate's arm to stop Kate and Karrie from being dragged but Rhythmi was too strong.

"Keith, you are DOOMED when you see Karrie in a bathing suit, DOOMED," said Isaac. Sadly, Keith knew he was right. He was doomed.

Yeah, he was doomed. Karrie walked out of the changing room in a one piece bathing suit that was blue. Normally you wouldn't think a one piece bathing suit wouldn't have an impact on a boy, but, boy, did it impact Keith. He tried not to stare at her but he couldn't help looking. His face turned bright red as he took in the sight.

"Earth to Keith!" said Todd as he waved his hand in front of Keith's face. Karrie was blushing from the attention from Keith and all the glances and stares she was getting from those walking by.

"Wha-? What?" asked Keith as he snapped out of it.

"You were staring." replied Todd.

"Oh, sorry." said Keith as he blushed.

"I'm so buying that for you Karrie. I can tell Keith likes how it looks on you." said Rhythmi making Karrie and Keith turn bright red. "Why don't you changed?" Karrie went quickly into the changing room and was out in a minute with her school uniform on and the bathing suit in her hand. Rhythmi took the bathing suit, payed for it, and gave Karrie the bag.

"Ahem, the cafe?" asked Kate.

"Right!" replied Rhythmi. The seven students started walking towards Blue Star Cafe. "So Karrie, anything in particular you want for your birthday?"

"No," replied Karrie.

"Nothing?" asked Isaac as he raised his eyebrows. Karrie shrugged her shoulders.

"No CDs? No toys? No jewerly? No hair ties? No-" Rhythmi began to list of things.

"Don't worry about it so much," said Karrie as she shook her head. "I'll be fine with something a simple as saying 'Happy Birthday'" Kate sighed. She had a feeling they were trying to help Keith get an idea of what to get her but their plan went downhill, fast.

"Don't forget Keith's birthday is coming up a week after her's," reminded Kate.

"What do you want for your birthday Keith?" asked Laurie.

"Nothing in particular," replied Keith and then he quickened his pace and looked at the ground.

_'Oh yeah, nothing in particular. I just want to figure out these feelings, complete Ranger School, and become Top Ranger.'_ thought Keith.

~the end~

**Keith:** Why do you insist on torturing me?

**Me:** Because its funny and amusing =P

**Karrie:** Why must I suffer the frills?

**Me:** So Keith gets tortured T.T

**Keith:** Why did you end the chapter with my thought?

**Me:** because I wanted to =P

**Kellyn:** I think I am very lucky I go to a different school because I doubt I'd survive that

**Me:** You would be falling head over heels when you saw Kate in a dress or a bathing suit. You're almost as bad as Keith =P

**Karrie:** ~All I want for Christmas is you

**Me:** Oh crap I forgot about Christmas during Ranger School!

**Karrie:** O.O how can you forget about Christmas?

**Me:** I've been trying to figure out what to make you and Keith get each other for your birthdays...

**Kellyn:** So any gift ideas would be helpful, right?

**Me:** Yeah, at first I was going to have Keith get her a piano and Karrie get him a guitar but trying to sneak a piano and a guitar into any school without anyone knowing is pretty much impossible. Then I thought of Keith getting her a necklace but that's a little to fancy and bold for Keith to do at the moment...

**Keith:** Why you-!

**Laurie:** Please review

**Kate:** Also, if you have any ideas for gifts, please share them with Ash...she has to work on multiple things so it's a bit difficult for her to think of something creative at the moment

**Me:** also, I need your opinion on something. Should I enable people to send anonymous reviews?

**Kellyn:** Next chapter she will be asking for you, the readers, to send in interview questions

**Me:** More will be explained next chapter

**Laurie:** *sighs* it's supposed to go announcements THEN the review reminder

**Me & Kellyn:** Whatever


	28. Chapter 28 Karrie's Birthday

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Sorry, sorry. "So much to do, so little time." Man do I end up using that little quote a lot in lately...

**Kellyn:** T.T You've been neglecting us, Gary & Leaf's story, White & Black's story, and PokeSpe High series.

**Me:** I know, that's why I'm sorry

**Karrie:** Care to elaborate?

**Me:** Lots of homework, my brother's soccer games, and OSHA

**Keith:** What's OSHA?

**Me:** It was made after the passing of the OSH Act. It protects the workers in the work place. It's a state requirement to become OSHA certified in ordered to graduate if you go to a vocational school. The course you have to take is just a tad bit torturing...it seems like it was made for people who have no common sense. One module mentioned not to stand on the very top of the ladder which is a "duh." why would you want to stand that high with no support? It's common sense.

**Karrie:** That would be very annoying

**Me:** I still haven't finished the 10-hour course yet but I'll get there

**Kate:**Do us a favor and please don't torture us with it

**Me:** If I made you guys take OSHA I'd be torturing myself so no need to worry. Though I was planning on having a chapter in which you guys have to take it and Keith fall asleep on the computer.

**Keith:** O.O I would do that...Did you ever fall asleep while taking OSHA?

**Me:** -.- no, the electronic voices are way too annoying to do that. Unlike you, I'm actually a really good student

**Keith:** =( what's that supposed to mean?

**Karrie:** I heard you had a lot to do because you got to move up into honors english and history

**Me:** Yes! I love t there! I had a lot of catching up to do since someone messed up and did not put me in all honors this year but i'm in all honors and I'm loving it!

**Keith:** Over achiever and smarty pants

**Me:** Yes, and that's just the way I am. Also, you forgot to add nerd

**Keith:** O.O why must you be so proud of being a nerd?

**Me:** 'cause being a nerd means you're really smart =D plus I know I'm a nerd

**Karrie:** Hooray for nerds!

**Keith:** O.O why must they be so strange?

**Me:**I actually have a shirt that my mom got me for my birthday this year that says "Full of geek"!

**Keith:** Nerd

**Me:** thank you!

**Keith:** O.O

**Kellyn:** she's definitely not part of the norm

**Me:** and that's just the way I like it!

**Kate:** Hooray for being yourself!

**Karrie & Me:** HOORAY!

**Kellyn & Keith:** O.O

**Me:** Well, anyways, I do not own Pokemon.

_Chapter 28: Karrie's Birthday_

Kate woke up to a new day only to find that, for once, Rhythmi was still asleep. Karrie's gentle snoring gave away the fact that she was still asleep. Kate couldn't help but smile.

Karrie relentlessly looked for the right gift for Keith for his birthday while Keith was intent on finding the proper present to give her. Kate had gotten something for each of them. Kellyn had helped with suggestions, while she bought it. Her present were therefore actually from the both of them, though Keith may never know.

Kate got up and changed. Then she heard muttering and turned around to see that Laurie was sleep talking. Kate moved in a little closer to hear what she was saying. Laurie was muttering complicated equations and giving an answer to them in her sleep, and Kate thought that Isaac and Karrie were supposed to be the geniuses.

Kate chuckled. Karrie was supposed to be a genius but she never got along well with computers. She recalled Kellyn telling that on a number of occasions he had to stop her from chucking her computer out the window whenever it didn't work. Isaac was great with computers and technology. Karrie was great at biology, chemistry, and physics. Laurie, Kate found, was a mastermind when it came to robotics. Todd was great at making robots and Laurie was great at fixing just about everything.

_'Today's her birthday.'_ Kellyn suddenly said mentally, breaking her train of thought.

_'Kellyn.'_ Kate replied.

_'I wish I could be there, for her, on her birthday.'_ Kellyn said mentally.

_'She knows you're in Fiorre. And she'll know that my present is from the both of us.'_ Kate replied.

_'Thank you Kate.'_ Kellyn said.

"Kate! You're awake!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

_'Guess that's my cue to get out of your head.'_ Kellyn said. Kate had to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey Rhythmi." Kate said.

"What did you get her? What do you think Keith got her?" asked Rhythmi.

"Not telling." Kate replied.

"And the Pythagorean Theorem is a² + b² = c²!" shouted Laurie as she suddenly jolted out of her bed making her almost fall of since she was on the top bunk. Kate and Rhythmi stared at her. Karrie lifted her self a bit and rubbed her eye.

"What the heck?" asked Karrie. Laurie turned bright red as she covered her mouth.

"Care to tell us what in the world you were dreaming about that involved equations?" asked Kate as she raised her eyebrow.

"I-I-I-I, I don't know." replied Laurie.

"This is the first time I have been woken up by someone shouting the Pythagorean Theorem out loud." muttered Karrie.

"Well, they say there's a first for everything." replied Kate.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARRIE!" shouted Rhythmi, startling Karrie so much that she fell out of bed.

"Holy crap!" replied Karrie. "Arceus, are you trying to kill me this morning?" Kate could hear Kellyn's laughter echo in the back of her head.

"If I wasn't awake already, I am now," admitted Laurie as she climbed down the ladder.

"I'm sorry Karrie, I forgot how much loud noise startles you." replied Rhythmi. Karrie has a tendency to jump a little when some one yells or makes a loud noise and she wasn't expecting it which makes it kind of funny that she hangs out with Keith, the loud mouth. Karrie grumbled something under her breath. So far, her birthday wasn't turning out so great.

Kate, Karrie, Laurie, and Rhythmi walked to the cafeteria and everyone would either say happy birthday to Karrie or notice that she's in a bad mood and stay away.

"Hey Karrie! Kate! Rhythmi! Laurie!" exclaimed Keith a he waved the girls down. Their breakfast was already set on the table and it was a wonder that Keith had not eaten it all. Isaac and Todd sat down with their plates and Rhythmi and Laurie took their places next to them. Kate and Karrie sat on either side of Keith. Kate sat in between Isaac and Keith while Karrie sat in between Keith and Todd. "Happy birthday Karrie!" Karrie silently ate her breakfast. She was tired and was not in the best of moods. "Karrie?" Keith tried to figure out how she could not possibly be happy that it was her birthday and failed miserably. "Kate, what's got her in a bad mood?"

"Let's see, she got woken up by Laurie randomly shouting the Pythagorean Theorem and it's equation out loud as she was waking up. Then Rhythmi pretty mush yelled Happy Birthday to her at the top of her lungs and, you know how Karrie is with loud unexpected noises, Karrie got so startled that she fell of the top bunk." replied Kate.

"Ouch," replied Keith.

"Yeah, she hasn't had the best of mornings." said Kate. Keith then came up with an idea to try to cheer Karrie up.

"Hey, we're having your favorite for lunch today." said Keith.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate.

"Ew, steak's for supper not lunch!" protested Rhythmi. Keith and Karrie glared at Rhythmi. Never question when a food should be eaten when you're around these two.

"Ahem, Janice is making a huge cake for you, Karrie." said Keith. This caught Karrie's interest though she quickly tried to hide it.

"Whatever you're trying to do Keith, it's not working." replied Todd.

"If you want to cheer her up, why don't you kiss her?" asked Isaac. Keith and Karrie turned bright red.

"N-n-no!" replied Keith. "You kiss her!"

"And risk my life? No thank you." replied Isaac.

"Anyways, we'll have Karrie open present at 2 o' clock?" asked Laurie.

"Sure," replied Kate.

"You all got me presents?" asked Karrie.

"Of course we did!" replied Rhythmi.

At 2 o'clock, the group gathered in the lounge with their presents for Karrie.

"Open my present first please!" begged Rhythmi. Kate, Keith, Karrie, Laurie, and Todd sweat dropped.

"Okay," replied Karrie. She opened Rhythmi's present which was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Karrie's jaw dropped when she saw the contents.

"What is it?" asked Keith.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." said Laurie. Karrie lifted her gift so that every one could see what it was. A complete set of makeup and hair accessories. Kate's, Keith's, and Laurie's jaws dropped.

"Rhythmi! What were you thinking?" asked Kate.

"That she needs to have a complete set of makeup and hair accessories." replied Rhythmi.

"Um, thank you Rhythmi." said Karrie.

"Your welcome." replied Rhythmi.

"Here, I'm next." said Isaac as he gently tossed her a package. Karrie unwrapped it and again was surprised at her gift.

"A cell phone?" asked Karrie as she held it up so that the others could see. It was a really nice and cool looking cell phone.

"It's a cellular communication device." replied Isaac. Everyone sweat dropped.

"a.k.a., a cell phone." replied Keith.

"Thanks Isaac," said Karrie politely as she tried to figure out what in the world she was going to do with the cell phone.

"Our gift next!" exclaimed Laurie as Todd passed Karrie a medium sized box.

"Okay," replied Karrie. She opened it and took out what was in there. A belt? She held it up with a confused expression on her face. Laurie giggled.

"It's a modified belt," Laurie started to explain.

"Laurie even put together an operator's manual in there for you." said Todd, not exactly letting his girlfriend finish which earned him a light punch in the leg.

"We worked together on that. It looks like a regular belt but its really not." explained Laurie. "It has multiple functions, many of which should be of used to you since you plan on becoming a ranger."

"One of the functions sends that claw that's attached to a tough rope to help with climbing." added Todd. Karrie held the belt up again to take a closer look at it.

"Cool," replied Karrie. "Thanks you two!" Karrie hugged Laurie.

"How come I didn't get a hug?" asked Rhythmi.

"You got her makeup, Rhythmi. MAKEUP!" replied Keith. Kate rolled her eyes and Karrie hugged Rhythmi lightly so that she wouldn't feel left out.

"Who's next?" asked Karrie.

"Keith!" chirped Rhythmi and Laurie. Keith blushed as he handed Karrie his gift. Karrie smiled which made him blush even harder. Karrie carefully opened the gift.

"Ah, cool! A microphone!" exclaimed Karrie making Keith smile and blush at the same time.

"How sweet!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

"Just a microphone?" asked Laurie.

"Yeah, why?" asked Karrie and Keith simultaneously. Laurie and Kate smacked their own foreheads.

"How can you use it if you don't have a speaker or wires or the wireless mike signal receiver?" asked Kate.

"Ah, oops?" replied Keith shyly.

"It's still cool..." replied Karrie quietly.

"She can still use it!" protested Rhythmi. "She just can't make herself louder, that's all!"

"Open Kate's present so that we can have some cake!" said Todd earning a whack from Laurie. Karrie opened Kate's present to the newest Vocaloid software. Karrie's jaw dropped.

"How did you-?" asked Karrie. Kate winked. Kellyn.

_'Happy birthday sis.'_ said Kellyn. Karrie hugged Kate.

"Thank you," replied Karrie.

~the end~

**Karrie:** ~tokekake no CHOKOREETO tabetakute mo todokanai  
>doro doro ni tokete yuku amai yuuwaku to<p>

obore sou ni natta daeki no mizutamari  
>nomihoshite nomihoshite kimochi warugaranai de<p>

kanashikute setsunakute nigai no wa mada iranai kara  
>doro doro ni natte ito o hiita<p>

CHOKOREETO ga tabetai dareka kudasai  
>mou gaman dekinai ieki mamire<br>CHOKOREETO ni naritai tokechaitai  
>mou gaman dekinai kubi o kiru<br>aa kimochi warui

**Keith:** Translation please?

**Me:** ~Even though I want to eat melting chocolate, I can't get my hands  
>On that muddy, running, sweet temptation<p>

I'm drowning in a pool of saliva  
>Drink up, drink up and don't think that this is disgusting<p>

It doesn't make me sad or hurt to be missing out on bitter things  
>So this muddy wonder is probably to blame<p>

Give me chocolate, someone, please!  
>I can't stand being covered in these juices any longer<br>I'd like to become chocolate and melt away  
>I just can't take it, off with my head!<br>Ugh, I'm not feeling too good

**Keith:** O.O

**Kellyn:** Vocaloid. Chokoreeto (Chocolate) by Gumi

**Kate:** Oh

**Karrie:** Go Vocaloid!

**Kellyn:** why must my sister be so weird? =.="

**Me:** Oh that reminds me, Kellyn, you were supposed to remind to talk about the Q&A thing

**Kellyn:** I was but then Karrie distracted us all by singing about chocolate in Japanese!

**Me:** T.T

**Kellyn:** =.=" fine. pokelover0ash will be starting up a Q&A for this story.

**Me:** You can ask the characters, or even me if you really want to, any questions as long a you all keep it PG-13. Oh and when it comes to questions to ask me...I won't answer it if it's a personal question...sorry.

**Karrie:** She will keep this Q&A open for...

**Kate:**...she doesn't know exactly when at the moment but probably Chapter 30-35.

**Me:** It really depends on how long it takes for you, the readers, to ask questions

**Kellyn:** She decided on Chapter 40 Kate

**Kate:** Sorry that she didn't tell me.

**Me:** actually, it will up and opened until either your senior year or after you, the characters, finish school

**Kellyn: **make up your mind lady!

**Me:** FINE! CHAPTER 36!

**Karrie:** the date is set to be Chapter 36 as the last chapter the Q&A will be opened.

**Keith:** please review and please submit your questions.


	29. Chapter 29 Happy Birthday Keith!

The Thing With Hajimes

**Keith:** and I was thinking we wouldn't have to worry about the next chapter until next week...

**Me:** =D sorry! I'm in a good productive mood right now and I was encouraged by BrisingrBoy to update soon!

**Karrie:** O.O what's the trophy that's in the back for?

**Me:** It's for FriendlyKitty, I'll tell you why in just a bit. KELLYN! KEITH!

**Kellyn & Keith:** what?

**Me:** bring the trophy in the room

*the two boys go get the trophy while grumbling and come back with a nice shiny golden trophy*

**Kate:** what's that for?

**Me:** It's for FriendlyKitty. The award for coming up with the set of questions that so far have been the hardest and most difficult to figure out the answers would be.

**Karrie:** *looks at the questions we have so far* yeah, she definitely deserves that award. That set of questions is going to be a challenge to answer.

**Keith:** uh oh, the genius agrees with the authoress, we're in deep trouble.

**Me:** It's not hard, it just requires a lot of thought and effort to answer. That's why she gets an award. She came up with very good questions that I was not expecting to get at all. The other two whom have submitted questions submitted good questions as well.

**Karrie:** Well, we have what? 5-6 questions so far?

**Me:** roughly...yeah

**Keith: **will I have difficulty answering questions?

**Me:** Most likely not. If you wander into the Dragon Ball GT building and anger somebody again and get sent flying into the main building through a wall causing you to have a concussion, then yeah, you will.

**Kellyn:** You're hiding something...you're acting way too happy

**Me:** BrisingrBoy finally uploaded a new chapter to his story!

**Kate:** Ooh, that's that story that I have two sisters, one younger and one my twin?

**Keith:** I guess Dark's happy in a way...

**Me:** Meh, I don't know about that. I haven't had ninja stars chucked at me yet though.

**Kellyn:** I'm not going to ask

**Me:** Good

**Karrie:** People, keep on sending in questions! Kellyn, do the disclaimer! Ash, start the chapter!

**Me:** Who put you in charge?

**Kellyn:** Why am I always the one stuck with the disclaimer job?

**Keith:** Isn't it Ash's job to boss us around?

**Kate:** O.O She's turning into Ash's twin!

**Kellyn:** ah crap! One sister is enough as it is!

**Me:** Karrie is supposed to share many of her traits with me. =D

**Karrie:** We're going to get cut off soon

**Me:** Why?

**Karrie:** Hannah and Dark are doing a ninja double team on Midnight.

**Keith:** And this concerns us how?

**Karrie:** They have their ninja swords out and are by the cords that plug into the equipment for the backstage commentary.

**Me:** Ah crap! I knew I should have taken their swords away!

**Kellyn:** give me that samurai sword that's going to mine for that samurai, ninja, knight, royalty story you're planning and I'll go after them. BUT Keith has to do the disclaimer

**Keith:** WHAT?

**Me:** Fair enough. *hands him a nice shinny samurai sword*

**Keith:** do I get a sword?

**Me:** No -.-

**Kate:** Keith, DISCLAIMER!

**Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon, ninjas, or samurais

**Karrie:** GO KELLYN!

**Me:** Ah man, that's going to leave a mess. I forgot I could stop them *lifts finger and Dark, Midnight, Hannah, and Kellyn separate. Swords disappear, Dark & Hannah are sent back to the OC room and Midnight is sent back to be part of BrisingrBoy's cast*

**Kellyn:** Well, at least I didn't have to do the disclaimer this chapter =D

**Keith:** =(

_Chapter 29: Happy Birthday Keith!_

Keith rolled over to shut off his annoying alarm. Despite it being his birthday, he was too tired to spend it at this rate. If there was a top 5 for the most annoying week ever you had to spend, the week in which he was the same age as Karrie would be around first place.

Rhythmi and Isaac wouldn't quit teasing him. Karrie had wanted to what seemed like a billion different activities. He enjoyed spending time with Karrie, it's just that the activities they ended up doing (like exploring and going to new places) were exhausting, especially since it seems as though Karrie always has plenty of energy. It was more the most exhausting week than the most annoying week now that he thought about it.

"Yo! Keith, wake up!" said Todd as he tried to wake Keith up. Keith was fast asleep and Keith sleeps like a log. "He's not waking up."

"Did you try pulling covers?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah, he still didn't wake up." replied Todd.

"Rhythmi's not going to be happy." said Isaac.

"Karrie's going to be disappointed, she made him breakfast this morning though I'm not suppose to tell him nor Rhythmi that." replied Todd.

"That gives me an idea." said Isaac.

"What gave you an idea? Breakfast? Rhythmi? Or possibly Karrie?" asked Todd.

"Karrie." replied Isaac with a slight smirk.

"Ah, I think I know what the plan is." said Todd with a huge grin. "Oh Keith." He turned to the sleeping redhead. "Karrie says she wants to meet you in private." Keith responded by shifting in his sleep.

"You need to say something more provoking, Todd." replied Isaac.

"Oh, and you have a better way of provoking him with this idea of yours?" asked Todd.

"Yes I do." replied Isaac. "Now this is pay back time for all the times he pulled a prank on me." Isaac turned to face Keith. "Keith, Karrie's here. She says that she wants to give you a kiss for your birthday. A real one, full on the lips. Maybe finally you'll be able to say that you actually made out with some one."

"WHAT?" shouted Keith as he shot up from his sleeping position while his face turned bright red from blush.

"Isaac, for a boy genius, you have a pretty perverted mind." said Todd.

"I blame my Uncle Hayden for dirtying my mind." replied Isaac.

"Wha-what did you say about Karrie Isaac?" asked Keith, wanting to know if he heard the blonde boy genius correctly. Isaac smiled.

"So now we have a method of waking Keith up." said Isaac.

"What do you mean? Answer me! Is Karrie really here?" asked Keith as he frantically looked around to see if Karrie was there.

"Chill Keith, she's not really here. Isaac came up with awesome way to wake you up." replied Todd who was trying hold back fits of laughter.

"But I'm sure we can ask Karrie to come in to see you," said Isaac with a smile. "she would be naive enough to do that." Keith blushed.

"Well, seeing how making you believe that Karrie wants to kiss you woke you up with your face all red from blushing furiously, we can assume you really have it bad for Karrie." said Todd.

"I DO NOT!" protested Keith while turning bright red. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Hurry up boys!" shouted Kate. "Rhythmi and Karrie are just about ready to come over, break down the door, carry you guys out, and then who knows what they would do next...except for Keith probably." The boys paled. An angry Rhythmi was bad enough on its own, an angry Karrie was already scary enough by itself, and put the two together, I shiver at the thought. After Keith got changed, the boys bolted out of the room and left Kate to eat their dust. "Yeah, geez thanks." Kate then walked to the cafeteria.

Keith was in awe of all the pancakes that were stack at his table space. In addition to all the pancakes, there were bacon, sausage, and eggs, all made possible by Karrie with a little help from Rhythmi, Kate, Laurie, Janice, and the lunch ladies.

Keith being Keith, he he ate all the pancakes, sausages, bacon, and eggs in less than an hour.

"You eat like a pig," said Kate.

"Whatever," replied Keith and then he burped. "Ah, that was good!"

"Gross," said Rhythmi.

"Thanks Karrie!" said Keith while ignoring Rhythmi. Karrie blushed.

"Um, how did you know she made your meal?" asked Laurie.

"I heard Todd talking about it with Isaac while I was two thirds asleep." replied Keith. Laurie glared at Todd.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he would hear me?" asked Todd in defense.

"So Karrie, what did you get Keith?" asked Rhythmi. Karrie blushed.

"It's a secret." replied Karrie.

"Are you going to give him a real kiss for his birthday?" asked Laurie. Keith and Karrie turned bright red.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" replied Karrie.

"Let's do the closet game tonight!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

"The one where someone goes in a closet and pulls someone else in with them and they supposedly 'have' to make out or something for ten or more minutes?" asked Keith.

"Yep!" replied Rhythmi.

"I believe that's called Seventh Heaven." said Kate.

"We're not doing that!" replied Keith while blushing hard.

"Spin the bottle?" asked Rhythmi innocently.

"No." replied Keith.

"Please?" asked Rhythmi with pleading eyes.

"No." replied Keith. And this went on for a half hour.

"Fine." said Rhythmi and then she turned to Karrie. "Karrie, would you like to play spin the bottle tonight?"

"No." replied Karrie and Keith laughed at the sight of the rejection in Rhythmi's face. Rhythmi turned to Keith with great anger and started to point her finger at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing Keith." said Rhythmi and Keith stop laughing as soon as he saw anger radiate out of Rhythmi. "You two will kiss, mark my words, you will kiss. Even if it means an intervention, you two will kiss." She got up and walked away, leaving Keith feel like he either just got cursed or had a prophecy told to him, heck, it could be both.

"Okay, awkward silence." said Todd to break the very awkward silence.

"Isaac, why don't you go and calm Rhythmi down before we have Keith open presents?" asked Kate. Isaac got up and went over to see his girlfriend.

"Why is that everyone seems to want to see us kiss?" asked Keith to himself out loud.

"Because you two belong with each other, it's extremely obvious that you two really like each other, and you two would make a perfect couple," replied Kate. Karrie and Keith started to blush hard.

"We don't like each other...not that way." replied Keith and Karrie simultaneously.

"Speaking of kisses, why haven't I gotten one in a long while?" asked Todd making Laurie turn bright red.

"Sh-sh-shut up." replied Laurie. She turned away quickly leaving Todd, Keith, Karrie, and Kate puzzled.

"Laurie?" asked Todd. Laurie clenched her fists out of nervousness and then turn to him. She suddenly kissed on the lips. Though surprised, Todd kissed back. They realized they had an audience and quickly pulled away. Both of them were blushing, Laurie was blushing more though.

"I was, I was going to wait until we had some more privacy and some more time." replied Laurie.

"Thank you for being so considerate," said Karrie.

"Don't worry, I believe we all have seen a kiss and/or have had a kiss before." said Kate making Keith and Karrie blush.

"Um, don't we have some opening presents to do?" asked Keith who was desperate to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Yeah," replied Karrie. "You do."

"RHYTHMI! ISAAC! We're going to get ready for Keith to open presents!" shouted Kate.

"OKAY!" Rhythmi shouted back.

Soon they had all gathered in the lounge. Keith was surprised that everyone had a present for him, even Isaac.

"Even you Isaac?" asked Keith.

"Yes," replied Isaac with a sigh.

"It was either get you a decent present or receive the silent treatment from Rhythmi and be hung from a 100 foot pole by Karrie." said Kate. Keith laughed.

"Seeing Isaac dangling 100 feet in the air from a pole would make a great present." replied Keith.

"Keith!" scolded Rhythmi.

"Present time!" shouted Laurie as she tried to break the tension that was forming between Isaac, Keith, and even Karrie.

"Here." said Rhythmi as she handed him a small package.

"If this is makeup Rhythmi, I'm going to kill you." replied Keith and then he began to open the present. It was a book that said Are You In Love?: Know The Signs & What To Do. "What the heck?" He read the author's name: _Annabelle Note_. "Oh, I forgot your mother is a psychiatrist who is well known for he love advice in Hoenn. But still, did you have to get me one of her books?"

"You need and you know it." replied Rhythmi with a smile. Keith looked at her and rolled his eyes. He did not need a stupid book that is all about stupid love advice.

"Here you go Keith," said Laurie, obviously trying to change the topic before the conversation went too far out of hand. Keith took the package Laurie handed him and opened it. It was what looked like a...a somewhat complicated small machine.

"Cool!" replied Keith. "What is it?" Kate, Rhythmi, Todd, and even Karrie started laughing.

"It's a special state-of-the-art GPS with protective covering and emergency communication device." replied Laurie.

"Oh, that makes a whole lot more sense." replied Keith.

"Here you go Keith," said Todd as he tossed a package to Keith. Keith caught it.

"Thanks." replied Keith. He opened it up and found that it was a...laser pointer? "Ah, is this some kind of joke?"

"It's a laser pointer, you dummy." replied Todd with a smile. "With a second function that enables you to turn into a laser cutter." Keith mouth the words 'oh.' Then he got hit the head with a box thrown by Isaac.

"Dude! Really?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, really." replied Isaac with a smile. Keith glared at him but then opened the present. It was a sock monkey.

"Oh wow. Just what I wanted for my fifteenth birthday, a sock monkey." said Keith sarcastically.

"You're welcome," replied Isaac.

"Ahem, you have two more presents to open." said Kate.

"Right," replied Keith.

"H-here Keith," said Karrie while blushing. She handed him a small box wrapped neatly in pretty paper.

"Thanks Karrie," replied Keith as he accepted his gift from Karrie. He opened it to reveal some thing he least expected. "No way!"

"What?" asked Laurie and Todd.

"What is it?" asked Rhythmi.

"It's an I-Phone Touch!" replied Keith.

"WHAT?" asked Rhythmi, Laurie, Isaac, and Todd. Kate sat there with a smug look on her face that gave away that she knew Karrie got him that the whole time. Karrie was looking down trying to hide her bright red face.

"Oh cool! It comes with headphones!" exclaimed Keith. "Oh! And even an I-Tunes gift card!"

"Do you like it?" asked Karrie nervously. Keith stopped and looked at her. Soon his arms were embracing Karrie in a hug.

"Best birthday present I ever got. I love it." replied Keith. "Thank you Karrie." Karrie kept on turning deeper shades of red.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," said Karrie and then she smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Aw," replied Rhythmi. Keith turned bright red and then released Karrie from his embrace. The ever growing silence was ended when Kate chucked her present at Keith's head.

"OW!" shouted Keith.

"Sorry, I had to do something to get your attention," replied Kate. "Open it, it's not much but..." Keith opened the present and was amazed that Kate had gotten him Green Day and Nickleback CDs. Two of each.

"Green Day and Nickleback! How did you know I liked these bands?" asked Keith.

"It was a guess." replied Kate with a shrug. "Kellyn likes Green Day and Nickleback so I figured that most boys do like those two bands."

"Thank you Kate." said Keith.

"You're welcome Keith," replied Kate.

"Keith, can you hug Karrie again so I can take a picture?" asked Rhythmi. Keith blushed.

"No." replied Keith.

~the end of chapter~

**Me:** Sadly, seeing Isaac get hung on a 10 foot pole or maybe even a 100 foot pole would be somewhat amusing.

**Keith:** Man, why did my present to Karrie have to suck compared to what she got me?

**Me:** It was a suggestion

**Kellyn:** What are the plate of cookies, brownies, and other delectable delights for?

**Me:** BrisingrBoy, PrincessofDestiny14, FriendlyKitty, celegal1, alkizor, xXlunar-moonstoneXx, and Hawkpaw44

**Kate:** Why?

**Me:** They're all people who have submitted at least one review for this story.

**Karrie:** you keep track of that?

**Me:** no, but I did go over a look at this stories reviews to see who has submitted at least one review to make sure I got every body.

**Kellyn:** 30 reviews and 7 reviewers

**Keith:** 30 reviews, 7 reviewers, and 28 chapters

**Karrie:** O.o why? Why must you two share data randomly?

**Me:** Well, hopefully people will submit more questions and remember to review

**Kate:** That reminds me, you had said you had an idea to create a few polls to see who is everyone's favorite TTWH character

**Me:** I'm doing that after more characters get introduced

**Karrie:** I am curious though, who is their favorite character in this story?

**Me:** that's enough of that for now

**Kellyn:** please keep on submitting questions and please continue to review


	30. Chapter 30 The Mystery Deepens

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** I'm bored T.T

**Kellyn:** =.= that's nice

**Kate: **mhm...where's Karrie?

**Keith:** -_-" I have no clue

**Me:**While we're waiting, Kellyn, I've got a question for you

**Kellyn: **What is?

**Me:** Remember when you sent Karrie and Keith away while I was starting the first chapter for WSABW? Why did you send them away? And what were you doing in the absence of them and me?

**Kellyn:** yes I remember...I wanted privacy...

**Me:** O.o privacy to do what?

**Kellyn:** O/O private stuff

**Me:** Kate, mind enlightening me on this?

**Kate:**...

**Keith:** hmm...wonder if they were-

**Me:** Keith, perverted thoughts are not welcomed to be shared

**Keith:** -.- innocent minded authoress

**Me:** where is Karrie?

*Karrie comes in with messy hair and is in her pajamas*

**Karrie:** Sorry I'm late *rubs eye* I didn't have my usual wake up call

**Keith:** ?

**Karrie:** I didn't have Nick and Nathan arguing with each other this morning...

**Me:** Oh

**Kellyn:** Keith can be your new alarm clock

**Karrie & Keith:** O/O

**Kate:** Kellyn kicked Karrie and Keith out so that we could spend the day together without them getting in the way! Nothing bad happened!

**Me:** *pats Kate* See, a guilty conscience is not easy to bear.

**Karrie:** What did I miss? O.O

**Keith:** She brought up something that happened in the past

**Kellyn:** And Keith thought we did something perverted

**Karrie:** =( Keith!

**Keith:** Uh oh

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon!

_Chapter 30: the Mystery Deepens_

_Kate's P.O.V._

Sophmore year as been going by and has been pretty normal. It has been pretty normal if you count Keith and Karrie avoiding getting caught in Rhythmi's daily plots to get them to kiss and my dreams that I have been having lately as being normal.

Ms. April was lecturing about the basic functions of a styler, which I already know. I took the opportunity to think about the strange dream I have been having. Strange part about it was that it was about what happened years ago when I was about eight years old.

Back then, I used to hang out with Hajimes everyday. I vaguely remember Karrie who actually used to wear her hair down and looked a bit different back then. Well, you see, the Hajime kids were notorious for breaking the rules and going where ever they wanted, when ever they wanted. There were three Hajime kids: Kellyn, Karrie, and their baby sister.

One day, Kellyn thought it would be a great idea to go into the Relic Forest/Jungle. It wasn't the first time I have been there with him though I recall that most of the time one of his sisters would come with us.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Kate! We're almost there!"_ _said Kellyn as he was climbing the vines up the rock wall._

"_I'm coming, don't worry!" I replied as I grabbed on to the vines. After we finished climbing, Kellyn tugged at my hand._

"_Let's hurry! We have to see the Jungle Relic before Karrie finds out we went without her!" said Kellyn. I giggled. We ran to where we thought the Jungle Relic would be. There were more vines to climb. We hurried to climb and managed to not get hit by Gligars. Kellyn ran ahead while I stopped to catch my breath. "This is it!" Then I heard people coming._

"_Kellyn! Someone's coming!" I warned him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a rock as we hid._

"_You sure you saw two kids run over here?" asked a tall scary looking man._

"_Yes, one of them was definitely a Hajime," replied a man who wore a strange uniform._

"_Hajime manages to escape our grasps again," said the scary man. "Well, it dangerous to stay here any longer. Let's move out!"_

"_Sir, yes sir!" replied what I assumed to be a grunt. We waited for the two guys to leave. My heart was racing, why would they want someone from my best friend's family? Kellyn's hands were holding my waist and I felt heat rise to my cheeks._

"_Kellyn," I said._

"_Hold on, I want to make sure they are gone first." replied Kellyn. We heard some crashing which signaled that one of the guys had fell off the vine. "Okay, I think it's safe to come out of hiding." We heard a loud engine rumble. "Or not." Kellyn held me in his arms and shield me from view. I blushed. Soon Kellyn let go of me. "Stay here." Kellyn went to go check to see if it was safe to come out. I waited patiently for him to come back. "Coast is clear." I was spooked._

"_Ah!" I screamed. Kellyn laughed._

"_It's me silly," he replied._

"_Don't do that!" I hissed. Kellyn tried to keep back laughter as he helped me up. "So, who were those people?" Kellyn shrugged._

"_I don't know." he replied._

"_Well, let' go to the Jungle Relic!" I exclaimed as I started to run._

"_Kate! Watch out!" I heard Kellyn yell. I looked to around to see what to watch out for only to get hit by a large purple and gray thing. I started to blackout._

_I was falling, off a cliff. I was going to die. Then I feel an ice cold wind push against me. I blacked out then._

_When I gained conscience, I found myself being carried out of the forest by Kellyn. He was holding me gently bridal style and was softly swearing under his breath and mumbling about how it was all his fault. I don't think he realized I was awake now._

"_Kellyn? Am I dead?" I asked. He looked down at me with a look of relief and a slight smile tugged at his lips._

"_You're awake," he exclaimed._

"_Answer me, am I dead?" I asked. He laughed._

"_No, but let's not repeat that near death experience, okay?" he replied. "I think I got a white hair from that." His head was full of his brown hair. I let out a giggle._

"_You're too young to get white hair silly!" I said. Kellyn smiled._

"_Let's get you home," he said. "I think we have had enough adventure for one day."_

_~end of flashback~_

"Kaaate, Kaaaate, Kate," said Keith as he waved his hand in front of my face. I batted his hand away. "Geez, sorry that you were spacing out."

_Karrie's P.O.V._

The fact that Kate was spacing out worried me. Especially since I know that she was not talking to my brother mentally.

_Karrie._ Kellyn's voice echoed through my head. Okay, either he is bored, needs my help, or is just trying to be annoying.

_What?_ I asked usually our telepathic link.

_I need your help._ Kellyn replied.

_About what?_ I asked.

_Kate. She rediscovered an old memory in which I accidentally used my, uh, 'special gifts'_ replied Kellyn.

_What did you do?_I asked. I was furious. No one is supposed to know about our 'special gifts' or our family secrets or the fact that we can communicate telepathically with each other. I'm still trying to figure out how come Kellyn can communicate with Kate telepathically. Kellyn used to scold me and lecture me about how I need to control my 'special gifts' and now he's the one who has been breaking rules and guidelines. Does he want Kate in danger? She could be hunted by the same people who have been after the Hajimes for centuries just because of her connection with Kellyn.

_A Gliscor hit her, she was sent flying. She was going to fall off the cliff and die. I, I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't thinking clearly and I used one of the 'special gifts' to save her from falling._ Kellyn replied. I resisted the urge to whack my forehead.

_You used Icy Wind._ I commented.

_Luckily, I don't think she connects icy cold wind to me. But, before that, two strange men came up. It sounded as if their motive was to capture a Hajime._ Kellyn said.

_Did you get caught?_ I asked.

_No._ Kellyn replied. I sighed relief. Keith looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I blushed, I forgot I was in class.

_You know I can't help you. I don't have the powers of Uxie, I can't erase that memory._ I said. _Just tell her the truth if she ever asks. She already knows part of the family secret._

_Thank you._ Replied Kellyn and then felt him withdraw from my mind. I sighed.

"What's wrong Karrie?" asked Keith. I blushed. Mental note: Do not sigh while having a mental conversation.

"Nothing," I replied. Keith glanced at me as if he wondered whether or not to believe me but then quickly turned his gaze back to Ms. April. Man, do I sure hope he believed me. I do not want to have to spill family secrets and pull a Kellyn.

_Quick! What's the square root of 98?_ said Kellyn. Really? Now I'm human calculator?

_9.89949493661167 _I answered mentally. Professor Hastings thought it would be a great idea to see if I could memorize the square roots of all whole numbers up to 300. It wasn't a very good idea. Now I have a bunch of numbers that are practically useless in the back of my head. Luckily, I only know the square roots of whole numbers up to a 100. I would go insane with the math numbers if it was more than that.

_Thanks Karrie!_ Kellyn replied. He owes me big time! I felt someone poking me. It was Keith.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm bored. Both you and Kate keep spacing out on me." he replied in a whisper. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't the only one who was bored.

"Class will be over in 15 minutes, can you survive being bored for that long?" I asked, in a whisper of course. Keith pouted and I felt bad. Man do I hate having to keep secrets from him and Kate! Especially him.

"Keith, Karrie, you two better be whispering about something related to this class." said Ms. April. I felt my cheeks tint pink. Both of us tried to pay attention for the next 15 minutes. It worked. Then it was time to go to the library.

As I grabbed a book off the shelf, I took a glance at Keith who pulled out a book about old folklore and legends. He glanced at me and caught me looking at him. I quickly looked away while blushing.

_What strange feelings you have for the ginger sis._

My eyes widened. That voice was not Kellyn's.

_K-K-Kiwi?_ I asked mentally. I decided it would be best to take my book and sit down before I unconsciously make a scene. I heard a little girl giggle.

_Yep._ Since when did Baby Kiwi learned to get in my mind?

_KELLYN! _ I frantically and mentally screamed at my older brother.

_What?_ He asked.

_Kiwi._ I answered.

_Both of you hold feelings for certain individuals._ Kiwi said observantly. I couldn't stop the heat that was rising to my cheeks.

_Kiwi? Since when did you?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Easy! I've been checking in every so often. This is just the first time I've done so using a telepathic link._ Kiwi replied. Yes, my parents named my baby sister after a fruit. Don't ask me why.

_Figures. I told you she is the Hajime Mew chose to bond with_. I said.

_Oh, mom and dad say that we're having a mental family discussion at midnight._ Kiwi said. Just great, now mom and dad will know pretty much everything. Yeah, we're screwed.

~end of chapter~

**Kate:** O.O this story now has a mystery aspect to it

**Keith:** =( what's the big idea with spacing out you two?

**Kellyn:** O.o as if my parents couldn't get any weirder

**Karrie:** WHY THE HECK DID MY PARENTS NAME HER KIWI?

**Me:** -_-" are you four done now?

**Everyone but me:** yeah

**Me:** good

**Kate:** any announcements?

**Me:** btw, Keith and Karrie...

**Keith & Karrie:** yeah?

**Me:** BrisingrBoy says that you two are his favorite characters in this story

**Keith & Karrie:** YES! *they give each other a high five*

**Kellyn & Kate:** WHAT?

**Me:** as for announcements...I really don't have much. Moon and Nathan will be in "Misty's New Journey" by celegal1.

**Karrie:** so that's why Nathan wasn't there when I woke up!

**Me:** yes -_-" well any ways, readers, please send in questions for the Q & A. You can submit any question as long as it is not, ah, over PG-13. You can ask questions to the characters, a character, a few characters, and/or me. When it comes to asking questions to me, I won't answer personal questions. Try to keep questions to me story related. I haven't had a problem yet but then again only three of you have submitted questions.

**Kellyn:** okay then

**Keith:** also, readers, don't forget to review!

**Me:** I love getting reviews! Reviews make my day!

_Silence_

**Kellyn:** um, doesn't the chapter usually end after the review reminder?

**Me:** usually *sees note on my desk* um...seems like I forgot to mention something ^_^"

**Everyone but me:** T.T seriously?

**Me:** you'll be seeing Karrie around in PokemonRangerAngie's story, "The Revenge of Blake Hall"

**Kellyn:** okay then, now can we end the chapter?

**Me:** *checks for any notes on the desk that I missed* um...yep!

**Karrie:** Review!


	31. Chapter 31 Something's Off

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** YAY! I'm very motivated!

**Karrie:** YAY! No more bored authoress!

**Me:** nah, I'm still kind of bored. Bored and motivated are two completely different things. I'm running out of stories to read. -_-" my ability of being a fast reader sadly has its down sides

**Karrie:** aw

**Kellyn:** Chapter 31!

**Me:** CELEBRATE YEAH!

**Keith:** yet we're still in school...

**Me:** shut up, I'm actually close to getting you guys through the rest of Sophmore year, Junior year, and then Senior year

**Kellyn:** shall I get the big celebratory cake?

**Keith:** cake?

**Karrie:** each character gets a piece and each person who has reviewed in the past (and now) gets a piece too!

**Me:** PARTY! *shoots out confetti*

**Karrie:** WOO HOO! *shoots out confetti*

**Kate:** hehe *shoots out confetti*

**Kellyn:** oh, why not? *shoots out confetti*

**Keith:** fine *shoots out confetti then looks at the script* what the heck? This! *shows paper* has nothing to celebrate about!

**Karrie:** since when did you become a party pooper? I thought that was Kellyn's job

**Kellyn:** hey!

**Kate:** let's start the chapter before Karrie insults Kellyn and Keith further

**Me:** agreed

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

_Chapter 31: Something's Off_

_Karrie's P.O.V._

Kate, Laurie, and Rhythmi were trying to get me out of bed. I was tired. My parents HAD to call for a mental family meeting at midnight. Getting scolded by your parents mentally wasn't fun either.

_~Flashback~_

_After closing my eyes and making it seem like sleeping, I partially separated the mind from the body. I drifted of to the family meeting place. The room was dark like always and I quickly found the big oak table. I took my seat a patiently waited until it was time. Okay, after a while I started to impatiently tap the table with my fingers. _

"_Someone's impatient." someone said. I turned to see Kellyn come forward and take his seat._

"_Hmph." I replied. Kiwi soon joined us with her fits of giggles. I swear she has more energy than me when I'm in a really happy mood._

"_Wonder what they called us here for." said Kellyn._

"_~The bad guys, Kate, school, Kellyn, and Karrie." replied Kiwi in a singsong voice. _

"_What did I do?" I asked._

"_Well, you are the one who's bonded with the antisocial dragon." Kellyn replied. I bared my teeth at him and somewhat soft growl escape my throat._

"_Shut up, bird brain." I replied._

"_Make me, dragon breath." he replied._

"_Enough!" boomed a male voice. We all froze. We knew that voice. It was Dad._

"_Kellyn, we've discussed this before, do not provoke her nor the Great Dragon." said a gentle yet stern female voice. It was Mom._

"_And she can provoke me and the Great Bird of Ice? That's not fair." replied Kellyn._

"_Actually, since you and the Great Bird of Ice have a lot more control of your wild sides, it is fair enough." replied Dad. _

"_Enough, this is not why we called for a family meeting." said Mom._

"_The organization that has formed from the successors of the ones who used to hunt our Hajime ancestors down in the past has been picking up more activity." said Dad. This is really, really bad news._

"_Do any of you have anything to report regarding suspicious characters?" asked Mom._

"_There's a teacher who could be deemed suspicious, though I doubt he is part of the Organization since he really didn't seem interested in my last name." I replied. The teacher was Mr. Kincaid. What? She asked about suspicious characters!_

"_I got nothing." Kellyn replied. I kicked his leg. Yeah right, how about the suspicious guys he almost had a run in with at the age of eight? "Ow."_

"_Try that again. Or have you forgotten what you told me yesterday bird brain?" I asked._

"_Karrie, don't call him bird brain." my mom chided me._

"_Oh yeah, back when I was eight..." Kellyn replied and then told the whole story. I kicked him again. He sighed and reluctantly told our parents about Kate and how somehow she was able to receive and send telepathic communication waves (messages)._

"_Hmm, Hitomis did used to coexist side by side with Hajimes though the two families never mixed surprisingly." replied Dad. Okay, so Kellyn didn't seem to be getting into as much trouble as I thought. "But you entrusted her a piece of the Hajime family secret. She could be targeted for that as well as the fact that she is extremely close to you, Kellyn." Kellyn looked down at the table. "It is now your responsibility to make sure that she does not fall into the hands of the Organization. Karrie, since you are bonded with the Great Dragon and therefore the Legendary Hajime, you will help him."_

"_Say what?" I exclaimed. This was Kellyn's mess, not mine! Why do I have to help fix it?_

"_Oh, and Karrie, Kiwi informed me that there is a certain boy that you hold feelings for." said Mom. I blushed. "Be careful." Kellyn smirked. "And that goes for you too mister! You are the one who broke the rules." Kellyn sank back into his chair while blushing. "I really don't think we need to worry about you giving out the family secret, Karrie, since the Legendary you have bonded with is known for being antisocial and not easily giving trust to others." I nodded but then the guilt of keeping secrets from Keith and the rest of my friends arose._

"_Mother, Father, would you permit us to tell the telepathic part of the family secret to a select few that are really close to us and we trust them?" I asked nervously. Mom looked at my dad. Dad closed his eyes briefly and then opened them back up._

"_The rest of the Hajimes won't like it, but you can admit that you and Kellyn can communicate telepathically with each other. There is one condition, you cannot reveal more than that." Dad replied. I wanted to shout for joy. One less secret to bear. "But then again, I don't want you to mention it nor hint it unless something eventful happens that may require you to do so or if Kate tells them."_

"_Thank you." I said quietly. So basically, Kate will have to spill the beans which I doubt she will any time soon._

"_Ahem, Kellyn, your mother and I wish to speak with you privately after this family meeting comes to a close." said Dad. Kellyn nodded_

"_Karrie, I hope you haven't made a scene with any anger issues. That would arouse suspicion very fast." said Mom. I nodded. Yeah, I didn't exactly have the best of control over my 'special gifts.' I did have a lot to leash though. _

"_A suggestion would be not to follow Kellyn's example. Thanks to his lack of control of feelings, we have quite a mess to clean up." Dad said. I kinda felt bad for Kellyn. He DID have control, it just so happened that his control slipped. I know Dad and Mom have slipped at least once in their lives..._

_~end of flashback~_

"Karrie!" shouted Kate.

"I'm going to go get Keith if you don't come out of bed now!" shouted Rhythmi. I debated whether or not Rhythmi would follow through with her threat. Yeah, she would, she's Rhythmi. Now whether or not I really cared was something I wasn't too sure about. I put my pillow over my head. It was worth the risk.

Or so I thought. I hadn't expected Keith to actually climb up to me to try to wake me up. Keith being Keith, his method just had to be poking me until I answered.

"Karrie, Karrie, Karrie, Karrie, Karrie," Keith continued to say. I tried to block it out. If it had been Kellyn, I would have kicked him and have sent him flying across the room, but this was Keith. I felt him take the pillow off my head. "~Oh Care Bear." I felt myself turn bright red. Then I felt his finger poking my cheek. I whacked his hand away. I turned to face him to check whether or not he was in my bed or somehow managed to be stretching enough to poke me.

Luckily for him, he wasn't in my bed. I would have freaked and he would have hit a wall.

"What's up with you Care Bear?" Keith asked. Again with the nickname! Despite being annoyed at him, I still managed to blush! "Usually they don't have trouble getting you up."

"Tired." I replied. Keith looked at me and then attempted to fix a stray hair on my bangs.

"Trouble sleeping again?" he asked. I smiled. He had no idea.

"A little." I replied.

"Aw," I heard Kate, Rhythmi, and Laurie coo. Keith and I immediately blushed.

"Um, you better get ready, class is going to start soon." Keith said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I replied. Keith climbed down and exited the girls' dorm room. I then got out of bed and went to go get changed.

"I told you I'd get him." Rhythmi said with a smile.

"I knew you would, I just didn't expect him to climb up." I replied.

_Keith's P.O.V._

As I walked out of the girls' room, I couldn't help but have this feeling that Karrie not wanting to get out of bed was not going to be the only thing gone wrong today. Call it a gut feeling but something was off. Speaking of off, why did I give Karrie a nickname?

_'Care Bear.'_

I smiled. The name suited her more than any one could ever know. Go figure that I had come up with it at that moment. Well, calling her Care Bear did get her attention.

"Hey Keith! We need your help waking up Isaac!" shouted Todd. I groaned. What was I, the official person to wake up geniuses?

"Pour ice cold water on him, that will wake him." I replied with a smile.

_'Pay back time Isaac...but why is it that both Isaac and Karrie want to sleep in today?'_

_'Maybe they were doing something together late last night?'_ A shot of anger and jealously shot through me. Then a small reminder popped into my head. Karrie seemed to be afraid of Isaac. I smiled. Nothing to worry about.

Soon Karrie, Kate, Laurie, and Rhythmi came out and a yelp could be heard from the boys' dorm. I grinned, Isaac just got a wake up call that he deserved.

"What did you do?" asked Kate.

"Nothing, I just gave the idea." I replied. I got looks from them that clearly said that they knew they didn't want to know. "Shall I escort you fine young ladies to class?"

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" asked Rhythmi.

"Since I was born," I replied. Rhythmi snorted.

"I'm going to wait for Todd, you guys go ahead." said Laurie.

"Okay, if you say so." replied Karrie. Together we went to our class with Ms. April.

Class went on like it normally did, maybe all my previous worrying was in vain and my gut instinct was wrong. After an hour or so I started to here a low ringing noise, it was rather annoying. I looked at Karrie to see if she noticed the sound. I found her rubbing her head as if she was getting a headache. Something was wrong, Karrie Hajime does not get headaches from Ms. April's lectures. Then again, she never did seem to get a headache while she was here.

The ringing got louder and louder. I glanced at Karrie, she was definitely trying to block out the sound without seeming rude. I checked on Kate, she was rubbing her head like Karrie had been doing. Finally, Ms. April stopped mid-lecture.

"What is that noise?" she asked.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** ~Care Bear

**Me:** -_- I did want to spell the nick name Kare Bear but I decided that would look weird.

**Kellyn:** *hiding in depression corner* ….

**Kate:** what's wrong with Kellyn?

**Karrie:** wow, he must have gotten quite a lecture in private by Mom and Dad

**Kellyn:** you have no idea

**Keith:** *throws confetti in the air* okay, the atmosphere is too depressing! I must change it! We're supposed to eat cake and ice cream and celebrate!

**Me:** =D and don't forget cookies, Reese Peanut Butter Cups, and Junior Mints!

**Karrie:** AND PRESENTS!

**Kate:** it's not a birthday party Karrie

**Karrie:** =(

**Keith:** *puts on Dynamite by Taio Cruiz* =D

**Me:** you really like that song, don't you?

**Keith:** maybe

**Kate:** Review!


	32. Chapter 32 The Screaming

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Hello people!

**Karrie: ** Hello!

**Keith:** Hi!

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

**Kate:** though secretly she wished she did

**Me:** mhm, though owning something like that would be stressful and a lot of of work...

**Keith:** yeah, too stressful and complicated

**Me:** well, let's get on with the mystery! I've been itching to get to this chapter!

_Chapter 32: The Screaming_

_Keith's P.O.V._

_**The ringing got louder and louder. I glanced at Karrie, she was definitely trying to block out the sound without seeming rude. I checked on Kate, she was rubbing her head like Karrie had been doing. Finally, Ms. April stopped mid-lecture.**_

"_**What is that noise?" she asked.**_

_Regular P.O.V._

Everyone except for Kate and Karrie looked at their teacher. No one could provide an answer. To make things worse, the ringing continued to grow louder. Suddenly there was a new sound, the sound of someone's head meeting the desk. They all turned and their eyes widened. It was Karrie. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clamped onto her ears, there was no doubt that the noise was bothering. Bothering her would be an understatement. A door swung open.

"Ms. April, the Pokemon are going crazy." said Mr. Lamont. Just then, the Sawbuck came barging in and breaking a wall. Most of the students started running and screaming. Keith was too worried about Karrie to do something about the Sawbuck.

"Karrie, what's wrong?" asked Keith. His friend was now in a crouching position, trying to block out as much noise as possible.

"It hurts." Karrie managed to say. The ringing noise then got loud enough that it was impossible to miss, and it was just the right frequency to drive pokemon crazy and to somehow hurt Karrie.

"Did you call the Area Rangers?" asked Ms. April.

"Yes, they should be here shortly." replied Mr. Lamont. Keith realized they needed to either get Karrie as far from the noise as possible or find the source and destroy it. Before he could do or say anything about it though, Karrie let everyone know just how much pain she was in by letting out a blood curdling scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What's wrong with Karrie?" asked Ms. April.

"The ringing noise. I don't know why but it's doing more than bother her, it's causing her pain." Keith replied. Then something clicked. The pokemon were probably in pain as well, that is why they were going crazy. He decided to take action. Putting a screaming Karrie on his back and allowing her to burrow into his school jacket as much as she could, he stood up and looked to Rhythmi and Kate. "Someone grab the egg. We're stopping this madness right now." Rhythmi nodded even though she was startled at how serious Keith was being. She grabbed the egg. Kate captured the rampaging Sawbuck.

"So, what exactly is your plan to find the source of the noise?" asked Kate loudly as she was trying make sure Keith could hear her over Karrie.

"Um, I didn't think that far through." Keith replied.

"Of course." replied Kate a she shook her head. Suddenly, a couple of figures stepped through the wall.

"Dah dah dat tah!" said someone.

"Who's screaming? Is she hurt?" asked another person.

"Crawford, was that entrance necessary?" asked a third person.

"Crawford, Barlow, Luana!" exclaimed Mr. Lamont. "Thank goodness you're here!" Finally, Keith, Kate, and Rhythmi got a clear view of their 'saviors.'

"Karrie's screaming, the noise is hurting her and we don't know why." replied Ms. April. Crawford came over to inspect Karrie. Keith glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it Gingy, don't touch the girl." said Crawford. "You know, in theory, she'll scream louder the closer we get to the source."

"Why would the noise affect her this badly? And why does it seem just her?" asked Luana.

"Kate is effected by it. I noticed she was getting a headache from it." replied Keith. Kate blushed, she didn't think he had noticed.

_Kellyn, something's wrong with Karrie._ Kate tried her best to get the mental message across to Kellyn. She needed to know why her friend was in so much pain because of the noise.

_I don't know exactly what's wrong. She's blocking me out._ Replied Kellyn. _You're in pain. I can feel it all the way from here. _

_Just a headache._ Kate assured him.

_It's the noise. It must be just the right frequency to bother and possibly hurt humans who can use telepathy or any communication similar to telepathy, like mind linking._ Kellyn replied. _The noise is rather annoying as well. I can hear it very slightly through you. Very slightly yet it still bothers me to an extent._

"You seem to know something miss." said Barlow. "Care to tell us?" Kate jumped a little. She didn't know if she should answer.

_If it will help the situation, then tell them._ Said Kellyn with a sigh.

"She can use some kind of telepathy, or something close to telepathy. She, she can communicate mentally with her brother, and we've found that she can link to me through Kellyn." Kate replied, squeezing her eyes shut. "Kellyn and I can communicate mentally though we don't know why or how. This, this noise is just the right frequency to damage people who can use telepathy or something close to telepathy." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned partially and looked over to see that it was Keith.

"That must have taken a lot guts to say." Keith said. "Though it seems like its nonsense, I know its the truth."

"Um, let's talk about this later, we kind of have a screaming girl in pain on Keith's back." Rhythmi replied. So the search for the source began. They went everywhere in the building first then the outside. She screamed louder as they went closer to the entrance.

"You know, that's cool how you can keep in touch with Kellyn." said Rhythmi. Kate blushed.

"Yeah," replied Kate.

"FOUND IT!" shouted Luana. They all gathered to where Luana, who was with Keith, and saw her pointing at a rather large flower bed next to a foxgrove bush (for your information, for a bush, its HUGE).

"Nice flowers." replied Rhythmi.

"Now isn't the time to start making jokes Luana." said Crawford.

"GUYS LOOK MORE CLOSELY! THERE'S A MYSTERIOUS MACHINE HIDDEN PARTIALLY IN THE FOXGROVE!" screamed Keith who was not aware that he was screaming. Kate pushed part of the plant back and sure enough a mysterious machine shaped like a large black box was there.

"Now to destroy it." said Rhythmi.

"Miss, you captured a Sawbuck earlier, right?" asked Barlow. Kate realized that she hadn't released the Sawbuck yet and that it had followed them everywhere.

"Yes, and my name is Kate." replied Kate.

"Use Target Clear on it using Sawbuck. It should destroy the machine." said Barlow. Kate nodded and then ordered Sawbuck to use Target Clear on the machine.

"Thank you Sawbuck." said Kate before releasing the Sawbuck.

"OH MY CASSEROLE! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" screamed Crawford.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" screamed Luana. Everyone tried to get as far away from the machine as possible in the shortest amount of time. The machine exploded and Karrie stopped screaming.

"Thank god," said Rhythmi. "I thought we were all going to go deaf."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RHYTH?" asked Keith while yelling.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" screamed Rhythmi.

"WHAT?" asked Keith.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" asked Barlow in a scream (yes, Barlow can scream) that was very loud.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?" asked Keith who showed signs of actually struggling to hear what everybody was saying. Then Kate screamed in his ear. "WHAT DID YOU SAY KATE? YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Then something dawned on Keith. "HOLY CRAP! I'VE GONE DEAF!"

"I guess having a girl screaming bloody murder on your back will do that." replied Barlow. "Crawford, Luana, check on the pokemon, see if they have gone back to normal. I'll take the machine back to Elaine. Kate, escort the boy to Janice. Hopefully he has only gone temporarily deaf. Oh and bring Karrie. She seems to have passed out on his back from all that screaming."

"Yes sir!" replied Kate and Luana.

"Whatever you say Muscle Man." replied Crawford.

"Crawford, why can't you respect me like Kate and Luana do?" asked Barlow.

"Because I'm Crawford." replied Crawford with a smile. Luana and Crawford went off while Barlow went to go retrieve what was left of the machine. Kate pushed Keith towards the school building.

"JANICE!" yelled Kate. Looks like Keith and Karrie will be visiting the infirmary once again.

~end of chapter~

**Karrie:** x_x

**Keith:** that was not fun

**Me:** well, you DID get to hold and carry Karrie.

**Kellyn:** how tall can foxgroves get?

**Me:** I think about 8-10 ft.

**Kellyn:** O.O that is big

**Kate:** why am I the one doing all the capturing lately?

**Me:** *shrugs* Karrie was kinda out of commission, Keith was carrying her so he couldn't use his styler, Rhythmi wants to be an Operator so she won't try to capture anything, Kellyn goes to a different school, Summer & Ben go to the same school as Kellyn, and Solana & Lunick are in a whole different region

**Kate:** point well taken

**Keith:** question: did Crawford really say "Oh my casserole"?

**Me:** yep =D

**Karrie:-_-** review


	33. Chapter 33 Dazzle  Dreamwalker?

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** lol, now I give Dazzles a family ability!

**Karrie:** WHAT IT IT? TELL ME!

**Me:** No, only me, Keith, and the readers will ever know. You'll only find out towards the end of the story

**Karrie: **no fair!

**Keith:** hehe

**Kellyn:** T.T

**Kate: **O.o

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon nor Vocaloid

**Karrie:** we're using Vocaloid this chapter?

**Me:** maybe =)

**Karrie:** =D

_Chapter 33: Dazzle = Dreamwalker?_

_Keith's P.O.V._

I was slowly getting back my ability to hear. Karrie was still unconscious though. All this time made me think of something my Grandma told me a long time ago. What she told me is the main reason why I believed Kate.

_~flashback~_

"_Grandma? You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I opened the door to Grandma's library._

"_Yes Keith, come here." replied Grandma. I walked over and sat on the rug in front of Grandma's rocker. "You know you're special, right?" I nodded. Every kid's parents and grandparents told them that they were special. "Well Keith, have you ever heard of the Dreamwalkers?"_

"_No Grandma." I replied. "But I have heard of the Chosen Protectors, the true knights of this world." It was a common myth._

"_Dreamwalkers are very special people who can enter into people's dreams. They can watch and view the dream. Sometimes they can talk to the person in their dream. They can even change the dream to be one of an old memory of the person's life if they are strong enough." Grandma explained._

"_That's cool." I replied in awe. I thought only Drowzee could do that._

"_The Dazzle family are descendants of the strongest Dreamwalkers known to this world." Grandma said. "Keith, you are a Dreamwalker."_

_~end of flashback~_

A Dreamwalker. Yes, I am one of those, though I never tested out my dream walking abilities before.

"Hey Keith!" said Kate. I looked at her. "Is she still unconscious?" I looked at Karrie.

"Yes, unless she is now just sleeping." I replied.

"Rhythmi keeps pestering me to try to get Kellyn to check on her but Karrie is still managing to block both of us out." Kate said. She said some more things but I couldn't hear her. I turned away and looked worriedly at Karrie. Is it normal for her to be out like this for a couple of days just from screaming? "I have to go." Kate left.

I heard Karrie stir. I walked over to her side and noticed that she was tossing and turning slightly as if she was having a bad dream. Maybe I could help her by changing her dream into a pleasant memory. It was worth a shot. I held Karrie's hand and concentrated hard. Soon I found myself drifting away.

It was dark, a little too dark. I squinted to see if I could try to figure out where to go from here. Soon I saw what she was seeing except I was looking in from a 3rd person perspective.

"_No, don't hurt them!"_ pleaded a Karrie who seemed to be on the verge of tears. I looked to see who was 'them.' I couldn't believe it. Some black figures had somehow captured Kellyn, Kate, and me! _"Let them go! Take me instead!"_

"_Sure, just come over here."_ said a man. Karrie walked over.

"Don't! Karrie! Don't sacrifice yourself for us!" I frantically yelled at her. The fake dream Keith apparently yelled the same thing at the same time as I did.

"_I can't let you guys get hurt. You three mean the world to me." _Karrie replied with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Karrie..." I muttered. I couldn't take her suffering this dream any longer. I had to figure out how to change the 'channel.' I put my hand out. Oddly enough, it touched some type of barrier. Suddenly the scene minimized and I saw that it was just like operating a touch pad. I scrolled through and found something that looked like a pleasant memory. Soon I found myself watching an old childhood memory. I recognized the place as Ringtown. I looked for a Karrie.

There was a little miniature Karrie running across the lawn. She was running to a young girl with shirt green hair and goggles. Running at her side were zigzagoons, linoones, rattatas, and mudkips.

"Gumi!" Karrie shouted.

"Karrie!" The green haired girl shouted back. They embraced, It was like they were old friends or something.

"You came to visit!" Karrie said.

"Yep," Gumi replied. I assume that's the green haired girl's name.

"I heard you now have your own voice bank in the Vocaloid system!" Karrie said excitedly. Was this why she loved Vocaloid so much?

"You heard right. Hey, I have an idea, let's have a practice session. I haven't heard you sing in years!" Gumi replied.

"Okay, do you have music? Are you going to start?" asked Karrie. Gumi laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"We don't need music to sing Karrie. Yes, I'll start," replied Gumi. "But I think I have some music with me." Gumi pulled out a portable Cd player.

"Let's just sing then." said Karrie. Gumi put something in and hit play. "Chokoreeto!" I chuckled.

"_tokekake no CHOKOREETO tabetakute mo todokanai  
>doro doro ni tokete yuku amai yuuwaku to<em>

_obore sou ni natta daeki no mizutamari  
>nomihoshite nomihoshite kimochi warugaranai de <em>

_kanashikute setsunakute nigai no wa mada iranai kara  
>doro doro ni natte ito o hiita."<em> sang Gumi. I had no clue what she was singing though.

"_CHOKOREETO ga tabetai dareka kudasai  
>mou gaman dekinai ieki mamire<br>CHOKOREETO ni naritai tokechaitai  
>mou gaman dekinai kubi o kiru<br>aa kimochi warui" _ Karrie joined in. Suddenly, it seemed as though translations were appearing onto the dream. It had to be Karrie's brain translating it.

"_[Give me chocolate, someone, please!  
>I can't stand being covered in these juices any longer<br>I'd like to become chocolate and melt away  
>I just can't take it, off with my head!]"<em> sang Karrie.

"_[Give me chocolate, someone, please!  
>I can't stand being covered in these juices any longer<br>I'd like to become chocolate and melt away _

_I just can't take it... how disgusting]" _ sang Karrie with Gumi. The song ended. So the whole song was about chocolate? What the heck?

"Not bad Karrie," said Gumi.

"_GUMI! We're performing in one hour!_" yelled someone. Before I got a chance to see more, some thing or someone grabbed me and I no longer was in control. There was a flash of white light.

"**You should not venture in where you do not belong Dreamwalker.**" said a male voice. I couldn't even catch a glimpse of the guy. I found myself back in the infirmary.

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself. I looked over at Karrie to see her smiling in her sleep.

_'Mission accomplished.'_ I thought. I then fell asleep. I guess dream walking takes a lot out of you.

_Regular P.O.V._

_3 hours later._

Kate walked in to find Karrie sleeping. She was surprised to find Keith sleeping while holding her hand. A smile crept up on her face. There was no denying that those two were meant to be together. She walked over and left Karrie's egg on the night stand, knowing that when Karrie woke up, she would want to know where it is. And maybe , just maybe, Kate will spare them the humility and not tell Rhythmi.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Karrie as she aroused from slumber.

"Let's see, ringing noise, you screaming bloody murder, pokemon going crazy, Keith having to carry you, destroying a machine, you passing out, and Keith going temporarily deaf." Kate replied. All Karrie could do was mouth the word 'oh' as she absorbed the information Kate just gave her. Karrie looked over at a sleeping Keith, who was still holding her hand, and she blushed. "He really was worried about you. Never have I seen him act so serious before. He was really determined to stop whatever was causing that noise and hurting you." Karrie blushed even more. "Oh, by the way, he, Rhythmi, the Area Rangers, and probably Ms. April and Mr. Lamont know about the telepathy thing." Karrie nodded. "Oh, and you should stop blocking out Kellyn. You've been making him worry about your health." Karrie blushed.

"I was blocking him out originally because I didn't want him to know how the ringing noise was affecting nor how much pain it was giving me. I was afraid he'd feel the affects as bad as I was." Karrie replied.

"I understand, you were just trying to protect him." said Kate. "Rhythmi has been bugging me to get Kellyn to get you to finally admit that you like Keith. We're trying to explain to her that it doesn't exactly work like that." Karrie smirked.

"Unlike Kellyn, I can block people out mentally very easily. In fact, it's almost impossible for Kellyn to block me out. I'm pretty sure Kiwi and our parents could get into his mind anytime they'd like." Karrie replied.

_May I remind you Kiwi managed to get into your mind?_ Kellyn asked as he joined the conversation. Karrie visibly scowled.

_I wasn't busy blocking everybody out then._ Karrie replied.

_Whatever you say dragon breath._ Kellyn said.

_Watch what you call me bird brain!_ Karrie warned.

_Quit fighting you two!_ Kate yelled at the two siblings.

_Fine, glacie virgo avis._ Karrie replied. **[A/N: yes, Karrie just spoke/thought Latin. Glacie virgo avis means ice bird's maiden according to Google Translate]**

_Come again?_ Asked Kate.

_I'm not repeating it, gelu dominae._ Replied Karrie. **[Translation: ice mistress]**

_Quit speaking Latin to Kate, Karrie._ Said Kellyn.

_Watashi wa, watashi ga hanasu koto o sukina gengo no kyōdai o hanasudeshou. _Replied Karrie with a smirk. **[A/N: she's now speaking/thinking in Japanese. It means: "I will speak whatever language I want to speak, brother." according to Google Translate.]**

_Meiwakuna imōto watashi ga motte iru nani. _**[Translation: "What an annoying little sister I have." according to Google Translate]** _I'm sorry Kate, for Karrie's behavior._ Kellyn said with a sigh.

_Watashi wa anata no ryōhō o yurusu. _ Replied Kate with a smile. **[translation: "I forgive both of you"] **Both Kellyn and Karrie were shocked, Kate knew how to speak Japanese!

~end of chapter~

**Me:** What a nice chapter. I felt bad for Keith since he never will be able to do the telepathy thing especially since it would be useless since Karrie blocks people out so well.

**Keith:** I can enter your dreams and change them! Ha!

**Me:** T.T you do realize that your powers are pretty much useless, right?

**Keith:** =( aw

**Me:** you won't often use it anyways but...

**Kate:** Mazushii kīsu-kun, subete hidari kara. **[Poor Keith-kun, all left out.]**

**Karrie:** O.O Īe kōsei nashi **[no fair]**

**Kellyn:** you can't always have your way Karrie

**Karrie:** , Tori no nō o shattodaun! **[Shut up, bird brain!]**

**Kellyn: **What did mom say about calling me bird brain?

**Karrie:** not to, but-

**Me:** you don't want to disobey your mother

**Karrie:** she's not _that_ scary when she's mad

**Kiwi:** Chōdo sore ni chokumen shite iru! Korera futatsu wa tsuneni karera no tatakai ni narimasu. Kanojo wa kare no tori no nō, baka, matawa damī o yobidasu no shūkan kara nukedasu koto wa kesshite arimasen. **[Just face it! Those two will always have their fights. She will never get out of the habit of calling him bird brain, idiot, or dummy.]**

**Keith:** WOULD YOU ALL QUIT IT WITH THE TALKING IN JAPANESE THING? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY!

**Karrie:** Mommy made us take foreign language when we were little.

**Kiwi:** sí

**Kellyn:** Mom wanted us to be able to excel at anything, anywhere, anytime... -_-"

**Karrie:** Latin, Japanese, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Italian, Russian, and Korean...

**Kiwi:** and people wonder why we're so smart, it's all Mom's fault!

**Keith:** O.O Creo que tengo miedo de tu madre. **[Spanish to English: "I think I'm scared of your mother now."]**

**Me:** Holy crap! He speaks Spanish!

**Keith:** I took a course in middle school, I was bored. I got go to a Spanish village and get a taste of their hospitality for free if I took the course for 4 years.

**Me:** T.T what is it with you and food?

**Mrs. Hajime:** Kellyn! Karrie! Kiwi! Lessons, NOW!

**The Hajime kids:** but Mom...

**Mrs. Hajime:** Vou começar o seu pai se você não obedecer! Você quer receber o meu castigo? [**Portuguese to English: "I will get your father if you do not obey! Do you want to receive my punishment?"]**

**Me:** O.O why does her speaking in Portuguese sound like you're all in BIG trouble?

**Kellyn:** *sighs* it's normally not a good thing if she's yelling at us in Portuguese.

**Rhythmi:** Mrs. Hajime wants Kiwi to do her language lessons, Kellyn to start his business lessons, and Karrie to start her cooking lessons.

**Kiwi & Kellyn:** *groans* aw!

**Karrie:** cooking lessons? YAY! No more business lessons!

**Keith:** Please review...

Ash, promise me that you'll make sure I don't get on Mrs. Hajimes bad side

**Me:** I'm not promising anything Keith.


	34. Chap34Junior Year and Foreign Language

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** ^_^" I forgot to mention that I created a poll to see who is everyone's favorite TTWH character

**Kellyn:** O.O well someone already voted...

**Me:** see, you can vote for 2

**Kate:** I'm tied in first with Solana! =D

**Karrie:** Nani ga? Kore wa odorokubeki kotodearu. **[What? This is surprising.]**

**Me:** Yes Karrie, this is surprising

**Keith:** Solana was only in, like, two chapters, right?

**Me:** around there, yeah.

**Karrie:** what's for today?

**Me:** we're jumping to junior year =D

**Kellyn:** really?

**Me:** ah...no

**Kellyn:** =.=

**Me:** Just kidding!

**Kellyn:** Loca **[crazy woman]**

**Me:** I heard that, niño **[boy]**

**Karrie: ** can I do the disclaimer in multiple languages?

**Me:** go for it

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

pokelover0ash no Pokemon propia

pokelover0ash não Pokemon própria

pokelover0ash non proprio Pokemon

Pokelover 0 ash wa, jibun no pokemon o shinai

Pokemon pokelover0ash non sua

pokelover0ash neun jasin-ui pokemon haji anhseubnida

pokelover0ash keine eigenen Pokemon

pokelover0ash ne Pokémon propres

**Me:** x_x me get it

**Kellyn:** no more, please

**Kate:** O.O can we get to Junior year now?

**Keith:** are we starting Junior year now?

**Me:** Uh...yeah...I think so...

**Karrie:** are you positive?

**Me:** no

**Karrie:** =.="

**Me:** just joking!

_Chapter 34: Junior Year and Foreign Language_

"YES!" shouted Keith. "We're Juniors!" Kate and Karrie tried to hide their giggles.

"This year we have our one day internships!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

"This year we have Professor Juniper as our homeroom teacher," said Kate.

"Also, I heard Ms. April say that we're getting a foreign language teacher." added Laurie. Karrie had to suppress a groan.

"As long as it's not my mom, I think I should be okay." replied Karrie.

"Come on! We'll find out who it is eventually!" said Keith as he attempted to drag his friends down to the classroom.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you know who the knew teacher is." replied Kate.

Soon the new Juniors found out who the foreign language teacher was.

"Hello class, my name is Wallace, I will be teaching you the beauty of foreign language!" said a man dressed in fancy blue and white clothing. "Now, have any of you studied foreign language before?" Keith, Karrie, and Kate were among the only ones that raised their hands. "What languages can you speak?"

"English and Spanish." replied Keith.

"English, Spanish, and Japanese." replied Kate.

"English, Spanish, Portuguese, and French." replied a girl.

"English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, German, Latin, Japanese, Italian, Russian, and Korean." replied Karrie. Everyone looked at Karrie. "Watashi wa sore watashi no koto o mina no shisen ga sukide wa arimasen." **[I don't like it when everyone stares at me.]**

"Watashi wa shitte iru." replied Kate. **[I know.]**

"Let's switch to Spanish ladies since that is the language we will be covering in this class for now." said Wallace.

"Esta clase va a ser muy aburrido, me doy cuenta." replied Karrie with a sigh. **[This class is going to be extremely boring, I can tell.]**

"Voy a tomar una siesta." said Keith as he stretched out his arms. **[I'm going to take a nap.]**

"What did Keith say?" asked Rhythmi.

"He said he was going to go take a nap." replied Karrie. "Though I don't think that's a bad idea." Karrie yawned. Both Karrie and Keith soon fell asleep on their desks.

"Aren't you going to wake them up?" asked Isaac.

"They already know how to speak Spanish." replied Wallace with a shrug. Kate pulled out a reading book and started to read it while placing her feet on the desks.

"Continuar con la lección, el maestro." said Kate. **[Go on with the lesson, teacher.]**

"Alright, today we will begin with introductions." said Wallace. "Mi nombre es Wallace. Keith me conoce desde que yo soy un amigo de la familia." **[My name is Wallace. Keith knows me since I am a family friend.]**

"Mi nombre es Rhythmi." said Rhythmi as she tried introducing herself while speaking Spanish. Soon the bell rang and Kate had to whack Keith and Karrite with her book to get them to wake up.

"Gracias a Kate." said Keith. **[Thank you Kate]**

"Gracias a Kate. La próxima vez que intente golpear con fuerza un poco menos." said Karrie while rubbing the back of her head. **[Thank you Kate. Next time try whacking with a little bit less strength.]**

"Quit speaking Spanish!" said Rhythmi.

"Sorry Rhythmi." replied Keith and Karrie.

"Let's get going Spanish couple!" said Laurie. Keith and Karrie blushed.

"WE'RE NOT SPANISH AND WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" protested Keith and Karrie.

"I was just teasing you two, geez." replied Laurie.

"I can't believe Wallace let you two sleep the whole class away." said Isaac.

"Its not actually that surprising. He's a family friend." replied Keith.

"Oh well, let's just get to our next class." said Kate.

~end of chapter~

**Me: **lol

**Kellyn:** what?

**Me:** Karrie and Keith become a couple in PokemonRangerAngie's story before I even get a confession out of them in this story. It's kind of ironic

**Kellyn:** Whatever

**Kate:** Worst foreign language class EVER!

**Karrie:** How can you say that? Keith and I got to sleep through the whole thing! =D

**Keith:** Hurray for sleeping in class!

**Me:**=.=

**Kellyn:** well, review.

**Me:** -.- shortest chapter I ever wrote...


	35. Chapter 35 Internship Day

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Sorry, so sorry.

**Keith:** you should be

**Karrie:** and you still have to finish making part 16 for that youtube series...

**Kellyn:** -_-"

**Me:** I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Kate:** Hey Kellyn, look at this: you and I are in first place in the poll!

**Kellyn:** really?

**Karrie:** ha! That's funny! Keith, you don't have any votes.

**Keith:** T.T

**Me:** O.o why are we talking about the poll?

**Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon.

_Chapter 35: Internship Day_

"_We are POP*CANDY (sweet & energetic)_

_Here's one for you._

_We are POP*CANDY, very happy_

_We are POP*CANDY_

_Smiles suit us so_

_Let's be UKI-UKI (be excited)_

_Ah, homework for math I'm not good on,_

_Mom's errands,_

_Cleaning a bathtub too_

_Me who's A-student will always_

_Only put up with (these things)_

_But it's wrong_

_Actually, We are POP*CANDY..."_ Karrie could be heard singing from even outside.

"KARRIE!" yelled Kate.

"COMING!" replied Karrie and soon the girls' dorm door swung open and Karrie ran out dressed and carrying her backpack.

"Today's Internship Day!" exclaimed Rhythmi after thing calmed down a bit and they were walking from the cafeteria.

"Where are you going Rhythmi?" asked Laurie.

"The Ranger Union!" replied Rhythmi. "How about you?"

"Altru Inc." replied Laurie though she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Me too!" exclaimed Todd.

"That's where Ponte and I are going as well." said Isaac.

"That's nice." replied Kate.

"So, where are you three going?" asked Rhythmi.

"Veintown Ranger Base." replied Keith, Karrie, and Kate at the same time.

"That's great!" said Rhythmi. "I'd say more but I have to get going!" Rhythmi left and soon the future Mechanics left as well.

"We should go." said Karrie.

"Yeah, we should." replied Kate. So they went off and headed towards their destination.

"HELP ME!" yelled a man who was being chased by Bidoof.

"Isn't that Little Tim?" asked Karrie. Keith sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it's Little Tim alright." replied Keith.

"Let's help him out." said Kate and so the three did.

"Thank you so much! The Bidoof were going to eat me!" said Little Tim. Kate, Keith, and Karrie sweat dropped.

"Your welcome." replied Kate.

"Hey Keith, since when were you a playboy?" asked Little Tim.

"Huh?" asked Keith while blushing.

"First shy girl and now leader girl." replied Little Tim.

"Shy girl?" asked Karrie.

"Leader girl?" asked Kate.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." said Keith.

"Never mind." replied Little Tim and he walked away.

"That was great team work you three." said Ms. April who came towards them from the school building.

"Thank you Ms. April." replied Kate.

"You know, it's not the least bit creepy that you just happen to walk over here not to long after we did." said Karrie sarcastically. Keith had to hold back laughter.

"I was coming this way to see if I could catch you three since Professor Juniper failed to tell you three something." said Ms. April.

"Professor Juniper forgot something?" asked Karrie who was surprised.

"You will not be the only students there." replied Ms. April and then she walked away.

"Okay, that was just random" said Karrie. Keith nodded.

"We're going to be late you knuckleheads! Move it!" shouted Kate.

"Crap! She's right!" replied Keith when he realized that it was getting closer to noon time. The three students ran to the Veintown Ranger Base. When the automatic doors opened, they were shocked that there was not a single trace of someone being there.

"I hope we're not too late." said Karrie.

"HELLO?" yelled Keith. "ANYBODY HERE? WE'RE HERE FOR THE INTERNSHIP DAY THING!"

"Keith! Do you have to be so loud?" asked Kate.

"Sorry," replied Keith. Soon a woman with blue hair popped up from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, I dropped something so I was just picking it up." said the woman.

"Where is everybody?" asked Karrie.

"They went on a very important mission and they need this," said the woman as she lifted what looked like a picnic basket. "So, I need you deliver it to them for me since I can't leave. They're on Breeze Hill. Oh, and I think that other student said he had to go use bathroom after being dropped off by Zenya."

"Zenya?" asked Kate.

"Other student?" asked Keith.

"The Top Ranger who specializes in giving transportation via teleportation was here?" asked Karrie. Keith and Kate turned to Karrie and were about to ask her how she knows this Zenya when they heard footsteps coming towards them from the hall.

"Hey, are the other kids here yet?" asked the boy who stepped into Karrie's, Kate's, and Keith's view.

"Ben?" asked Karrie, Kate, and Keith.

"The one and only!" replied Ben with a huge idiotic grin.

"Hey! Only I can use the big dopy grin!" protested Keith. Ben shrugged and walked over to Kate and Karrie.

"Kellyn ended up having to go to Ringtown for his internship. The worst part is, I won't get to watch him have to catch Larry's Tailow!" said Ben.

"Where's Summer?" Karrie asked.

"Wintown, she's going to be freezing her butt off." Ben replied.

"Ahem, the package?" asked the woman.

"Oh, right!" replied Keith as he picked up the package.

"Do not tip the package on it sides, do not shake it, and do not drop it." said the woman. The three brunettes looked at Keith.

"Give me that." said Kate as she snatched the package from Keith. "Knowing you, you will shake it."

"I'm not that bad!" protest Keith.

"What's that pack for Karrie?" asked Ben.

"The egg that I won from the tournament." replied Karrie.

"The egg that WE won from the tournament." corrected Keith.

"Come on, we have a package to deliver." said Kate. Ben, Keith, and Karrie followed Kate out the door and together they walked to Breeze Hill.

"I wonder if its a bomb." said Keith. Kate and Karrie sweat dropped.

"I really doubt that its a bomb." replied Karrie.

"What if its a top secret ultimate weapon of some sorts?" asked Ben. Kate and Karrie sweat dropped again.

"No." replied Kate and Karrie. Soon they made it to Breeze Hill without the girls hurting the boys for all of their stupid questions. They saw Barlow, Crawford, Luana, and a woman dressed in a different uniform then the others.

"The interns are finally here!" said Luana.

"Come on over!" said Barlow. The four student obliged and sat down. Kate sat next to the only person she didn't know, Karrie sat next to Kate, Keith sat next to Karrie, and Ben sat next to Keith and Crawford.

"Hey, it's Spiky, Ginger, and Screamy!" exclaimed Crawford. Karrie glared at Crawford, knowing that he just called her Screamy since the other nicknames would not fit her at all. Crawford sweat dropped. "Um, how about Braidy?" Karrie kept on glaring at him.

"How about stop trying to give a nickname?" asked the woman.

"The package?" Kate handed Barlow the package.

"Lunch time!" said Crawford.

"Huh?" asked the students. Barlow then revealed that the package was really just a picnic basket containing lunch.

"Aw, no bomb." muttered Keith.

"Before we eat, let's introduce ourselves." said Barlow. "I'm Barlow, the Base leader."

"My name is Luana," said Luana cheerfully.

"I am the amazing Crawford." said Crawford.

"My name is Elaine." said the woman. "I'm the Mechanic for this Ranger Base." Kate, Karrie, Keith, and Ben nodded their heads.

"What are your names?" asked Barlow.

"I'm Kate." replied Kate.

"My name is Karrie." replied Karrie.

"Name's Keith." replied Keith.

"I'm Ben." replied Ben.

"Spiky, Gingy, Braidy, and Brownie." said Crawford. He received a glare from Karrie.

"Don't mind Crawford. Let's eat." said Barlow. During lunch they discussed school and ranger business.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask." said Elaine. "What's in the backpack?" Karrie opened her bad up and showed Elaine her egg. "Can I see it?" Karrie nodded and handed Elaine her egg. "You've been taking care of it really well." Elaine said as she handed Karrie back the egg. "Don't put it back in the bag though. It's close to hatching and you don't want it to hatch in such a confinement." Karrie nodded and kept it out.

"HELP!" screamed a young man who Kate and Karrie recalled seeing on Nabiki Beach with a young lady. The man ran up to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Barlow.

"The pokemon are going crazy! One minute they were fine, the next they weren't! They have my girlfriend surrounded!" replied the man.

"This sounds serious." said Barlow.

"But Braidy isn't screaming so it can't be like what happened at the school." replied Crawford.

"STOP CALLING ME BRAIDY!" yelled Karrie.

"We still need to check it out." said Luana.

"You kids come along as well, it's time for you to experience being on a real mission!" said Barlow.

"Alright!" exclaimed Ben and Keith as they shot their fists up. The rangers and the interns ran to Nabiki Beach to see that the pokemon were actually acting out of control.

"You alright Karrie?" asked Keith. Karrie punched him in the arm.

"I think I can handle a few crazy pokemon." replied Karrie.

"Yep, she's okay." Keith said with his face partially in the ground. Ben, Crawford, Luana, Kate, and Barlow sweat dropped.

"Starly, Pachirisu, and Munchlax are usually very nice and friendly. I don't know what's gotten into them." said an elderly man.

"You four, take those three. We'll get the harder ones." said Barlow. The interns nodded. Crawford ran with his Budew, Barlow ran with his Makuhita, and Luana ran with her Buneary. Kate got her styler ready.

"I call the Pachirisu!" said Kate and she began to start capturing it.

"I'll get the Starly!" announced Ben.

"I'll get the Munchlax!" announced Keith and Karrie at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Who ever releases the capture disc first wins!" said Keith. Karrie nodded. Karrie started to get ready when she heard chirping noises coming from her egg.

"Huh?" asked Karrie.

"Haha! You snooze, you lose!" said Keith as he started to capture the Munchlax. Karrie watched her egg in awe as it hatched. Soon in place of her egg was what looked like a flying squirrel.

"Emolg?" asked the little flying squirrel.

"Aw, you're so cute!" exclaimed Karrie. "And you're an Emolga! Native to the Unova region!" The flying squirrel blinked at her and then smiled.

"Capture Complete!" announced Kate. She looked over towards Karrie. "Is that a baby Emolga?"

"Yes it is!" replied Karrie.

"Cool." said Ben who obviously finished capturing the Starly.

"There! Capture Com-" started Keith. Karrie interrupted him when she saw something shoot out of the water and heading straight towards Keith.

"Keith! Look out!" yelled Karrie. She managed to tackle Keith out of the way.

_'Hey! Be carewul!'_ said the Emolga.

"Karrie? What the heck? Get off!" said Keith.

"You almost got hit by a charged up Aqua Jet, you idiot!" hissed Karrie. She got up and got her styler ready to capture the agitated Floatzel.

_'Let me help!'_ said Emolga.

"Emolga, can you electrify the capture line?" Karrie asked.

_'I can try.'_ replied Emolga. Emolga touched the capture disc but it did not let her do as Karrie asked. _'Nope, School Stylers suck. Can we try Plan B?'_

"We have a Plan B?" asked Karrie.

_'Electrifing-Flying-Squirrel-Attack.'_ replied Emolga. _'Throw me at him. I'll use discharge. That should keep Floatzel from moving long enough for you to capture it.'_

"Alright, I like your plan." replied Karrie. She picked the flying squirrel up. "Ready?"

_'Just throw already!'_ replied Emolga. Karrie chucked Emolga as hard she could to get the flying squirrel to the rampaging Floatzel. _'DISCHARGE!'_ The Floatzel was paralyzed and Karrie quickly began to capture it.

"Capture complete!" shouted Karrie.

_'YAY!'_ shouted Emolga. _'By the way, that was some throw.'_ Karrie sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I forget my own strength sometimes." replied Karrie.

"Thank you for your cooperation kids." said Barlow. "It's about time for you four to head back to school. Congratulations Karrie."

"Thank you." replied Karrie while blushing from embarrassment.

"Zenya's waiting." said Barlow to Ben.

"Aw," replied Ben.

"Now, you must release the pokemon you have captured." said Barlow. All four of them hit the release button, but only the Floatzel that Karrie captured went off.

"He said you have to release your pokemon." said Karrie.

"I'm trying!" replied Kate, Keith, and Ben as they kept on hitting the button. "It's not working!" Pachirisu began rubbing its head against Kate's legs. Starly decided to roost in Ben's hair. Munchlax decided to sit on Keith's feet and lean back, using Keith's legs for back support. Karrie let out a giggle.

"They really like you guys." said Karrie.

"I never really heard of someone getting a partner pokemon so fast." muttered Barlow.

"That's right! They can be right here waiting for you to become your partner pokemon!" exclaimed Luana.

"I think you're pretty cool Starly, but I'll get into a lot of trouble if I try bringing you back to school." said Ben as he got Starly out of his hair. "Can you wait here for me?" Starly gave him this look that said 'yeah right you're ever going to be back at this beach.' "I know, but you need to stay where you belong." Starly shrugged and then flew up and into his hair and nested in his hair again. "Hey! That's my hair! Get out!" Starly started to peck him in the head. "Alright! Alright! But if I find that you poop in my hair, you're coming right back here!" Starly chirped happily and snuggled into Ben's hair.

"Chippa chip chipppa?" asked Pachirisu. Kate knelt down and started to pet the electric squirrel.

"I'll be back, don't worry." replied Kate.

"Um, Munchlax, you're on my feet." said Keith.

"Munch Munchlax." replied Munchlax.

"Could you get off?" asked Keith.

"Munch." replied Munchlax.

"Munchlax, would you like so cookies?" asked Karrie as she took out a couple cookies she had stowed away in her pocket. Immediately Munchlax got off and ran over to Karrie. Soon the cookies were gone and Munchlax tried searching Karrie for more. "I don't have any more! I really don't!" Keith picked Munchlax off of Karrie.

"You're a very troublesome Munchlax." replied Keith. Munchlax smiled.

"As long as they don't cause too much trouble at school, I guess it will be okay for them to stay with you." said Barlow.

"Yay!" shouted Kate and Karrie together.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** I'm supposed to have a Buizel as I partner smart one!

**Me:** I know, I decided to give you Munchlax instead. You'll still get Buizel eventually.

**Kate:** why was Ben there? And who's Zenya?

**Me:** Ben's there to get his partner pokemon Starly who will later evolve into Staraptor. Zenya's just a ranger I made up just to have explanation why Ben can get there and back quickly.

**Kate:** oh, okay

**Kellyn:** Why must Larry always have his Tailow run off?

**Me:** oh yeah, you got to do that, did you have fun?

**Kellyn:** I was chasing a freaking Tailow around, does that sound fun to you?

**Me:** not really

**Karrie:** MY EGG HATCHED! WOO HOO!

**Kellyn:** it only took, what? Two to three years?

**Karrie:** why you!

**Me:** *mutes Kellyn and Karrie while they argue pointlessly and endlessly* ah, peace and quiet

**Keith:** O.O

**Me:** oh, and yes I do know that Google Translate is not always reliable. This is why I tell you that I'm using Google Translate just in case it messes up and what it translates it into it ends up meaning something bad, I won't have people who know the language extremely well coming at me with fire, pitchforks, and other weapons.

**Keith:** smart

**Me:** ^.^ yep

**Kate:** well, anyways, review and don't forget to submit questions! The next chapter is the deadline!

**Me:** already? Wow that went by fast


	36. Chapter 36 Starly Troubles

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** okay, next chapter will be short because after it I will include the Q&A so that I do not mess up with chapter count thing especially since that sometimes I forget what chapter number I'm on

**Kate:** poll is still open, so please do vote. She added 5 more choices though they are kind of minor characters

**Me:** eventually, I will have a poll about who is your favorite OC and who is your favorite partner pokemon in "The Thing With Hajimes"

**Kellyn:** she will have more polls...

**Keith:** well, at least this chapter we get to kick back and relax

**Me: **right, I'll give you a warning, DO NOT TOUCH MY FRIDGE!

**Keith:** crap, she read my mind

**Karrie:** um, Ash, Munchlax is raiding your refrigerator.

**Me:** NO! MUNCHLAX! He's worse than Keith when it comes to food *runs to save the fridge*

**Karrie:** I know, Keith had to get Munchlax off of me because he thought I still had more food.

**Keith:** *comes out the kitchen while holding Munchlax and having a cookie in his mouth* e's a wesky wittle wing

**Kate:** Keith, don't talk with food in your mouth

**Me: ** Keith, I'm going to hurt you personally if you train Munchlax to be a prankster

**Keith:** I'm not THAT dumb

**Karrie:** what happened to eating a cookie?

**Keith:** I finished it =D

**Karrie:** O.O

**Me:** Munchlax, do the disclaimer.

**Munchlax:** Lax. **(no)**

**Me:** Why you little-!

**Emolga:** _Leave the stubborn chubby alone_

**Munchlax:** _who are you call chubby?_

**Pachirisu:** _Stop fighting you two!_

**Me:** O.O those three remind me of Karrie, Kellyn, and Kate

**Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon and I refuse to keep Munchlax as my partner pokemon

**Munchlax:** _I refuse to keep this idiot as my ranger and partner_

**Keith:** Okay, the Munchlax is asking for it

**Me:** why didn't you go off when he tried to release you if you don't like him?

**Munchlax:** _too lazy_

**Everyone but Munchlax:** *sweat drops*

**Munchlax:**_ but I don't mind Keith. I was just too lazy to go off, plus the girls he was with seemed really nice_

**Karrie & Kate:** aw, that's sweet

**Me & Keith:** no, it's not sweet

**Kellyn:** I never knew that a Munchlax could be a lady's "man"

**Me:** neither did I but here we are with a Munchlax that went with Keith just because he was lazy, wanted food, and took a liking to Kate and Karrie

**Emolga:** _Just start the chapter already!_

_Chapter 26: Starly Troubles_

"Thanks Zenya!" said Ben as he waved to the Top Ranger. Zenya nodded.

"Your welcome, just make sure Starly does not get into any trouble in the school." replied Zenya.

"I'll try though I think she's going to try to keep me out of trouble." said Ben. Zenya waved and then had her partner, Gardevoir, teleport her to the Union. Ben turned a ran inside to find his friends.

Ben found Summer and Kellyn sitting nearby a fire place. Summer was shivering under a pink blanket while her feet soaked in hot water. Kellyn was grumbling to himself.

"Hey guys!" said Ben and Summer sneezed.

"Hi Ben," replied Summer as she wiped her nose.

"Hi," replied Kellyn.

"So, how was your internship day?" asked Ben. Summer and Kellyn glared at him.

"I froze my butt off in Wintown and got hit by a blizzard attack, I'm just dandy." replied Summer.

"And they sent me to capture a freaking Tailow when Spencer knew where it was the whole time." replied Kellyn.

"Well, I guess that means I'm the only one who's internship day turned out great." said Ben. "I got to see Kate, Karrie, and Keith." Kellyn perked his head up when he heard Ben mention Kate. "We also got to participate in a real mission."

"Arceus! You mean if I had risked Zenya not being able to take me to Veintown for internship day I could have spent a day with Kate?" asked Kellyn.

"Possibly," replied Ben. Then Ben walked over to Summer and put the back of his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever." Summer blushed.

"I'm just cold." replied Summer. Ben unexpectedly picked Summer up. "W-W-What are you doing?"

"Hey Kellyn," said Ben and Kellyn looked over. "Catch." Ben tossed Summer over to Kellyn as he was sitting on the couch versus Summer sitting on the recliner. Kellyn caught Summer and then had her sit on the couch. Ben brought over the bucket of hot water Summer had been warming her feet in. "Be right back." Ben soon came back with hot chocolate and gave it to Summer. He sat down next to her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Summer.

"You're Summer not Winter." replied Ben. "Usually you drink hot chocolate to warm up, right?" Summer nodded.

"Why did you toss me?" asked Summer.

"That recliner's not going to warm you up," replied Ben.

"I think he wanted you to use our body heat to warm up." said Kellyn.

"Well, obviously I don't want my friend to catch hypothermia." replied Ben and Summer blushed.

"Thank you Ben." said Summer as she leaned against Ben causing him to blush. She heard something that sounded like a chirp or a coo so she looked at Ben and then Kellyn. Kellyn looked as if he was wondering why she looked like she thought she heard him say something while Ben was just blushing.

~a couple days later~

"Eek! Something stole my food!" screeched a girl. Ben almost wanted to kill the Starly that decided to make a nest out of his hair, it wasn't supposed to cause trouble. Kellyn sighed and gave the girl some of his food knowing all too well that he'd regret it later. When Ben went rushing to the bathroom with his hands in his hair, Kellyn decided to make his escape and follow Ben.

Kellyn found Ben talking to someone, no, something by the sinks.

"You're not supposed to draw attention to yourself! I can get into enough trouble without your help." said Ben. Kellyn then saw a Starly peck at Ben's head.

"So that's the food thief." said Kellyn.

"Kellyn!" exclaimed Ben as he tried to hide Starly.

"I already saw the Starly Ben." replied Kellyn. "I'm not going to tell anyone, though I really wonder how you got a Starly and why it prefers your hair."

"Nabiki Beach when we were helping catch agitated pokemon. I caught Starly but it did not want to go when I tried to release it." said Ben. "I have no clue why it has a personal preference to my hair." Starly snuggled into Ben's hair.

"I'm amazed that you managed to keep it a secret this long." replied Kellyn.

"Don't tell anybody about Starly, please?" said Ben.

"Dont worry, I wasn't planning on it." replied Kellyn.

~a couple weeks later~

"Eek! The wild Starly is at it again!" screeched one girl.

"Ew! It pooped on my head!" screamed another girl. Ben and Kellyn looked on to a scene of total chaos, caused by one measly little Starly. The Starly flew over Kellyn's head and looked as though it was going to poop on his head when Kellyn gave it a death glare and it got scared. It opted not to poop on Kellyn's head.

The two boys found an angry Summer who looked as though she had bombarded with bird poop. Ben decided that it had gone on long enough and went after his Starly.

"Starly!" shouted Ben as he chased after the bird. Starly stopped and then with a happy chirp, flew to him.

"It seems to know you Ben." said Ms. June.

"Even though you were about to peck my head off, I should of left you on Nabiki Beach! You pooped on Summer!" said Ben to Starly. Starly looked very sorry.

"So its not wild." said Ms. June.

"It grew fond of him after one capture. It did not want Ben to leave it and made him take it with him." replied Kellyn, who knew the story from Ben, Kate, and Karrie.

"If it continues to steal food and poop on people's heads, then it will have to go." said Ms. June. "I'll give you a warning this time. Ben, Kellyn, Starly, you three better apologize."

"What did I do?" asked Kellyn.

"You withheld information and lied previously about not knowing a thing about why the Starly was here." replied Ms. June.

"I promised not to tell, and I only knew this for a couple of weeks." replied Kellyn.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that had been caused." said Ben and Starly chirp along with him as if was saying sorry as well. Soon people left Kellyn, Ben, Summer, and Starly alone. Starly went over to Summer and tried to tell Summer that it was sorry.

"Why didn't it poop on the two of your heads?" asked Summer.

"I told it not to." replied Ben.

"Death glare." replied Kellyn.

"I forgive you, Starly. It's Ben's fault for not telling you to not poop on me." said Summer and Starly sort of smiled.

"Hey!" replied Ben. Summer sneezed. "Are you still recovering from Wintown?" Summer blushed. Starly put it's head on Summer's forehead to check her temperature, it was alarmed. "What is it Starly? Does she have a fever?" Starly nodded and Ben checked by placing the back of his hand to her forehead. "Man, that's worst than the first day."

"I believe I overheard that she was supposed to get bed rest for a week at least from the school nurse." said Kellyn. Summer blushed even more. She had not wanted her two friends to worry about her.

"And you used to scold me for not staying in bed when I was supposed to." said Ben as he shook his head. He turn and motioned Summer to get on his back. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Summer reluctantly got onto Ben's back and Ben then carried her to the nurse's office.

~end of chapter~

**Me:** yay! Obliviashipping!

**Summer:** *blushes* Ash...

**Ben:** O/O I was just helping a friend out!

**Kellyn:** sure you were

**Ben: **oh shut up

**Karrie:** tee hee hee

**Starly:** _He's in denial_

**Emolga:**_That's for sure_

**Keith:** *walks in with Reeses Peanut Butter Cups in his mouth while holding Munchlax* wis is whe wourth wine I waught whe wittle wing

**Me:** D= my peanut butter cups!

**Keith:** ew wrap *chucks Munchlax at me and runs*

**Me:** *catches Munchlax and then gives it to Kellyn and runs after Keith* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KEITH! THOSE WERE MINE! I WAS PLANNING ON EATING THEM!

**Karrie:** oh dear -_-"

**Kate:** same old Ash and same old Keith ^_^"

**Kellyn:** T.T

**Ben:** Kellyn's got Chubby!

**Munchlax:**_Who are you calling Chubby, ourageous-spiky-hair dude?_

**Kellyn:** Its Munchlax! And Ash just handed him to me!

**Ben:** is outrageous-spiky-hair dude the best Munchlax can do? Man, you're just as bad as Kellyn if not worse

*Munchlax and Kellyn chase Ben around while threatening to strangle and kill him*

**Summer:** O.O why?

**Karrie:** =.=" this is pathetic

**Me:** Kate, before the review reminder, there is something I need to do

**Kate:** =O you're back!

**Me:** yes I am!

*Keith comes in all bruised*

**Karrie:** =O are you okay?

**Keith:** I'm alive and not bleeding, so I think so

**Me:** Okay, now to give Nathan some punishment.

*we teleport into a stadium stand*

**Kellyn:** aw, I was just about to kill Ben...

**Ben:** Thank you Ash! You saved my life!

**Me:** -_-" I don't even want to know what you did to make him want to kill you

*Nathan gets teleported into the stadium*

**Nathan:**what the heck? Where am I?

**Me:** You're in a stadium and you're about to receive your punishment for leaving early on celegal1 and causing a minor problem.

**Nathan:** O.O I'm sorry, but what does the stadium have to do with my punishment?

**Me:** *smirks* it will contain the incident of your punishment *presses a button* I hope you like fire. *a bunch of fire types are released such as Vulpix, Ninetails, Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndoom, Houndour, and etc.* Flamethrower.

**Nathan:** AH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I ONLY LEFT EARLY!

**Me: **That's enough. *fire types stop using flamethrower* Nathan, continue to cause problems for her and you will be Hannah's new training dummy

**Nathan:** *gulps* I think I'll take being burned over being her training dummy any day

**Me:** exactly why a group of flamethrowers for a short amount of time is your punishment for now

**Keith:** whats so bad about being Hannah's training dummy?

**Me:** Hannah *Hannah steps out with her Rhyperior, Mamoswine, Ampharos, Glaceon, and Gardevoir while having a smirk on her face* Her Rhyperior can drill through steel, her Mamoswine is extremely high leveled, her Ampharous packs a mean Thunder Punch and its Signal Beam is not to be messed with, Glaceon can shoot a single ice shard hard enough and fast enough that you don't know it was shot until it makes contact with you or something else and easily pierces through pokeballs, and flesh sadly; and Gardevoir's shadow ball, energy ball, and psychic attacks are not to be messed with.

**Keith:** *gulps*um, I think that I'll refrain from taking your Reeses Peanut Butter Cups from now on

**Me:** yep =D now that's a good boy

**Karrie:** torture

**Me:** whatever

**Kellyn:** remarkable pokemon

**Hannah:** =D thank you!

**Nathan:** I'm scared now

**Hannah:** my abilities as a trainer, hacker, and fighter are all reasons why you don't want to be on my bad side! =)

**Kate:** O.O review


	37. Chapter 37 Munchlax and Keith Q & A

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Kellyn, Kate, and Ben are tied for the poll!

**Ben:** YAY!

**Kellyn:** how did he?

**Me:** *shrugs* it's the voters' opinions not mine

**Kate:** After this chapter we have the Q & A!

**Karrie:** um, yay?

**Keith:** Is Nathan okay?

**Me:** he has a Lucario and a Skarmory, I think he'll be okay

**Karrie:** don't worry! Moon's taking care of his injuries!

**Nathan:** Rawst Berries help POKEMON with burns not humans! And quit trying to use Burn Heal on me!

**Moon:** but it will help!

**Me:** now this amusing

**Nathan:** shut up and help me!

**Munchlax:** *eats the Rawst Berries*

**Moon:** *tackles Nathan and pins him down* now hold still!

**Me:** *eating popcorn* this is better than a movie

**Keith:** can I have popcorn?

**Me:** only if you share the container of popcorn AND the popcorn with Karrie =D

**Kellyn:** T.T

**Nathan:** Ow! That stings!

**Kate:** wow, the Burn Heal is working

**Moon:** I told you it would

**Nathan:** fine, I admit I didn't know it would work! Now please get off of me!

**Moon:** I was going to get off of you anyways... *gets up*

**Me:** just for the heck of it *Nathan rolls over onto his back and Moon falls on top of Nathan and they cannot get up due some unknown source*

**Nathan:** uh... *blushes bright red*

**Moon:** um... *blushes bright red*

**Me:** and Nathan, this is not punishment, which is why I did not do this sooner.

**Nathan:** When I get unstuck, I'm going to kill you Ash.

**Me:** well, you're going to be stuck there and like that until celegal1 comes and picks you two up for her story

**Moon:** how long will that be?

**Me:** I have no idea

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash ne possède pas le pokemon

**Keith:** do we really need to say the disclaimer in two different languages

**Kellyn & Karrie:** yes

_Chapter 37: Munchlax and Keith_

"Aw! The baby Emolga, the Pachirisu, and the Munchlax are adorable!" said Rhythmi as she tried petting each one. Emolga shocked Rhythmi, causing her blonde hair to stick up like crazy. Keith, Kate, and Karrie and to fight back laughter.

The weeks went by and Rhythmi stayed away from Emolga and Munchlax seemed to follow Karrie around while also causing trouble.

"Keith! Get your Munchlax off of Karrie!" yelled Rhythmi. Keith sweat dropped.

"What now?" asked Keith and then he went to go find where Munchlax was making trouble. Chances were that Karrie made the mistake of giving Munchlax food, again. He sighed as he opened the girls dorm room. He stared with wide eyes as he watched the girls struggle to get Munchlax off of Karrie. "I would think you'd learn not to give it food by now."

"I didn't give it food!" replied Karrie. "I think it's after my small stash of cookies." Keith sweat dropped.

"Are you going to help?" asked Kate. "We can't pick Munchlax up." Keith walked over and lifted Munchlax off of Karrie only after Munchlax managed to get into Karrie's pocket and snag a cookie.

"Sorry dude, but Karrie's off limits." said Keith to Munchlax. Munchlax just stared at him.

'_Dude, I just wanted the cookie.'_ replied Munchlax. _'She's obviously not my type so don't worry, I won't try to steal her from you.' _Keith blushed.

"How can you steal something that's not even mine?" asked Keith.

_'You mean she's free?'_ asked Munchlax in shock and the cookie temporarily fell out of it's mouth.

"Don't you dare get any ideas!" replied Keith.

_'I thought she was your girl.'_ said Munchlax. Keith blushed hard.

"What made you think that?" asked Keith.

_'A lot of things, like challenging her, her tackling you to the ground, you picking me off of her multiple times, you blush a lot around her, and you are bothered when other boys attempt to flirt with her or just plain are talking to her.'_ replied Munchlax. _'I could list more if you'd like.'_

"No thank you." replied Keith.

"Ah Keith, you do realize how weird it is to hear you arguing with a pokemon, right?" asked Kate. Keith turned to see Rhythmi, Kate, and Karrie staring at him.

"Um, I'll just get him out of here," replied Keith quickly and then he exited the girls' dorm room as fast as he could.

_'Smooth.'_ said Munchlax.

"Shut up." replied Keith.

_'Are you in love with Karrie?'_ asked Munchlax suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked Keith in reply as he turned bright red.

_'Do you love Karrie?'_ asked Munchlax.

"Um, well, I don't know. No one has every asked me that before." replied Keith while being redder than a tamtato berry.

_'Do you at least like her?'_ asked Munchlax causing Keith to blush harder. **(gosh, how red can he get?)**

"Um, maybe." replied Keith and Munchlax raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, just a little bit." Munchlax continued to raise his eyebrow. "Okay! Possibly a lot!"

_'Aw.'_ cooed Munchlax. _'Don't worry, I think she really likes you.'_ Keith turn into a deeper shade of red.

"You think so?" asked Keith.

_'Yep.'_ replied Munchlax. _'Now let's go raid the kitchen!'_

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure." replied Keith and Keith walked to the kitchen with Munchlax in hand.

~end of chapter~

**Karrie:** MY STASH OF COOKIES!

**Munchlax:** _Not my fault I could smell them_

**Keith:** *still blushing*

**Me:** Okay, review reminder and then Q & A!

**Kellyn:** O.o okay

**Kate:** review ^.^

_**The Thing With Hajimes: Q & A **_

**Me:** hi there! Are all the characters here?

**TTWH cast:** yes

**Me:** okay then, shall we begin?

**TTWH cast:** …..

**Me:** I'll take that as a yes. There's way too many of you, if you have not come into the story yet then please leave

*most of TTWH cast leaves*

**Karrie:** let's get down to business!

**Keith:** ~to defeat the huns!

**Me:** O.o who let you watch Mulan?

**Kate:** Ahem. The questions?

**Me:** ah yes. *reads first question* okay, this ones from BrisingrBoy and its for...me? Oh okay.

The question is: we are going to find out more about 'the thing with hajimes'? Aren't we?

My answer is: yes, yes we will.

**Karrie:** yep, that's for sure ^.^

**Kellyn:** so far they know that Hajimes are telepathic. You may know about the-

**Me:** Kellyn, everyone else is here

**Kellyn:** oops, nevermind.

**Me:**okay, next question, no, next TWO questions are from PrincessofDestiny14.

What's the age gap between Karrie and Kellyn?

Are the other rangers going to appear again?

**Kellyn:** we're a little over a year apart. Karrie's birthday is in August and mine is in May plus we were born in different years.

**Me:** yes, and the other rangers are going to appear again

**Solana:** yep

**Lunick:** sadly, it may take awhile

**Ben:** I appeared in the last two chapters =D

**Summer:** =.= you don't have to rub it in

**Me:** okay, now the last two questions are from Friendly Kitty. I'll give them to you one at a time. Okay, first one: To Everyone that is important in this fanfiction: Which color would represent your personality and why?

**Keith:** O.O good question

**Solana:** who's important to this fanfiction?

**Me:** Well, Keith, Kellyn, Karrie, and Kate are what makes the fanfiction possible...but Summer, Ben, Laurie, Rhythmi, you four are important too.

**Summer, Ben, Laurie, & Rhythmi:** aw that means we have to answer the question...

**Me:** yep =D

**Kellyn:** I would choose dark blue

**Karrie:** yellow!

**Keith:** Red!

**Kate:** either blue or purple

**Me:** =( pick one

**Kate:** fine..ah...purple?

**Rhythmi:** Pink!

**Ben: **Orange

**Summer:** blue

**Laurie:** green

**Me:** okay, now why did you choose those colors?

**Kellyn:** cause I'm cool like that *gets whacked in the head by Karrie* Ow! Okay, okay, I usually keep a level head and usually end up the leader of the group. Plus I'm more on the relaxed side. On top of that, it's navy blue because I'm also surrounded by mystery.

**Karrie:** I chose yellow because I usually have lots and lots of energy, I'm easily agitated and angered, and I'm easily startled by sudden unexpected loud noises and motions.

**Keith:** Red because I can be a bit harsh when I'm really angry. Oh, and I tend to be rash and dive head first before thinking things through. Plus I tend to be loud and people consider me to be a hothead.

**Me:** don't we know it -_-"

**Kate:** Purple because...I keep quiet sometimes but I'm not afraid to step in to interfere and I'm not afraid to accept any challenge. I also like being treated like royalty a bit, but please don't tell Rhythmi.

**Rhythmi:** I'm right here you know

**Kate:** uh oh

**Karrie:** trade places?

**Kate:** ?

**Rhythmi:** well, anyways I chose pink because pink is an energetic color and is considered a girly color

**Ben:** Orange because its fiery like my temper can be and its energetic enough to suit me plus its a happy color

**Me:** O.o okay?

**Summer:** Blue because I'm always the responsible one out of the two of us (Ben and I) and though I can have a temper and a stubborn streak, I can be really relaxed when I want to

**Me:** O.O okay then...

**Laurie:** Green because I'm one of the calmest ones out of the group. Plus I am a bit laid back, just a tiny bit. I'm also usually quiet.

**Me:** and you're smart =D

**Laurie:** yeah, that too

**Me:** okay! Last question! It's from Friendly Kitty! Drum roll please!

*random person commences drum roll*

**Me:** And the question is...

….Since Keith's going to have Buizel as his partner, does that mean Munchlax is  
>going to be Kellyn's partner instead?<p>

**Karrie: **and the answer is...

**Keith:** *does a drum roll*

**Me:** yep

**Kellyn:** WHAT?

**Keith:** FREEDOM!

**Munchlax:** _yes! I get an intelligent ranger and partner!_

**Keith:** hey!

**Munchlax:** =P

**Kellyn:**=.= please tell me you're not serious

**Me:** i'm sorry, but I am serious

**Kellyn:** aw...you're sticking me with the Munchlax? No fair. I thought you liked me

**Munchlax:** _you make it sound like I'm really bad_

**Kellyn:** you mob my sister for food, how is that not bad?

**Munchlax:** _I'm sorry! I love food and I have an idiot for a partner!_

**Keith:** Hey! Watch who you call an idiot!

**Me:** Keith, you are an idiot

**Karrie:** he can be smart when he wants to be

**Rhythmi:** aw, standing up for your boyfriend

**Karrie:** *blushes* HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Me:** well anyways, this concludes this Q & A session

**Laurie:** thank you for submitting questions

**Kellyn:** um, by the way, are you actually going to leave Moon and Nathan like that?

**Me:** *I look over to where I made them get stuck* hm, maybe I should have thought that one through more. How about I just have their hands stuck together?

**Kellyn:** I would think that they'd appreciate that

**Me:** yeah, true *Moon and Nathan now only have their hands stuck together*

**Nathan:** Thank you! I owe you one Kellyn!

**Kellyn:** I wouldn't want to be put in that position anyways


	38. Chapter 38 Summer at a Dojo

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** The poll is officially closed

**Karrie:** Kellyn, Kate, and Ben are all tied for first place

**Kellyn:** at least I'm I first place

**Kate:** yeah =D

**Ben:** I want to thank all my fans

**Me:** O.o

**Karrie:** O.O well, um, Laurie, Summer, Solana, and I are all tied for second place.

**Ben:** Ha ha! Summer, I beat you! =P

**Summer:** T.T Ben, you have 15 seconds to change the attitude before I cream you

**Ben:** I ah...*looks at Summer and sees that she's serious* I'll be good

**Keith:** Ash, why has it been so long?

**Me:** ^_^" I had trouble thinking of what to put in the next chapter

**Karrie:** T.T you also made a new poll

**Me:** well, I'm curious to see which OC is their favorite

**Keith:** Karrie

**Me & Karrie:** ?

**Keith:** *blushes* uh my favorite OC

**All the girls except for Karrie:** aw, that's so cute!

**Karrie:** *blushes*

**Kellyn:** O.o

**Kate:** ^.^ pokelover0ash does not own pokemon

**Nathan:** Moon! I want to go that way!

**Moon:** But I got to go pee!

**Me:** XD now this just keeps on getting better and better!

**Kellyn:** T.T you just like torturing him, don't you?

**Me:** maybe

**Keith:** Munchlax, hand me the popcorn

**Muchlax:** *hands Kellyn the popcorn instead* =P

**Kellyn:** What the heck?

**Me:** aw, thanks Kellyn and Munchlax! I was just going to get some popcorn! *takes the popcorn from Kellyn and starts eating it while watching Nathan and Moon argue*

**Moon:** Nathan! I'm not kidding! I really have to go!

**Nathan:** There's no way I'm going in the bathroom with you!

**Moon:** Then how the heck am I supposed to go in with my hand stuck to yours?

**Nathan:** um, use a tree?

**Moon:** *whacks Nathan* I'm a girl not a boy

**Topaz:** man is this amusing *eats popcorn*

**Kellyn:** START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! AND NATHAN, JUST LET HER GO TO THE BATHROOM!

**Me:** aw, ok

**Nathan:** but- *receives glare from Kellyn* fine

**Moon:** Thank you Kellyn! *drags Nathan off*

_Chapter 38: Summer at a Dojo_

"We get to go to a dojo this summer!" exclaimed Karrie as she jumped up and down with great excitement.

"That's not exciting at all, why can't we go to a beach?" asked Rhythmi.

"Hey Karrie, according to the brochure, the dojo is own by a Hajime." said Kate while ignoring Rhythmi.

"Out of all the dojos in the world, they had to pick that one? I have a feeling this has to do with my dad's meddling." replied Karrie.

"Is it bad?" asked Keith.

"Not at all." replied Karrie. "In fact, it's considered to be one of the best, if not the best. I'm pretty sure its Uncle Rex who owns it."

"Does that mean we get to meet a family member that's not your brother?" asked Keith.

"Well, Ben has met Zenya who is actually my cousin, her parents are Uncle James and Aunt Mary-Ann. Meiko might be at the dojo, we may see Lyra and Kenny if they are not in school, and I think Kyoteru and his family is still traveling. Technically Uncle Rex is my dad's cousin versus Uncle James being my dad's younger brother." replied Karrie.

"Exactly how many relatives do you have?" asked Keith as he sweat dropped.

"Um," started Karrie as she stopped to think. After a good five minutes or so, she gave up. "I really don't know exactly how many, there are so many."

"So, are all of you going to participate?" asked Laurie.

"Of course!" replied Keith and Karrie.

"It's worth a shot." replied Kate with a shrug.

"Don't count on it." replied Isaac and Rhythmi.

"Hurry, hurry! All Juniors who are becoming Seniors who are going to participate, please assemble in the front yard!" said Mr. Lamont on the loud speaker.

"Let's go, I heard we get to go on a plane!" said Laurie.

_At the Dojo entrance_

"Now that I think of it, Bruno may be here too." said Karrie thoughtfully. "But that would mean..." She sweat dropped. "Fun..."

"Hm? Karrie?" asked Keith.

"Nothing, just a thought." replied Karrie.

"KARRIE!" shouted a brunette girl with pigtails and a huge white hat as the girl ran and leaped to hug Karrie. Karrie turned around just as the girl coming in for a hug.

"AH!" exclaimed Karrie as she got hug and squeezed.

"Karrie! It's been so long! I've missed you!" said the girl.

"I've missed you too Lyra." replied Karrie though it was clearly visible that Karrie had no clue what to do with the brunette hugging her to death. Keith, Kate, Laurie, and soon Karrie sweat dropped along with Munchlax, Emolga, and Pachirisu. "Um, you can let go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl, who Karrie identified as Lyra, and she released Karrie from her hug. "I got so excited that I guess I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay." replied Karrie.

"Who are these people?" asked Lyra as she turned and noticed Keith, Kate, Rhythmi, Isaac, Laurie, and Todd.

"These are my friends," replied Karrie. Lyra looked over Karrie's group of friends in awe and then soon after she went up to them.

"Hi! I'm Lyra Hajime!" said Lyra. "What are your names?"

"Rhythmi Note." replied Rhythmi.

"Isaac Einstein."replied Isaac.

"Laurie Heart." replied Laurie.

"Keith Dazzle." replied Keith.

"Kate Hitomi." replied Kate.

"Todd Bank." replied Todd.

"So you're Kate Hitomi!" exclaimed Lyra.

"Yes." replied Kate.

"There's been talk that you might become the newest member of the Hajime family." said Lyra. Kate blushed.

_Lyra._ Warned Kellyn and Karrie at the same time mentally.

_Sorry._ Replied Lyra mentally.

"Well, anyways, why don't you go tell Uncle Rex that the Ranger students have arrived?" asked Karrie.

"Will do!" replied Lyra and she sprinted off towards a house that was attached to the dojo. Karrie let out a sigh.

"And I thought my sister and I were bad when we got excited." said Karrie.

"You have a sister?" asked Rhythmi.

"Yeah, her name's Kiwi." replied Karrie with a nod. "Don't ask why my parents named her after a fruit, I'm still trying to figure out why they decided to name Kellyn, Kellyn."

"We'll be staying in the guest houses, students." said Mr. Kaplan.

"Guest houses?" asked Rhythmi, Kate, Keith, Todd, Laurie, and Isaac.

"They have to have at least five of them, I wouldn't be surprised if there were ten of them." replied Karrie as she walked on with her hands behind her head.

There were six guest houses in total. One of which was used to house the dojo students, another currently housed some important people, another was used by relatives, and what they thought was another dojo was actually the house in which was a Hajime house which meant it was a mansion. All of the guest houses were huge though the main house was much larger.

"You weren't kidding at all when you said your family was rich." said Rhythmi as she collapsed upon one of the guest beds in the room she had been assigned along with Kate, Karrie, and Laurie. Karrie sweat dropped.

"Well, after having so much wealth being passed down through generations, yeah it builds up quite a bit." replied Karrie.

"So, tomorrow," said Kate as she turned to Karrie, "you're introducing us to the rest of them."

"Well, hopefully not everybody in my huge family is here." replied Karrie.

"Are all of them like Lyra?" asked Laurie.

"No," replied Karrie.

"Thank goodness! You looked lost when Lyra hugged you." exclaimed Laurie and Karrie blushed.

"I've never been good at socializing which is the exact opposite of Lyra." replied Karrie.

"Can you tell us about your family? Preferably the ones we'll most likely meet?" asked Kate.

"I could, but I think Kellyn might like it if I let him tell you." replied Karrie.

_I don't really care._ Said Kellyn mentally to his sister.

_Yes you do._ Replied Karrie mentally.

_No, I don't._ Said Kellyn.

_Geez, have you forgotten that, since we're close distance wise, we can hear you two argue?_ Asked Lyra.

_Just how many of the family is there?_ Asked Kellyn who caught on to the **we** part.

_Counting isn't my forte, so I'll say A LOT._ Replied Lyra.

_Names?_ Asked Kellyn.

_Mom, Dad, Meiko, Kenny, Uncle Travis, Aunt Gwen, Bruno, Gold, Ethan, me, and Jasmine comes and goes. I think we have more people coming._ Replied Lyra. _I believe Uncle Dan, Aunt Becky, and Kiwi are supposed to come after they somehow get you._

_Ah, I see what my parents are trying to do._ Said Kellyn.

_What? What do you mean? And what are they trying to do?_ Asked Karrie who was obviously confused by her brother's comment.

_And you call me birdbrain. _Replied Kellyn with some annoyance. _ Geez, I guess dragonbreath doesn't have much of a memory._

_No offense but, can you save the whole name arguing thing for some other time?_ Asked Lyra. _Every single time..._

_Sorry._ Replied Karrie and Kellyn.

_Oh, Kellyn, before I forget..._ said Lyra.

_What is it?_ Asked Kellyn.

_When is Kate becoming a Hajime?_ Asked Lyra. There was a long pause of silence.

_I think he decided to withdraw from the conversation._ Said Karrie finally.

_Karrie, is Keith the weird ginger boy Kiwi was telling me about?_ Asked Lyra. Karrie decided to pull a Kellyn and not answer as well as withdraw mentally from the conversation.

"Oh, Kate, Karrie, guess what I overheard." said Rhythmi.

"What?" asked Kate and Karrie.

"Kellyn's school's juniors are coming here tomorrow!" replied Rhythmi.

"YES!" yelled Kate with a girly squeal. Then something dawned on Karrie.

"Laurie, how long are we staying here again?" asked Karrie.

"August 25th," replied Laurie. "Why?" Karrie face palmed herself.

"I should have known, that something was up." said Karrie.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate, Laurie, and Rhythmi.

"On my birthday I turn 16," replied Karrie.

"Oh yeah," said Rhythmi, Kate, and Laurie as if they had forgotten that Karrie was a year younger than them, either that or they forgot that her birthday was coming up.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kate.

"I always hated when they they would go all out for everyone's birthdays so after a while, I would never let them organize such a big event for me." replied Karrie. "I just barely got out of them going all out for my 10th birthday. Now my sweet sixteen...Oh gosh, why can't I have a normal family?"

"I did wonder why you always would stress that you didn't want us to get you anything for your birthday." said Laurie.

"Wow, sounds like it will be quite an event!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

"I don't recall Kellyn ever having that problem." said Kate.

_Actually, I almost did but then Karrie was born and some other cousins so I wasn't the main attraction any more._ Said Kellyn.

_Actually, they used to spoil you rotten by getting you out of school for most of May just so that you could go visit them since they were out of region._ Replied Karrie.

_Christmas was the best, with all those presents._ Said Kellyn.

_Christmas and the dances were always suffocating._ Replied Karrie.

"Well, instead of parties and nearly suffocating affection, Kellyn gets tormented by all the talk about him and his girlfriend, a.k.a. Kate," replied Karrie.

"What kind of talk?" asked Rhythmi.

"Mostly about Kate, but there has been some talk that Kate will become a Hajime." replied Karrie. Kate blushed and Karrie turned to her. "Kate, just to warn you, most of my family, if not all, will problem want to meet you since you're Kellyn's girlfriend."

_Not only the girlfriend part but the fact that she's under Hajime protection from now on._ Added Karrie mentally but she was careful that only Kellyn could hear it.

_Don't forget that Keith, Rhythmi, Isaac, Laurie, and Todd could be placed fully under Hajime protection._ Kellyn reminded Karrie.

_Crawford, Elaine, Luana, and Barlow as well as Ms. April and Mr. Lamont._ Added Karrie mindfully.

_What a mess things are turning out to be._ Exclaimed Kellyn.

_I'd blame you for starting it, but..._ started Karrie.

_But what?_ Asked Kellyn.

_I have a feeling that the time that the legendary battle is coming sooner than some would like._ Replied Karrie.

_I don't like admitting this but, I know you're right._ Said Kellyn._ I just hate how fate can be sealed for us like that, especially you. A pattern that has to be broken. I don't want to lose you like our ancestors lost the first, and last, Legendary Hajime._

_I know._ Replied Karrie._ Thank you, brother, for worrying and caring so much for me._

_I love you, sis._ Kellyn said.

_I love you too, bro._ Karrie replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'm not asking why you're smiling," said Laurie, "but why warn Kate?"

"She deserves the right to be warned." replied Karrie.

"Let's go to sleep before we get in trouble." said Kate.

"Yeah," replied Rhythmi, Laurie, and Karrie. So the four girls went to bed to awake to a new day in which Kellyn, Ben, and Summer would be arriving.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** O.O

**Lyra:** hehehe

**Kellyn:** =.= Lyra...

**Karrie:** so many relatives... _ affection level does not compute

**Me:** sorry for taking so long. November has been REALLY busy for me lately. Plus, distracted by Fruit Basket...and a couple people bugging me to get a video out. Oh, Jetzul, thank you for the reviews and I do not have two brothers. I have one brother and a number of male cousins. I don't having any sisters, never mind three, so I can't say I feel your pain.

**Keith:** O.o

**Me:** oh, and as for the poll, well, please vote

**Hannah:** I wonder if I scare some people...

**Me:** Karrie is my favorite OC, mostly because she the one I can really relate to and understand the most, but I respect you the most. Once I write about your past and what not, I believe readers will come to respect you greatly.

**Nick: **Hannah, you're only scary when you get mad, truly really mad.

**Sarah:** we love you sweetie! *hugs Hannah* especially Nick, though he won't admit

**Nick:** …. *blushes and turns bright red*

**Topaz:** people don't know me nor do they know Garnet, at least not very well so it's explainable that some of the OCs won't get votes.

**Me:** I am glad that all my OCs all have at least one good trait. Topaz, I'm surprised, you're not bugging Garnet?

**Topaz:** nah, he and Jewels started having a glaring contest which turned into a competition...I deiced to leave and bug Nathan instead.

**Me:** oh

**Karrie & Keith**: O.O

**Kate & Kellyn: **O.o

**Laurie & Todd:** ?

**Rhythmi & Isaac:** why are you making couples do they same thing?

**Me:** it's fun! ^.^

**Keith & Karrie: ***blushes* WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

**Me:** well, anyways, I need to get this back on track to revolving around Kellyn and Kate again and not Keith and Karrie.

**Keith & Karrie: **about time

**Kellyn: **I was starting to wonder if you forgot about me

**Kate:** you've been making Karrie in the spotlight for a while now.

**Me:** arigato!I'm so sorry!

**Moon:**We're back!

**Topaz:** did he actually go into the bathroom with you?

**Moon:** only after he realized that his arm wasn't long enough to allow me to reach the sink let alone the...

**Me:** O.O tmi

**Topaz:** how was that experience Nathan?

**Nathan:** *blushes* not one I particularly want to do ever again.

**Lyra:** Review and vote!


	39. Chapter 39 A Reunion Or Two

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** good to be back!

**Keith: **SERIOUSLY? WE'VE BEEN WAITING!

**Me:** -_-" sorry

**Karrie:** I hope this chapter is great

**Me:** it has to do with reunions so I don't know how you'll feel about it

**Karrie:** -_- I had almost forgotten about that

**Kate:** =D We'll be seeing Kellyn again, aren't we?

**Me:** yes

**Kellyn:** YES! =D

**Keith:** WELL START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

**Me:** do the disclaimer first

**Keith:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon nor does she own vocaloid

**Me:** yes Lyra is from the anime. I'm changing Ethan to Jimmy, Jimmy is from the anime. Gold is from the manga. Bruno's from both the anime and manga.

**Keith:** O.O okay?

**Me:** Begin the chapter!

_Chapter 39: A Reunion Or Two_

"Come on! Get up!" shouted Lyra.

"Coming." replied Karrie as she reluctantly got out of bed.

"What's she yelling about?" asked Kate.

"She wants us up." replied Karrie.

"Come on! Kellyn's here!" shouted Lyra.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kate as she jumped out of bed and ran over to open the door.

_Someone happy to see you._ Karrie told Kellyn.

_I literally just got here too._ Replied Kellyn.

"Rhythmi, Laurie, better get up, Kate just ran out the door and Kellyn's here." Karrie told the two resting girls.

"Not my problem." replied Laurie and Rhythmi. Karrie shrugged and then left the room.

"I wonder what's for breakfeast." said Karrie to herself as she walked down the hall.

"If it isn't Ray!" shouted a familiar voice. Karrie turned to see a a boy with spiky black hair and golden eyes.

"Hey Trickster!" replied Karrie with a smile.

"Hey, you know the ginger?" asked the boy. "He's great! I love his prank stories!"

"Yes, his name is Keith, Gold." replied Karrie.

"Yeah, you think I can borrow him for super prank I'm planning to do on Kellyn and Bruno?" asked Gold.

"You can ask him yourself. As for the prank on Kellyn, count me in." replied Karrie with a smile.

"Alright!" exclaimed Gold. "Well, anyways, Spiky and Sparky are in it too. They're serving pancakes in the kitchen."

"Cool." replied Karrie as she started to run towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Since I'm feeling nice today, Ray, I'll tell you Ginger already got you pancakes and he's in the eating area with Spiky, Sparky, Red, Bruno, Meiko, Kenny, Mom, and Dad." said Gold.

"Keith..." said Karrie thoughtfully.

"I think he REALLY likes you." replied Gold with a wink.

"Eh?" exclaimed Karrie while blushing. "Forget it!" Karrie ran down the hallway only to bump into someone.

"I know you're excited but you really are not setting an example to your fellow classmates by running in the hallway." said a woman with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a blue dress with pink tights.

"I'm sorry Roxanne." replied Karrie. "I wanted to get to breakfast."

"It's alright, it's good to see you all excited." said Roxanne with a smile.

"Thanks Roxanne." replied Karrie and then she passed her cousin and headed to the eating area.

"Took you long enough." said a teenage boy who was very close to becoming an adult and had black hair and red eyes.

"I bumped into Gold and then Roxanne." replied Karrie.

"Well, come sit down, your boyfriend got you some pancakes." said an adult woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, a short red sports tank top, and a short red skirt.

"He's not my boyfriend!" protested Karrie while blushing. Keith blushed as well as he stared into his cup of chocolate milk.

"I know, I'm just teasing." replied the woman. "At least properly introduce us to your friend."

"Um, this is Keith." said Karrie as she pointed at Keith. "Keith, that's Meiko," as she pointed the woman who was just talking, "and that's Red," as she pointed towards the boy who had first talked, "and the boy who looks like the miniature version of Red is Garnet."

"Hi." said Garnet.

"The boy sitting next to Garnet is Jimmy, the boy who looks just like him is Gold, the two are twins." continued Karrie. "Bruno's the silent one in the karate outfit with no shirt. Kenny is the brunette. The other two adults are Aunt Gwen and Uncle Travis."

"Nice to meet you all." said Keith.

"Well, unfortunately, you have a lot more names to learn. There's a whole lot more Hajimes." said Uncle Travis while laughing.

"I thought there was a lot already." replied Keith.

"This is why I said too many to count." replied Karrie.

_With Kate_

"KELLYN!" shouted Kate as she ran to embrace the tall brunette boy who just finished talking to an adult man who looked like the mature adult version of Kellyn.

"Hm? Kate! Oof!" replied Kellyn only to be interrupted by being hugged by Kate.

"We'll leave you two to catch up." said a woman with a kind smile on her face.

"Alright Mom." replied Kellyn.

"Any idea where Karrie is?" asked the man who had been talking to Kellyn who Kate realized was actually Kellyn's dad.

"Probably went to go eat breakfast." replied Kate.

"Thank you." said Kellyn's dad and then he left along with Kellyn's mom and a little girl.

"Well, do you want me to show you around?" asked Kellyn.

"That's right, you have probably have been here a bunch of times before." replied Kate.

"Yeah, Dad used to take Karrie and I here when we were little in the summer." said Kellyn.

"How many relatives of yours are here?" asked Kate.

"Hm? Well, normally Lyra and Kenny are at school, Roxanne is normally in Hoenn, of course Uncle Rex and Aunt Zoe are here, I think Gumi and Kyoterru are still on tour with their daughter Yuki...right now Uncle Travis and Aunt Gwen are visiting with Bruno, Red, Gold, Jimmy, and Garnet." replied Kellyn. "Oh, and Uncle B and Aunt Carol are arriving tomorrow from Hoenn with their daughters and we have five relatives coming from Unova. Uncle James, Aunt Mary-Ann, Blue, Moon, and Caitlin are here too. Zenya would be here too if it wasn't for ranger duties. Jasmine is probably at her gym."

"You're related to Zenya?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." replied Kellyn.

"You have a lot of relatives." said Kate.

"Yeah, I do." replied Kellyn.

"Maybe you should introduce me to them since it seems that all of them know me." said Kate.

"Yeah, sorry that everyone knows you and you don't know them. Kiwi's quite a chatterbox." replied Kellyn.

"Kiwi?" asked Kate. "I didn't think a little girl could be make such an uproar."

"You'd be surprised." replied Kellyn. "Come on, I'll show you around." Kellyn outstretched his hand to Kate and Kate took hold. The couple walked on together.

_~end of chapter~_

**Kate:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Me:** You're welcome

**Keith:** Gold's cool

**Kellyn:** Uh oh... Keith the Ranger prankster and Gold the Trainer prankster...

**Karrie:** you should be worried.

**Me:** ;) yep

**Gold:** Keith isn't bad himself

**Me:** OUT! *shoves Gold out of the room*

**Jimmy:** Ha ha Gold!

**Me:** You too, OUT! *points at the door* I only need to deal with one prankster in here!

**Jimmy:** Fine *leaves*

**Lyra:** I should get going

**Me:** I should have known you let him...

**Meiko:** can I do the review reminder?

**Me:** fine, but then please leave for now.

**Meiko:** ^.^ REVIEW!

**Me:** Hajimes that are from Pokemon Anime: Jimmy, Lyra, Roxanne, Bruno, Kenny, Jasmine

Hajimes that are from Pokemon Special: Red, Gold, Blue

Hajimes that are from Pokemon Games: Caitlin, Kellyn

Hajimes that OCs: Karrie, Zenya, Moon, Garnet

Hajimes that are from Vocaloid: Meiko, Gumi, Kyoterru, Yuki


	40. Chapter 40 Among Relatives

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Oh my gosh! I forgot to mention the poll results!

**Kate:** The poll about which was the readers' favorite OC? How did that go?

**Me:** Karrie won

**Karrie:** AWESOME!

**Kellyn: **please don't let it get to your head

**Kate:** so who's in 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th place?

**Me:** Moon is in 2nd place

**Moon:** Really?

**Me:** yes. And Nathan is in 3rd place.

**Nathan:** but we don't even have our own fanfiction story yet...

**Karrie:** so, you still got 3rd place and she got 2nd

**Me:** and its a four way tie for 4th place: Hannah, Nick, Sarah, and Teah

**Sarah:** at least the three of us are equal favorites!

**Nick:** who the heck is Teah?

**Hannah:** didn't she only get mentioned once in the WSBW?

**Me:** yes, you're right. Don't worry, it surprised me too.

**Teah: **What can I say? I'm famous

**Me:** -_- only in the fiction world of pokemon and that's only if you're being used in a story that takes place in that world.

**Karrie:** well, I'm happy =D

**Keith:** congrats!

**Karrie:** thank you =D

**Me:** O.O um...

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon or vocaloid

_Chapter 40: Among Relatives_

"Hey Kellyn!" shouted a young brunette girl with a pink turtle neck sweater and a skirt on as she ran up to Kellyn and Kate.

"Hi Moon." replied Kellyn with a smile as he rubbed the top of the girl's head.

"Is that Kate?" asked Moon and Kellyn nodded. "Cool!" Moon turned to Kate. "I wanted to meet you someday! Not only are you Kellyn's girlfriend, you're also a close friend of Karrie's. I'm Moon Hajime, Kellyn and Karrie's cousin, well, one of the many." Moon smiled. "But my Dad and their Dad are brothers so we're more closely related to each other than we are to the rest."

"Really?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, all of the cousins are related because our grandparents on the Hajime side are related." replied Moon.

"That could explain why it looks like there is so many of you." said Kate as she recalled Kellyn telling her which relatives were here and which ones were coming tomorrow.

"Hey Kellyn! Have you seen Moon?" asked a woman with long -long as in all the way down to almost her ankles long- brown hair.

"I'm right here Caitlin." replied Moon.

"Kate, that is Caitlin, she's Moon's older sister." said Kellyn.

"Well, you do have a habit of getting lost whenever you wander of." said Caitlin to Moon.

"Moon also has a tendency to wander off and get lost." explained Kellyn to Kate.

"Is that the girlfriend I've been hearing about?" asked Caitlin when she noticed Kellyn talking to Kate. Kellyn and Kate blushed, Kellyn more so than Kate.

"Yeah," replied Kellyn. "Caitlin, this is Kate."

"I take it someone was too happy to hear you had arrived to bother changing out her pajamas." commented Caitlin with a smile as she brought to Kate's attention that she was still in her pajamas. Kate turned bright red.

"I-I-I forgot I was still wearing them!" exclaimed Kate.

"Now that you mention it, you are wearing pajamas." replied Kellyn and Moon who had just noticed that Kate was in her pajamas.

"It's alright, I heard from Meiko that Karrie still is wearing hers." said Caitlin.

"Where is everyone else anyways?" asked Kellyn.

"They're either at breakfast or over at Uncle Rex's house." replied Moon. "Karrie's at breakfast."

"Why don't we head down to breakfast?" asked Caitlin. "I have a feeling you two haven't ate breakfast yet." Kellyn's and Kate's stomachs growled in response making the four brunettes start to laugh. The four then went down to breakfast only to bump into Roxanne, Gold, and another brunette with blue eyes.

"Ah, so this is the Kate Hitomi, the talk of the Hajimes!" exclaimed the brunette girl, making Kate blush from embarrassment.

"She's cute." said Gold only to get warned through glares from Kellyn that Kate was off limits.

"She looks nice, I would imagine she's the perfect girl for you, Kellyn."said Roxanne, making Kellyn blush.

"Kellyn, I want her as an in-law!" exclaimed the brunette girl while hugging Kate around the neck. Kellyn turned bright red.

"B-B-Blue!" replied Kellyn.

"Kate, I'm Blue, Moon's older sister and Caitlin and Zenya's younger sister." said Blue after releasing her from her hug. "The pervert with the black hair is Gold and the lady that looks like a teacher is Roxanne."

"Hey! I only said she was cute! It's not like I tried hitting on her!" protested Gold.

"That's because you would be dead if you tried, Gold." replied Caitlin.

"Well, anyways, are you four heading to the eating area?" asked Blue.

"Yes," replied Caitlin.

"Good. I'll accompany you." said Blue. "I want to see Karrie, as well as that red head that Kiwi had mentioned Karrie seems to hold special feelings for."

"I'm going there too." said Gold. "I'll tag along too."

"I'm going over to the main house, so Caitlin's in charge." said Roxanne. Roxanne left and Kellyn, Kate, Moon, Caitlin, Gold, and Blue went to the eating area. Blue immediately went behind Karrie and hugged her by the neck.

"Oh ho ho ho! Long time no see Karrie!" exclaimed Blue while startling Karrie.

"Ah! B-B-Blue!" replied Karrie and then Blue noticed Keith.

"So that's the red head Kiwi told me about." said Blue. "He's a cutie." Keith blushed.

"His name's Keith," started Karrie as she struggled to get Blue's arm off from her neck, "and you and Kiwi need to stop gossiping so much!"

"Aw, is little Karrie getting uncomfortable with all the attention?" asked Blue while pinching Karrie's cheeks and pulling at them.

"Is this normal?" asked Kate.

"For the most part, yes." replied Kellyn.

"Kellyn! Over here!" said Red as he waved down his cousin. Kellyn went over while leading Kate by the hand and took a seat. "So, who's your friend?"

_I thought all the Hajimes would know by now who I am._ Kate told Kellyn in her mind to avoid being rude to the black haired teenage boy.

_Red's dense and doesn't pay attention to gossip._ Kellyn explained.

"Red, this Kate Hitomi, my girlfriend." replied Kellyn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kate." Red said with a smile. "My name is Red Hajime, I hope we can be friends!" Kate smiled. Finally she had met a Hajime who had not gone and crowded her as well as know her name before she knew theirs.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Garnet as he popped up from behind his brother.

"This is Kate, Kellyn's girlfriend." replied Red.

"Wait, when did he get a girlfriend?" asked Garnet. "Wait, don't answer that, I don't need to know. Anyways, the name's Garnet. I'm Red's little brother...and Gold's little brother."

"Nice to meet you." replied Kate with a smile.

"Hey, did you introduce her to Bruno yet? Or Jimmy?" asked Garnet.

"No," replied Kellyn.

"Jimmy's over by his twin, Gold." said a tall muscular man with long black hair. "I am Bruno Hajime, the older brother of Red, Garnet, Gold, and Jimmy."

_When did he get there?_ Asked Kate

_He probably was there all along._ Replied Kellyn who was unsure himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kate." replied Kate. Suddenly, Kellyn got whacked in the back rather hard.

"Hey Kellyn! I hope you're not trying to hide!" said a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ow...Hi Meiko." replied Kellyn as he rubbed his back.

"No way! Meiko as in the Vocaloid Meiko?" exclaimed Kate.

"Yep!" replied the woman. "That's me!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Kate.

"Kiyoterru is a Hajime too and married to Gumi and they had Yuki, all Vocaloids." said Meiko who was happy that Kate knew who she was.

"Where are they?" asked Kate.

"On tour so they can't make it." replied Meiko. "I stay here at the dojo and let the holograms do the work most of the time."

"That's cool, how famous Hajimes are." said Kate. "You have Hajimes that are Vocaloids, you have some that are part of the Elite Four, you have gym leaders, a Champion, pokedex holders, a Top Ranger, and probably even more!"

"How did you know Red's the Champion?" asked Kellyn.

"He's the Champion of Kanto. I read the news too, you know." replied Kate.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you all something!" exclaimed Meiko which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look at her. "We Hajimes will be having a little competition to show the Ranger students the dojo and get some interested the day after tomorrow. After that, we have a dance thing to entertain our guests that will be lead by Teah."

"Alright!" exclaimed Gold and Jimmy simultaneously. "Karrie, we challenge you!"

"Well, saw that one coming." said Kellyn as he sweat dropped. "Happens every time." Karrie pretended to ignore the twins as she ate her pancakes as her Emolga ate its food.

"Let's battle!" shouted Gold and Jimmy as they had a pokeball in their hands. "Go Explotaru/Typhlosion!" They both released the final evolution of the Johto fire starter pokemon.

"Here we go again." said Red.

"I'm a Pokemon RANGER student not a Pokemon TRAINER student." said Karrie as she glared at the two hotheads.

"Come on and battle!" shouted Gold and Jimmy as they completely ignored Karrie. Karrie rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Um, aren't you guys going to stop them?" asked Kate.

"No need to," replied Red. "Karrie's got it under control."

"Use flamethrower!" yelled Gold and Jimmy. Two flamethrowers combined into one and went right through Emolga's food, barely missed Karrie's face as it went through her pancakes, completely through the giant stack of pancakes that Munchlax had been carrying to the table, and hit the microwave.

"Hey! I was eating that!" shouted Karrie with Munchlax and Emolga yelling similar things in their own language. Karrie got out her chair and faced the two boys who had ruined her breakfast with Emolga starting to release sparks of electricity and Munchlax looking like it was ready to kill someone.

"Flame wheel!" shouted Jimmy and Gold. Karrie, Munchlax, and Emolga had to jump up to avoid getting hit by the wheels of fire.

"Hey, what's the matter? Normally you would have gone and tried to stop the flame wheel head on yourself." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, well, normally I'm not in pajamas!" replied Karrie.

"Use swift!" said Gold.

"Crap." replied Karrie, knowing too well that it was impossible to dodge swift. Her pajamas got ripped by the little stars making Karrie to start losing her temper. "Okay, that's it! I actually liked this set of pajamas!" The other people in the room noticed that it looked like Karrie's eyes were starting to turn red versus her normal eye color of blue. "Double Focus Punch and Discharge!" Munchlax and Emolga nodded and then proceed to attack the Typhlosions while Karrie jumped over the Typhlosions and punched Gold and Jimmy in the face, knocking them out temporarily. Karrie got out four Full Restores from a cabinet and healed the four pokemon affected in the fight. She retrieved two pokeballs from Jimmy's and Gold's belts and returned the Typhlosions and gave back the pokeballs.

"Are those two going to be okay?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, they have been much worse." replied Garnet.

"There was that time that they got Meiko mad, the time they got May mad, and that time they managed to get Uncle Dan mad." said a brunette boy with brown eyes. "Oh, and I'm Kenny by the way. Lyra and Meiko's brother." Kate nodded.

"Um, we might all want to not get caught in here by an adult especially since they destroyed the microwave." said Karrie.

"Yeah, shes right." replied Kenny.

"Well, I'm going outside for some training!" said Garnet before running out of the room.

"I'll take Gold and Jimmy to the infirmary." said Bruno. "You should get changed Karrie."

"Right, thanks Bruno." replied Karrie.

"Kate, you should go with Karrie." said Kellyn. "I'll be waiting over by whatever room Keith and the other guys are staying in."

"Room 10?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, that's the room." replied Keith.

"Alright, outside of Room 10 it is." said Kellyn. Everyone left the eating area to avoid being accused for causing the huge mess. Kate and Karrie went in their room to change.

"They're still asleep?" asked Kate and Karrie who were surprised to find that Rhythmi and Laurie were still in bed.

"Who is it?" mumbled Laurie.

"Kate and Karrie." replied Kate. Laurie and Rhythmi sat up and looked at Kate and Karrie.

"What happened to Karrie?" asked Rhythmi.

"Two hothead cousins." replied Karrie as she went through her suitcases for something to change into. "Do any of you know if we're supposed to were our school uniform today?"

"Nope." replied Laurie and Rhythmi.

"No idea." replied Kate. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Can I come in?" asked a female voice that sounded familiar to Karrie as she immediately turned to the door.

"Mom?" asked Karrie. The door opened to reveal a woman with beautiful brown hair with bangs almost identical to Karrie's when Karrie wore her hair down wearing a white sleeveless sweat tunic with a black skirt, a black belt, and black flats. "MOM!" Karrie ran over and hugged the woman. The woman smiled and hugged Karrie back.

"Aw." replied Kate, Rhythmi, and Laurie. The woman managed to get in and close the door of the room with Karrie in front of her.

"I missed you too, Karrie dear." said the woman.

"So you're Karrie and Kellyn's mom?" asked Rhythmi. "You don't look like you have had kids." The woman nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you dear," replied the woman. "Yes, I am their mother."

"So Mrs. Hajime-" started Laurie.

"It would probably be best if you don't call me Mrs. Hajime. There are already a number of Mrs. Hajimes here." corrected Karrie's mother.

"What would you like for us to call you?" asked Laurie.

"Well, you could call me by my first name, which is Rebecca." replied Karrie's mother. "Or Miss Rebecca if you're uncomfortable saying just my first name."

"Okay." replied Kate, Laurie, and Rhythmi.

"Mom, why did you come to the room anyways?" asked Karrie.

"First: I wanted to see you. Second: I wanted to meet your friends. Third: See if I could help you girls out." replied Rebecca.

"Do you know if we're supposed to dress in our school uniforms?" asked Rhythmi.

"I know that it is optional, dear." replied Rebecca.

"Thank you." said Kate and Karrie as they went to go find casual clothes in their suitcases.

"What are your names?" asked Rebecca to Rhythmi and Laurie.

"I'm Rhythmi," replied Rhythmi.

"And I'm Laurie." replied Laurie.

"What do you think?" asked Kate who had changed into a purple tank top and denim shorts.

"Very well suited for the summer as well as casual." replied Rebecca.

"I guess mines not too different." said Karrie as she stepped out to reveal that she had the same outfit except the tank top was blue instead of purple.

"Well, aren't you both from Summerland?" asked Laurie.

"Yeah," replied Kate and Karrie.

"Well that explains how the almost identical outfits." said Laurie.

"Kellyn and that other friend of yours, Keith, are waiting outside the room." said Rebecca. "I can show Rhythmi and Laurie around, if you would like." Karrie nodded.

"Thanks mom." replied Karrie and then she left with Kate.

"Hey, there they are!" exclaimed Keith as he noticed Karrie and Kate running towards them. Kellyn looked over to noticed that Kate was in a tank top and shorts -an outfit he hadn't seen since Elementary School in Summerland.

"Thanks for waiting." said Kate with a smile when the two girls finally reached them. Kellyn nodded while blush crept up onto his face.

"Y-Your welcome." replied Kellyn. Keith stared at Karrie in shock of seeing her wear a tank top. Karrie started to blush and Kellyn elbowed Keith.

"Huh?" asked Keith as he looked over at Kellyn while blushing.

"That's my sister you're staring at." whispered Kellyn.

_Overprotective brother._ Kate commented making Kellyn blush from embarrassment.

"Um, well, you two look nice." said Keith while blushing, secretly glad that he had changed out of his school uniform and into more casual clothing.

"Thank you," replied Kate and Karrie.

"Why don't we go outside for a bit?" asked Kellyn.

"Sure," replied Kate, Karrie, and Keith. Kellyn took hold of Kate's hand and started to lead her outside. Karrie, not wanting to be left behind, started to follow her brother felt something warm surround her hand. She looked down to see that it was a hand and looked up to see that the hand's owner was Keith and blushed.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Keith who was concerned for his friend since Karrie had gotten hit by a swift attack.

"I'm fine, my clothes had gotten the worst end of swift attack." replied Karrie. "The stars explode on and very rarely do they cut things."

"Oh," replied Keith.

"Thank you for saving me pancakes." said Karrie.

"Your welcome." replied Keith with a smile.

"I hope Gold didn't bother you too much." said Karrie.

"Not at all, we were talking about pranks and what not." replied Keith.

"Gold has taken a liking to you, you know." said Karrie.

"He has?" asked Keith.

"Mhm," replied Karrie. "We better catch up to Kellyn and Kate before we lose them."

"Yeah," replied Keith. The two teenagers ran to catch up with Kellyn and Kate together, hand in hand.

~end of chapter~

**Me:** yay! Chapter 40 is down!

**Kate:** how the heck do you manage to keep track of all the Hajimes?

**Me:** =D cheat sheet that I made so that I can always look back at to see who related to who and who's int the family and so on!

**Kellyn:** -_- I wish I had a cheat sheet

**Karrie:** -_-"

**Keith:** to think we've haven't even met all of them yet

**Kate:** scary...

**Karrie:** T.T now you know why I hate when practically everyone is at a big family reunion!

**Kellyn:** you just get overwhelm, you antisocial girl

**Me:** Some Hajimes are from Vocaloid, some are from Pokemon Anime, some are from Pokemon Special, some are OCs, and some are just made up characters that I refuse to count as OCs

**Keith:** O.o okay?

**Me:** Review!


	41. Chapter 41 Ben, Summer, Kiwi, & Art

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Karrie, Friendly Kitty says congratulations!

**Karrie:** Thank you Friendly Kitty!

**Me:** oh, and someone called Flyzii said they think that you are a bit of a Mary-Sue

**Karrie:** um...okay...what's a Mary-Sue? ^_^"

**Me:** ^_^" I'm not sure myself

**Kellyn:** isn't a Mary-Sue some girl who can do just about everything, kicks butt, and always saves the day?

**Me:** I dunno

**Karrie:** I can't do everything and I don't always save the day

**Kate:** so you always kick butt?

**Karrie:** I like to think that I do most of the time ^_^"

**Me:** well, this chapter we reveal one of Karrie's weaknesses

**Karrie:** please don't tell me you're sticking me somewhere cold like Fall City, or worse, Wintown!

**Me:** O.O no

**Kellyn:** Karrie hates the cold, the cold makes her slow down and she can't really do much

**Karrie:** well, at least I'm not the one who can't stand the heat even though they're native to Summerland! )=

**Kate:**O.o

**Keith:**what are we doing this chapter?

**Me:** something having to do with competition and Blue

**Kellyn:** T.T

**Kate:** ^_^" pokelover0ash does not own pokemon nor vocaloid

**Me:** oh yeah, Kellyn, BrisingrBoy says don't be overprotective

**Kellyn:** -_-

**Kate:** I told you =P

**Me:** Keith, he said not to stare

**Keith:** *blushes*

**Me:** Kiwi, he said not to spread gossip

**Kiwi:** aw, all I did was tell Blue and Sakura...and Teah...and my parents...and White...and Lyra...and Meiko...

**Karrie:** granted that's not everyone, but did you have to tell Blue? As well as Lyra, who, sorry, tends to slip and let things out when taking? -_-" and Teah...she's almost as bad as Blue

**Blue & Teah:** HEY!

**Kiwi:** but I told them the truth...you really do hold special feelings for the red head

**Keith:** Is she referring to me?

**Karrie:** *blushes* Just because somethings may be true doesn't mean its not gossip!

**Rhythmi:** Ah ha! She admits its true!

**Karrie:** I said somethings MAY be true

**Kiwi:** well, now I know a little more about gossip and I'll try to not do it again! I'll remind you, I'm younger than you!

**Me:** Well, that was a nice little life lesson...I still want to know what the heck a Mary-Sue is! Not knowing is getting on my nerves!

**Kellyn:** I'll try to not be so overprotective...

**Keith:** I'll try not stare... I really didn't mean to stare, I promise!

**Me:** okay, chapter starts now!

_Chapter 41: Ben, Summer, Kiwi, & Art_

"Ahem, you two could have told me you two were dating." said Kellyn as he noticed that Keith and Karrie were holding hands. The two immediately let go of each others' hands while blushing.

"We're not dating." replied Karrie.

"Big Brother! Big Sister!" shouted a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes running towards them. "Or should I say Onee-san and Nee-chan?"

"Hey Kiwi," replied Kellyn and Karrie. The little girl jumped into Kellyn's arms and Karrie ran over the short distance to Kellyn while Keith just followed Karrie.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" said Kate. Kiwi looked to be about 5 years old, wore a pink and green dress, had short brown hair that had a little side ponytail for show, and had the same eyes as Karrie and Kellyn.

"Is that Kate?" asked Kiwi.

"Yes," replied Kellyn.

"I like her, she's pretty." said Kiwi, making Kate blush a little. Then Kiwi noticed Keith. "Sis, is that the red head that-" Karrie took her from Kellyn, put her hand over the little girl's mouth while blushing.

_I'm going to kill you if you finish that sentence, got it?_ Asked Karrie.

_Yes._ Replied Kiwi.

_Good._ Said Karrie as she removed her hand from Kiwi's mouth.

"That's Keith." replied Karrie.

_So he is-_ started Kiwi.

_Do you want to get hurt? Bad enough almost every other Hajime refers to him as my boyfriend because of you!_ Interrupted Karrie.

"Is that your little sister that you mentioned?" asked Keith. "And her name was...Kiwi, right?"

"Okay, how come you couldn't remember my name for the first couple hours after it being said but you can remember my sister's name?" asked Karrie. Keith sweat dropped.

"I don't know, maybe because her name is a fruit?" replied Keith. Karrie sighed.

"Before we have a sister fight or argument, I think I'll hold Kiwi, Karrie." suggested Kellyn who already started to recover his baby sister from Karrie.

"Sister fight?" asked Keith and Kate.

"The two tend to get on each others nerves," replied Kellyn. "Especially since Karrie's a tomboy and Kiwi's developing into a girly girl."

"Oh," said Keith and Kate.

_She's just jealous because Keith remembered my name no problem._ Said Kiwi.

_I'd knock it off if I were you. You have already managed to get on her nerves with the whole gossip deal._ Replied Kellyn.

"Hey, isn't the rest of your Junior class here?" asked Kate. Kellyn nodded. "Then Ben and Summer are here too!"

_Um, Kellyn, there's this girl in your class who won't stop asking me to take her to you and where you are. She acts and talks as if she own you._ Said Lyra.

_Ignore her, please._ Replied Kellyn.

_Who is the girl?_ Asked Kate.

_Sasha Queens, a very annoying girl who flirts with Ben as well as with me. I told her I don't like her and that I have you but it hasn't exactly gotten her to bug off completely though she's more after Ben then me._ Replied Kellyn.

_Can we beat her up for you?_ Asked Kiwi and Karrie.

_No need for you two to get involved._ Replied Kellyn.

_She better keep her hands off my boy!_ Said Kate making Kellyn blush.

_Guess Kellyn's not the only protective one!~_ replied Kiwi and Karrie making Kellyn to blush harder and Kate to start blushing.

"Um guys, you do realize how awkward it is to have you guys go spacing out having mental conversations and leaving me to try to figure out what the heck you guys could be talking about and epically failing?" asked Keith. The four brunettes blinked and looked at Keith while blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry Keith," Karrie, Kellyn, and Kate replied.

"I forgot Keithy couldn't join conversations." replied Kiwi. Keith blushed from embarrassment from the nickname while Karrie glared at her sister.

"Kellyn! Help!" shouted Ben while being chased by Sasha while Summer was running after Sasha while letting out some colorful insulting language.

"This is kind of new." said Kellyn while sweat dropping. "At least with Sasha chasing him and Summer using so much colorful language in a couple sentences parts." Ben hid behind Kellyn while Sasha bumped into Karrie and when Summer bumped into Sasha, all three fell down.

"What the heck? I'm not a speed bump!" exclaimed Karrie. Summer and Sasha got off of Karrie, apologized and then started to hurl insults at each other.

"Um ladies, there is a 5 year-old present." said Kellyn while holding Kiwi who was going wide eyed at all the foul language. Summer and Sasha were unfortunately yelling to loud to hear Kellyn.

"THERE IS A 5 YEAR OLD PRESENT! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled Keith. Sasha and Summer stopped and then looked over at Kellyn to see that he was holding a 5 year-old girl.

"Sorry." replied Summer and Sasha.

"Kellyn, I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Sasha as she took Kiwi out of Kellyn's arms and gave her to Kate. She went to hug Kellyn but Kellyn tried to back away but was not able to because Ben was still behind him.

"Um." said Kellyn nervously while frantically looking at Kate, then Karrie, then Summer, and then Keith for way out.

"Um, excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" asked Kate.

"I'm going to hug and kiss him, what does it look like I'm doing?" replied Sasha.

"Oh I don't think so." replied Kate. "That's MY boy, girl!" Kiwi scrambled to get out of Kate's arms to prevent any damage to be done to her own well being and fell but was saved by Munchlax who used its belly to soften her fall. Sasha stopped and turned to Kate.

"Excuse me?" asked Sasha.

"Kellyn's MY boyfriend." replied Kate. "And there is no way I'm ever going to let you even attempt to try to steal MY boyfriend!"

"Fine, I just wanted to make Ben jealous anyways." said Sasha with a snort.

_Um, I think I'm officially scared of Kate now._ Said Karrie. _At least scared of the angry Kate._

"Maybe you need to change your tactics, because obviously its not working!" replied Kate.

"Kate's right." said Ben nervously and quietly.

"I think you scare him away too much." said Keith.

"I don't like you." said Kiwi while trying to stare Sasha down as best as a 5 year-old could to a 16-17 year-old.

"I don't really care, little girl." replied Sasha.

"That's a problem, 'cause I'm his sister and so is Karrie." said Kiwi as she pointed to Karrie who did not like having the attention brought to her at all.

"Okay then, little 'princess.'" replied Sasha and then she looked at Karrie. "You do look like Kellyn."

"Okay, now shoo!" said Kiwi while attempting to shoo Sasha away.

"Hey Kellyn, who's the red head hottie?" asked Sasha as she eyed Keith.

"That is Keith." replied Kellyn. Sasha started to walk over to Keith but Karrie stepped in the way.

"Oh, don't tell me we have another jealous female here." said Sasha. Karrie glared at Sasha while a blush started to creep up on her face. "No fun, no fun at all." Sasha turned around and started to leave. "This is boring, so I'm leaving." With that, Sasha left.

"Thank you guys." said Ben.

"Thanks Kate." said Kellyn.

"No problem," replied Kate while blushing.

"Um, thanks Karrie, for making sure she didn't try to do anything to me." said Keith.

"Your welcome." replied Karrie while looking away and blushing.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice the 5 year-old at first." said Summer.

"You were too busy yelling at that bad girl, it's alright." replied Kiwi making everyone laugh a little. "I'm Kiwi, Kellyn and Karrie's little sister!"

"I'm Summer, and the boy is Ben." said Summer with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both!" replied Kiwi.

"Hey! We heard yelling! Are guys alright?" asked Laurie and Rhythmi who were running towards them with Todd and Isaac behind them.

"We're okay!" replied Kate.

"Aw, who's the adorable little girl?" asked Rhythmi when she saw Kiwi.

"I'm Kiwi!" replied Kiwi.

"She's our baby sister." replied Kellyn and Karrie.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" asked Rhythmi. Kellyn and Karrie looked at Kiwi.

"Sure!" replied Kiwi and Rhythmi scooped her up.

"HEY! Kellyn!" yelled Lyra as she ran to them. "Blue wants to challenge you to something!"

"Aw, I was hoping Blue wouldn't." replied Kellyn.

"She said to meet her over by the lake!" said Lyra.

"Alright," replied Kellyn.

"Oh, and she said to bring your friends just in case they want to join the challenge!" said Lyra.

"Okay," replied Kellyn.

"Let's go!" said Kiwi while pointing in a direction.

"Um, Kiwi, the lake is past the training fields which is in THAT direction." replied Karrie while pointing in a different direction.

"Oops." said Kiwi. "Alright, let's go!" This time Kiwi pointed in the right direction and the group went off to the training fields to get to the lake and were accompanied by Lyra.

"You're coming too?" asked Kellyn.

"Yep!" replied Lyra. Suddenly, a fail of a Draco Meteor was coming down at them but only Kellyn and Karrie noticed at first. The two pulled Kate and Keith out of the way, then everyone but Ben noticed and got of the way. By the time Ben noticed, he was frantically running back and forth but the meteor kept following him and eventually hit him.

"Ow." said Ben. Starly laughed at him. "Shut up." Emolga started laughing along with Munchlax. Pachirisu soon gave into laughter. "Shut up!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey! I'm sorry about that! Did anyone get hurt?" asked Garnet who was running to them with a Gible at his side.

"Garnet!" exclaimed Karrie.

"I got hit." said Ben. "And now I've got a bunch of pokemon laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, that Draco Meteor was Gara's. Gara's my Gible and we've been trying to get that move down correctly, but we still have a lot more work to do." said Garnet while scratching his head. Karrie knelt down and started to pet the Gible.

"It's cute, when did you get a Gible anyways?" asked Karrie.

"It hatched from an egg about a year ago." replied Garnet. "We're training so we can beat Topaz in our next battle."

"Topaz?" asked Karrie. "I hope you're referring to a girl."

"Yeah," replied Garnet while a faint blush started to appear on his face.

"It might help if your Gible has another pokemon to show it how to perform Draco Meteor properly." suggested Isaac. Garnet nodded.

"That's why Moon said she'd help." replied Garnet.

"I don't recall Moon having any pokemon that could use Draco Meteor." said Karrie.

"Moon doesn't, but Nathan has a Lucario, a Skarmory, a Houndour, and I think he's got a Dratini now." replied Garnet. "Nathan's a friend, an arrogant and somewhat annoying friend, but a friend, Topaz is a friend to."

"Topaz is the little sister of Crystal and Marina. Gold and Jimmy have crushes on Crystal and Marina." said Lyra randomly.

"That wasn't random at all." replied Summer while sweat dropping.

"Garnet! Sorry, I got lost for a while!" said Moon as she ran out from the woods with a taller boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "I found Nathan, well, actually, its more like he found me." Garnet sweat dropped with everyone else.

"Moon, is that your boyfriend?" asked Karrie and Kiwi at the same time. Moon turned bright red and the boy next to her, who was Nathan, blushed and looked away in a bad attempt at hiding the blush.

"N-N-No! Nathan's a friend! Just a friend! Why would you think he's my boyfriend?" Moon frantically replied.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Blue invited Crystal, Marina, and Topaz over." said Lyra.

"How the heck does Karrie and Kiwi asking Moon if the guy is her boyfriend remind you that?" asked Kellyn.

"I don't know," replied Lyra. "Maybe because Garnet likes Topaz, Gold likes Crystal, and Jimmy likes Marina which connects to Moon liking Nathan."

"LYRA!" yelled Moon and Garnet who were both bright red.

"Why does this whole denial thing remind me of a certain two people?" asked Laurie and everyone but Moon, Karrie, Keith, Garnet, Lyra, Kiwi, and Nathan looked at Karrie and Keith, causing Karrie and Keith to start blushing, then Moon, Garnet, Lyra, Kiwi, and Nathan looked at Keith and Karrie.

"You-hew!" shouted Blue as she came over. "Kellyn, are you coming or what? Oh, and Garnet, Topaz is here!" Garnet blushed at the extra information.

"The challenge, I almost forgot." replied Kellyn and then he ran over with everyone but Garnet, Moon, and Nathan.

"Okay, you should know my challenge has to do with art." said Blue.

"I figured as much." replied Kellyn.

"We'll be competing to see who can create the best artwork!" said Blue. "First we will paint and draw what we see looking out upon the beautiful lake! Then we shall create 3 portraits of pokemon each! Then we will draw a portrait of a person! Then we will design one outfit! Then we will go over to make sculptures!"

"Is the designing an outfit really necessary?" asked Kellyn.

"Yes!" replied Blue. "Crystal, Marina, Topaz, Caitlin, and Roxanne will be the judges!"

"Shouldn't there be at least one male judge?" asked Rhythmi.

"Bruno said no, Red can't even draw well himself, I don't trust Gold or Jimmy, Garnet's busy, Nathan would just say no, and..." replied Blue.

"It's alright," interrupted Kellyn.

"Okay, who wants to join us?" asked Blue. Only Rhythmi, Kiwi, Keith, Kate, Laurie, and Lyra raised their hands. "Karrie, raise that hand, you're going to participate." Karrie sighed and reluctantly raised her hand. "Okay, boys, you have to participate to make the boy to girl ratio balance out more. The brunette girl will participate as well so you won't feel left out. I'll go and grab two boys." Summer crossed her arms and pouted a little. "Jimmy, Gold, Red, Bruno, or Kenny?"

"Pesky girl, what you up to this time?" asked a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes followed by three blondes and two red heads.

"Green! Just in time! You can participate too!" exclaimed Blue. "I've challenged my cousin Kellyn to an art challenge and am having his friends enter too!"

"I think I'll go wander around." replied the red heads and one of the blondes and they left.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted another blonde and the blonde chased after the three strangers that had left.

"Okay, so that leaves Green and Yellow!" exclaimed Blue. Kenny then came running. "And here's Kenny, okay, we're all set!"

_I don't want to draw!_ Protested Karrie.

_I don't care._ Replied Blue.

"Don't you think that there's a lot of people?" asked Kellyn.

"Fine, Kenny, please escort Yellow and Green over to Red." replied Blue. Kenny obediently led Green and Yellow away. "Now let's start!" With that, the art challenge began! Each person was assigned their own art easel and the began to paint the scenery, or at least attempt to. When everyone was done, they revealed their paintings to everyone else to see. Blue's, Kellyn's, Lyra's, Keith's, Kate's, Laurie's, Rythmi's, and Isaac's were great. Ben's, Todd's, and Summer's were okay. Kiwi's looked decent considering her age while Karrie's looked like an elementary school student painted it.

"Kellyn, you're a great artist!" exclaimed Kate. Kellyn smiled.

"Wow, I never knew you were an artist, Keith." commented Karrie. Keith looked at Karrie's picture and sweat dropped as tried to figure out what he could say that was positive but wasn't lying.

"Your picture is very interesting." said Keith and Karrie blushed.

"No need to bother trying to praise her artwork, we all know she sucks at drawing." replied Kiwi.

"Why you little-!" started Karrie in anger as she threaten to strangle her little sister.

"Your picture is much better than Kiwi's!" said Kate trying to get Karrie to stop and not strangle her sister. Karrie stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, but that isn't much of an accomplishment!" replied Karrie.

"Alright, now to create portraits of pokemon!" said Blue and so they began to sketch pokemon. Karrie drew Emolga, Munchlax, and Pachirisu which turned out a whole lot better than the paintings. Everyone commented on each others' work and then it was time to draw a portrait of a person. It was at this time Blue let Karrie, Summer, Todd, and Isaac of the hook with the only limit as in they had to stay in the area which they agreed to. Little did they know that it was part of a plan Blue had. Blue drew Kiwi, Kiwi tried to draw Blue. Kellyn let Kate draw him before drawing her. Karrie, who was sitting under a tree, had no clue that Keith decided to draw a portrait of her. Ben hid in bushes while he drew a portrait of Summer picking flowers. Laurie made Todd sit still and let her draw him while Rhythmi made Isaac do the same thing. Blue then called everyone over. "Alright, who did you draw? I drew Kiwi." Blue showed a great portrait of Kiwi that was almost like a photo.

"I drew you, Blue!" replied Kiwi while she showed a stick figure that faintly resembled Blue.

"I drew Kellyn." replied Kate who did a decent job at drawing Kellyn's face.

"I drew Todd!" replied Laurie who did an okay job at drawing her boyfriend.

"I drew Isaac!" replied Rhythmi who's work was similar to Laurie's.

"I drew Kate." replied Kellyn and he showed an amazing portrait of Kate.

"So, that leaves Ben and Keith." said Blue and they all looked at the two boys who started to blush.

"I-I, um," they started and then they just showed their portraits. Ben's was a great portrait of Summer that showed a sweeter side of her that does not show often while Keith's was a great portrait of Karrie that showed her relaxing under the tree. Summer and Karrie could not believe their eyes.

"You drew me?" Summer and Karrie asked.

"Yeah," replied Keith and Ben.

"Aw, how sweet!" exclaimed Blue.

"Are you done with this 'art challenge' of yours Blue?" asked a teenager with dark blue hair who was with a girl who looked exactly like except with light blue hair and a younger girl with dark blue hair but a different hairstyle and outfit.

"I guess we can skip the sculptures and the outfit designs." replied Blue. "Sure! Why not?"

"You and Kellyn tie again, Blue." said Caitlin.

"Aw!" replied Blue while Kellyn just shrugged.

"How did you guys judge so fast?" asked Kate.

"We only focused on Blue's and Kellyn's artwork." replied Roxanne. "Plus its fairly simple. Although I still think Kellyn should have won."

"I think both of them were great!" said the girl with the light blue hair and the shorter blunette.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Kellyn.

"I'm Marina." said the girl with the light blue hair.

"I'm Crystal." said the girl with the navy blue hair.

"I'm Topaz!" said the shorter girl.

"Oh, okay." replied Kellyn.

"The girls Lyra and Garnet were talking about." said Karrie.

"The ones that Lyra said that Gold, Jimmy, and Garnet liked?" asked Keith.

"Yeah!" replied Karrie. Marina, Crystal, and Topaz blush slightly.

"Now let's go get some lunch and have a picnic!" said Blue. "Red, Green, Yellow, Gold, Jimmy, Kenny, Garnet, Moon, and Nathan will join us! And Silver, Hannah, Sarah, and Nick! Oh, that reminds me, is Dawn here yet?"

"I'm here!" said a blunette who just got to the scene.

"Alright! Now Lyra, get the people who aren't here that I have listed, you two Kiwi. Karrie, Kellyn, Keith, and Kate, you four go get a couple of picnic blankets. Summer, Laurie, Crystal, and Rhtyhmi, come with me to get the food into picnic baskets and to get them all here." said Blue. "The rest, go over by the large fountain and stay there."

"Okay," replied everyone and they each went were they were assigned to go.

~end of chapter~

**Kellyn:** I knew it

**Keith:** so one of her weaknesses is that she can't draw?

**Karrie:** yes...

**Me:** yep!

**Kate:** plus, another weakness of hers would be Keith

**Karrie:** *blushes*

**Keith:** why?

**Me:** T.T I'm not explaining it to you. You figure it out on your own time

**Keith:** )= meanie

**Kellyn:** well, review!

**Kate:** who knew Keith could draw?

**Everyone but Me & Keith:** …..

**Kellyn:** =.= let's try this one more time: review!

**Me:** Kellyn~ Keith~ Please remove Munchlax from the kitchen IMMEDIATELY!

**Kellyn:** =.= Munchlax isn't my responsibility at the moment

**Keith:** T.T fine, I'll get off my butt and get him because I'm not as lazy as Kellyn

**Karrie:** I'm pretty sure you can be lazier than him Keith

**Keith:** -_-" you're not helping the argument Karrie

**Karrie:** sorry...


	42. Chapter 42 Picnic and Garden Boy

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** heehee...finally started working on this...again...since my computer got a virus and I lost everything I've been having a bit of a writer's block...

**Kellyn:** T.T at least you're here

**Karrie:** welcome back!

**Kate:** good to see you

**Keith:** T^T Serena thinks Karrie and I are a couple...

**Me:** *giggles* glad you still remember encountering celegal1's OCs

**Keith:** and Nathan had a pink dress on...it was weird

**Me:** he got Serena AND Moon mad so he had to plead for his life, its part of his punnishment! oh, and now there's an actual date for Torture Keith Day! March 26! You can thank sparklinstar1216 for that!

**Keith:** gah! that's today!

**Karrie:** and then eventually it will be March 26th in the story as well ^.^

**Keith:** no!

**All Hajimes:** can we help with the torture day? =D

**Me:** maybe, but for right now, if you're not Kellyn or Karrie, if you're a Hajime get out, there's WAY too many of you, forty something of you and I can't remember all the members of the Hoenn side of the family!

Chapter 42: Picnic and Garden Boy

Keith, Karrie, Kate, and Kellyn walked into one of the buildings and went in search of the right closet that had picnic blankets. Kellyn soon found the right one and they were on their way back when they were stopped by Rebecca.

"Karrie," Rebecca said before taking hold of Karrie's ear.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Karrie exclaimed before attempting to struggle from her mother's iron grip.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain how the kitchen looks?" Rebecca asked.

"It was Jimmy and Gold!" Karrie replied. "They set their Thyplosions on me and used fire attacks as well as swift attacks!"

"Alright, then what prank did you help set on poor Ethan?" Rebecca asked.

"I haven't helped set any pranks up, yet," Karrie replied. "Besides, I haven't seen Ethan at all! I didn't realize he was here!"

"Mom, Keith and Roxanne can vouch for her that she hasn't been any where near Ethan nor has she set pranks up," Kellyn said. Their mother only twisted Karrie's ear a little more.

"OW! Gold and Jimmy want to pull a prank on Bruno and Kellyn!" Karrie confessed. Rebecca twisted her ear a little more. "OW! Gold wanted Keith to pull a few pranks with him!" Rebecca then loosened her grip on Karrie's ear.

"So where is Ethan?" Rebecca asked before releasing her daughter.

"I don't know," Karrie replied as she rubbed her ear. "Did you check the garden?"

"Go find Ethan, dear," Rebecca said. "You should pick up a few vegetables and fruit from the garden while you're there." She pulled out a basket and handed it to Karrie before sending Karrie off. She turned to her son and his friends. "I'm sorry you had to see my method of getting her to tell the truth when it comes to the triplets and most things." Kate and Keith nodded before watching Kellyn's mom leave.

"Scary," Keith commented while Kellyn nodded.

"So who's Ethan?" Kate asked.

"Ethan is Gold and Jimmy's brother, the three of them are triplets," Kellyn replied. "He's actually pretty mellow, which is saying a lot when you look at Jimmy and Gold."

"Is there a reason why your mom sent Karrie to look for Ethan?" Keith asked. "Because she could have sent you or someone else."

"Karrie's Ethan's closest friend," Kellyn replied. "And Ethan is one of the only people whom she trusts her secrets with as well telling personal stuff."

"I noticed that almost every Hajime has someone they like, who does he like?" Kate asked. "Sorry if it's a intruding question." Kellyn smiled.

"Nobody really knows," Kellyn replied. "Karrie might, but she hasn't said anything about it. We used to think that he may have liked Karrie or Lyra."

"Who do you think he likes?" Keith asked before face palming himself. "Aw man, I've been hanging around Rhythmi too much."

"I think that either he likes Karrie or he's gay," Kellyn said casually before walking down the hallway with a bunch of picnic blankets.

_You say that so casually._ Kate commented. Kellyn just shrugged.

"Hey, where is the garden?" Keith asked.

"Towards the big tree by the lakeside cliff," Kellyn replied. "You could get a map, or read the signs and follow the ones that say 'Garden.'" Kellyn grabbed a map from a counter top and gave it to Keith. "Just don't get lost, I haven't been here in years so I may not be able to find you if you do." Keith nodded and then took off after giving Kellyn more picnic blankets to carry.

"You think he's worried about Karrie?" Kate asked.

"Well, either that or he's worried that Ethan will confess to her," Kellyn replied. The couple then proceeded to walk out of the building and head out on a path that led to the big fountain.

~with Karrie~

"Ethan?" Karrie asked as she emerged from the bushes surrounding a big tree that helped block the garden from view. A tan boy with the same hair style as Gold and Jimmy except with midnight blue hair and hazle eyes turned to look at her. He wore an outfit similar to Gold's but it was obvious that he was much more mature.

"Karrie," the boy replied with a smile on his face. This was Ethan Hajime, a boy who could be found tending to a garden normally. Karrie sat down next to Ethan.

"What are you planting?" Karrie asked.

_Mom thought I helped Gold and Jimmy pull a horrible prank on you._ Karrie told him mentally.

"Tomatoes, blueberries, and some other things," Ethan replied. "The berries and strawberries are doing well this year."

_Again? _Ethan asked her mentally.

"That's cool," Karrie said.

_Yeah, after that incident when we were about 3 or 4 when I had serious anger management issues, she always tries to blame me when you can't be found._ Karrie replied mentally.

_I'm sorry._ Ethan said mentally.

_No, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me._ Karrie replied mentally.

"So how's Ranger School in Almia?" Ethan asked.

"Pretty good," Karrie replied. "I made quite a few friends there."

"No issues?" Ethan asked knowing that Karrie didn't always have the best control over her anger.

"Well, once a couple girls made fun of me and I felt like beating them up,but I didn't, instead I spat on them," Karrie replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, spitting is better than hitting, I guess," Ethan said while sweat dropping. "I heard that there was a noise disturbance at your school."

"Yeah, that was painful," Karrie replied.

"You scared most of us since we could tell something was wrong but even the strongest telepaths couldn't get through your mental block," Ethan said.

"I didn't want you guys to feel the pain, especially Kellyn since he's the one who I normally have to block out to make him not hear my thoughts half the time." Karrie replied. "I also got kicked by a Sawbuck on the first day of school but that was my own fault."

"Kiwi keeps telling everyone that you like a redhead who's in your class," Ethan said.

"I know, I found out via Lyra," Karrie replied.

"Is he nice?" Ethan asked. Karrie blushed and nodded. "That's good. Gold told me that his name's Keith and that he's the Almia Ranger School prankster."

"He told you right," Karrie replied.

"Hey, why don't we pick a few veggies, berries, and fruits to bring to Blue's picnic?" Ethan asked. Karrie smiled and nodded. Soon the two were happily working together in the garden. Keith walked through the bushes and stumbled over a tree root which caused both Karrie and Ethan to look at him.

"Keith? Did you follow me?" Karrie asked.

"Not really, I followed a map," Keith replied before showing her the map that Kellyn gave him.

"You must be the Keith I keep hearing about," Ethan said with a kind smile on his face. "I'm Ethan Hajime." Keith nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Keith replied.

"Why don't you sit down and join us?" Ethan asked and Keith sat down next to Karrie while watching Ethan carefully. "We were picking some fresh crops to bring to the picnic." Keith nodded before looking at the garden.

"Nice garden, is it yours?" Keith asked.

"No, not really," Ethan replied.

"Ethan's the one who rebuilt the garden and brought it back to life," Karrie said with a smile.

"I have my own garden back at home, but I like working in this one as well," Ethan added.

"Cool," Keith replied. The three picked a few more things from the garden before it was time to start heading towards the fountain. Ethan had Karrie go ahead with the basket while he stayed behind with Keith. He watched the redhead with fascination, but Keith caught him staring. "Um, what's your problem?" Ethan quickly looked away while a slight hint of blush appeared on his face.

"Um, sorry, I was just trying to observe the guy that stole away Karrie's heart," Ethan replied. Keith had a confused look on his face but decided not to say anything. "Sorry, that probably sounded weird to you." The two boys then walked the rest of the way to the fountain in awkward silence.

"Hey! Ethan, Karrie, and Keith!" Blue exclaimed from where she sat on the picnic blanket near some baskets of food. "You made it!" Blue had Karrie sitting by her brother, Keith sitting next to Karrie, and Ethan in between Keith and Gold. Soon the food was passed around and the picnic was enjoyed by everyone.

~xxx~

**Me: **okay, in honor of Keith Torture Day, we will be adding an Extra in along with this chapter!

**Keith:** NO!

**Kellyn:** *turns to audience* Review *turns back to everyone else* this should be interesting

**Me:** *reads a paper of things to do* okay, okay *sweat drops* well, that's a bit harsh but okay

**Rhythmi:** I'm ready when you are

**Me:** Sarah, you take pictures. Blue, you take pictures as well. Gold, I'm going to need you for something. Isaac and Todd, I've got a task for you to do. Laurie, I know you can fix things, but can you break things?

**Keith:** what the-? What did sparklinstar1216 write for my torture?

**Me:** You'll see =D I also will be adding some torture of my own!

**EXTRA:** Keith Torture Day (March 26)

"Um, Rhythmi could you help us apply this makeup we 'borrowed' from Karrie on a dear friend?" Isaac asked at 5 o'clock in morning.

"Yeah, sure, it's Keith torture Day," Rhythmi replied as she rubbed her eye before yawning. "Just let me fix my hair and get my school uniform on." Rhythmi went in and came out of the girls' dorm rather quickly. Isaac and Todd led her into the boys' dorm and let her apply makeup on Keith's face as he slept. When she was done, the two boys escorted her out the room as fast as they could. At 7 o'clock, when Kate and Karrie started to walk down the stairs to breakfeast with Laurie, a buzzer could be heard going off in the boys' dorm. Karrie jumped and squeaked which made her fall down the rest of the stairs.

"Ah, I almost forgot, it's Keith Torture Day!" Kate exclaimed. Isaac and Todd ran up the stairs past them to the dorm.

The two boys saw a cranky Keith that had makeup all over his face glaring at them once they got in the room. He went to go get changed but Todd stopped him.

"Dude, its pajama day," Todd said. "Isaac and I forgot so we had to go back and change." Keith gave them a questioning look before shrugging and throwing on a white t-shirt. Isaac and Todd then led him outside the room and before Keith got a chance to look at his reflection, they pushed him down the stairs.

Little did they know, there were a few hired girls taking pictures of the whole development.

Once Keith got downstairs, Ponte led him towards his classroom while Rhythmi, Kate, Laurie, and Karrie saw him pass by. All of them were trying not to burst out laughing, but Karrie was the only one who was also blushing.

Ponte kicked Keith into Ms. April's classroom and locked the door before calling all the students to come look at him. It was then that Keith realized a few things.

One: It was not pajama day.

Two: It was Keith Torture Day.

Three: Someone had put makeup on his face while he was asleep.

He looked out side since Karrie was attempting to open one of the windows to help him out. Unfortunately, he saw that his boxers were hanged on the flag pole and some of his fan girls were admiring it.

Once Karrie helped him escape, he realized his troubles were not over. Karrie had helped him wipe the makeup off his face and get to the dorm so he could at least put pants on, but she didn't help him get his boxers off the flag pole. Kate made him climb up the flag pole to get his boxers back while saying it was Kellyn's idea. He was then taken by Kate and Laurie out back to attempt to capture the Sawbuck.

His styler malfunctioned.

Laurie had fiddled with his styler when he wasn't paying attention.

Kate had him give it to her so she could try to fix it.

She made it blow up in his face.

As if this was the end. Karrie had yet to torture Keith.

Keith walked in the boys' dorm to get his school jacket, shirt, and tie when as soon as the door opened, he was covered from head to toe in green goo.

This prank was brought to him curtisy of Karrie.

Once he cleaned off the goo and got his school uniform on, Rhythmi was there waiting to greet him with a poofy pink skirt in hand with Karrie, who was holding a leash connected to a collar; Kate, who was holding a box full of hair accessories; and Laurie, who was holding parts of a male cat costume and parts of a male dog costume.

"You got to be kidding me," Keith said. The girls got him to sit on a couch and then started trying to get Keith to allow them to dress him up a bit. It was Karrie and Karrie's puppy dog eyes that got Keith to give in. He put on the pink skirt over his jeans and then took off his jacket before putting on the cat hand gloves. He ended up having to wear a pink skirt with jeans and a white muscle shirt. Karrie then got him to allow her to put the collar on him. Kate then decided that Keith would make a better dog then a cat so Keith ended up changing his outfit slightly again.

Finally, it was towards the end of the day and all there was left was to get Keith to let one of the girls to play with his hair and put hair accessories in it. Karrie won that battle as well. Todd and Isaac walked in to see Karrie humming while she put some of Keith's hair in a very small pony tail with a childish purple elastic that had little spheres hanging from it. Keith was blushing while he watched his friends tease him about his hair.

The final prank of the day was a 'gift' for Keith from the girls. A chocolate lava cake oozing with chocolate. He went to start eating it when it exploded, covering him in chocolate.

"Geez, you couldn't have used this instead of that green goo before?" Keith asked before tasting some chocolate that was on his face and laughing with his friends.


	43. Chapter 43 Teah and Blue's Plan

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** So-

**Keith:** THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A NEW POLL? AND WHY DO WE HAVE A WANTED POSTER IN THE ROOM? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO NEW STORIES? WHY-

**Me:** SHUT UP KEITH! ahem, I was going to apologize to the readers. *glares at Keith* Keith, as for your questions, I've been somewhat busy, I was curious, there's a certain anymous reviewer I got a bone to pick with, and the two stories are the product of having ideas that don't fit with any of the other stories

**Keith:** who's the reviewer that you're mad at?

**Me:** He calls himself Adam ()

**Kellyn:** what was his review?

**Me: ** _Adam:Hey dude I love this story so I decided to continue it please read my_

_continuation of your story just in case my pep name is rydon1234_

**Kate:** glad he loves the story but that's...wrong

**Me:** I know! He has no right to continue the story! He has no clue what I have planned for the rest of the story! This is outrageous! And I'm not a dude! I'm a girl! And what the heck does pep name mean? I tried using that name to find him on fanfiction but I couldn't find anybody by that name on fanfiction! And I wanted to give him a piece of my mind!

**Keith:** O.O I think this guy should have tried to asked her if he could continue the story instead of just telling her that he was going to continue her story as if that counted as permission.

**Karrie:** I'm guessing you're hoping the readers might be able to help you find the guy and his supposed contiuation of the story

**Me:** well, that's all I can do for now

**Kellyn:** ahem, pokelover0ash does not own pokemon nor vocaloid, she only owns her OCs

**Keith:** and people, remember, NEVER EVER CONTINUE SOMEONE'S STORY WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!

Chapter 43: Teah and Blue's Plan

_Keith's P.O.V._

The food was great, Gold's funny and I like hanging with Karrie's cousins. Other than the fact that I question Ethan's sexual preference (I seriously think he was checking me out back there which was freaky!), the Hajimes seem pretty cool.

"So, I heard that the Hajimes are putting on a show and a competition in the dojo," Kate said.

"Oh, that!" Blue exclaimed.

"Teah's in charge of the show," Moon replied. "She's famous and she's got amazing musical talents."

"We're going to show you people what experienced dojo fighters can do in the competition!" Red replied proudly.

"Yeah! I can't wait for that!" Karrie exclaimed.

"You're an experienced dojo fighter?" I asked.

"You bet! I'm a third degree black belt!" Karrie replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Who's performing in the show?" Kate asked.

"Teah, Supreme Type-O, Lil' Rei Rei, The Soul Brothers, me, and I think there might be more," Blue replied. I saw Karrie scowl at the name 'Lil' Rei Rei.'

"Wait, I know there have been rumors that Supreme Type-O might be making a comeback, but Lil' Rei Rei?" Kate asked. "She disappeared after her last performance at age 9!" Blue just smiled and Karrie just scowled even more. I blinked. Does Karrie have a connection to Lil' Rei Rei?

~the next day~

_Kellyn's P.O.V._

Well, Teah was arriving any minute, but that meant that so was Sapph and May which meant Karrie probably would be trying to hightail it out of here. Thanks to Keith, she can't.

I smiled. Without the presence of Keith, she would have bolted a long time ago.

"Kellyn? I think your cousins have arrived," Kate said. I turned around to see that she had entered the small garden I was in. I mentally checked for my cousins' locations. Yep, they're here.

"AH!" Karrie could be heard screaming from miles away. She probably just pounced on by Teah, White, Sakura, May, Sapphire, and Skylla.

"I'm positive that they have arrived thanks to Karrie," I replied with a smile. I offered her my arm. "Shall we go meet them?" Kate nodded and then she took hold of my arm, slightly blushing. I found myself blushing slightly as well. I blushed harder when she snuggled her face into my arm.

_Normal P.O.V._

Kellyn and Kate arrived on the scene to see that Teah was trying to take Karrie's measurements, White was taking Emolga's measurements, Sakura was asking repeatedly for Karrie to race with her, and Karrie was in the middle of May and Sapphire's latest agruement. The only one not doing anything was Skylla.

"Hey Kellyn," Skylla said cheerfully.

"Hi Skylla, this is Kate," Kellyn replied with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Kate replied with a shy smile.

"I'm impressed with Karrie, she's got a lot more patience," Skylla commented as she looked back at poor Karrie.

_Is this scene normal?_ Kate asked Kellyn mentally.

_For the most part, yeah._ Kellyn replied mentally.

_I'm. Trying. Not. To. Snap. So. I'd. Love. It. If. You. Two. Blocked. Me. Out. For. Now._ Karrie said mentally in fustrating. Kate looked at Kellyn. She didn't know how to block people out.

_How about we help distract you?_ Kate asked mentally.

_Fine, but nothing that Gold would say with that perverted mind of his, okay?_ Karrie replied mentally. Kate blinked. She didn't want to know how bad Gold could be if he was a voice in the back of your head.

_Deal._ Kate and Kellyn replied mentally.

_Okay, what's your plan?_ Karrie asked.

_Keith._ Kate replied.

_Eh?_ Karrie and Kellyn asked. Karrie blushed while Kellyn just looked at Kate with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Karrie!~" Teah said in a sing-song voice. "Don't be thinking of that crush of yours too much!" Karrie blushed harder but shot a glare at Kate.

"I wasn't thinking of him, a certain someone decided to put his name into my head." Karrie grumbled.

"CONTESTS!" May shouted.

"GYM BATTLES!" Sapphire shouted louder.

"POKEMON RANGERS!" Karrie shouted before standing up in between them. Kate noticed that Karrie was about the same height as Sapphire and May (who looked like young twins.)

"BUT!" May and Sapphire shouted.

"CAN'T YOU TWO EVER GET ALONG?" Karrie shouted. May and Sapphire pouted but then started to point fingers, argue, and bicker about who's fault it was. Karrie face palmed herself while Teah, Sakura, Kate, and Kellyn sweat dropped. "I don't care who started it! I'm going to finish it! So why don't you two TRY to get along until you leave for Hoenn?"

"Fine," May replied.

"No promises, but I'll try," Sapphire replied. Karrie sighed.

"Good," Karrie said. "Now, introduce yourselves to Kellyn's girlfriend." She then knelt down to Sakura. "Why don't we hit the tracks in the mountains?" Sakura nodded and then the two girls left.

"Well, at least she waited until after I was finished with her measurements to snap," Teah said.

"Is it usual for her to break up their fights?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Kellyn replied.

"Yep," Teah replied.

"Happens pretty much all the time when those three are together," Skylla replied. White put down Emolga who quickly ran away and sought refuge in a tree.

"I'm White," White said while shaking Kate's hand. "I'm president of a pokemon talent agency."

"I'm Teah, her older sister," Teah said, taking hold of Kate's hand. "I'm a Top Coordinator, Top Model, PokeStylist, and famous singer." Kate nodded.

"I'm May/Sapphire," May and Sapphire said at the same time while taking hold of one of Kate's hand. "Skylla's our older sister and we're the only Hajimes whose last name isn't Hajime. Our last name is Birch. Our mom is a Hajime." Kate nodded.

"My little sister went with Karrie, her name is Sakura," Teah said. Kate nodded. "And we know that you're Kate Hitomi, or at least White and I know."

"Okay," Kate replied while shifting her eyes as tried to figure out what to say next. "I still don't see how Lil' Rei Rei's just going to appear after all these years."

"Why do you know so much about Lil' Rei Rei?" May asked.

"She was a rolemodel to me, she brought the style of spiky pigtails to be accepted as top fashion for girls, she was the first singer to actual portray casual tomboyish ways on television," Kate replied. Teah chuckled. "Though I always had a feeling she was being forced to perform." Teah choked on air and was coughing while Kellyn could be caught chuckling. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Kellyn replied.

"You didn't say anything wrong," Teah replied. "I was just surprised."

"When is she arriving?" Kate asked. Kellyn and Teah looked at her like she had two heads. "Lil' Rei Rei?"

"Oh," Kellyn and Teah replied.

"So?" Kate asked.

"I believe she's already here," Kellyn replied while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Teah elbowed her cousin in the ribs. "Ow!"

"That was supposed to be a secret," Teah said while clenching her teeth. "She didn't want people to know she was here."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that she's here," Kate replied. Teah looked at her and then smiled.

"Thank you," Teah said. "She'd kill me if she found out that the secret was out." Kate nodded before leaving with Kellyn. "I almost forgot about the spiky pigtails. How am I to get that affect without Gold, Jimmy, Garnet, and Red since we can't draw too much attention to ourselves?"

"Electric trype pokemon," White replied.

"We tried that before, it takes too much electricity to get her hair to stick up," Teah replied. "I'll just need to think of something fast before the show."

"We'll just have Gold, Jimmy, Garnet, and Red help but bring electric pokemon with them," Blue said as she suddenly popped up behind White and Teah.

"Holy crap, don't do that Blue! You scared me!" Teah exclaimed as she jumped. "But, great idea! That could work!"

"Now to make the outfits and send the boys to set the stage up correctly!" Blue exclaimed.

"Let's get to work!" Teah exclaimed and fist pumped along with Blue and White.

~with Karrie~

Karrie and Sakura finished their race on a nice beach area by the spacious lake. Karrie was panting a bit and Sakura was wearing a big grin.

"So did I win?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, it was pretty close," Karrie replied.

"It was a tie for sure," Garnet replied as he jumped down from a tree. Gold, Jimmy, and Red also jumped down from trees.

"Sakura's getting fast," Jimmy commented.

"It was a good race," Red said.

"Careful Ray, pretty soon Tiny is going to beat you," Gold said with a smirk. "She's not even out of breath after all that running."

"I'm not tiny!" Sakura protested.

"No, but your our tiny energetic speedball," Gold replied as he rubbed the top of her head.

"We should get going, Teah's going to want us close," Garnet said before Karrie could even say anything.

"Oh, that reminds me, your friend Keith was looking for you, and so was your Emolga," Red said.

"Huh? Oh, okay," Karrie replied as she blinked to completely process everything that was going on before heading off.

"Oh Ray!~" Jimmy and Gold yelled.

"WHAT?" Karrie asked as she skidded to a stop.

"Your class is being taken to hang out by the beach in about two, maybe three hours!" Jimmy replied.

"You may want to change into a bathing suit!" Gold added. Garnet sweat dropped.

"FINE!" Karrie shouted.

"And your mom said she had some of your bathing suits with her for you!" Gold replied before smirking.

"Darn it! That means...NO! I don't want to wear a bikini! I refuse to!" Karrie replied.

"You don't have to! Just avoid being forced into one and you'll be fine!" Garnet shouted, trying to help his cousin.

"Thanks Garnet!" Karrie replied before running -more like jogging- off.

"Why doesn't she like to wear bikinis?" Gold asked. Garnet face palmed himself.

"She's self-conscious of her figure, duh," Jimmy replied. Red and Sakura tilted their heads in confusion while Garnet face palmed himself again.

~in Kate's, Karrie's, Laurie's, and Rhythmi's room~

"What to wear? What to wear?" Rhythmi asked herself as she paced back and forth between two beds looking at her swim wear. Laurie giggled as she was already in her green one-piece bathing suit.

"Bikini? Tankini? Or one-piece?" Kate asked as she looked at her own three selections. Rebecca, Karrie's and Kellyn's mother, opened the door and popped her head in.

"Is Karrie here?" she asked. "I brought some of her old bathing suits."

"No," Kate replied. "She went off with Sakura to race last time I saw her." Rebecca entered the room and the place a small pile of bathing suits on Karrie's bed. The girls noticed that some of the bathing suits were bikinis. "She used to wear bikinis?"

"OMG, she actually owns bikinis!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"She used to wear them around the time she used to wear her hair down." Rebecca explained. "I'm not sure why she started to refuse to wear bikinis and almost never put her hair down." Karrie then entered the room, panting. Karrie looked at everyone's faces before laying eyes on the pile of bathing suits on her bed. Her eyes went wide-eyed in horror.

"You didn't have to bring me bathing suits Mom," Karrie said, though she was getting a little shaky. "I brought I bathing suit with me." Karrie looked like she wanted to high tail it far away from her old bikinis. "I'm sure that Rhyth or Kate could use your help more than I do." It didn't help Karrie much that all eyes were on her. "Um, I'll just go get that bathing suit I was talking about and I'll, uh, just go." Karrie ran to her suit case and grabbed the blue one-piece that Rhythmi made her buy before running into the bathroom.

"Never thought bikinis would scare someone so much," Laurie commented.

"Ahem, well, since Karrie decided what she's wearing," Rhythmi started to say, "could you help me decide which bathing suit I should where, Miss Rebecca?" Rebecca smiled.

"Of course," Rebecca replied before going over to help the blonde girl make up her mind. They settled on a red bikini. Rebecca then went to help Kate. Karrie exited the bathroom with the blue one-piece on and Rhythmi went in to change. Karrie grabbed her personal beach towel. "Karrie dear, do you think Kate should wear the purple bikini or the blue tankini?" Karrie blinked as she looked to her mother before looking at the bathing suits. The purple bikini was cute and simple while the blue tankini was cute, but had a more complicated pattern and style to it. To be honest, Karrie didn't like either of them.

Karrie looked to the pile of bathing suits on her bed while biting her nails. Meanwhile, Rhythmi exited the bathroom dressed in a red bikini.

"One second," Karrie replied before heading to her bed and pulling out a light purple bikini that had wavy, flowy edges and had straps to tied behind the neck that came from the middle of the top. She handed it to Kate. "Try this one on."

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Kate replied.

"It was one of my favorites," Karrie admitted as she started to blush. Kate smiled and nodded before going into the bathroom to change. Rebecca smiled at her daughter. Kate came out a ten or so minutes later.

"It fits perfectly!" Kate exclaimed as she twirled around. The bikini was perfect for Kate. She was beautifully stunning. Kellyn was in for a surprise. Karrie smiled.

"Great," Karrie replied. "Its yours." Kate went to protest but Karrie stopped her. "I don't need it. It fits you better anyways." Kate smiled.

"Let's go, the boys are waiting," Laurie said before grabbing her towel. They all made sure they had their towels and sandals before walking out the door. They walked all the way to the beach where the boys were already, but bumped into Summer who was wearing a cute sporty light blue bikini so she joined them.

Keith was wearing red swim trunks that had a black stripe on each side of the swim trunks, Todd was wearing black swim trunks, Kellyn was wearing dark blue swim trunks, Isaac was wearing yellow and green swim trunks, and Ben was wearing blue swim trunks. Ben was splashing Kellyn while Todd and Keith were passing the beach ball to each other over Isaac's head in a teasing manner.

"You guys suck!" Isaac exclaimed as he jumped in a failed attempt to get the ball.

"Come on, where's your sense of rumor?" Keith asked.

"Ben!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Ben replied. "Run!" Ben tried swimming away but Kellyn was able catch him and rubbed the top of his head while laughing. Kellyn then made Ben's head go under a second or two. "Pluagh." Ben spit out the water. Kellyn laughed harder. "That was not fun."

"Hey!" Karrie shouted as she waved at the boys. All the boys and stopped immediately what they were doing. "Hope you guys weren't waiting too long!" Karrie ran over with Rhythmi, Kate, Laurie, and Summer. Keith was starting to blush and so were the other boys.

"S-Summer?" Ben exclaimed.

"What? Didn't expect me to wear a bikini?" Summer asked before sticking her tongue out at him.

"R-Rhythmi," Isaac stuttered while turning bright red. Rhythmi winking at him and giggling didn't help him much. Todd was trying to figure out what to say as he kept opening and closing his jaw.

"That's the bathing suit that Rhythmi made you buy, right?" Keith finally said while rubbing the back of his head. Karrie blushed and nodded.

"Meowth got your tongue Kellyn?" Rhythmi asked. Kellyn turned bright red.

"Um," was all Kellyn could say as he couldn't take his eyes off of Kate.

"Heads up!" Karrie shouted after taking the beach ball from Keith. She jumped up and hit the ball up. She then smack it hard midair and sent it flying at Kellyn's head which got him to get out of his trance.

"Ow! KARRIE!" Kellyn shouted as he turned to his sister. Karrie smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, you were staring," Karrie replied. Kellyn blushed.

"Sorry," Kellyn said quietly.

"Aw, come on, at least comment on how your girlfriend looks!" Karrie complained while smiling. Kellyn turned bright red.

"K-Kate, y-y-you look beautiful," Kellyn managed to say. Kate blushed.

"There you go!" Karrie exclaimed. "Now let's play and have fun!" The group then spent about two hours playing on the beach before they all decided to head in for food. They ate, joked around, and then Blue managed to snag Karrie.

"Hey, Karrie, we need help with prepping for the show," Blue said as she grabbed hold of Karrie's arm.

"Oh, okay," Karrie replied.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow her, do you?" Blue asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay, we better get going." Blue dragged Karrie away from her friends and into the dreaded sound-proof changing/prep room specially designed to have Karrie in it.

"I really don't want to do this," Karrie complained.

"Too bad," Blue replied. Blue pushed Karrie into the room and then closed the door behind her before locking it.

**Me:** phew, gosh it took me a two afternoons at least to finish this

**Kate:** thank you sparklinstar1216 for all the help you have given to Ash!

**Me:** We'll have the spotlight shine on Teah next chapter more for you ;D

**Karrie:** I hate that changing room

**Kellyn:** =P too bad

**Me:** oh yeah, boys, how did you guys like the girls in their bathing suits? =D

**Kellyn, Ben, Isaac, Todd, and Keith:** um... *blushes*

**Summer:** Please review!


	44. Chapter 44 The Show

**Me: **Woohoo!

**Kellyn:** thank you everyone for helping her find that reviewer. She'll be keeping an eye on him.

**Me:** Karrie and Keith, Episodes Of Pain has a question for you two!

**Keith & Karrie:** what?

**Me:** why are you two so oblivious?

**Keith & Karrie:** huh? what do you mean?

**Me:** *laughs* I'll answer since the question was more for me! It makes things more fun for me!

**Kate:**pokelover0ash does not own pokemon, Vocaloid, or any songs.

Chapter 44: The Show

Kellyn and Ben started to sing "Shake It" by Big Time Rush but were stopped when Summer whacked both of them upside the head for singing such an embarrassing song.

"Alright, let's get ready for the show and change," Rhythmi said as she got up. Laurie, Summer, and Kate stood up and followed Rhythmi out the room, all of them were glad that the embarrassing song was over.

"What's there problem?" Keith asked.

"I dunno," Kellyn replied with a shrug.

~later, with Karrie~

"More electricity," Teah said and Karrie was shocked with more voltage. It more annoyed Karrie more than it did harm. Karrie's hair spiked up and out similar to Kate's hair combined with Dawn's hair after Pachirisu shocks her. "Finally, alright guys, that's enough." All the electric pokemon stopped and Red, Jimmy, Gold, and Garnet turned to Teah. "Now my job!" Teah put rubber gloves on before putting Karrie's hair into two pigtails. Immediately, Karrie seemed to start looking like a whole different person with her hair spiked up and her grumpy face. "Now makeup." Karrie scowled, but allowed Teah to apply green eyeshadow, black eye liner, and some lipstick. Karrie sneeze as Teah apply the blush which made Teah frown."Yuck." Karrie just rolled her eyes.

"Be lucky that I'm actually letting you do this to me again," Karrie replied. Teah frowned but finnished applying makeup to Karrie quickly. She then pulled out a green and black outfit. Karrie didn't seem all to happy.

The outfit consisted of a dress that had only one shoulder strap that was mostly green up top but became more black on the bottom in which was a prom dress style that went down to an inch above the knees, green and black striped fingerless gloves that went half way between the elbow and the wrist, and black high heel boots that would come up about two inches or so below the knee.

"I can fix your hairstyle if you want, to match the outfit better," Teah said. Karrie just stared at the dress before glaring at Teah. "What?"

"What happen to the tolerable tank top and skirt style?" Karrie asked in a grumpy voice.

"Well, this is more sophisicated," Teah replied. "People would expect to see Lil' Rei Rei to be a little more grown-up." Karrie scowled. "Hey, at least I kept the fingerless glove style you like so much! And I got you boots instead of the other dress shoes." Karrie sighed.

"I'll try it on, but no promises that I'll be able to walk in those heels," Karrie said.

"There you go!" Blue exclaimed.

"How about we give her lower heeled boots?" White asked. "It might look better."

"Nah, I got her boots that have wide heels that aren't really too high," Teah replied. Karrie put on the outfit and everything fitted perfectly.

"Holy smokes! She actually looks like a lady!" Gold exclaimed. Karrie snarled at him.

"Shut up!" Karrie replied.

"How are the shoes?" White asked.

"They, they actually aren't too bad to walk in." Karrie replied as she looked down at her shoes. Teah quickly redid Karrie's hairstyle so that it was sort of in a bun but the spiky hair spanned out from the top of her head to her shoulders.

"Perfect!" Teah squealed.

"Now, boys' turn!" Blue exclaimed. Red, Gold, Jimmy, and Garnet looked at Blue in horror.

"I thought we were just wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers!" they exclaimed.

"White t-shirts, matching jeans, matching black shoes, and matching leather jackets!" Teah announced.

"Oh," Garnet and Red replied.

"Leather jackets? Cool!" Jimmy and Gold exclaimed. Karrie rolled her eyes.

"Go get changed," Karrie said and that's what the boys did.

"What's my outfit Teah?" Blue asked. Teah pulled out a royal blue cocktail dress that was really beatiful. It was strapless but it had a lighter blue thin somewhat poofy part that went over the main part of the dress that was sparkly and short that went from the top of the dress to join by a pretty blue bow down past the sparkly blue part of the dress an inch. Blue squealed. Teah then showed Blue the royal blue high heels that were about 4-6 inches high that strapped and inch above the ankle and right on the ankle. Blue quickly ran off to change after hugging Teah and squealing some more.

Teah hummed as she brushed Blue's hair and curled it a bit. She also applied blue eyeshadow, red lipstick, eyeliner, and blush to Blue. The boys entered the room after changing and all four boys' jaws dropped.

"White, can you check on Supreme Type-O and how they're doing with prep?" Teah asked. "Oh, and did they get their outfits?"

"Yes," White replied. "I gave them their outfits already." White then left the room through a special door that she had the passcard to open it.

"What's your outfit?" Blue asked as she admired herself in the mirror. Teah went off and came back dress in a short red cocktail dress that had a black ribbon that was right above the abdomen. The dress poofed out a bit at the end and ended about half way down her thighs, maybe a little farther. She wore black heels that were at least inches high.

"Sexy," Gold commented only to be whacked in the head by Garnet followed by Karrie. "Owie." Gold rubbed the back of his head.

"She's your cousin you big idiot," Karrie said as she crossed her arms and Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Do you want some help with makeup and your hair?" Blue asked. Teah nodded before sitting down. "Gorgeous outfit by the way."

"You do know that the audience consists of mostly high school students, right?" Karrie asked.

"Of course," Teah replied. "I made sure that Mr. Lamont knew what outfits we would be wearing. He approved, though I think I caught him having a nosebleed." Karrie made a disgusted look on her face and just waited for Teah to finish getting ready. "Oh, I got Sapph and May in dresses that match in style. Halter neck dresses of course that goes a little past the knees and black boots. The dresses are black and May has a pink ribbon around her waist while Sapph as a blue ribbon."

"I don't want to know how you got Sapph in a dress," Karrie replied while shaking her head.

"Supreme Type-O is ready," White said as she entered the room.

"Karrie, you know what songs you're doing?" Teah asked.

"You only had me practice them at least ten times already." Karrie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"At least pretend that you love your cousin," Teah commented.

"Never said I hated you," Karrie replied.

"Hey, the people are waiting," Meiko said as she walked in.

"Alright, ten minutes til show time," Teah said.

"Um, it's actual five minutes until show time," White replied.

"Oh," Teah replied. "Guess I should get up there and make sure Supreme Type-O is ready to start playing and start announcing."

"Um, Teah, I'm supposed to be the announcer, remember?" White said. Teah sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah," Teah replied. "I got you a pink strapless gown with long elbow length pink gloves and I got you a pink bow for your hair and pink heels for your feet." White nodded and changed quickly before going out to the stage to be the announcer.

~with Keith, Kate, and Kellyn~

"Where's Karrie?" Keith asked. Kellyn and Kate shrugged. Keith tugged on his own tie. He was wearing white button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a red tie. "Why does this thing have to be semi-formal?"

"Probably Teah and Blue's doing," Kellyn replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He was basically wearing the same outfit as Keith except he was wearing a purple tie (his mom made him wear it so that he would match Kate.) Kate was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees and had a black belt around her waist. The dress looked strapless but had thin straps instead. She was wearing black flats and had her hair up in a bun and had her bangs styled differently. After the show, there was going to be a banquet so the semi-formal thing had some use.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting!" White announced in her pink gown. "We have Supreme Type-O with us to sing a few songs and help with the music!" White stepped off to the side and out of view as the currents rose to reveal Supreme Type-O. The crowd went wild.

Hannah was dressed in a simple black dress with small straps that went down to her knees and simple black dress shoes. Nick was wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a yellow tie. His tie and collar was looser than Keith's and Kellyn's and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Sarah was dressed in a simple light blue dress with skinny straps that went down past her knees a bit and simple blue dress shoes that had a tiny heel. Lyra wore a simple pink halter dress that went past her knees an inch or so and simple pink dress shoes. Hannah's brother, Silver, had recently joined the group and was wearing a black hat (which Nick had on too), a white button up shirt whose sleeves were rolled up, a red tie, a black vest that had a red rose pinned on it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

The band got into their places. Lyra was at her place sitting behind the keyboard, Nick was sitting behind his drum set, Hannah was standing with her bass guitar, Sarah was standing with her guitar, and Silver was standing with his guitar. They all had microphones to sing into.

"Our first song is a fan favorite, 'Can't Help Falling In Love' originally done by A*Teens!" Sarah announced and the band started to play.

(Hannah =_text_, Sarah = text, Nick = **text, **Lyra = tExT, Hannah & Sarah = _text_, etc.)

Sarah: Do, do, dooo, do, just can't help falling in love with you

Lyra: (jUsT cAn'T hElP fAlLiNg In LoVe WiTh YoU)

Hannah: _Wise men say, only fools rush in,_ _but __I can't help falling in love with you_. _Shall_

Sarah: (Shall)

Hannah: _I say_

Sarah: (I say)

Hannah:_would it be a sin?_

Sarah: (a sin)

Hannah and Sarah: _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Nick: **Like a river flows**

Sarah: (Oooh)

Nick: **Through the sea**

Sarah: (Oooh)

Nick: **So it goes, some things were meant to be**

Hannah: _Some things are meant to be_

Lyra and Sarah: TaKe My HaNd

Hannah: _(Take my hand)_

Sarah and Hannah: _ Take my whole life too_

Lyra: (mY wHoLe LiFe ToO)

Hannah: _For __I can't help __**falling in love with you**__._

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love_

Lyra & Sarah: (fAlLiNg In LoVe)

Hannah: _with you_

Lyra & Sarah: (WiTh YoU)

Nick: **Like a river flows**

Sarah: (Oooh)

Nick: **Through the sea**

Sarah: (Oooh)

Nick: **So it goes, some things were meant to be**

Hannah: _Some things are meant to be_

Lyra and Sarah: TaKe My HaNd

Hannah: _(Take my hand)_

Sarah and Hannah: _ Take my whole life too_

Lyra: (mY wHoLe LiFe ToO)

Hannah: _For __I can't help __**falling in love with you**__._

Lyra and Sarah: TaKe My HaNd

Hannah: _(Take my hand)_

Sarah and Hannah: _ Take my whole life too_

Lyra: (mY wHoLe LiFe ToO)

Hannah: _For __I can't help __**falling in love with you**__._

_For __I can't help __**falling in love **_,_ falling in love with you!_

Sarah: Like a river flows

That's the way it goes

I just can't help fallin' in love with you

Hannah: _(Fallin' in love with you)_

Sarah: Like a river flows

Hannah: _(yea yea)_

Sarah: That's the way it goes

Nick: **(cause I can't help)**

Sarah & Hannah: _Fallin' in love with you_

Nick: (**I just can't help myself)**

Sarah: Like a river flows,that's the way it goes

Hannah: _(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

Sarah: I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Nick: **(Take my hand)**

Sarah: That's the way it goes

Nick: **(Because I can't help)**

Hannah: _(Falling in love)_

Hannah, Sarah, and Nick: _**Falling in love with you**_

Everyone started clapping and cheering when the song ended.

"They're amazing!" Kate exclaimed. Time flew by quickly and soon it was for the next performer's or performers' turn.

"Alright! Thank you Supreme Type-O!" White exclaimed as she went back on stage. "Next we have the Soul Brothers!" Red, Gold, Jimmy, and Garnet walked on stage with huge smiles on their faces as many of the females in the crowd started to scream like fangirls would scream. They sang a few songs, one being 'Pay phone' by Maroon 5 and another being 'You Don't Know You're Beautiful' by One Direction. "Okay, next we have Blue!" Blue sang 'On The Floor' with Gold singing Pitbull's parts. "Alright, we have a little surprise for all of you before we get to our shining star! Let's give it up for Lil' Rei Rei!" The crowd went wild and a girl stepped on stage in a one strap green and black dress with spiky hair.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" Kate exclaimed while jumping up and down in excitement. Kellyn bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"She looks familiar," Keith said. Lil' Rei Rei walked over to the center of the stage with a mike in hand as loud as she could in a certain beat and then music started playing.

"_Ladadadadada, dudadada, oumdadada_,"she sang. "_Hurry up, and wait,so close but so far away, everything that you've always dreamed of, close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch! You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet. Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. You know you can, if you get the your face the door keeps slamming, now you're feeling more and more fustratedand you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting. We live and we learn to take one step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly or falling in love. It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why one step at a time._"

"She sounds familiar," Keith whispered and Kellyn looked at the redhead. Kellyn watched Keith study Lil' Rei Rei to figure out why she seemed to be so familiar. By the end of the song, Kellyn watched Keith's eyes widen and jaw drop as Keith figured out who Lil' Rei Rei was. "No way." Kellyn chuckled to himself before turning over towards Kate and attempting to put his arm around Kate's shoulders. Key word ATTEMPT! It's kind of hard to put an amr around Kate's shoulder when she's jumping up and down in excitement.

Soon it was Teah's turn to perform. She sang a lot of songs and was amazing

**A/N: Author too tired to write anymore songs this chapter, sorry.**

As soon as Keith saw Lil' Rei Rei by the stairs of the stage trying to not be seen, he made his way quickly through the crowd and grabbed hold of her hand before she could leave the room. She was surprised and tried to get him to let go, but failed. Keith pulled her to the side.

"I knew it," Keith said with his signature dopy grin.

"Huh?" she asked.

"It was you up there, Care Bear," Keith replied. "You're Lil' Rei Rei." Karrie blushed.

"It all started when I was visiting Unova for a while when I was little and I let Teah do this."Karrie confessed. "I was never a fan of it."

"How in the world did they get your hair like that?" Keith asked.

"Lots and lots of static electricity," Karrie replied. "It should start going down soon." Her hair, as if on cue, started to go back to normal a flopped to her right side in the back but her bangs stayed the same since Teah used hair gel instead of electricity to style them.

"You look so..." Keith was lost for words as he became completely mesmerized by her beauty and had reached out to touch her hair, but eventually was able to complete his sentence. "...beautiful." Karrie turned bright red and Keith was starting to blush too.

"Um, why did you figure out it was me?" Karrie asked, trying to change the subject slightly. "I thought Kate would have noticed before you." Keith blushed.

"Um...I'm not sure," Keith replied. "I know the sound of your voice by heart and I think I'd be able to recognize you no matter what disguise you took on...except maybe a mascot." Keith rubbed the back of his head in a fit of nervousness.

_Kate was too busy admiring her role model._ Kellyn told his sister mentally.

"Besides, Kate was super excited to be able to see her role model in a live concert," Keith said. Karrie turned pale and started to go limb. "It's funny, that you turn out to be her role model. You're younger than her and she kind of treats you like a little sister."

"That's...messed up." Karrie managed to replied while she shook her head in disbelief.

_Hey, where did Keith go? And why hasn't Karrie ever come back? And do you think I could get Lil' Rei Rei's autograph?_ Kate asked mentally, unaware that Karrie could hear her.

_One of my relatives signalled him to leave to take care of Munchlax, apparently he was raiding one of the kitchens and they were having problems catching it._ Kellyn replied. _ Mom pulled Karrie along once she was done helping with setup to help prepare the area for the banquet. You might be able to get her autograph, if you can catch her, I heard she's hard to find._ Karrie pulled Keith out of Kate's view.

"Okay, let's go to where they're setting up for the banquet since that's the cover Kellyn provided," Karrie whispered. Keith nodded, he didn't bother to ask questions since he knew about the mental communication thing. The duo left and arrived at the scene of the banquet.

"Karrie, Keith, you here, finally," Rebecca (Karrie and Kellyn's mom) said. "Kellyn told me about the cover story. Munchlax is over helping Kenny bring plates of food to the tables." Keith was shocked to see Munchlax working willingly. Kenny placed plates on the table and so did Munchlax.

"So, I heard you're Kate's childhood role model and you're trying to make sure she doesn't find out," Kenny said. "Oh, and heard from Blue that you and Keith were getting pretty close in the dark corner." Karrie blushed and clenched her fists.

"Kenny?" Karrie asked.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked.

"Can you come over here for a moment?" Karrie asked.

"Um, okay," Kenny replied. He walked over to Karrie. "What do you want?" Karrie extended her hand and smiled. Kenny took hold of her hand to shake it though he was hesitant and confused. Karrie smiled sweetly before glaring at him and tighting her grip on Kenny. "Huh?" She kept tighting her grip on his hand until sharp pains started to go up his arm. "OW! OW! OW!"

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut about my forced superstar life," Karrie said in a low whisper that almost sounded like a growl. Kenny nodded his head. "Good, glad you understand." Karrie smiled and then released his hand. Keith looked at her with wide eyes full of disbelief while Kenny began to shake and nurse his hand. Rebecca was thankfully out of the room or Karrie would have gotten in BIG trouble. Meiko, the adult in the room, shook her head.

"Dang! Why do you have to have such a strong grip?" Kenny asked in a whine.

"Beat me in a arm wrestling match and I won't tell your mom," Meiko said. Karrie looked at the brunette. "No special tricks." Meiko sat down and put her elbow on the table. Karrie stared at her cousin for a while.

"Why is an arm wrestling match so important?" Keith asked Kenny.

"Um, it assesses normal strength and it will keep Karrie out of trouble for now." Kenny replied.

"Hmm..."Karrie said before sitting down and taking hold of Meiko's hand. "Might as well try."

"That's the spirit!" Meiko exclaimed. "Kenny! Stop crying and come judge the match!" Meiko looked at Karrie with excitement and determination. Karrie stared back with equal determination. Kenny walked over.

"Begin," Kenny said and Keith witnessed the two brunettes spend at least five minutes at equal strength. Little did Keith know, both females were exerting amazing strength that wouldn't normally be found in people of their size and gender. Ten minutes passed and then Kenny made a call. "Meiko wins."

"What?" Keith asked. "They look even."

"Karrie's starting to slip and you can tell she spending more energy with how much more she's sweating." Kenny replied. Keith looked at the two brunettes. Both wiped their foreheads and were a bit out of breath. He didn't see what Kenny could. Little did he know that it was because Kenny had excellent vision that could be considered super vision and that Kenny didn't want to wait until Meiko brought Karrie's hand to the table since that impact probably would break the the table.

"Haven't had a match that good since my match with Red!" Meiko exclaimed. Meiko slapped Karrie on the back. "I'm impressed! I won't tell your mom!"

"Thanks," Karrie replied after wincing from the slap on the back.

"Oh, and the banquet's gonna have a couple dance and it's recommended that people come in pairs." Meiko said. "Kenny's got Dawn!" Meiko slapped Kenny on the back. "It took him SO long to ask her!" Kenny blushed.

"Meiko!" Kenny exclaimed. Karrie smiled.

"I almost forgot about that," Keith replied. "I was planning on asking you Karrie...since you know...we're friends...and there really isn't anybody else I'd be comfortable going to something like that with." Keith turned bright red and Karrie blushed.

"That, that would be nice," Karrie replied. "I'll be your partner."

"Really?" Keith exclaimed and Karrie nodded. "YES!"

'_Calm down dude, it's not like she agreed to be your girlfriend or anything of that sort._' Munchlax commented. Keith turned bright red.

"Sorry," Keith mumbled. Karrie started to laugh a bit while Meiko started roaring in laughter.

"Hey! Everyone has partners right?" Rebecca asked as she popped her head in. They all shrugged. Blue then popped in to answer the question.

"Pretty much Aunt Becky!" Blue replied. "White doesn't have anybody and neither does Teah, Skylla, May, or Sapphire. OR Ethan. The little ones are in bed and I think most of the guests have partners." Rebecca nodded.

"Thanks Blue!" Rebecca replied. "We're opening the room up so that its outside! So stand still!" Keith watched in awe as the ceiling moved and separated to go to the walls and some of the walls disappeared to reveal the beautiful star-filled sky. "Send the performers in first and the it's time to send the rest in!"

"Got it!" Blue replied before leaving. Dawn entered the room in a pretty pink dress. She was followed by Marina, Crystal, Topaz, Green, Yellow, May, Sapphire, Moon, Nathan, Skylla, and Ethan. Ethan, Nathan, and Green were dressed in black tuxedos. Marina was dressed in a pink poofy cocktail dress that barely reached her knees that had a pink bow around the waist and pink high heels. Crystal was dressed in a light blue strapless dress that went down to her knees and light blue high heels. Topaz was wearing a a rufflely hot pink halter dress that went down to her knees and white little high heels. Topaz's hair was held out of her face with a hair piece in the back of her head and was curled. Yellow was dressed in a yellow halter prom dress that went down to her knees and little white sandal like dress shoes with a slight heel. May and Sapphire were dressed in Teah's outfits. Moon was dressed in a royal blue dress that had one strap on top of the shoulder and the other strap over the shoulder and on an arm that went down to her knees and had thin silver linning on the wast and a sparkly silver piece by the higher shoulder strap and had black heels. Skylla was dressed in a short blue strapless dress that has a pink ribbon around the waist, a pink scarf around her neck, pink elbow length gloves, and pink high heels.

Teah, White, Gold, Jimmy, Red, Garnet, Hannah, Lyra, Blue, Sarah, Silver, and Nick entered the room. Gold, Jimmy, Red, and Garnet were shocked at the sight of Crystal, Marina, Yellow, and Topaz. They greeted each other and soon the guests would be arriving.

**Me:**DONE!

**Karrie:** why torture me with this performing thing?

**Me:** ^^ hehehe

**Kellyn:** it's funny

**Kate:** oh, the dresses are so beautiful! I want Teah to design my wedding dress!

**Kellyn & me:** *chokes on air*

**Kate:** what?

**Kellyn & me: **nothing *Kellyn is blushing but not me*

**Kate:** if you say so...

**Keith:** I don't get what went on with Kenny and Meiko...

**Me:** it's alright Keith *pats his head* Supreme Type-O, review reminder

**Hannah, Nick, Sarah, Lyra, and Silver:** *mix between groans and sighs (and Lyra's happy squeal)* Review

**Me:** oh yeah, I remembered about this review I got awhile ago complaining/reminding me that the story was supposed to be about Kate and Kellyn, not Keith and Karrie. And it got me apologizing a lot since it realize how little screen time Kellyn was getting. Well, now I remember that I clearly stated in the begining commentary in the first chapter that there were four main characters for this story instead of the normal two. The four main characters are Kate, Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith. Without them, there would be no story.

**Nick:** T.T this commentary thing is supposed to end AFTER the review reminder...

**Me:** =P

**Hannah:** *hits the OFF AIR button before Nick & I start to argue*


	45. Chapter 45 The Party

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** hehehe ^^" I still have to venture back to my DeviantArt account and get someone the link for the family tree...

**Keith:** then go do it

**Me:** not until AFTER I complete the stupid scan on my computer and I know my computer is protected!

**Keith:** oh yeah, DeviantArt is your suspect for the virus your computer caught

**Me:** YAY!~ You were paying attention!

**Keith:** ^^" yeah, I was

**Karrie:** O.O

**Kellyn:** O.o

**Kate:** well, that's a surprise

**Me:** oh, and the family tree has almost every Hajime's name on it...well...actually it really only has the ones that are alive so...yeah...plus...I decided that there is 1 more Hajime than there is on the family tree -not including future Hajimes- ^^

**Karrie:** wait, there's a Hajime we don't know about?

**Me:** *nods* =D

**Kellyn:** O.O uh...that can't be good

**Me:** =D

**Kate:** she doesn't own anything but her OCs and her ideas

**Me:** yep!

Chapter 45: The Party

Karrie froze up as kids came up to her in big crowds for Lil' Rei Rei's autograph. Keith unfortunately couldn't help her since that would hae blown her cover. Kate then almost jumped on Karrie, making Kellyn laugh...well more like snicker if you asked Karrie.

"Oh my gosh! You're my role model!" Kate shouted in excitement only to realize a few things. Lil' Rei Rei'shair was no longer spiky. Also, Lil' Rei Rei was Karrie. "Wait, Karrie?" Karrie was pale from the thought of being Kate's role model, especially since she looked up to Kate as a little sister would to a big sister. Kellyn and Keith started laughing. Karrie sighed. "You're Lil' Rei Rei?" Karrie nodded. "Oh, well, can I still get Lil' Rei Rei's autograph? Except for my sister instead of me?" Karrie nodded and then gave Kate an autograph.

_Kellyn! Why didn't you tell me?_ Kate asked mentally.

_Sorry, you just seemed so excited to see your role model that I didn't want to ruin it for you._ Kellyn replied as he hung his head down low. Kate then hugged him which made him surprised and bring his head up.

_You're so thoughtful!_ Kate exclaimed, which made Kellyn replied.

"Well, since those two are having a great time, let's go to the buffet tables, Care Bear," Keith said before grabbing Karrie's hand. She started to blush a deep red while he started to drag her over to the buffet tables with a smile on his face.

_Why aren't they a couple yet?_ Blue asked Kellyn.

_I don't know._ Kellyn replied with a shrug.

_They're both extremely oblivious to each other's feelings. Karrie more so than Keith, surprisingly._ Kate replied with a sigh.

_Permission to meddle?_ Blue asked.

_It doesn't matter if I give you permision or not, you'll still do it._ Kellyn replied.

_You know me so well._ Blue replied with a smile on her face. Green looked at her and rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry dear!~" Blue said as jumped on Green and wrapped her arms around his neck. Green started to blush.

"Get off, pesky woman!" Green replied.

"Aw, you know you love me Greenie dear!" Blue replied. Silver glared at Green only to glomped on by Lyra.

"Silvy!~" Lyra exclaimed causing Silver to blush and his sister to snicker with her two friends that were Yellow's younger siblings.

Gold tried putting his arm over Crystal's shoulder only to elbowed hard in the side.

"Ow! What was that for Super Serious Gal?" Gold asked.

"You know what," Crystal replied as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What? I can't flirt?" Gold asked. Crystal just continued to glare at him.

Meanwhile, Garnet was being dragged table by table curtisy of Topaz. Red was talking to Yellow and Jimmy was getting Marina a drink. Moon was talking to Nathan really fast while Nathan just sat there with a very bored look on his face. May and Sapphire were having an eating competition with each other. Kenny and Dawn were dancing on the dancefloor with each other while Teah was signing autographs and White was talking to a bunch of girls. Skylla was talking to Summer and Ben about flying. Ethan just stood in a corner. Rhythmi and Isaac came in with Rhythmi immediately pointing out Karrie and Keith before running with Isaac in tow to Teah. Laurie and Todd stopped by Kellyn and Kate before heading over to Supreme Type-O.

"So, I heard Hannah is extremely good with computers and other technology," Laurie said. Hannah turned and looked at her before smiling. Nick and Sarah turned and looked to but while Sarah smiled sweetly, Nick scowled.

"You heard right," Hannah replied.

"Why does your boyfriend seem so upset at the fact your so good at using technology?" Todd asked. Hannah and Nick blushed, Nick more so than Hannah. Sarah started laughing.

"H-He's not my boyfriend," Hannah replied.

"S-She's not my girlfriend," Nick replied.

"He just doesn't like the fact that she constantly gets in trouble thanks to how great she is with technology." Sarah replied. Todd smiled and nodded.

"So, have you invented any technology?" Laurie asked.

"I've only really improved technology," Hannah replied. "But I have developed quite a few invisible security cameras and tracking devices."

"Ah, that must be extremely important...the security cameras anyways." Laurie commented.

"If she didn't use them to spy," Nick mumbled in response.

"My boyfriend and I made a high-tech belt for my friend Karrie for her birthday last year," Laurie said.

"That's cool," Hannah replied.

"She's great at fixing things," Todd said with a smile while Laurie blushed.

"But you're amazing at building robots," Laurie replied. Todd smiled, blushed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I am," Todd replied. Hannah smiled.

"How about you and your boyfriend go grab something to eat or head out to the dancefloor?" Hannah asked. "Nick and I will join you after we sign a few more autographs." Todd and Laurie smiled and nodded before heading over to grab something to eat.

"Wait, we're doing what now?" Nick asked just to have his arm grabbed by Hannah and dragged over to some fan girls. "Aw! Come on!" Hannah forced him to deal with his fan girls before she 'saved' him from the torture. She then made him accompany her to the dancefloor to join Laurie and Todd. "But I'm hungry!" Hannah rolled her eyes before turning Nick towards her and putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped complaining mid-complaint and started to blush. She took one of his hands and brought it over to her waist and then took hold of his other hand. The DJ put on a slow dancing song and the two young adults started to dance. Laurie and Todd were dancing too. Kellyn and Kate joined them as well. Blue dragged Karrie, Keith, and Green to the dancefloor. Karrie and Keith had no choice but to dance to the slow music and Blue forced Green to dance with her.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, you wanna dance?" Gold asked while offering Crystal his arm. Crystal sighed but the smiled before taking hold of his arm while blushing. The two went onto the dancefloor and started dancing.

Lyra took hold of Silver's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor while Rhythmi and Isaac finally joined their friends after getting Summer and Ben on the dancefloor.

Sasha frowned at the sight of Summer and Ben having so much fun with each other, but then she spotted Ethan and thought he was pretty cute and then remembered that his family was rich so he would be a nice catch for her. She walked over in her short strapless red dress and twelve inch heels to the shy blue-haired boy.

"Heyyy~" Sasha said.

"Hi," Ethan replied.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasha asked.

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea," Ethan replied. Sasha grabbed his hand while flashing a seductive smile that had zero effect on Ethan.

"One dance shouldn't hurt anyone," Sasha said.

"But I think I'm supposed to be one of my cousins' dance partner," Ethan replied.

"One dance won't do them any harm and if they want to dance with you, they can dance with you for next song," Sasha said. She tugged his hand to get him to follow her out of the corner. Ethan was trying to come up with a good enough excuse to get out of dancing with a girl who obviously wanted more than a dance, who obviously wanted a relationship that was deeper than friendship.

_Help, I can't use Kellyn's method of getting rid of her without her asking who I like and I can't tell her and there is no real way of getting around this, is there?_ Ethan asked his cousin Karrie. Karrie glanced over at Ethan while dancing with Keith.

_Sorry, I got nothing._ Karrie replied. _ Sorry._

Ethan looked at Sasha and sighed.

"Just one dance, okay?" Ethan said. Sasha smiled.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Of course, just one dance." She led him to the dancefloor and forced him to dance with her. Ethan tried to keep her away from him but she kept trying to get closer. Eventually the song was over and Ethan managed to be free from her grasp. He ran to the safety of the dark night covered outdoors. Karrie looked over to where he ran and frowned while her face was filled with worry.

"I'm sure he just has to recover from his experience," Keith said. This made Karrie jump a little and look over at her best friend. He looked at her with worried chocolate eyes that gave away the fact that not only was he was worried, he knew she was worried.

"I hope you're right," Karrie replied with a slight smile on her face. Soon it was karaoke time and Sasha took the opportunity to sing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jensen. Karrie took the opportunity of Sasha somewhat decent singing to go look for her cousin before he did something real stupid. Keith noticed her leaving and silently went to follow her after Sasha finished singing and Kellyn and Kate were forced to sing a duet.

Ethan was standing on a cliff when Karrie found him.

_Seriously? I thought you better than that._ Karrie scolded her cousin.

_But now she's gonna want to date me and you know my...preference._ Ethan replied.

_Doesn't mean you have to commit suicide._ Karrie said as she shook her head.

_Sorry, you're supposed to be having a good time with your crush, not worrying over me._ Ethan replied. Karrie blushed. _And thank you for not choosing to come up on my blind side._

_No problem._ Karrie replied.

"Karrie, Ethan," Keith said, making both Karrie and Ethan jump. Karrie jumped because she hadn't expected him to follow her. Ethan jumped because he never saw Keith coming. It was now in the dim light that Keith noticed that only Ethan's left eye was following/looking at him. He tilted his head in confusion. "What's up with your right eye?"

"Childhood accident," Ethan replied quickly. He lifted his face up so that light filled his face and Keith could see faint scars around and on his right eye.

"Ethan, how about you dance with Skylla so that Sasha can't really bug you?" Karrie asked after a long period of awkward silence. Ethan was going to leave when Bruno popped up suddenly on his left side, scaring the crap out of the three teenagers. "Holy crap! How do you do that?"

"I swear, I'm going to have gray hairs before I'm 20 if you keep doing that to me," Ethan said with a frown.

"HOW DID YOU JUST POP UP OUT OF NOWHERE?" Keith exclaimed.

"It's night time," Bruno replied.

"Oh yeah, the darkness," Karrie replied. Keith looked at her with a confused look on his face. "He's like a ninja." And that was the only explanation he got because Karrie ran off after her cousin. Keith was going to follow her but Bruno stopped him by placing his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"It's alright," Bruno said. "Those two have a relationship similar to a brother and a sister's." Keith looked at him. "Karrie's love for Ethan is only that of sibling love." Keith nodded his head.

"And Ethan's gay, isn't he?" Keith asked. Bruno laughed before slapping Keith on his back.

"Aren't you a sharp one?" Bruno exclaimed.

"So, am I right?" Keith asked.

"As much as Karrie would rather build up enough trust to tell you the answer, she doesn't know I know, though I wouldn't be surprised if she suspected that I did," Bruno replied.

"So?" Keith asked.

"Well, from my observations, I'd have to say yes," Bruno replied. Keith blinked at him.

"Well, that explains a few things," Keith commented before heading back to the party with Bruno.

"Karrie!~" Lyra exclaimed and next thing Karrie knew as she was making her way back to her best friend, Keith, she was being glomped by Lyra. "Where have you been?~"

"Lyra! I was just checking on our cousin, Ethan!" Karrie replied as she struggled to be free from Lyra's grasp.

"You gonna kiss Keithy?~" Lyra asked. Karrie turned bright red and so did Keith since he heard what Lyra had said (which isn't too hard since Lyra tends to be very loud).

"I don't know what you're talking about," Karrie replied.

"Really?~ Because-" Lyra started to say.

"Well! Would you look at the time? I believe its time for night stroll with Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith!" Kate exclaimed as she pushed Karrie towards the garden. Kellyn blinked but then grabbed Keith by the collar and dragged him along as he caught up to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Kate!" Karrie exclaimed as she hugged Kate which startled Kate since this normally didn't happen.

"You're welcome," Kate replied after Karrie let go of her. "Now, you have to walk through the garden with Keith and take a night stroll while I do the same with Kellyn." Karrie nodded. Kate then playfully wagged her finger at Karrie and winked. "Just don't do anything too bad or have too much fun, 'kay?" Karrie and Keith turned bright red as they both nodded. "Good." She took hold of Kellyn's arm and then they strolled into the twilight lit garden.

"Um, I guess we should start walking, huh?" Keith asked. Karrie nodded and the two walked into the garden in a separate direction than Kellyn and Kate. "I wonder what those two are up to." He then turned to Karrie. "Don't you think that the adults are a little bit too trusting?" Karrie had no clue how to respond or say to that. They then heard some noises and looked over by a tree and bush only to see two kids that were either from Kellyn's school or from their school making out that they couldn't indentify. The redhead and the brunette walked away from the scene as fast as they could. "See? They trust kids way too much." Karrie shrugged.

"Well, maybe so, but it doesn't mean kids should take advantage of that," Karrie replied. "We'll have to tell mom about what we found when we get back." Keith nodded and the two continued to walk into the night.

**Karrie:** very disturbing and gross to find two people making out when your walking with a friend...

**Keith:** told ya they trust students way too much

**Kellyn:** well, we are supposed to have more honor and respect than most because we're supposed to become Operators, Rangers, or Mechanics.

**Kate:** exactly

**Me:** =D I finally sent that link to that person!

**Keith:** yay! you got something done!

**Me:** *whacks Keith in the head* well, I also have two cover images for two of my stories, I have to put up another one for another story and I'm working on the cover image for this story.

**Kate:**COOL!

**Karrie:** yay!

**Kellyn:** =) review!

**Me:** Yes! I finished you four's hair in the picture! Now to draw the clothes!

**Keith:** O.O does that mean that so far we're naked in the picture

**Me:** um...well I'm using a base...so...kind of...yeah...

**Kellyn, Keith, Kate, and Karrie:** O.O

**Me:** ^^" well, anyways, while I draw the cover image and read fanfiction stories, I expect most, if not all, of you readers to review! I actually really love it when I get reviews and I'm not just saying that to get reviews. I WANT TO KNOW YOU'RE OPINION!


	46. Chapter 46 Hajimes Competition

**Me:** I got inspiration from watching _Mortal Combat: Annihilation_ and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ =D

**Kellyn:** about time you updated this story

**Kate:** yeah, you're almost finished with Trainer To Ranger

**Me:** I know =)

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own anything except for her OCs and her own ideas

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 46: Hajimes Competition<span>

Karrie woke up early and she sneaked into the bathroom quietly before putting on her Martial Arts uniform. She first put the pants on which were black instead of the traditional white and then she put on a black t-shirt before putting on the black top of her dojo uniform. She then tied her belt around her waist carefully and tightly. This belt was black, showing the fact that she was ranked a black belt.

She redid her braid and then stepped back into the bedroom. She walked silently out of the room, barefoot, before running silently to the dojo where other Hajimes were waiting.

Red was there in the black version of the dojo uniform which meant he was a black belt and so was Gold, Jimmy, and Meiko. Garnet, Kellyn, and Sapphire were there but they were dressed in the white uniform that had a black collar for the top of the uniform. Bruno didn't bother to have the top of the uniform, but that was normal. Sakura was there but she had plain white uniform because she was only a blue belt, soon to be purple.

The parents there were Travis, Rex, Zoe, and Gwen. Travis and Rex were dressed in dojo attire while Zoe and Gwen was there to supervise. Caitlin and Lyra were there, but not to fight.

"So Karrie, you want to spar a bit before we have the official competition in front of people?" Red asked.

"Caitlin and Lyra are here to create a barrier so that you guys can fight for a while without the others knowing or seeing what's going on," Zoe said.

"Great, that means we can go all out, Ray," Gold said. Karrie smiled.

"You're on Trickster," she replied.

"I want to join in too," Red said.

"And don't forget me," Jimmy added.

"Don't yer dare leave me out," Sapphire said.

"Hey now, don't think I'll let you kids have all the fun!" Meiko said while slapping Gold's and Sapphire's backs, hard.

"Me too!" Sakura said but then Bruno picked her up by her collar.

"I think it's a little dangerous for you to join in on this fight," Bruno replied.

"I'll standby with Sakura," Kellyn said.

"Thanks, I wanted to join in on the fight," Bruno replied before handing Kellyn his cousin.

"I want to fight!" Garnet shouted. Caitlin smiled and then a psychic barrier that was soundproof came up to surround the fighters in an adequate spaced arena. Lyra cheered and then the dojo was engulfed in a time warp.

Jimmy, Gold, and Garnet smiled and were ready to rumble as their eyes glowed certain colors as electricity started to spark around them. Jimmy's glowed red, Gold's glowed yellow, and Garnet's glowed white with only a speck of black in the middle of his eyes showing.

Red also had electricity sparking round him except it was blue instead of yellow. His eyes glowed red. Bruno closed his eyes as darkness started to shroud his feet. Meiko grinned as her eyes turned from brown to red. Sapphire's eyes turned from blue to yellow as the ground started to shake. Karrie grinned and suddenly her nails elongated and sharpened as her eyes turned red and her teeth started to sharpen.

"Man does it feel good to use powers again!" Karrie exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Sapphire replied.

"Let's RUMBLE!" Gold yelled before taking off at the speed of light at Karrie. He hit Karrie in the stomach and electricity seemed to hit her. She flew back a foot but she shook it off like it was nothing.

"Dummy, didn't you study Pokemon types in Trainer School?" Karrie asked. Jimmy went to attack her but she blocked this time. What seemed to be total chaos was then set loose.

Fighting went on for thirty minutes and the fighters were loving every minute of it.

"Would yer stop going so freaking fast?" Sapphire asked Jimmy and Gold who were taking advantage of the fact that Sapphire wasn't the fastest Hajime in the family.

"Sorry Sapphy," Gold replied. "We are older, you know?" Karrie then did an uppercut to Gold's chin.

"Stop being such a brat!" Karrie said. "You're only older than her by barely two months!"

"Maw, come on," Garnet said with his head stuck in the ground. "Not!" Garnet tried getting his head out by himself and was failing. Sapphire looked over and stomped her foot once. "Cool!" Garnet's head popped out of the ground. "Thanks Sapph!"

"Next time, try to remember who he is, Nettie," Sapphire replied. Garnet nodded and then faced Bruno who was smiling. Meiko went to punch Bruno when Bruno shifted back into the shadows but he then winced as he then got a burn on his shoulder.

Suddenly, they were all stopped as Caitlin took down the barrier. They all looked and saw that Rebecca was there with Daniel (a.k.a. Kellyn's and Karrie's parents).

"Hi Mom, Dad," Karrie and Kellyn said.

"I'm impressed Caitlin, normally Zenya has to help you to put up a barrier like that for so long," Rebecca said.

"I've been practicing," Caitlin replied. "And she loaned me some of her power for this." Rebecca nodded and then she looked at those who had been fighting.

"Come here, let's treat your injuries," she said and they all lined up to be healed before the time warp was taken away and they were returned to the regular time. Sapphire, Meiko, Gold, Red, Bruno, Garnet, Jimmy, Karrie, Kellyn, and Sakura then returned to their normal selves an spared like any normal person would.

Students started to file in and were seated in the seats looking onto the fighting arena. The other Hajimes were there, some standing up while overlooking the arena, some standing on the perimeter, some busy greeting people, and some of the others were doing things out of the view of others.

Kate, Keith, Laurie, Todd, Rhythmi, Isaac, Summer, and Ben found Ethan, Moon, Kenny, Lyra, and May.

"You guys aren't participating?" Kate asked.

"No,"Kenny replied.

"Fighting hand-to-hand isn't our strong point," Blue added as she walked over with Kiwi and Skyla.

"Oh," Kate said.

"I'm a little surprised that Kellyn's fighting," Summer said. "He seemed to be more of someone who would rather negotiate than fight."

"He's one of the ones who can keep a level head 90% of the time," Blue replied with a smile and a nod. "So it's good to have him with that group." Kate smiled.

"I thought that at least Ethan and Kenny to be fighting," Keith said. Ethan and Kenny sweat dropped while Blue giggled.

"Most of us who don't participate in Martial Arts end up participating in dance," Blue replied. "I believe Kenny's the only boy who participates in dance." Kenny blushed. "Ethan normally is found gardening, Skyla is found flying planes, Roxanne teaches, Jasmine works at her gym, Caitlin sleeps a lot, and Zenya's a ranger, so yeah." Kate laughed. 10 people stepped on the arena and lined up according to height and age with the oldest and tallest five in back and the youngest and smallest five in front. Travis and Rex stepped up with microphones.

"Welcome Ranger students!" Rex said. "We would like to have our ten best students of the dojo entertain you with a few demonstrations!" Everyone in the audience clapped.

"First, let's introduce our top ten to you!" Travis said. "We have Miss Meiko!" Meiko walked around and stepped into the center of the arena before bowing and returning to her spot. "Mr Bruno!" Bruno did the same as Meiko. "Mr Red!" Red did the same as Meiko and Bruno. "Mr Gold!" Gold did the same as those before him with discipline that Kate and Keith never saw in him before. "Mr Jimmy!" Jimmy did the same as his brothers and now they were getting to the people in the front row. "Mr Kellyn!" Kellyn had been placed in the front row in front of Bruno since Gold or Jimmy would look smaller than they really were in front of Bruno. Everybody cheered as he walked to the center of the arena and bowed. He then walked back to his spot. "Miss Sapphire!" Sapphire did the same as Kellyn. "Miss Sakura!" Sakura, though the smallest and youngest, proudly did the same as Sapphire and Kellyn. "Miss Karrie!" Karrie did the same as those before her, ignoring Keith's cheering. "And Mr Garnet!" Garnet smiled and did the same as his cousins and brothers.

First, the ten Hajimes performed forms together. After that, they stood to the side as Travis stood in the center of the arena, ready to call out an individual to do something. He had Sakura perform a few forms using the Bo staff. Garnet showed off by using nunchucks, Karrie got to show off using sais and she was very happy to use them, Sapphire used kamas, and Kellyn used twin katanas (which was pretty cool to watch).

After weapons were used, they were taking turns to spar with each like as if it was a sparing tournament. It eventually went down to Bruno, Meiko, Red, and Karrie. Garnet was beaten by Sakura which was humiliating to him, Sapphire beat Gold but was beaten by Karrie, Kellyn beat Jimmy but was beat by Red, and Sakura was beaten by Bruno.

Karrie and Red were up against each other while Meiko and Bruno were up against each other. Red and Karrie's match was a long, intense one but Red eventually won. Bruno lost his match to Meiko so it was Red versus Meiko. Meiko barely won against Red, but everyone was laughing and having a good time by the end of it down in the arena anyways.

The ten Hajimes walked off the arena after bowing and entered the locker room.

"Now, while you are here, you can take lessons for free!" Travis said. "Some of those you see will be teaching classes." He took a moment to breathe and for people to take in what he just said. "Thank you for watching!" Travis and Rex bowed and then exited the arena.

"Let's go see them come out," Blue said before dragging Kate, Keith, Isaac, Rhythmi, Laurie, Todd, Ben, and Summer to the hallway entrance to the locker room. They popped their heads in to find the nine who were in full uniform perform with their dojo tops off, meaning they only had t-shirts on their tops. This allowed people to see their arm muscles. They were pretty well built, even Sakura's, at the least. They were using towels to wipe off sweat or to toss at each others faces.

Kellyn noticed them at the door and walked over with a towel over his shoulders and using part of it to wipe sweat off of his forehead. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat, causing the outline of his abs to show on his t-shirt. That's when Kate noticed that Kellyn had a six-pack an she started to blush as she tried not to stare at his abs.

"Hey Kate," Kellyn said.

"Ha ha, looks like your girlfriend's drooling over your six-pack!" Gold exclaimed while leaning on a set of lockers. Kate started to turn bright red while Kellyn started to blush.

"Hey, look at this way, she's got something to look forward to seeing after you two get married!" Jimmy said. Kellyn and Kate turned bright red. Kate looked at the ground while Kellyn looked at his two cousins. "Ow!" Karrie had slapped Jimmy in the head. "What was that for?"

"Leave Kate alone," Karrie replied. "And teasing Kellyn's MY job." She smiled and rest her towel on her shoulder before turning to her friends. She then got whipped in the butt by a towel courtesy of Gold. "EEP! GOLD!" Meiko and Sapphire punched Gold in the head on opposite sides of his face, causing him to fall down and be knocked out temporarily.

"Pesky pervert of a cousin," Meiko and Sapphire said together.

"Thanks Meiko and Sapph," Karrie replied.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Red said as he came strolling to the scene.

"He gets hit the head too many times to remember to learn to stop," Sakura replied.

"We should probably go back to our rooms and get changed," Bruno said and Meiko picked up Gold and put him over her shoulder with easy. Meiko, Sapphire, Jimmy, Garnet, Red, and Sakura left.

"Well, I better start heading to the room," Karrie said as she put her hands behind her head. She then left the room as her friends and brother watched her leave.

"I, um, I um, I should go get changed now too," Kellyn said before trying to leave.

"So, meet up by the fountain?" Kate asked and Kellyn nodded.

"Sure," Kellyn said before leaving. Laurie, Kate, Todd, Rhythmi, Isaac, Ben, and Summer left. Keith went to leave when Bruno came up behind him.

~Keith's P.O.V.~

"So you're Keith Dazzel," Bruno said. "The dreamwalker." Wait, how does he know I'm a dreamwalker? Wait, his voice sounds familiar, like that male voice that spoke before I was kicked out Karrie's dream.

"How did you?" I asked and Bruno smiled. "You, you're the one who kicked me out of Karrie's dream the one time I tried out my powers!"

"Glad you figured it out," Bruno replied.

"But wait, how do you know I'm a dreamwalker?" I asked. "Does Karrie know? How did you get in my head to speak to me?"

"Karrie does not know that you are a dreamwalker," Bruno replied.

"Gram said that they only ones who could tell if you were a dreamwalker without being a dreamwalker themselves or being told or have the power to talk to us in our minds or stop us when we're inside people's dreams or controlling people's dreams are Darkrai, Cressila, and the chosen protectors that were chosen by them," I said and that's when I made a few connections in my brain. Bruno was quiet, he liked darkness according to Ethan and Karrie, he could kick me out of peoples dreams, he could speak into my mind, and he knew I was a dreamwalker by just looking at me. Bruno is Darkrai's chosen one! "You're Darkrai!" Bruno smiled. "Which means that, that Hajimes are the chosen protectors!"

"So you heard about the chosen protectors," Bruno said and I nodded.

"Gram and Gramps used to tell me about them all the time," I replied.

"That's... good," Bruno said.

"So, wait, if you're Darkrai, then Meiko must be Entei, Blue's Suicune, I think Jimmy's Raikou and Gold's Thundurus, Kiwi's Mew, Sakura's Victini, and," I started to say but Bruno put his hand up to stop me.

"Correct, but don't tell anyone that you know or they'll think that Kellyn and Karrie told you and Kate," Bruno said. "Which means that they'll be in BIG trouble." I nodded.

"Can you tell me who Kellyn and Karrie are?" I asked and Bruno shook his head.

"I can't," he replied. "But I'll tell you who Cressela is since you'll bump into her and she can help you, plus she'll have to help me watch over you. She's a Top Ranger named Zenya." I nodded. I remember seeing her at the One-Day Intership. She was Ben's transportation to and from the Fiorre Star Elite Ranger School. She had a Garevoir as a Partner Pokemon.

"Hey, do you think Ethan's gay?" I asked suddenly after a moment of silence. Bruno started to crack up laughing.

"I think enough secrets have been spilled because of me already," he replied. "Although, I have to say that it doesn't matter if he's gay or not, he's still a good kid." I nodded and then left to meet up with the others at the fountain. I think things are making more sense, especially with the whole Hajime telepathy. Wait, does that mean Kate is a chosen protector as well?

* * *

><p><strong>Keith:<strong> HA! I know more than Kate about the Hajimes!

**Me:** =P

**Karrie:** wait, what?

**Kellyn:** Ash...

**Me:** ^_^" don't look at me, I didn't tell him, technically

**Kate:** T.T guess we'll find out later

**Me:** yep!

**Keith:** REVIEW!


	47. Chapter 47 Hajime Birthday Party

**Me:** ^_^ I have a new poll...and I'm waiting for inspiration to write more chapters for my other stories.

**Kellyn:** lovely

**Keith:** um...okay?

**Kate:** =D how was birthday?

**Me:** great ^^

**Karrie:** good for you!

**Me:** ^_^ I do not own anything but my OCs and my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 47: Hajime Birthday Party<span>

Keith talked with everyone as if nothing was wrong and that he didn't know that the Hajimes were the chosen protectors he learned about from his Grandma and Grandpa. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Ray!" Jimmy shouted and the group of Ranger students to look over to see Red holding a piece of wood in one hand and Meiko holding a thick, heavy concrete slab. "Flying kick!" Karrie smiled and shook her head which made her cousins disappointed, well all except for Meiko. Karrie spun around and performed a jumping 360 kick, breaking the piece of wood. She then ran and did a flying kick into the concrete slab which was basically a side kick mixed with a jump. Meiko smiled while Red was startled. Kate, Summer, Laurie, Rhythmi, and Keith started to clap and eventually the rest did too. The broken pieces were picked up and Meiko made Red and Jimmy carry the pieces to the dojo.

"Pretty good," Meiko said. "Too bad you can't break through twenty bricks." Karrie pouted and then she stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

_And you have trouble breaking through steel._ Meiko added mentally.

_Oh shut up._ Karrie replied.

A few days pasted with Ben, Summer, Keith, Kate, Laurie, and Todd learning at the dojo with Kellyn watching in amusement and Karrie taking naps on the lawn or in trees.

One day before Karrie's birthday, Teah and Blue kidnapped Karrie from the group and then Karrie was forced to stand in one place while the two girls made her try on a dress. She then had to stand there as they fixed it and spruced the dress up. With Sakura's help, Karrie was able to escape in time for supper which happened to be steak.

"What happened to you?" Keith asked.

"Two of my cousins decided to abduct me for the day to try on and fit a dress on me that I think is supposed to be my birthday dress," Karrie replied and then she realized something. "Aw, just great! That means I have to wear that gown the whole day tomorrow! And I have to wear heels and who knows what they'll do to my hair and face!"

"I recall White having everyone lay out formal attire for tomorrow," Keith said. "Exactly what kind of birthday parties do they throw?"

"Normally formal when involves most of the family or certain members of my family," Karrie replied. "Our Christmas party is similar to a royal ball."

"Well, that explains why they're forcing me into a tuxedo," Keith commented while sweat dropping.

"You think that's bad?" Karrie asked. "They're forcing me into a full length ball gown!"

"Oh," Keith replied.

"They're force Sapphire into a dress too,"Ethan said as he seated himself on the other side of Karrie so that she was in between him and Keith.

"Oh, so they're making all the Hajime girls wear gowns, great," Karrie replied and Ethan laughed.

"Well, tomorrow IS a very special day," Ethan said and Keith and Karrie looked at him. Ethan smiled and laughed. "Karrie's turning sixteen; Jimmy, Gold, and I turned sixteen when you guys got here; and May and Sapphire are turning sixteen next month." Karrie smiled and nodded.

"You six were born one month after the other?" Keith asked. "That's freaky, and cool." Karrie and Ethan smiled. "But why is there such a big deal created over her birthday then?"

"Good question," Karrie replied. "I'm not sure what the answer would be."

_You know perfectly well why._ Ethan said mentally.

_I'm not telling him an answer that I don't like myself._ Karrie replied before making sure that all of her mental communication blocks were up except for the one for the pathway to communicate mentally with Ethan so that there was no possibility for Kate to overhear the conversation mentally. _ What am I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, I'm Rayquza's chosen protector and because the supposed destiny of Rayquaza's chosen protector is to die and be a sacrifice so the rest of the world stays safe?'_

_Whatever, at least it doesn't seem like we'll have that big battle in our life time._ Ethan said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Karrie shot him a look.

_You don't know?_ Karrie asked.

_Know what?_ Ethan asked.

"You know, I'm finding that knowing you two are having a conversation mentally and not being able to join in is kind of nerve racking and bit irritating," Keith said with a frown. Ethan and Karrie looked at him before chuckling.

"Sorry Keith," Karrie replied.

_Our enemy is picking up more activity recently._ Karrie replied mentally to Ethan's mental question. _We found out that Kellyn almost had a run in with them when he was little and was with Kate in the jungle._

_Man, why don't they tell me this stuff?_ Ethan asked and Karrie shrugged.

~with Kate~

"So, tomorrow they're hosting the birthday ball where?" Rhythmi asked.

"Same building as the concert was held in except on the second floor," Kellyn replied.

"Wait, there's a ball room over the concert hall?" Laurie asked and Kellyn nodded.

"And there's balconies and a floor above the ball room where Teah, White, Sakura, and their parents are staying," Kellyn said.

"Holy Miltank, your family is loaded!" Summer exclaimed and Kellyn grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Our ancestors knew how to save and earn money," Kellyn replied. "And the family's been blessed to have very talented members."

"Yeah, I've noticed that a lot of the family seems to be famous," Isaac said after nodding.

_So Teah and Blue forced Karrie into a gown?_ Kate asked.

_Well, so I've heard._ Kellyn replied. _All I know for sure is that they're forcing all the male Hajimes into tuxedos._

_Tuxedos can't be that bad._ Kate said.

_They're very stiffy. _Kellyn replied. _They're not fun to wear._ Kate had to resist the urge to giggle.

"Okay, you guys might want to go to bed so you'll be ready for the ball tomorrow!" Lyra said.

~the next day~

Todd, Isaac, Keith, and Ben patiently waited for the girls to emerge from their room (since Summer was getting ready with Kate and friends) when Bruno came by while fidgeting with his tie, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Bruno?" the boys asked, surprised to find the normally shirtless Martial Arts master in a tuxedo. He looked over at the boys.

"Yeah, yeah," Bruno replied. "Blame Blue, Teah, Aunt Mary-Ann, Aunt Brook, and Aunt Becky." The boys nodded in understanding. "Oh, by the way, Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"Teah and Blue kidnapped your girl again so you won't see her until during the ball," Bruno replied. Keith nodded before registering the fact that Bruno had referred to Karrie as his girl. Keith then turned bright red.

"HEY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!" Keith yelled. Laurie opened the door with a purple ball gown that was a halter dress that was full length so it flowed to the floor. She had her hair up in a bun but had her bangs curled on the sides of her face.

"What are yelling about Keith?" Laurie asked

"L-Laurie?" Todd asked while blushing.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Ben asked impatiently.

"We're not done!" Laurie replied. "I don't even have shoes on yet and the others are still doing hair and there's still make up to do."

"It's just a birthday party!" Keith and Ben exclaimed.

"Correction, it's a birthday ball," Isaac replied as Laurie closed the door after she went back into the room. At least thirty minutes later, the girls finally came out of the room.

"FINALLY!" Ben exclaimed when Laurie came out since it meant that the others were done too.

"That was a long time for hair and makeup," Keith commented while sweat dropping.

"Never question a girl taking a long time to get ready," Bruno said. "I learned that the hard way when I had to escort Teah to some formal dinner party."

"You're still here?" Todd asked and Isaac face palmed himself while Bruno sweat dropped.

"Okay," Laurie said. "Can the others come out or do we have to wait for you guys to be ready mentally?" She received a few glares but she shrugged them off as she walked in heels to Todd. Rhythmi walked out of the room dressed in a side strapped red ball gown that seemed to flow to almost the ground with her hair curled. She walked over to Isaac who was blushing and slipped her arms around his arm. Summer then walked out dressed in baby blue ball gown that ruffled from the waist down and had a halter top with the top being sequined (which means it had sparkly beads on it). Summer's hair was straighten minus her bangs which were curled and she had a matching blue headband that had a blue rose-like flower on the side of it. Ben was shocked and started to turn bright red as Summer walked over to him with a smile on her face. Kate then walked out dressed in a strapless purple ball gown with her hair curled with some of her hair pulled back in what would be a tiny pony tail but was held back with a barrette hair clip.

"Okay, I'll escort all of you to the ball room," Bruno said as he guided the group down the hallway. "Kellyn would have come but Aunt Becky is keeping him over there." Kate nodded and then Bruno escorted them to a familiar building. "I wonder if Karrie's snapped at Blue and Teah yet." Bruno then brought them to the ball room. He bowed and left the group to be awe struck by the room and the formality of it all. They tried looking for Kellyn but ended up finding Sakura and Kiwi instead.

"Hey girls, do you know where Kellyn is?"Kate asked. She then heard running footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Kellyn panting with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I've been...looking...all..over for you," Kellyn said before trying to catch his breath again. "Man, I hate tuxedos, they make running so much harder." Kate giggled and Kellyn finally caught his breath.

"How long were you running for?" Kate asked. Kellyn started to stand up straight with a grin before answering the question.

"Since Bruno told me you guys just walked into the room," Kellyn replied. "I was all the way in the back by the door that Jimmy, Gold, Ethan, Karrie, Sapphire, and May are supposed to be behind with Mom since she insisted I stay there until you came in case Karrie decided to snap while Blue and Teah forced her into a dress." Kellyn then took a good look at Kate and started to blush. "You look beautiful." Kellyn then turned bright red and started to rub the back of his head while looking at the ceiling. "I mean, you're always beautiful. The gown, um, is nice. You look gorgeous. Um, you...aw man, I'm rambling, aren't I?" The girls giggled with Kate who was smiling and blushing.

"Thank you Kellyn," Kate replied. "You look extra handsome in that tuxedo." Kellyn turned another shade of red which made Kate giggle. She took hold of Kellyn's arm and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"So when's Karrie coming out?" Keith asked and Kellyn turned his attention to the redhead.

"Um, when they announce their birthdays and open that big door that you can only get to by walking up those big white stone steps," Kellyn replied while pointing at the big white steps that are normally seen in princess movies. Keith looked over at the steps and then nodded. Kellyn then led Kate to the dance floor as the music started to play.

"I've never ball room danced before," Kate said and Kellyn smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you," Kellyn replied before guiding one of her hands to sit on his shoulder as he held the other hand. He put his free hand on her waist and then he guided her through the steps of ball room dancing. Soon Isaac and Rhythmi joined them as well as Laurie and Todd on top of the other couples who were already dancing and those who were now dancing. Ben and Summer looked at them and then looked at Keith before looking at each other.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be dancing?" Keith asked with a big dopy grin. Summer and Ben blushed. Ben offer his hand to Summer as an unspoken question of 'do you want to dance?' and she accepted it. The two best friends then started to dance on the ball room floor while smiling and blushing. Keith went over to the food table and started to fill a plate with food as he waited patiently for Karrie.

The music stopped after an hour and then one of the mothers had the music shut off as two of the fathers went to hold the handles of the door.

"Now, for our sweet sixteen 3 month birthday Hajimes!" Skyla announced. "For July, we have the triplets: Gold, Jimmy, and Ethan! For August, we have Karrie! For September we have the twins: Sapphire and May!" The Hajimes lined up on either side other steps when the doors were opened. Jimmy stepped out in a tuxedo with her arms linked with May who was dressed in a strapless pink princess ball gown, pink gloves that went past her elbows, and a tiara. Gold was after Jimmy and was linking arms with Sapphire who was wearing a strapless red princess ball gown, red gloves that went past her elbows, and a tiara. After Gold and Sapphire was Ethan, who was wearing a tuxedo, and Karrie who was wearing a strapless light blue princess ball gown, white gloves that went past her elbows, and a tiara. They walked down the stairs gracefully together and then people cheered before they ended up having to dance with each other.

Eventually Gold and Jimmy slipped away to dance with Marina and Crystal. Keith tried to move through the crowd of people to get to Karrie as May and Sapphire got a nice surprise: Drew and Ruby. May squealed after she gasped with her sister and then she proceeded to dance with Drew. Sapphire looked at Ruby in disbelief with her mouth wide open and while blushing since she knew Ruby never saw her in a gown before and she had no clue that Ruby was going to be here.

"Ahem," Ruby said to catch Sapphire's attention. "Would you like to dance, my princess?" Ruby bowed and offered her his hand while Sapphire turned bright red. She took hold of his hand and then they started to dance.

Keith tapped Ethan's shoulder when he finally got to them. Ethan looked over and smiled. Ethan bowed to Karrie and then to Keith and Keith just copied since Karrie curtsied. Keith took hold of Karrie's hand and then they started to dance.

"Care Bear, you never told me you were a princess," Keith said with a smirk on his face and Karrie blushed.

"I'm not a princess," she replied.

"Maybe not biologically," Keith said with a smile."But I know that there at least a couple people here who think you're a princess to." Karrie blushed and Keith took the opportunity to run his fingers through some of Karrie's hair and he lightly brushed his had across her cheekbone, creating a jolt of electricity to go down both of their spines.

The presents given were anywhere from jewelry to makeup to clothes to money to music to random things. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"You coming?" Keith asked.

"I can't sleep," Karrie replied after shaking her head.

"Someone has insomnia," Bruno commented as he walked by, causing Karrie to blush from embarrassment.

"What does that me?" Keith asked.

"She has trouble falling asleep, its a medical condition, right?" Bruno said as he looked at Karrie who shrugged.

"Ask Kellyn for the definition, not me,"Karrie replied before yawning.

"So how do you get to sleep?" Keith asked.

"It depends on the options given when its time to sleep," Karrie replied. "Singing, dancing, expelling excess energy normally helps." Keith nodded. "Well, I'm getting myself out this dress and getting myself into pajamas." Karrie walked out the building with Keith following her since he had to in order to get out.

"Would you? um... Would you be interested in sleeping outside with me?" Keith asked as he turned bright red and Munchlax snickered. "Or we could try Munchlax's Yawn attack." Karrie smiled while blushing.

"That's very sweet of you," Karrie replied. "But wouldn't that start rumors?"

"I guess you're right," Keith replied and he looked at Munchlax. "Take Munchlax though, maybe he can help you fall asleep." Karrie nodded and she allowed Munchlax to follow her into her room with Emolga. Keith then sighed before smiling and running to his room to sleep and get out of his tuxedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate:<strong> well, insomnia explains Karrie's sleeping problems.

**Me:** =3 I think this is a cute chapter

**Karrie:** remind me to kill Teah and Blue for forcing me into a dress again

**Me:**DX but you had fun!

**Karrie:** I still don't like dresses!

**Kellyn:** D= tuxedo are very uncomfortable!

**Me:** ^_^" so I've heard

**Keith:** DX man was that crowd huge!

**Karrie: **D= I know right! I thought I was going to have a panic attack! or a heart attack!

**Me:** well peeps, review!


	48. Chapter 48 Over 100 Degrees

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** so its been over 6 months since the last update...? ^_^"

**Karrie:** T.T

**Kellyn:** =.=

**Kate:** -_-

**Keith: **=(

**Me:** D= I get! I'm sorry!

**Kiwi:** on DeviantArt, there is a Hajime family tree (same username from fanfiction for her DA account)

**Kate:** the thing's huge O.O

**Me:** yep, it is

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does own anything except for her OCs and her ideas

**Keith:** you better have made me cookies!

**Me:** um...how about I give them to you later? ^.^" *didn't make any cookies*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 48: Over 100 Degrees<span>

After three days after the busy night, Karrie woke up from a Yawn-induced sleep to find the air conditioner blasting on high, much to Karrie's dismay.

"Why the heck is that thing blasting cold air?" Karrie asked as she rubbed the sides of her arms and stood up next to her bed.

"Because it's like 110 degrees outside," Kate replied as she walked in fully dressed in a white spaghetti strapped tank top and gray shorts. "We were suddenly hit by a heat wave."

"Weather does not change that quickly in Johto unless some stupid organizations rile up a few legendaries," Karrie mumbled.

"Man, it's hot," Rhythmi said while fanning herself while being dressed in shorts and a light pink tank top.

"I'm going to the indoor pool," Laurie said as she came out of the bathroom dressed in her green one piece bathing suit while carrying a towel.

"There's an indoor pool?" Rhythmi asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't there be one?" Karrie asked and Rhythmi rushed to gather her bathing suit and towel along with Kate's.

"Let's go then!" Rhythmi replied.

"You three go on, I'm going to take a while," Karrie said.

"You're sure?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep with this cold blasting in the room," Karrie replied as she rubbed her eye.

"Okay," Laurie said and the three left Karrie by herself, though Kate looked back with an expression filled with worry.

"Dang, I hate the cold," Karrie mumbled to herself before going to the bathroom and changing into a green tank top and black shorts.

_Who's bright idea was it to blast the AC on high right on me?_ Karrie asked her relatives as she opened her room's door with tired eyes with Munchlax and Emolga behind her.

_We can't have people die of heat exhaustion._ her mother replied and Karrie sighed.

"What's up?" Keith asked as he was waiting for her. Karrie lifted her head to see the redhead dressed in just swimming trunks.

"AC," Karrie mumbled in reply.

"Um, your picking a day like this to wear your hair down? Aren't you hot?" Keith asked. "Not like you should always keep your hair back." Karrie put her hand to her head and turned around to walk straight back into the bathroom to fix her hair. She walked back out and shut the room's door.

"I take it you'll be wanting to know where the indoor pool is and/or Kellyn's ice box," Karrie replied as she stretched.

"An ice box?" Keith asked.

"Its an a whole floor that is constantly at a cool temperature," Karrie replied. "It also happens to be where the indoor pool is." Karrie then started to walk down the hall. "Follow me, I'll take you there."

"O-Okay," Keith replied as he caught up with Karrie with Munchlax and Emolga at his side. Eventually they got to a stair case that they went down two floors before going on elevator. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Karrie replied. "What's the temperature outside?"

"Last time I heard, it was 103 degrees," Keith asked.

_'Something's not right with this heat wave.'_ Karrie thought.

"That's strange, especially for Johto," Karrie replied.

_Meiko, Kenny, Sapphire, White, Sakura, any ideas on what's causing the heat?_ Karrie asked her cousins mentally.

_I'm loving the heat, but I can't help but feel like somethings wrong, like it's not natural._ Sapphire replied mentally as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

_Something's wrong, I agree with Sapphire._ White replied. _How are you doing Meiko?_

_I feel agitated, how about you Kenny?_ Meiko said mentally.

_I feel the same, that and as if someone is trying to catch me._ Kenny replied.

_I feel awesome but annoyed at the same time._ Sakura said.

_I love the heat and all, but the AC is driving me crazy._ Karrie replied as a blast of cold air hit her.

"That feels much better!" Keith exclaimed as he ran into the hallway while Karrie walked slowly. "Doesn't it Karrie?"

"Yeah," Karrie lied with a smile.

"Karrie?" Blue asked. "What are you doing down here?" Karrie pointed her thumb at Keith. "Oh. Well, come with me, the others are waiting." They followed Blue down the hall to the indoor pool where Kellyn was sitting in a chair with a black t-shirt and swimming trunks by Kate who was in the purple bikini from before. Keith jumped into the pool as Karrie watched from afar, trying not to shiver too much. Blue walked up to her with Bruno. "Are you staying?"

"Probably not," Karrie replied. "I'm thinking of joining Meiko, Kenny, Sapph, Sakura, and White."

"You six have the best tolerance for heat," Bruno said. "You guys should probably try to figure out what's causing this heat wave." Karrie nodded.

"Was planning on it," Karrie replied. "Make sure everyone keeps cool."

"Will do," Blue replied with a smile. Karrie left with a wave and Kate walked up to Bruno and Blue.

"Where's Karrie going?" Kate asked.

"She's going to make sure nobody's out in the heat and corral a few relatives of ours that like to avoid this level." Blue replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kate asked.

"As long as she's not kept directly in front an AC, she's good," Blue replied with a smile while giving two thumbs up.

"Why don't you get ice boy in the pool?" Bruno asked and Kate walked away before dragging Kellyn into the pool with the help of Keith.

~with Karrie~

_Meiko, White, Kenny, Sapph, Sakura, outside NOW._ Karrie told her relatives mentally and by the time she was outside, they were all there. Meiko was dressed in a black sports bikini top, black bikini bottoms, and red bathing suit skirt. White had a white bikini top on with her short daisy dukes over her bikini bottom. Kenny had on a blue muscle tank top and green swim trunks while Sapphire had on a blue halter bikini top, blue bikini bottoms, and a blue bathing suit skirt. Sakura was wearing a pink and white bikini.

"You called?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, we're finding out what's causing the heat," Karrie replied and then Jasmine and Roxanne walked towards them with Zenya.

"We're coming with you," Jasmine said. "Just in case it's them again."

"Zenya, aren't you supposed to be Fiore right now?" Karrie asked.

"Almia, actually," Zenya replied. "But that's besides the point, you guys need a psychic and the other psychics are either tired from the practice for the battle tournament or isn't used to heat this high."

"Or don't have the liberty of teleporting," Roxanne added.

"Glad to see ya, Zen," Meiko exclaimed.

"Any clues we can go off on?" White asked. "Other than its hot?"

"Kenny and Meiko are agitated," Sakura replied.

"I'm not agitated! I just feel like I'm being chased!" Kenny protested.

"Which means Moltres is probably being chased by someone, or something," Daniel, Karrie's dad, replied. "And something probably is happening to Entei."

"Dad!" Karrie exclaimed with surprise.

"Glad you could join us," Roxanne said.

"It's probably them," Daniel said. "But then again, it could be a coincidence."

"Let's go get them then!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Whoever it is, they're by the mountains," Zenya replied.

"I'll stay, in case something pops up here," Daniel said. "Everyone else, head out." They all nodded before following Zenya into the woods.

~Karrie's P.O.V.~

Since we don't want to draw much attention, we're not allowed to use our powers unless we run into THEM. So we're going through the forest and starting to go up the mountain though I can smell oil, fire, and people.

You're probably wondering who THEM is and why we don't speak they're true name. Well, they're a group of people who have been against the Hajime family since the very beginning, when Hajimes first got legendary powers. Many times they have tried to kill us all and destroy the world, so yeah, they're not a nice bunch of people.

_Karrie, you and I will approach silently from the trees with Sakura. _ Zenya said mentally. _White, Jasmine, and Sapphire, come from the side. Kenny, Meiko, and Roxanne, go head first. There are people ahead._ We all obeyed because Zenya's Zenya and she's almost never wrong.

Well, you know those people who I was talking about? Well, judging from the people on the ground's clothing, we're dealing with them. They had Entei in a cage, a strange machine, and they even had Moltres in a cage. This isn't right, legendaries aren't supposed to be caught so easily!

"What the hell are you doing to those Pokemon?!" Meiko exclaimed as she came in with Kenny and Roxanne. The grunts panicked for a bit while spouting out Russian. How about I translate everything for you?

"_D***! It's them!_" one shouted.

"_What do we do now?_" the other said.

"You guys are useless," a tall blonde hair man dressed in a black cloak said. "We have the means to take them down. This is part of the plan." The man put his hand in the air. "Fire Dog, Fire Bird, and Rock Alien, it's nice to meet you. I am Nikolas Yami, a descendant of the first Legendary Hunters that hunted your ancestors, and because of my lineage, I've been blessed with the power to defeat you three." His hand began to glow blue. WHAT THE HECK?! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES WITH POWERS?! "I call upon the power of water to destroy you all!" Suddenly a huge rush of water came out and soaked Meiko, Kenny, and Roxanne, weakening them greatly.

"Dragon Pulse!" White shouted as she emerged from the bushes.

"Shock Cannon!" Jasmine shouted as she emerged as well.

"Hammer Arm!" Sapphire shouted as she jumped out to hit Nikolas directly. I moved to go help but Zenya stopped me, so I had no choice but to wait.

Nikolas simply stepped aside to evade Dragon Pulse and Shock Cannon before merely using his water power to stop Sapphire's attack and hurting her as well.

"I know you have a psychic with you, no need to hide," Nikolas said. "Besides, I know there is still the Rainbow Bird and the little Victory Flame to be lured out here." Zenya growled and jumped down with Sakura.

_Stay up there, he doesn't realize the Legendary Hajime, a.k.a. the Great Dragon, is here. You're our trump card_. Zenya told me mentally and I had to suppress a growl.

"Ah, so let me guess, Rainbow Bird decided to stay behind?" Nikolas asked. "Must be getting old."

"Energy Ball!" Zenya shouted while shooting out a ball of green energy at the water user. He was hit, but he was still standing.

"That all you got?" Nikolas asked.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sakura shouted as she glowed blue and rammed her head into the man. It clearly did damage.

"Crank the heat to 120," Nikolas said and the grunts obeyed. "You better hope that no one you care about is outside." Zenya was clearly sweating like crazy and the suddenly, Roxanne and Zenya fainted from the heat soon followed by Jasmine. It was hot, but I was fuming with anger, especially when he laid a hand on Sakura and smacked her into a tree. "Give it up, none of you can win." I let out a growl, making him look around before I jumped down with a roar, scaring his grunts away in a heartbeat. "The Great Dragon." I was almost seeing red, but I knew he was shocked. I could feel that my fangs had emerged and my nails had elongated as well as sharpened. I growled at him. "So your the great beast, what a savage." I jumped up and then came at him with blinding speed in a human form of Aerial Ace. "That all you got?"

"You haven't even see a quarter of what I can do, hunter," I replied as I faced him with electricity flowing to my hand. "Thunder anyone?" A huge bolt of lightning came down on Nikolas and greatly injured him.

"I'll turn the heat on so much, the ACs will fail," Nikolas threatened in a panic as I walked towards him with drawn claws. I put my hand on the machine.

"You mean with this?" I asked before I blasted it with Focus Blast, destroying the machine. "Oops."

"I still have Entei and Moltres!" Nikolas exclaimed as the temperature began to drop down to 100 and then to 90. I used Extreme Speed and Dragon Claw to destroy the cages, letting the legendaries free.

"As you were saying?" I asked as I sharpened my claws.

"I was just leaving!" Nikolas replied as he tried to run away. I used Hyper Beam and set him flying off. As my relatives started to come to, I started to be able to see more clearly and man, did I make a mess of my surroundings. My teeth and nails went back to normal and Lyra, on cure, popped up to heal everyone with Kiwi to transport everyone back, except for Zenya, because she really needs to get back to the Ranger Union.

"I don't remember hearin' about them havin' powers," Sapphire said and I nodded.

"Looks like Karrie's temper saved us this time," Roxanne said as she brushed herself off. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Your friends are worried about you," Kiwi said.

"They are?" I asked, as I was suddenly dumbstruck. I was whacked in the back by Meiko, and trust me, she whacks hard even when she's not trying to hurt someone.

"They're true friends, Kare," Meiko said. "Everyone can see that."

"Oh, and I've been wondering, is it possible that Kate might have powers from a legendary like us?" Kenny suddenly asked. "I mean, we are missing Genesect and Keldeo still."

"I don't know," Zenya replied. "That is something the Elders would know, especially Old Hajime."

"Huh, how come I never thought about that?" I asked.

"Because you probably just have written it off as a coincidence and an abnormality." Roxanne replied.

"Well, we'll ask the Elders next time we see them," Lyra said. "Can we go now? I want to play volley ball with a big beach ball in the pool." We smiled and nodded and we were all teleported. Zenya went to the Ranger Union while the rest of us went back to the Hajime property by the building we started from.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"KARRIE!" Keith and Kate exclaimed as they ran out and hugged the short brunette, startling her.

"Told ya they were worried," Kiwi said as she skipped away and Meiko gave her two thumbs up.

"Karrie!" Laurie and Rhythmi exclaimed and it was evident that Karrie didn't know what to do.

"Hey! Shorty's back!" Ben exclaimed as he stepped outside with Summer. Kellyn was standing in the doorway, using the door frame as support.

"What did you call me?!" Karrie exclaimed as she snapped. Kate, Keith, Laurie, and Rhythmi's hold on her loosened as they were startled at her sudden outburst, but they quickly moved to restrain her from letting her temper get the best of her.

"Eep!" Ben exclaimed as he was startled at her reaction while Summer shook her head and Kellyn let out a sigh.

"Hold your breath and count to ten, Kare," Kellyn said and Karrie surprisingly obeyed, causing her to become calm.

"You guys can let go now, I'm not going to take his head off or anything," Karrie said and her four friends let go of her. "But thanks, for restraining me, I would have hated to find out I hurt a friend in a rage of anger."

"Man, your temper still as bad as I remember it being," Kenny exclaimed.

"But at least she's not as likely to explode as she used to," Lyra added.

"Don't remind me," Karrie mumbled.

"At least it more tameable now," White pointed out.

"She wouldn't be Karrie if she didn't have a temper that showed ever so often," Rhythmi said.

"How about we talk about something else?" Laurie asked.

"Yes, let's," Karrie replied.

"Why did the temperature suddenly go down from high hundreds to the nineties?" Kate asked. Karrie and the other Hajimes coughed in surprise and awkwardness as they did not anticipate someone asking them about the weather.

"Must have been a fire legendary passing through," White replied.

"Can we go play in the pool now?" Lyra and Kiwi asked.

"Sure," White replied and left with Lyra and Kiwi.

"Well, I'm starving!" Meiko exclaimed. "Let's go see if Aunt Mary-Ann will make us lunch!" Karrie's, Kenny's, Roxanne's, Jasmine's, Sakura's, and Sapphire's stomachs growled on cue.

"Patrolling the property sure works up an appetite!" Roxanne exclaimed while she sweat dropped with Jasmine, Sapphire, Kenny, and Karrie before laughing along with Sakura and Meiko before Keith's and Ben's stomachs growled.

"Guess its time to eat," Ben said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropping while Keith did the same.

"I have to admit, I am hungry," Kate replied as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Then let's eat!" Summer exclaimed.

"Last one to the kitchen has to help clean the dishes!" Sakura, Karrie, and Sapphire exclaimed before running off into the building.

"You're on," Kellyn replied before chasing after the three girls to avoid being trampled by everyone else who started to run after the girls.

"Cheaters! You three had a head start!" Keith exclaimed.

"'The early bird catches the worm'!" Karrie and Sapphire exclaimed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to run in the hallways," Kenny said as he looked at Roxanne, who was running too.

"If you can't beat them, join them!" Roxanne replied with a smile before running ahead, leaving Kenny in last place.

"Woo hoo!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Your family is awesome!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well, you won't meet a family quite like us," Jasmine replied as she ran along side Summer. "That's for sure."

"I wish my family was like this," Summer said.

"KEITH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Ben exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" Keith exclaimed as the two raced down the hall.

"I love you guys," Kate said as she laughed as she ran.

Finally they reached the kitchen where Mary-Ann was, with Rhythmi in last place.

"Bread is on the table, Caitlin will be there shortly to take orders for drinks and Carol will give you your menus so you have idea of what I can make in this kitchen for you kids," Mary-Ann said. Mary-Ann was a petite woman with chocolate brown hair thrown up in a bun dressed in a pink summer day dress with a white frilly apron over it. She also had adorable blue eyes.

After they got their drinks and met Carol, a woman with brownish pink hair that was shoulder length accompanied by blue eyes. They ordered their food, though it was quite a process as there were many options. Finally, everyone had what they wanted and were eating happily while chatting about ranger-oriented subjects, trainer-oriented subjects, celebrity-oriented subjects, and so on.

Eventually, the subject of the freak heat wave was dropped completely, though Kate and Keith had their suspicions, and they went through the day playing volleyball, swimming, splashing each other, running around, laughing, singing, talking, and just plain having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *gives Keith cookies*

**Keith:** YAY! For a while there, I thought you didn't make me cookies!

**Me:** um, yeah, sure, let's go with that

**Kellyn:** this chapter was interesting

**Me:** yeah, but now I'm hungry

**Kate:** well, thank you followers for patiently waiting for the next chapter of this story!

**Me:** yes, thank you!

**Karrie:** well, that's it for this chapter! Until next time, bye!

**Me:** And don't forget to review please!


	49. Chapter 49 Plans and a Tamer?

The Thing With Hajimes

**Hajimes with the rest of the known cast:** *standing in a big room with a welcome back poster behind them*

**Lyra:** this is so exciting!

**Kellyn:** how do we know if she's coming back today?

**Keith:** We won't unless we have a chapter for the story

**Blue:** and I found evidence that she's been coming in secretly and working on a chapter for this story

**Zenya:** you could be a little less snoopy

**Green:** Thank you!

**Zenya:** ah, you're welcome? O.o

**Me:** *walks in with a boy* And this is where The Thing With Hajimes, my first published fanfiction story I ever started plays out...*looks at all the people in the room and who's in the crowd* Um, you may want to step back away from me for a couple seconds...

**Boy: **why?

**Me:** . you'll see in just a sec

**Lyra, Moon, Kiwi, Emolga, Topaz, & Sakura:** ASH! *all go and hug me*

**Me:** oof! Hey girls =) *turns to the boy* see

**Karrie:** ASH! How's it been?

**Me:** good, thing's aren't as busy as they used to so I'll have more time for all of you

**Keith:** YAY! You're back!

**Me:** I'm not giving you cookies or any form of food

**Keith:** aw...

**Kate:** Welcome back, we've missed you

**Me:** I can tell...

**Kellyn:** It's good to see you

**Gold:** who's the boy?

**Me:** um, well, over the time I've been gone, I, um, surprisingly, um, got a boyfriend =)

**Blue:** OMG! CONGRATULATIONS!

**Jimmy:** so he knows about us?

**Me:** not yet, at least not in reality anyways. I just decided to go through the motions of showing him around with this hologram image of him. *clicks a button and boy is gone*

**Blue:** When's the wedding and can I be a bridesmaid?

**Me:** *turns bright red* There's no wedding, at least not yet. I'm still in high school. And no, you're not going to be a bridesmaid, I have other people who aren't fictional characters in mind for that position.

**Blue:** aw...

**Bruno:** ahem, anyways, pokelover0ash only owns her OCs and her ideas...

**Me:** eek! That's right! Places everyone! Showtime in one minute!

*people scramble around to where they belong*

**Kellyn:** I missed this crazy life

**Keith:** ya, it's pretty crazy when Ash is here

**Me:** what's that supposed to mean?

**Kellyn & Keith:** oh nothing

Chapter 49: Plans and a Tamer?

Garnet walked into a room one August day to find his tomboyish cousin sitting on the bamboo floors with a circle of large papers around her and a map. She was obviously aggravated as there were many crunched up papers that look like they were thrown by a person who no longer cared if they made the basket or not. She was putting a lot of thought into whatever she was doing and Garnet wondered if it would be safe to interrupt her. It wasn't long before he realized this cousin of his was in a room that was technically off limits for the students in which she was technically part of.

"Hey Ray, whatcha doing?" Garnet asked, startling his cousin, Karrie.

"Oh, hey Nettie," Karrie replied. "Phew, thought you might have been someone else."

"Who did you think I was?" Garnet asked with his eyebrows up and Karrie sighed.

"Keith," Karrie replied. "I had to go into one of the off limit rooms so that he can't find me and see what I'm working on."

"Why?" Garnet asked as he sat down by his cousin.

"It's his birthday today, he's turning seventeen," Karrie replied.

"So, all of this are attempts at the Legendary Hajime trying to plan a big birthday party?" Garnet asked as he stifled a laugh. Karrie turned red. "And to think your the one who hates it when people throw big parties for you." This made Karrie turn even more red. Garnet laughed and picked up a couple papers she had been working on. "So, he likes Nickleback, Green Day, Taio Cruiz, and so on as far music goes, loves chocolate milk, loves chocolate cake, and...wow, you're planning on going all out for him. You might as well kiss him on the lips if your going through this much planning and thought for his birthday." Karrie turned bright red. "Why don't you set up over by the lakeside? I can help, you know."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Karrie asked.

"Because you were over thinking things," Garnet replied. "Now, let's see, we can set up a stage and tables, put up lights, run electrical lines to and through the area, and we can suspend a disco like ball filled with confetti and candy in the air."

"When were you such a good party planner?" Karrie asked and Garnet's cheeks turned pink.

"Since I started getting into the baking business," Garnet replied quietly.

"You're finally going into the baking business?!" Karrie asked.

"Yeah," Garnet replied.

"Sweet, I'm going to be one of your first customers, I love your chocolate cake," Karrie exclaimed.

"You're not half bad when it comes to baking yourself," Garnet replied.

"I blame my mother for that ability," Karrie said while sweat dropping.

"Okay, so a large multiple layer chocolate cake, and how about this set up?" Garnet asked as he drew a stage with lights and then tables for presents and food nearby a rectangular dance floor along with tables set up behind the dance floor and by the lake view. He also drew a beautiful cake worthy of either a rich kid's birthday party or a wedding cake.

"Dang, you draw extremely well," Karrie exclaimed as he added a disco ball suspended in the air by key points that were on metal bared towers. "Now we just have to set it all up and make the cake."

"That and get a DJ and performers as well as instruments and a sound system." Garnet replied. "I'll contact my brothers for help." Karrie nodded as it was much easier to contact those who shared the same parent, are your parents, and/or someone you held a close friendship with, or was Psychic.

'_Hey bros, want to help Ray set up a birthday party for the ginger?_' Garnet asked and soon they had five dark haired guys in the room ready to help. They looked at the plans that were drawn and soon Karrie found herself outside watching Red, Jimmy, Bruno, and Gold set up the stage and dance floor as Ethan brought over tables.

'_You mind help setting up so this goes faster, or are you just going to gawk at us?'_ Ethan asked as a smirked formed on his face. Karrie's cheeks were dusted with light pink blush as she ran over to help her cousin set up tables as Garnet told them were to place the tables. Least to say, Garnet can be very bossy when it comes to something he helped design.

~with Kellyn~

"Hey has anyone seen Karrie?" Keith asked as he walked into a room where Kellyn was reading a novel while playing with Kate's hair as Kate was sleeping on his lap. Kellyn looked up in surprise.

"No, actually I haven't," Kellyn replied.

"Any ideas on where she'd be?" Keith asked.

"Several, but there are many places she could be on the property," Kellyn replied. "You'd be better off waiting until Aunt Zoe yells for lunch or supper."

"Great, and I wanted to spend today with her today," Keith said as he sat down on a red bean bag.

"Why today out of all days?" Kellyn asked before remembering that today was Keith's birthday. "Oh, right, your birthday."

"I'm sure she has a good reason," Kate said. "To be missing on your birthday."

~with Teah~

"Are the fans gone now?" Teah asked with messy brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and sweatpants-like shorts and a t-shirt. White peeked through the window by slightly lifting up the blinds.

"There's just a busty chick with a clique waiting outside," White replied and Teah peeked out the window with her sister.

"Isn't she that girl that tries to attach herself to Kellyn and Kellyn's friend?" Teah asked.

"Possibly," White replied. "You mean the one who was hitting on Ethan at the party?"

"Yes," Teah replied.

"Then yeah, that's her," White replied.

"Hm, I've got an idea," Teah said. "Follow me." Teah opened the door and walked out barefoot. White followed her in her daisy dukes and white tank top.

"OMG, its her," a blonde follower said as the 'busty chick' crossed her arms with an unimpressed expression.

"Hey girls!" Teah said while waving.

"You're not as pretty in person as you are on magazines," the leader said and Teah had to restrain herself despite being insulted.

"And why is that?" Teah asked.

"Your pictures are obviously Photoshopped, no one can pull off what you supposedly pull off on a regular basis," the leader replied. "I don't see how some chick like you could have become famous."

'_Teah, calm down and don't blow, don't snap._' White warned.

"What's your name?" Teah asked while trying to not slap the girl or loose her temper. If its one thing all Hajimes have, it's a ferocious temper.

"Sasha Queens," the leader replied. "Daughter of Elisha Queens." Teah twitched as she tried to remain calm and not have her Hajime instincts to kick in with the eye color change.

_'Who's Elisha Queens?'_ White asked.

_'The most sluttiest actress and pop star singer wannabe._' Teah replied.

"I didn't know she had a daughter, though I'm not too surprised," Teah replied.

"Of course not, my mother made sure the press didn't know about me so that I could be given the most normal childhood she could give me," Sasha said.

'_And I take it she was spoiled rotten with a ton of different men in the house.'_ White said.

_'That's what it seems to be.'_ Teah replied.

"Is that so?" Teah asked.

'_Did this mother of this girl steal a boy from you or something? You're kinda overflowing with negative energy that I'm tempted to neutralize.'_ White said.

_'No and yes at the same time on that aspect. She just decides to try to ruin my career at every turn._' Teah replied.

_'Obviously something more is to it than that, but okay sis.'_ White replied.

"Yeah," Sasha replied. "And mom's right, you suck, trying to be a perfect angel to the world and put up a face that you don't have any dark secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, even you." Teah said. "Secrets make people interesting and unique. If we knew all their secrets, people would be dreadfully boring."

'_Some people are boring even with secrets._' White commented with a smile.

~with Keith~

The redhead laid down on a couch, giving up for a short rest from his hunt for Karrie.

_Why do the world's protectors have to be so darn hard to find? More specifically, why do Hajimes in general hide so well? Why is it that whenever they want to be found you can find them and when they don't you can't?_ Keith thought.

~with Ben~

The teenager with brown gravity defying hair lounged on floating lounge in a pool out by the deck of the guest house his school was staying at here in Johto. He was enjoying not having Sasha cling to him even though she's the only girl he's seen show obvious interest in him. He hasn't noticed that Summer likes him more than just a friend, which is very unfortunate and yet very expected of the boy.

In case you haven't figured it out, this boy is named Ben, Benjamin Natsuya to be more specific.

His Starly cooed before landing on his bare chest that remarkably actually had abs. Granted they weren't as grand or defined as Kellyn's, but he didn't go through the amount of training Kellyn has had to do within his life.

"Hey Star," Ben said as he ruffled the bird's feathers and scratched it behind it's head.

"Hey Ben," Summer said as she looked over the wooden railing of the deck. She was dressed in her boyish blue swimwear she had worn previously. She was a special girl, to Ben and to her friends. She was a tough cookie with a soft kind loving heart who would never try to dress her guy friends in dresses or in pink, which is unlike Rhythmi and Kate along with other girls like Blue, Moon, and Teah. Heck, even Hannah, the cold redhead, and Karrie, the tomboy, would enjoy helping in getting certain boys into dresses and pink, but not Summer. She was special, and she was special in more ways than she nor anyone else could imagine.

"Star, did you just talk in Summer's voice?" Ben asked his bird. Starly rolled her eyes.

"No doofus, try looking up at who's standing on the deck," Summer replied and Ben scrunch up his nose before looking up at Summer.

"Aw, I was kinda hoping you and Star switched places so that you could show interest enough to sit on my abs and Star could beat up that Jason for me in your place," Ben replied. Starly whacked her future ranger partner in the head with her wing while Summer crossed her arms while pink dusted her cheeks as she stole a quick glance at Ben's abs. "OW! STAR!"

"Well, you kinda deserved that," Summer said before throwing on a white tank top over her two piece bathing suit before pulling up black shorts.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"I'm going out for a walk, see if I can meet up with Karrie and have her teach me how to kick your butt better," Summer replied.

"But you kick my butt well enough without any help," Ben complained and Summer grinned. Little did Ben know, she was going more because her gut told her that the short brunette was going to need her and she learned to always trust her gut. It was why she saved Ben, herself, and others many times during her short life. "Be careful and don't get lost."

"Yep," Summer replied.

"And bring Star with her, and Star come back to me as soon as she's in trouble and lead me to her," Ben said and Starly chirped before flying over to Summer.

"Okay, see ya," Summer replied before running off with Ben's Starly.

See Summer has always known she was different, her father was a scientist who was under the wrong side during the reign of terror of Go Go Rock Squad and her mother, whom she loved dearly, always seemed to be hiding secrets.

~with Karrie~

Everything was beautifully set and Karrie was helping the guys carefully bring out Garnet's chocolate masterpiece that was was guarded by stainless steel plate for the bottom and his new diamond glass top that cover the top of case. Least to say, it was heavy and required at least two Hajimes to carry it.

She sniffed as she picked up the scent of dirt, rock, minerals, sweaty stink, and something else that was way off. She also smelt danger, something she was able to do when she was among fellow Hajimes thanks to Rayquaza.

"You okay Ray?" Gold asked. "Do ya smell something other than us and the delicious cake?"

"Ya, danger, dirt, rocks, minerals, oh, and danger," Karrie replied.

"You can smell danger?" Gold asked.

"Ya, all of us have our own way of sensing danger thanks to the legendary but they only seem to really kick in for most when they're among other Hajimes," Ethan replied. "Someone wasn't paying attention when Old Hajime was teaching us about our legendary powers."

"When has he ever payed much attention to anything that wasn't moving fast, a girl, a car, or a weapon?" Red asked.

"Um, we are all technically deadly weapons Red, and he doesn't pay much attention to that," Garnet replied.

"I was more thinking nonliving weapons," Red replied as he sweat dropped.

"Hey, I paid attention!" Gold protested. "Just not to the sniffing danger part."

"Because your legendary doesn't sniff danger, it feels it through electrical currents like the rest of the electric legendaries." Bruno replied.

"Oh, is that why things get all prickly before something bad happens to me when at least one of you is around?" Gold asked.

"Yes," his brothers and cousin replied in harmony. The cake was place on a table and they sat down on the stage.

"Wow, I learn new things about us everyday," Gold said. "Did you know that we can use our powers to make toasters fly at people's head?"

"I think only some of us can do it, like electric and psychic types," Red replied.

"Do I want to know that background story?" Garnet asked.

"Probably not," Ethan replied.

"Hey, my dark energy can move things," Bruno commented.

"And I don't know about you but I can sure as heck make a toaster fly at your head with my power," Karrie added with a raised fist.

"Okay, okay, so it's not as cool or special as I thought it was." Gold replied as he raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Is it just me, or does the danger level see to increase?" Bruno asked.

"The ground is very disturbed," Ethan replied.

"And it reeks to high heavens of danger," Karrie replied as Jimmy noticed a cloud of dust coming their way.

"Um, guys, dust cloud coming at at 12 o' clock and fast," Jimmy said as he jolted right up. The group of Hajimes all stood up in alarm.

"I guess it's a good thing Teah hasn't responded to come over to help us with dance and music," Ethan replied. "She'd freak if she got covered in dirt."

"But only if she has a show coming up or knows that outsiders are watching, right?" Red asked.

"So she says," Karrie replied. "She never did take the slime, the goo, and the mud pranks very well, she's as bad as Kellyn when it comes to it, and both are scary in their own right."

"Rhydon and Rhyhorn in coming!" Gold exclaimed as he clung to Jimmy in terror. "Save me!"

"Why the heck do you think I can save you, I have the same type of power as you!" Jimmy replied. "Get off of me!"

"Right, ETHAN!" Gold exclaimed before jumping on his other brother and clinging on to him for dear life.

"Gold!" Ethan exclaimed.

"This is bad, we've got mainly electric versus rock and ground," Garnet replied.

"But we don't always need a type advantage," Red replied.

"But we can't risk revealing our powers to the school kids," Bruno said as he placed his hand on Red's shoulder.

"Oh crap, what do we do? They're coming right for us!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I don't have my Pokemon on me!"

"Neither do we!" the rest of the boys, minus Bruno, exclaimed in horror.

"We'll have to use our martial arts training and our intelligence, though I realize some of you are lacking the capacity to hold much intelligence." Bruno replied. "Karrie, do you have your student capture styler?" Karrie searched her pockets but only found chocolate bar wrappers.

"Aw man, I left it in my room so that people couldn't call me!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Well, we're screwed," Gold said.

"Yeah, nice knowing you all," Jimmy added.

"Guys, they're not going to kill us, someone must have just agitated them in the mountains," Ethan said as he tried to pry Gold off of him. "And could you get off of me you big log!"

"No, I want my mommy!" Gold replied as he head on tighter.

"You have ten seconds before I use stone edge or something on you," Ethan replied as he continued to try to pry his brother off of him. The Rhyhorn and Rhydon came closer and then everyone noticed something rather unusual about them. They were black with red glowing lines all over their bodies.

"That's not normal," Garnet said.

"Nah, cause do you normally see pokemon that have glowing red lines in an ancient pattern of evil?" Karrie asked.

"Evil?" Gold asked.

"Ancient?" Jimmy asked.

"Legendary Hunters?" Ethan asked.

"How do you know so much?" Red asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and because I do," Karrie replied.

"So, we're screwed because obviously one that isn't going to try to squirt water at us if behinds, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Right," Garnet replied and nodded.

"Mommy!" Jimmy shrieked before joining Gold on Ethan.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Ethan exclaimed as he tried to shake his two dear brothers off of him.

"My cake!" Garnet exclaimed. "They're going to ruin it!"

"Don't be a priss Nettie," Gold replied.

"Yeah, it makes you look kinda gay," Jimmy commented making Ethan stopped struggling and look away, yet only Karrie and Bruno noticed. Karrie whacked Jimmy in the head and hard, knocking him off of Ethan and startling Gold.

"What's wrong with some being flamboyant?" Karrie asked.

"Nothing Ray, I'm sorry," Jimmy replied. "And I'm sorry Garnet."

'_This is why I could never tell them._' Ethan said to Karrie .

'_They love you, they'd accept you regardless. They're your brothers, you're triplets.'_ Karrie replied.

_'But, Jimmy..._' Ethan said.

'_I'll kick his butt if he makes your life a living hell, heck I'll do the same to anyone who tries to make your life a living hell._' Karrie replied.

_'Thank you Kare,_' Ethan said and Karrie smiled.

"It's alright, just Gold, NEVER call me prissy." Garnet said. "You know it took me along time to show off my baking talents outside of closed doors and I don't want to be compared to that prissy rich boy, Jewels."

"Ya, I'm sorry Sparky," Gold replied.

"So, controlled Rhydon and Rhyhorn by evil people, have any ideas?" Bruno said.

"Um, how about not clinging to the one who can do something against them out of a set of triplets?" Ethan asked and Gold reluctantly got down from his gentle hearted brother.

"Let's try to deter them away from Keith's birthday present," Karrie said before running towards the stampede, which is not something a sane completely normal person would do. The group of Hajimes tried to stop the stampede but were not succeeding.

Karrie was in tears as she watch the stampede start to trash what she worked so hard to put together for Keith. Summer saw the stampede as she approached from the woods. She didn't have a styler but she knew she had to do something, especially since Karrie seemed to paralyzed as she was about to be trampled over. Summer ran out in front of Karrie and put her hand out and closed her eyes.

'_Stop, don't hurt her!'_ Summer cried out mentally and a blue aura was emitted from her hands, shocking the Hajimes. The Pokemon returned to normal, licked Summer and went back to the mountains.

"No way," Gold said before his jaw hanged open with the rest of his brothers.

"Did, did you see that?" Jimmy asked.

"She just emitted power and changed them back to normal," Garnet replied.

"Um," Summer said as she blushed as she forgot that only she knew that she had this special connection to Pokemon that not even Rangers had.

"That was awesome," Red replied.

"I thought they had all died out," Bruno said.

"She's a, she's a," Karrie stuttered.

"She's a Tamer," Ethan exclaimed.

"Wait, what? You mean you know who and what I am?" Summer asked.

"Um, ya," Karrie replied. "Never expected to find a Tamer, but thank you for saving my butt."

"You're welcome," Summer replied while blushing. "So what are you guys if you know about me?"

"You are a gifted being called a Pokemon Tamer, you have the gift that has been passed down generations to tame, calm, and control Pokemon." Ethan explained.

"That explains a bit, but what about you guys?" Summer asked and the Hajimes looked at each other.

"You can't tell ANYONE about it," Karrie replied.

"But we're the Legendary Protectors," Bruno added.

"That explains so much," Summer replied.

"Yeah," Karrie replied with a nod. "And we have hunters after us, so for your protection, we ask that you don't tell anyone about that and for your safety, don't tell people about your gift as some may try to misuse you and your gift."

"Trust me, I know that goes without saying," Summer said. "Especially since my father got tangled in with the wrong crowd years ago when I was young."

"I suppose there's a story we'll be hearing about in the future," Karrie replied as she noticed Summer get a bit depressed. "But that's for the future, you got great friends and you got the Hajimes. We're a bunch of goofballs but we can kick some serious butt."

"Ya, when some of us aren't screaming for their mom in the face of danger," Ethan said as he glared at Jimmy and Gold who smiled sheepishly. Summer chucked.

"Alright, we need to clean this up and set up a party," Karrie said.

"A party? For who?" Summer asked.

"For Keith," Gold replied with a sing song voice.

"Ooh," Summer replied in the same kind of voice causing Karrie to turn bright red. "How about I help set up?"

"That would be great!" Karrie exclaimed. "And we can bond! I've always wanted another tomboy to befriend! Rhyth keeps trying to get me in so many dresses and pink stuff." Summer laughed before putting her arm around the short little brown haired teenager.

"I'd like that," Summer said. "Besides, both of my friends are male, I need some female friends that aren't going to try to get me into a dress."

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Karrie replied.

"And why do I have a feeling she just a got a partner in kicking all of our a****?" Gold asked.

"language," Summer and Karrie replied in harmony as they both hit him in the head at the same time.

"Because she just did," Jimmy replied.

"Ow...I don't like this," Gold said as he held his head.

"So, the cake survived," Garnet said as he held up the giant heavy cake by himself.

"Now that's a strong boy," Summer exclaimed and Garnet smiled.

"Thank you mi'lady," Garnet replied as he bowed.

"Oh, and a gentleman, now Ben could take a few lessons from you," Summer said.

"Take a few lessons from who?" Ben asked as he came out of the woods.

"The woods are popular today," Red said.

"From Garnet," Karrie replied.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked. "You're supposed to be in the pool."

"And you're supposed not to get into any trouble," Ben replied. "Starly came frantically saying something about a stampede."

Ah yes, Starly was supposed to go back to Ben if trouble showed up so that Ben could come to her rescue even though Summer could clearly hold her own more than Ben.

"Oh, THAT stampede," Jimmy commented.

"We took care of it together, no injuries to ya girl," Gold replied which caused Ben to turn red.

"And we've sustained barely any injuries ourselves, in case you're wondering," Ethan added.

"A stampede?!" Ben exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Summer snapped.

"Sorry, I was just worried." Ben replied.

"Hey Ben, do you want to help us set up Keith's birthday party?" Karrie asked, trying to change the subject before Ben and Summer got into a fight.

"Sure, though he's been looking for you," Ben replied.

"Really?" Karrie asked. "Well, guess he'll have to keep looking and not find us until we're ready for him to find us."

"Is that his cake?" Ben asked as he looked at the cake Garnet was holding.

"Yes," Garnet replied. "I designed and made it myself, with Karrie's approval of course."

"AWESOME!" Ben exclaimed. "Wait, how heavy is that thing that you can hold it with one hand."

"Um, well," Garnet replied while he tried to do the math in his head.

"That thing is wicked heavy, weighs like a ton to me," Gold replied.

"Wow, you work out a lot!" Ben exclaimed and Garnet shook his head.

"No, I don't really," Garnet replied. "I bake a lot and have a lot of arm work out between all the exercise I get from baking and training my Pokemon as well as traveling with friends."

"Oh," Ben replied.

"Ya," Garnet replied.

"So, to start, I guess we should clean up the mess the stampede made, huh?" Bruno asked.

"Was he always there?" Ben asked Summer quietly.

"Yes," Summer replied.

"Oh, oops," Ben replied while sweat dropping.

The Hajimes along with Summer and Ben cleaned up and set up Keith's party in the matter of hours, which was something they were running low on. Keith was going to be in for a surprise, and hopefully, he'd like it.

~end of chapter~

**Kate:** =( how come me and Kellyn didn't have much of a spotlight?

**Me:** because the stars of this chapter did not include you two, sorry

**Karrie:** Tamers...I did not see that one coming =O

**Garnet:** you sure love curveballs

**Me:** not really, baseball and softball aren't really my thing

**Garnet:** T.T

**Summer:** cool, now I have super awesome powers!

**Karrie:** Summer! You're not suppose to tell anyone, remember?

**Summer:** relax, it's not like we're going to break the third wall in the story, or is it the fourth wall? Oh well...

**Karrie:** I've broke a few walls

**Me:** Kare, you've only broke actual walls which are not the walls she's talking about. She's talking about the dimensions in which the fictitious world resides in which is separate from the actual world.

**Karrie:** but hasn't she broke one of those walls then in the past?

**Me:** maybe, I don't remember...

**Ethan:** anyways, review while Garnet serves cake

**Me:** wait, there's cake?!

**Ethan:** ya, it's part of your welcome back party

**Me: ***starts tearing up* You guys are the best


	50. Chapter 50 Happy Birthday!

The Thing With Hajimes

**Keith:** *points at me* see! I told you! I told you! I told you she was back! *still in a bubble from when he tried to invade Chapter 2 of the Avatar fanfiction*

**Kate:** We missed you so much!

**Me:** TT_TT I love you guys...fanfiction's format has changed and improved so much!

**Kellyn:** right, you can add Keith and OC (for Karrie) to the characters for the story now.

**Me:** to think this was originally just going to be a story about young ranger love and the boy's abnormal sister who ends up falling for his best friend TT_TT this is turning out way much better

**Karrie:** really? wow!

**Ben:** I wanna continue the story, hurry, hurry, hurry!

**Me:** =( you're so impatient

**Summer:** pokelover0ash does not own anything except for her OCs.

**Me:** fine...

Chapter 50: Happy Birthday!

Keith was still having trouble finding Karrie and it was getting dark out. He was disappointed. He wanted to spend the day with his best female friend who he happened to have a crush on. He then got a call from Rhythmi and it seemed as though finally he might get a break.

"Keith! You have to come by the lake that's nearby woods!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Well that narrows it down!" Keith replied sarcastically.

"There's a huge crowd there and I think Gold just went off to find you," Rhythmi said.

"Is Karrie there?" Keith asked.

"Maybe, haven't seen her, but then again, she's a bit hard to spot when she's not dressed up or making a scene," Rhythmi replied. "She's not the tallest person in the world."

"Alright, I'll come take a look," Keith said before turning off his phone. Meanwhile, Kate was enjoying the sight of Karrie and her cousin's hardwork for Keith with Kellyn.

"This is amazing," Kate exclaimed.

"Go big or go home," Kellyn said. "That's how most of my family does it. Gold's going to get the birthday boy."

"And yet she still denies that she is in love," Kate commented and Kellyn smiled.

"It's getting to the point in which I'm considering stopping being so protective of her and throw them in a room together and lock the door and windows." Kellyn replied and Kate smiled at him.

_'I love you.'_ Kate said and Kellyn blushed.

_'I love you more,_' Kellyn replied before giving her a quick kiss.

"EW!" Sasha exclaimed and Kellyn rolled his eyes in unison with Kate.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Jimmy shouted from the DJ box. "LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU, THE MAN OF THE HOUR, THE REASON WE'RE ALL HERE HAVING A PARTY, THE BIRTHDAY BOY, KEITH DAZZLE!" Everyone cheered as Gold dragged Keith through the crowd and onto the stage where he shook hands with Teah, Red, Jimmy, Ethan, Garnet, Lyra, and a few others.

"Now that we have met our guest of highest honor," Jimmy said. "Tell me Keith, who do you think came up with the original idea of all of this? Our main host?"

"I don't know, Kate maybe?" Keith replied and Kate laughed.

"Nope!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It's our very own Kar-" Gold started to announced only to be hit on the head by Karrie.

"I can introduce myself, cuz," Karrie said before stepping forward. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday and then Gold, Jimmy, Ethan, Garnet, Bruno, and Red got involved and it turned into something huge. I hope you like it." Keith's jaw dropped.

"So that's why I couldn't find you all day!" Keith exclaimed and Karrie nodded as her face turned red. "You didn't have to do all of this for it to be special, but this is definitely the coolest birthday party someone has ever thrown for me ever!" Karrie smiled. "Did Garnet make the cake and the desserts?" Karrie nodded. "AWESOME! HEY EVERYONE! THE DESSERT IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! NOBODY CAN BAKE QUITE LIKE GARNET CAN!" Garnet turned red and Karrie laughed. "And you made sure my favorite foods are featured?" Karrie nodded.

"Of course, silly, it's a party for you," Karrie replied and Keith hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around and around.

"You're best, Karrie, you know that, right?" Keith asked and Karrie turned red as he almost kissed her.

"How sweet," a cruel yet beautiful voice said to interrupt the moment.

'_I'm so going to kill whoever just interrupting what would have been a groundbreaking first kiss for those two!'_ Kate said and Kellyn grabbed her hand.

_'We need to get people out of here now!'_ Kellyn said as he alerted the rest of the Hajimes.

_'What's going on?_' Kate asked as she looked at Kellyn's worried yet tense face.

_'Legendary Hunters.'_ Kellyn replied.

_'Elisha Queens, I knew it!_' Teah commented.

"Now why don't I give a performance that will knock Teah's out of the water!" Elisha exclaimed as she took center stage.

"Why you!" Teah exclaimed only to be pulled behind stage by Bruno to be faced by Ethan. White and Sakura ran to her side as Kiwi pulled (well sort of) Keith and Karrie behind stage as Kellyn rushed to their sides with Kate. Gold and Jimmy tried to quiet the crowd while they tried to figure out what was wrong. Red ran off to scout for more hunters and minions to be joined by Meiko and the fathers who were protectors (which was practically all of them for the most part since the Hoenn people left).

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure," Karrie replied. "But I'm going to kick that hag's butt for ruining this!" Garnet skillfully rescued his cake and brought inside so he could alert the rest of the protectors like Kenny and Kellyn's mother, Rebecca. Kellyn held Karrie back before she could do something stupid.

_'What kind of hunter is she?'_ Bruno asked.

_'She can control males by seducing them and her audience tends to shrouded in a dream-like mist like they don't know what's going on or something like that.'_ Teah replied. _'She's like a siren from Greek mythology except she sounds so darn awful without autotune._'

_'So she is your opposite,_' Lyra said and Teah nodded.

"Dang, I do not miss this whole being left out of a mental conversation thing." Keith commented.

"Hmm, seems as though we are missing the birthday boy, maybe we can get him to show back up," Elisha said and the girls' eyes widened.

"Keith, whatever you do, don't go back on stage or into the crowd!" Teah exclaimed.

"Kate, I want you and Keith to go into the main building, far away from here," Kellyn said and Kate nodded.

"But, what about Karrie?" Keith asked.

"I'll be just fine, however, Kellyn should go with you two," Karrie replied. "Just in case. This woman has the power to control males so even Kellyn's not safe from this one." Kellyn nodded and for once did not argue with his sister's judgment. He took Kate and Keith out of the fray and into safety.

"Now what?" White asked. "Bruno with be affected too." Bruno pulled out noise cancelling headphones and put them on. "That might work, what about Ethan?" Elisha started to sing and all the girls immediately covered their ears. Some of them swore out loud a lot. "Dang it! That hurts!"

"So painful!" Karrie cried out as she tried to fight against Rayquaza's rage that wanted to control her. "How do we make her stop?"

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Lyra asked and Ethan blinked, unaffected by the madness.

"Yeah, why?" Ethan asked.

_'Ethan, you just might be the only one who can stop this hunter or least make her stop singing so that Kiwi can put a shield up with the help of Sakura so that Teah can sing her song and counteract the hunter's song.'_ Bruno said.

_'What about Karrie?'_ Ethan asked.

_'She's busy trying not to go berserk on everyone, there's too many people out there that she could accidentally hurt if she goes into the state of Rayquaza's rage, one of the curses of having the power of the Legendary Hajime.'_ Bruno replied. '_The first time she accidentally caused you to go blind in one eye and gave me my old 'battle' scars and now she's older and stronger. She will cause a lot more damage to everyone if she stops fighting it right now.'_ Ethan nodded and looked at Karrie was clenching her head and grinding her teeth as she curled up in a ball on the ground. Her teeth and nails would get longer then shorter. It was obvious that she was in pain, but the only thing Ethan could do was to stop the hunter causing the pain: Elisha Queens. Ethan stepped onto the stage.

'_Won't he be seduced?_' White asked.

_'Not if my suspicions are correct.'_ Bruno replied.

_'Karrie, what is he talking about?'_ Lyra asked only to be greeted by one of Karrie's mental walls. '_Why is, why is she blocking us out?_'

_'Leave her be, she needs all the concentration she can get._' Bruno replied. '_The sound is provoking Rayquaza's rage and she has yet to control that state.'_

_'Right, and if she goes into that state, she becomes more dangerous than the hunters.'_ Teah said. '_She won't stop demolishing everything in her path and surroundings unless she dies or is able to calm down since she can't control his rage.'_

_'Well, that's great to know.'_ Kiwi replied.

"Hey witch!" Ethan shouted. "Stop singing, you're horrible!"

"Oh?" Elisha asked as she started to try to seduce Ethan. "So, what do you think of me now?"

"That you're an ugly witch who is just as ugly on the inside as she is on the outside," Ethan replied with a smirk. He realized why Bruno wasn't worried about him being seduced by a woman and smirked. Elisha obviously had no skill in seducing those who preferred males over females. Elisha gasped and tried harder and harder. Ethan tried not to laugh at her fails, he had a job to do. Ethan let his hand out and though Elisha thought he was offering her his hands, he was actually summoning a sandstorm. The sand ruined the hunter's bleach blonde hair, slutty outfit, and her face that was covered in pounds of makeup (though in Ethan's opinion, he made her face look better with the sand).

"Why won't my powers work on you? Who are you associated with?" Elisha asked.

"Oh me? You see, Landorus is a fan of equal rights," Ethan replied with a smile. "And it seems as though he knew I would be the perfect match for this generation of protectors. The screeches affect the females unless they have feeble minds only as you seduce the males. However, unfortunately for you, as a female, you can never be attractive enough for me to want to fall to my knees and beg for you."

'_Holy crap, he's gay?!'_ Kiwi and Sakura exclaimed.

'_So my guess was right, now Kiwi, Sakura, the shield so that Teah can release the others from the hunter's song!'_ Bruno replied.

_'I had a feeling he liked guys..._' Teah commented. '_GO ETHAN! I love you cousin! Feel free to kick her butt!'_ Ethan shot mud at Elisha as Kiwi started to make a shield to protect her, Sakura, and Teah from the screeching. Elisha screamed and used Hyper Voice at Ethan, but he dodged it by jumping up and using Hammer Arm on Elisha. He knocked her back a bit while Sakura provided Kiwi extra energy and power to hold the shields. Elisha's nails elongated and she tried to use scratch attack, but Ethan revealed that he could fly.

"Any time would be nice," Ethan said and Teah started to sing a song like Meloetta's and Elisha screamed.

"NO!" Elisha exclaimed and Ethan used Hyper Beam against her from his hands which knocked Elisha out cold. Karrie no longer had to fight the rage and passed out on the floor. Bruno took off his headphones and took Elisha to be put in Hajime jail as Teah lifted Elisha's spell and gave them a special performance as Kiwi, Sakura, White, and Ethan carried Karrie back to the main building.

Meanwhile, Meiko and Red spotted more hunters, but were unable to catch them before they got away so they returned home. Garnet was found to be holding Keith back as he tried to get answers from Kellyn. Karrie eventually woke up with a headache and was silently told what happened. She nodded before apologizing to Keith that everything was ruined. However, Keith settled with eating all of the cake Garnet made with Karrie, Ethan, Kellyn, Kiwi, Kate, Sakura, Kate, Red, Meiko, and Kenny. It was definitely the most unique birthday party he ever had.

~end of chapter~

**Me:** end of Chapter 50 =O

**Karrie:** all that trouble and the party gets crashed!

**Keith:** well, it did involve Hajimes so you always expect the unexpected =)

**Me: ** hopefully this will be at least somewhat worth while.

**Kate:**Why don't we get a list of the Hajimes and who is what?

**Me:** um...alright...please wait as I compile all the information...*goes off into a secret room* the family tree can be found at art/The-Thing-With-Hajimes-Hajime-Family-Tree-292829125 and don't forget to add the thing and replace the actual period dot thing =) now the list...oh boy...memory don't fail me now!

~viewing the Legendary Protectors (minus the handful of which would be giving away too much spoils)~

**Grandpa Hajime:** Arceus, he's the head of the family and the Legendary Protectors

**Grandma Eliza: **Palkia

**Grandpa Matt: **Dialga

**Grandpa Doug: **Giratina

**Grandma Ellie:** Mespirit

**Grandpa West:** Uxie

**Grandpa Tom: **Azelf

**Rebecca:** Lugia

**Daniel:** Ho-Oh

**Kellyn:** Articuno

**Karrie:** Rayquaza

**Kiwi:** Mew

**James: **Cobalion

**Mary-Ann:** Regice

**Zenya: **Cresselia

**Caitlin:**MewTwo

**Blue:** Suicune

**Moon:** Manaphy

**Lewis:** Kyurem

**Brook:** Virizion

**Teah: **Meloetta

**White:** Reshiram

**Sakura:** Victini

**Travis: **Terrakion

**Gwen:**Virizion

**Garnet: **Zapdos

**Bruno: **Darkrai

**Red:** Zekrom

**Gold:** Thundurus

**Jimmy: **Raikou

**Ethan:** Landorus

**Carol: **Deoxys

**May: **Kyogre

**Sapphire: **Groundon

**Skylla:**Shaymin

**Rex: **Regigias

**Zoe: **Heatran

**Meiko:** Entei

**Jasmine:** Registeel

**Roxanne:** Regirock

**Lyra:** Celebi

**Kenny:** Moltres

**Kyoterru:** Latios

**Gumi:** Latias

**Yuki:** Jirachi

**Missing Legendaries:** Phione, Keldeo, Genesect

Note: Generation VI will not appear in this story, The Thing With Hajimes.

Also Note: Missing Legendaries section has been kept on the list to draw more curiosity, I did leave it in on the list on purpose. (that and so I don't forget about them)=)

Enjoy! Look back at Chapter 50 whenever you want the list of Hajimes or the link to the family tree!


	51. Chapter 51 Precious Memories

The Thing With Hajimes

**Kellyn:** Finally came back

**Me:** *locks the door behind me* um, yeah, try to get high school closer to ending...before other ideas decide to blast me even more...I swear if I get any more different story ideas, especially ones focusing mainly on OCs and Ranger characters...I'm going to be digging a deep pit in which there is no return...

**Kellyn:** ever since you started with fanfiction stories, there was no turning back

**Me:** yeah, you're right, though I don't regret it. I've met (sort of) lots of people and provided entertainment and whatnot for others and working on stories, developing characters, brainstorming, all of it was and is a bumpy crazy ride, but I love it.

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon.

**Kate:** welcome back

**Me:** *looks at the time* well, no promises for being punctual or whatever, college work comes first and so does food and sleep.

Chapter 51: Precious Memories

Kate stretched as she woke up in her bed in Almia before looking out the window. Senior year had started, but Kate could remember the summer in Johto like it happened yesterday. Smiling, she watched Keith try to climb a tree Karrie was in as Mr. Kincaid chased him. The two were so close, like she was to Kellyn. However, Keith's fear of rejection and how Karrie might react has prevented him from just blurting out his feelings, though that fear was slowly becoming less of an obstacle for him. Kate rolled her eyes as she remembered talking to Caitlin once about it and Ethan joining in on the conversation. It led to Ethan revealing that Karrie was somehow involved with his scars and his blind eye that made her afraid of hurting those close to her, which made sense when you took in consideration that whenever she was in pain she tended to block the other telepaths out. It took a while, but Kate got Caitlin to tell her that Karrie most likely be able to live a full long life.

Kate's face scrunched up. That conversation brought up even more questions, but seeing as it seems as the family tended to try to keep secrets to their graves and seemed to be more than just telepaths.

She got dressed and looked at the photographs taken from the dojo. From picnics to the parties to just hanging out, the pictures accurately depicted their time. Most of the time was spent making friends and then becoming even better friends. One of her favorite pictures was one taken by Blue. It was originally was supposed to be a picture of just Kate and Kellyn by the lake, but when the picture was taken, Ben had jumped on Kellyn's back while Summer hung out of tree upside down to ruffle the two boys' hair as Karrie was about to grab me to use Kate as protection from something (which ended up being Rhythmi and Isaac). Keith came out of nowhere and had put his arms around Kate and Karrie as Laurie and Todd tripped running away from a sparkly Rhythmi and smoky Isaac. In the background, you could spot Bruno sleeping behind a tree as Lyra jump hugged Ethan in the flower garden and Gold and Jimmy ran away from an angry Roxanne.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the most accurate pictures of them. This was true for Kate's school friends, Kellyn's school friends, and even the Hajime family. Kate took out an old family photograph that Rebecca, Kellyn's mother, gave her. It was amazing that they got everyone in the photograph, even Sakura and Kiwi who were babies along with one other baby. She was told that one day they would have another photograph taken of the huge family and that she would be in it, for sure.

Kate smiled before looking out the window again. Hopefully Keith will be in the picture too.

'_Your happiness and thinking about the future and past is contagious.'_ Kellyn spoke telepathically to Kate.

_'I agree.'_ Karrie added before looking up to Kate.

'_I hope even more precious memories will be made, with all of you.'_ Kate told the siblings.

_'I love you.'_ Kellyn replied.

'_If this is turning into a lovey dovey conversation, then I'm leaving.'_ Karrie complained.

'_I love you both.'_ Kate replied while smiling as she saw Karrie start to blush.

_'I can't wait until she's my big sister.'_ a little girl commented.

_'Aw man, she's reached the age in which she mastered telepathy.'_ Karrie complained.

'_Kiwi?'_ Kate asked.

_'Yep! One day I'll be able to communicate telepathically with almost anyone!'_ the girl replied.

'_Stay out of my head.'_ Karrie complained.

_'No fighting in my head.'_ Kellyn complained and Kate laughed, causing Keith and Mr. Kincaid to look up at her.

"What did I miss this time?" Keith asked.

"Are you mocking me?" Mr. Kincaid asked.

"No, I just was thinking of some stuff that happened over the summer," Kate replied.

_'You're improving when it comes to cover stories.'_ Kellyn commented.

_'Oh, I just remembered! Aren't we going to-'_ Kiwi started to say only to get cut off.

_'Kiwi! If you don't start paying attention to your lessons, then I'm going to have to punish you!'_ a woman exclaimed.

'_Yikes, mom doesn't sound happy.'_ Kellyn commented.

'_Since when was I able to communicate with other Hajimes besides Karrie and Kellyn?!'_ Kate exclaimed mentally. Karrie helped Keith jumped to the dorm roof to escape Mr. Kincaid.

_'Shut the window and pull the blinds, I'm coming in, with Keith. He doesn't like being so out of the loop.'_ Karrie said and Kate obeyed.

_'Kate?'_ Rebecca asked.

_'Your telepathic abilities continue to baffle me, not like I mind though.'_ Kellyn said.

_'Maybe it was destined for Kate to become part of the family.'_ Kiwi commented.

_'If you notice your telepathy powers growing anymore, tell one of the kids.'_ Rebecca ordered. She seemed to be extremely concerned while Kiwi seemed overly excited.

'_There's more than just telepathy going on with you guys, isn't there?_' Kate asked.

'_I wish it was that simple.'_ Karrie replied.

'_Hey, can we tell her?'_ Kellyn asked.

_'Tell me what?'_ Kate asked.

'_Have you ever heard of the chosen protectors? Humans who were bonded with legendary Pokemon and given superhuman abilities in order to protect the world?'_ Rebecca asked.

'_No.'_ Kate replied.

_'We, the Hajimes, are the chosen protectors.'_ Kellyn said. '_There's a lot of background and history among others things that will make everything make more sense. But I would prefer going over it all face to face.'_

_'This starting to sound like something straight out of a storybook, but I trust you.'_ Kate replied.

_'Thank you, you have no idea how much or how long I have wanted to tell you every little thing, especially this.'_ Kellyn said as Karrie came out of the vent with Keith.

"I can't believe you dragged me through the tiniest vents," Keith complained as he dusted himself off. "I almost got stuck."

"Did you get a nice view at least?" Kate asked and both of them turned bright red.

"KATE!" Keith exclaimed.

"W-Wh-Wha-What do you mean?!" Karrie exclaimed.

"I mean: did he get see your rear end up close at least most of the time going through the vents?" Kate replied and Karrie turned more red before hitting Keith's arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Keith asked. "It's not my fault you dragged me onto the roof and then decided to lead me through the ventilation system!"

"I-!" Karrie started to protested but she stopped when she realized she couldn't win if she tried to argue against what Keith said. Instead, she crossed her arms and turned her head as she looked away from Keith and Kate.

"Now that we now know Keith sure enjoyed his escape from Kincaid, how are we getting Keith out with Kincaid watching the windows and Janice outside the girls' dorm?" Kate asked and Keith shrugged before plopping down on Kate's bed.

"Not taking him back through the vents again unless it's a dire emergency," Karrie replied as Rhythmi came in with Emolga and Munchlax.

"Keith! What are you doing here?!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Shh!" Keith exclaimed as he tried to hush his blonde best friend before someone else discovers him. "Karrie brought me here when helping me escape Hairspray Man." Rhythmi smiled before trying to act serious.

"Karrie, I'm happy, extremely happy, that you have come to terms with your obvious romantic feelings toward Keith, but it's very naughty for you to bring a boy into the girls' dorm when it's not open hours and the door is shut and blinds are covering the window." Rhythmi said which caused Karrie to turn bright red.

"It's not like that!" Karrie exclaimed and Kate coughed awkwardly as she saw Keith's eyes widen a little in shock. "I, I just helped him escape! No big deal!" Now Keith was starting to look a bit depressed.

"So are you denying everything I said or just part?" Rhythmi asked as she too noticed Keith's reactions to Karrie's reaction. Karrie felt like she was trapped in a corner. She didn't want to admit out loud her feelings for her fellow prankster, but she didn't want to lie either. Her heartrate increased dramatically as she noticed, in fear, control slipping away from her.

Rhythmi, Kate, and Keith looked at Karrie with puzzled and concerned looks are their faces as they saw their young friend back up so that her back was to the wall who had a panicked looked in her eyes. Rhythmi gasped as Karrie's eyes started to switch between blue eyes to red eyes. Kate stood with her feet frozen to the ground as she noticed that each time Karrie's eyes changed, her pupils became more cat-like, or rather demonic with a flash of yellow appearing. Karrie's breathing became heavy as she looked at her fingers turning into claws. As Keith stood up and went to come closer to her, she jumped back into a corner with fear written all over her face. She violently shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I can't control it," Karrie whispered, but only Kate could hear it. Suddenly what Caitlin and Ethan had told Kate made sense to her. "I'm scared. I don't want to hurt my friends."

'_Kellyn, what do I do? She's scared and said she can't control it.'_ Kate cried out to her boyfriend.

'_Get out of there, I don't want her to hurt you and neither does she.'_ Kellyn replied, his voice full of concern and panic.

'_Why? What is going on to her?'_ Kate asked.

'_Something must have triggered her and now her legendary and powers are trying to take over, to help her, to give her more strength than most can handle.'_ Kellyn quickly explained. '_It won't stop until she's calmed down, knocked unconscious, or dead. Get out of there, once she's like this, she can't calm herself down.'_

"Get out," Karrie growled as she bawled her fists, trying to breathe and fight against herself. Kate was about to shove Rhythmi out to protect her when Keith leapt forward and hugged Karrie. Shocking everyone long enough for Keith to try to calm her down.

"Not leaving you like this, not happening," Keith whispered. Karrie's eyes turned back to normal, as did her hands as tears ran down her cheeks and blood from her hands.

'_Thank Arceus, she snapped out of it.'_ Kate said as she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Wha-what just happened?" Rhythmi asked.

"She's one of the chosen protectors, but she doesn't always have control of her powers." Kate explained simply.

_"_Thank you," Karrie said quietly before looking down and slowly allowing herself to open the palms of her hands and relax them so that they touched Keith. "I wish you didn't have to see that."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you that question, it was unfair of me and it made you feel trapped, I'm sorry," Rhythmi replied and Kate nodded.

"You're an idiot," Keith said, shocking all three girls. "You don't need to get so worked up about a question and if you are scared, then sending away your friends and blocking everyone else out is the last thing you should do." Karrie looked up and Kate walked over with a photo album, with which she hit Keith in the head with before handing it to Karrie.

"We're all friends and we've been through a lot with each other so far," Kate said. "This is something Rhythmi and I put together. It's a collection of photographs from different things that happened throughout high school regarding to you. We were going to give it to you along with Keith's after graduation, but maybe you should get yours early, to help you remember the precious memories you have made with us, the ones that will help you get through the tough times and when you're scared."

"Hey, how come I didn't think of that?" Keith asked.

"Because you don't plan stuff that far ahead," Rhythmi replied and Karrie smiled.

"Thank you," Karrie said. "Tomorrow, let's all go to Chicole Village."

"Sure thing," Keith replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Sure, but any particular reason why?" Rhythmi asked and Kate beamed a beautiful smile.

"My family is moving to Chicole Village tomorrow," Kate replied.

"And as Kiwi wanted to tell you, my family, well some of them, are coming to help them move." Karrie said.

"Please tell me it's not Blue or Lyra," Keith replied as he was not prepared to have more girls on his case when it comes to his feelings toward Karrie. "Or Teah, or White."

"Mom, Dad, Kiwi, and Kellyn!" Karrie said and Kate jumped up and cheered. "Oh and I think Red's coming with Garnet and Kenny to help with lifting."

"Great! That means awesome food!" Keith cheered.

"You and your stomach," Rhythmi commented as she sweat dropped. Laurie walked into the room with a box full of broken parts.

"Why is Keith in the dorm?" Laurie asked.

"Karrie brought me here via the vents." Keith replied. "Hairspray Man is after me."

"Oh, okay then, I'll just leave you two to do whatever," Laurie said. "I got some things to fix so I'll be zoned out."

"Kate, can we lock them in a closet until we figure out how to sneak Keith out?" Rhythmi asked.

"That actually might be a great idea," Kate replied.

"Wait, what?" Karrie and Keith asked.

"Janice is checking the dorms real soon especially since Kincaid told the teachers about Keith escaping onto the roof." Laurie commented.

"Girls!~ I'm coming in!~" Janice called out.

"Crap." Kate said before shoving Keith and Karrie into one of the closets while Rhythmi got books to read before sitting on the ground in front of the closet door.

"Oh hi girls, is everything okay?" Janice asked. "Normally I don't check this room, but since Kincaid said that Keith and Karrie disappeared on the roof, I figured I'd check here just in case."

"Oh really?" Rhythmi asked.

~in the closet~

Karrie was about to yell when she felt a warm big hand covering her mouth. She looked up in the dark to see a very red Keith. Both of them could hear Janice and their hearts pounding.

"Any reason why you two are in front of the closet?" Janice asked.

"No," Kate replied.

"Then can I check it?" Janice asked. Karrie quickly squished Keith in a corner between a wall and bunch of boxes as she tried to be as quiet as possible when climbing up to hold herself up on the ceiling.

The door opened and Janice moved some clothes around as she looked for any person who could be hidden in the closet. Satisfied, she closed the door right as Karrie was about to fall.

"You're good," Janice said and Keith looked up and started to climb to get Karrie down in the quietest way possible. Kate opened the door as Keith balanced on boxes with Karrie in his arms. The noise startled both of them causing them to fall onto the floor with Keith on bottom and Karrie on top.

"That was close," Karrie commented.

"Tell me about it." Kate replied as her eyebrows rose. She then shut the door again.

"H-Hey!" Karrie protested.

"What was that?" Janice asked.

"Oh, um, Rhythmi started to spoil what happens in the book I was reading," Kate replied.

"Okay," Janice replied before leaving again. Kate sighed along with Rhythmi.

"Way too close," they both commented.

"They're not letting us out anytime soon, are they?" Keith asked quietly and Karrie frowned.

"No," Karrie replied and then suddenly she felt Keith's warm arms encompass her as they brought her closer to his chest.

"Then I'm not letting go," Keith whispered before nuzzling his head into her neck. Karrie was grateful for the darkness because she felt like she would give tomato competition in redness, and Keith's hair, right now. "I think I love you." Karrie's eyes widen as she blushed harder and her heart slammed hard against her chest. She opened her mouth in attempt to admit her feelings out loud only to hear Keith's soft snoring in her ear.

"Geez, he's asleep," Karrie whispered as she smiled. She gently and carefully moved her arm so that she could touch his hair. Her fingers tangled and played with his hair. "I think I love you too."

'_About time you admitted out loud.'_ Kate commented and Karrie's face burned red.

'_He's asleep though.'_ Karrie replied.

'_Then wake up the sleeping beauty with a kiss and tell him properly.'_ Kate teased.

_' I can't do that.'_ Karrie replied.

_'Why not?'_ Kate asked.

'_He, he's too cute when he's asleep and I'm starting to really like how he is, it's comfortable...and I'm getting sleepy.'_ Karrie replied as she glanced down at the sleeping redhead. Kate opened the door slightly and caught Karrie off guard by having Rhythmi take a quick picture before closing the door again.

"This is just too cute," Rhythmi commented.

"And it's so going in Keith's photo album." Kate replied.

"Of course," Rhythmi said. "So she admitted her feelings out loud to a snoring sleeping Keith?" Kate nodded. "Well it's a start." She then pulled out an IPad. "Luckily, I have whatever happened in there on video so if she left out anything, we'll know." As Karrie fell asleep, Kate watched the recording with Rhythmi.

"No way, was he asleep when he confessed?" Kate asked.

"Well, judging by his voice and the video he must have been in a half sleep state that he has, so he probably will not remember saying it or think it was a dream, knowing Keith." Rhythmi replied. "Just in case, I'm slipping a copy of this in his album, just to help jog his memory."

"He's probably going to want to run to wherever she is and sweep her off her feet when he sees it," Kate said.

"I can't wait until those two start dating," Rhythmi said. "Just like I can't wait until I get to be your maid of honor at your wedding."

"M-My wedding?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Of course," Rhythmi replied. "Kellyn is going to ask you to marry him one day, I just know it." Kate turned bright red and so did Kellyn as he accidentally overheard Rhythmi's comments. "You two are like the picture perfect couple, it so adorable." Kate turned even more red from embarrassment.

~with Kellyn~

Ben poked his best male friend's cheeks as he watch his friend blush furiously.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Rhythmi is talking about weddings and being embarrassing," Kellyn replied as he grabbed Ben's fingers to make him stop poking him.

"Oh weddings, can I be your best man?" Ben asked and Kellyn turned even more red.

"We'll see." Kellyn replied.

"You can be my best man if I get married," Ben offered.

"Dude, you don't even have the courage to tell Sasha you don't like her and to tell Summer you love her, at this rate, just when do you think you're going to have the courage to ask someone to marry you?" Kellyn asked and Ben turned red. Summer froze in the doorway and Kellyn looked up. "Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that come out of my mouth." Ben wanted to strangle Kellyn.

"I'm working on it, okay! Both of them can be the scariest women in the world and I don't want to ruin my friendship with Summie or have Sasha try to make her life super miserable!" Ben exclaimed.

"You're an idiot," Kellyn said as he facepalmed himself.

"How was what I said make me an idiot?" Ben asked as he shook Kellyn's shoulders. Kellyn started to shake Ben's shoulders back.

"You're an idiot because you haven't realized who is behind you!" Kellyn replied.

"Huh?" Ben asked right before Summer hit both Ben and Kellyn in the head. "OW!"

"Ow!" Kellyn exclaimed. "You hit like my sister!"

"Good!" Summer replied.

"Exactly how much did you hear?" Ben asked as he started to get nervous.

"From when you asked Kellyn if he could be your best man," Summer replied.

"Crap," Ben said.

"Hence why I called you an idiot," Kellyn said.

"It's all your fault, why didn't you just tell me Summer was there instead of calling me an idiot?" Ben asked.

"I didn't see her until after I let your courage issues out, and I tried! You chose to be oblivious!" Kellyn replied. Summer clonked her two best friends' heads together.

"OW!" they both exclaimed.

"Would you two stop fighting and explain to me why I had to find out Ben's feelings for me this way?" Summer asked with her face painted red.

"Uh, his fault, not mine," Ben replied as he pointed at Kellyn who glared at Ben.

"If you just told her, then she would have already known and we wouldn't be having this conversation," Kellyn replied.

"How long have you known Kellyn?" Summer asked.

"Seeing as I was the one who helped him figure out that what he was feeling towards you was love, since he figured it out," Kellyn replied. "Which has been a long while." Summer grabbed Ben by the collar, lifting him partially out his seat.

"See, this is why I was afraid to tell her," Ben commented and Kellyn shook his head.

"IDIOT!" Summer exclaimed as she shook Ben. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Wait, what?" Ben asked and instead of getting an actual verbal answer right away, he felt her soft lips slam against his. He wrapped his arms around Summer and they pulled away. They were both blushing furiously.

"All this time I thought you just liked me as a friend," Summer said as for a moment in history, Summer was acting like an extremely shy girl.

"I thought you liked that Jason guy," Ben admitted.

"And I thought you actually like Sasha for a while," Summer admitted causing Kellyn to snort as he tried not to laugh.

"I love you Summer, sorry it took so long for me to tell you," Ben said and Summer smiled.

"I've been waiting forever for you to say that," Summer replied. "I love you too."

"Finally," Kellyn exclaimed and the two brown haired students looked at him. "What? It's been obvious to me since we first became friends."

~end of chapter~

**Kate:** so freaking adorable

**Kellyn:** my head hurts, Summer's too strong and Ben's skull is too hard

**Summer:** at least Ben's head isn't full of air

**Ben:** hey!

**Rhythmi:** so Karrie and Keith sort of confess to each other?

**Keith:** *wakes up* Wait, what?

**Karrie:***blushes* just go back to sleep

**Me:**other than the fact that Keith was asleep during it, yeah.

**Keith:** what did I sleep through?

**Karrie:** GO BACK TO SLEEP! D=(

**Keith:** okay okay, I will *leaves to sleep on the couch*

**Laurie:** review!


	52. Chapter 52 Moving Day

The Thing With Hajimes

**Keith:** what did I sleep through last chapter? *tries to get on Fanction to check*

**Me:** You'll find out eventually

**Keith:** why is Fanfiction blocked from my viewing? *light bulb lights up over his head* Hey Hannah! Can you hack this so I can read last chapter?

**Hannah:** can't be too hard, I mean this is Ash we're talking about, I'm surprised she was able to use technology to block you

**Me:** hey! No need to pick on my love-hate problems with technology! Besides, it wasn't hard, I just used my writing powers. =P *realizes that Hannah could easily undo the website block* Oh! I just remembered! I think I saw Nick walking around with a plate of cookies!

**Hannah:** *face lights up* Really? Ahem, I mean that's nice. I'm going to check to make sure it's true with my own eyes, sorry Keith. *leaves the room*

**Keith:** that was my best shot at figuring it out!

**Me:** Exactly

**Keith:** Kiwi, can you tell me?

**Kiwi:** I could, but I think Ash is planning on getting you two together soon *takes a sneak peak at my plans* T.T how much do you like teasing with the fluff?

**Me:** but they'll be together, promise, and not all that fluff is for Keith and Karrie

**Rhythmi:** *reads over the plan* right, you still have to work on clearing up mysteries and tying loose knots as you get to the main climax. Ooh, a wedding

**Me:** *snatches back my plans* don't look that far ahead!

**Rhythmi:** but!

**Kiwi:** pokelover0ash does not own anything except for her OCs and ideas =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 52: Moving Day<span>

"KATE!" Karrie yelled the next morning. Laurie jumped up and banged her head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"Ow," Laurie replied as she rubbed her head.

"Any reason for being so energetic this morning?" Rhythmi asked.

"It's moving day!" Karrie replied.

"What?" Laurie asked. "But it's our day off!"

"Hitomis are moving into Chicole Village and some Hajimes are helping!" Karrie replied.

"Please, tell me those two pranksters aren't here," Laurie said. "They still owe me after they blew up my styler and Todd's robot during Keith's party." During Keith's birthday party, Gold and Jimmy decided to play a prank or two because of the attack that happened in the beginning of it. Unfortunately, Laurie and Todd had been one of their main targets and Laurie spent the next week fixing her styler and Todd's robot.

"I know my parents are there with Kiwi and Kellyn," Karrie replied as she tried to think about who was supposed to be there. Kate woke up and immediately sat up at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Kellyn?" Kate asked.

"Why didn't I think of saying his name earlier?" Karrie asked. "I'm supposed to be the genius."

"You're not the genius of social interactions, Kare," Rhythmi replied.

"Let's go!" Kate exclaimed.

"Get changed first," Rhythmi replied.

"I actually can't go," Laurie said as she blushed. "I'm supposed to be going on a date with Todd today."

"Congrats?" Karrie replied as she blinked. She was trying to think if she was saying the proper social thing. Laurie smiled and nodded. Karrie swelled with pride. She was getting so much better at the whole people thing since she first enrolled in the school. Kate went and got dressed quickly. She put on a purple blouse and a brown zip up hoody along with blue denim jeans and purple converse sneakers.

"Let's go!" Kate exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Rhythmi and Karrie's hands.

"Wait! I want to dress Laurie up for her date!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Keith wanted us to grab him before we go!" Karrie protested.

"Fine, hurry!" Kate said impatiently.

"It's like you haven't had ANY contact with him in months," Karrie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You would act the same if it you hadn't seen Keith in a month or so," Rhythmi said and Karrie blushed hard.

"You have no proof that I would!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Just a hunch," Rhythmi replied as she winked at her short young friend. "Now Laurie..."

"I'm not putting on a dress!" Laurie exclaimed with her face painted red.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Rhythmi asked.

"We're going to visit Altru Inc. and go on a tour in the afternoon," Laurie replied while smiling with a dreamy look on her face. "Before that we're going check out the new technology store and a few geeky stores in Pueltown! And we're going to have a lunch with Hannah and Nick, from Supreme Type-O! And then we're going to have a picnic on Nabiki Beach for dinner."

"I sure hope Todd has the money for all of that," Kate commented.

"Then a dress probably won't be appropriate," Rhythmi commented.

"Then why did you make me wear one when I went on a FRIENDLY OUTING with Keith?" Karrie asked.

"Because you were going to a festival," Rhythmi replied. "And you look absolutely fantastic in a dress."

"Speaking of dresses, do we have a prom this year?" Kate asked.

"OMG! YES!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"What?!" Karrie exclaimed.

"So does that mean we're going to go dress shopping with Rhythmi in our future?" Laurie asked and they all shivered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Maybe I can see if we can get Hajime help for our dresses." Karrie pale and violently shook her head.

"Please no, I'd rather not have them help," Karrie replied.

"Why not?" Rhythmi asked as she looked through all the clothes. She tossed Laurie black leggings, a dress-like jade green shirt that had three-quarter sleeves, brown boots, and a red and black scarf.

"What's this?" Laurie asked.

"I got it thinking one of could wear it one day," Rhythmi replied. "Though after I bought it I realized that Karrie's too short and Kate's feet are too big."

"Hey!" Karrie and Kate exclaimed. Laurie changed and then Rhythmi started to fix Laurie's hair as Kate searched for a jacket or something that would work with Laurie's outfit and a purse for Laurie. Karrie was shooed out by Rhythmi and sent to get Isaac and Keith who were eating with Todd in the cafeteria. Keith was wearing a black leather jacket that the triplets had given him for his birthday (they also gave him a prank set), a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and worn out sneakers. He had a bad boy kind of look to him that morning. Isaac was wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans along with brown dress shoes. It was almost as if he gave up looking nice by the time he got to the top half of him. Todd had brushed back his own black hair in an attempt to tame his unruly tangled hair. He was anxious even though he had been dating Laurie for a long while. He was dressed in black washed out jeans, nice sneakers that Karrie's mother gave him since Red accidentally electrocuted his old ones (Karrie had to stop herself from laughing at that one since it wasn't easy giving a cover story when all Red did was sneeze too hard after training and bumping in Yellow), a green t-shirt, and a black sports jacket.

Karrie could help but smile. Todd was going to match Laurie and she knew Rhythmi didn't plan it. She had to stop herself from frowning when she realized she might get separated from her friends she had come to love and cherish so much after graduation. Keith looked up and smiled his famous goof grin which caused her to blush. Their confession still was fresh in her mind even though she quickly realized that Keith had no memory of it whatsoever.

Keith stopped eating his pancakes when he saw Karrie approach him. Something had been off with her since they got stuck in a closet the day before. She acted more shy around him and her face kept turning red. He couldn't figure out what could have happened to make her act like that.

He blushed at the sight of her dressed in something other than her school uniform. You would think he had gotten used to it from the time they spent with at the dojo in Johto, but no. The girl still managed to take his breath away no matter what she wore. Karrie had her hair back in her signature braid like always. The short curvy teen was dressed in washed out skinny jeans, black combat boots (which was one of her birthday presents she got from Red and Garnet), a black t-shirt that was a little big on her, but was fitted around the chest area (she was starting to get why Teah started making clothes for all different body types for girls, it sucks when it is hard to find things that fit exactly right), and a red jacket she had gotten from Blue (something about wanting Karrie to be able to match Keith's hair).

"Kate's up so we're going to Chicole Village soon." Karrie said and Keith blinked. That was right, some of her family was helping Kate's family move today. "Rhythmi's helping Laurie get ready for her date with Todd." Todd blushed hard as there was no telling what Rhythmi would dress one of the girls in.

"And I'm done!" Rhythmi announced as she walked over with Laurie shyly following behind her. Kate had found a black dressy jacket for Laurie to wear out of some of Karrie's clothes (Karrie blames her family for making her wardrobe full of things Rhythmi would buy and get for them). She also found a stylish brown bag from Rhythmi's closet that Laurie was able to fit more than enough things into it. Todd stood up with a start as Keith let out a strangled screech as Kate grabbed hold of his collar and yanked it. Laurie's hair was naturally curly so Rhythmi just brushed out the knots and put it up in a bun while letting her bangs free.

"You're beautiful, I mean your always beautiful," Todd said with a bright red face. Laurie smiled and grabbed hold of his hand. She pecked his cheek with a sweet kiss before gently dragging him away from the others before Rhythmi could document the occasion with another photo.

"Kate! Are you trying to kill me?" Keith asked as Kate started to drag him across the floor. "I can walk on my own, you know?" He looked at Karrie for help who immediately started to blush.

"She's really excited to her family and my brother again," Karrie replied. Kate let Keith walk, but he had to almost run with Karrie to keep up with her.

"Are you going with them?" Isaac asked.

"Of course, and so are you," Rhythmi replied before dragging Isaac out the door to follow Kate and the others. There was a black jeep waiting for them.

"How are we all fitting in that?" Isaac asked as Red got out of the jeep.

"I can fit one person in the front, three in the back, and the rest can hang out in the trunk." Red said. The jeep was one of those rugged looking things that was open and was mostly just the frame showing. "Sorry, wasn't able to bring my truck."

"You drive?" Karrie asked. "Since when?"

"Since Blue made the pokedex holders take driver's ed." Red replied. "It took me a while to pass, to be honest. Sapphire was worse though."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Keith asked.

"Hop in or walk!" Red replied with a smile. "Everyone's waiting for you guys!"

"Wait, who do you mean by everyone?" Karrie asked as she started to panic.

"Garnet, Uncle Dan, Aunt Becky, Kiwi, Kellyn, the Hitomis, Yellow, Gold, Kenny, and Crystal," Red replied. "Crystal wants to look into researching the pokemon in Almia while Yellow is here because Blue arranged it, something about it being good to have her around with it being a pokemon farm the Hitomis are moving to."

"And Gold is coming because?" Kate asked.

"Oh, right, Aunt Becky has been working him like a pack mule to have him make up for all the mischief he caused in the summer." Red replied. "Let's go." Kate climbed in the front seat next to Red as Rhythmi and Isaac took the back seat with Munchlax and Emolga. Karrie climbed in the trunk with a wild grin as Keith followed suit. "Hold on back there!"

"Huh?" Keith asked as he loosely held onto one of the bars. Red took off full speed and Keith latched onto the jeep like it was the only thing keeping him from seeing his life flash before his eyes. Karrie had her legs and arms wrapped around one of the bars with a panicked look on her face.

"Who in the world let YOU get a driver's license!" Karrie exclaimed. They made record time to Chicole Village with everyone still alive (barely). Kellyn looked over as he lifted a box out of one of the moving trucks. He turned to Kenny who was expecting him to gently hand over the box. Instead, Kellyn dropped the box on Kenny who had to catch it quick before it hit an excited running Kiwi. "Is it over?"

"Is it safe?" Keith asked as both of them were pale as a ghost. Red laughed as he got out of the jeep. Rhythmi and Isaac unbuckled themselves as Kate leapt out of the jeep to hug Kellyn who had run over.

"I think I just shaved a few years off of my lifespan," Isaac quietly complained as Rhythmi caught a leaping Kiwi into her arms.

"Sorry about that, we should have sent Gold to get you guys instead," Garnet said as he went to pry his cousin off of the jeep.

"How is he any better?" Karrie asked as she let go of the jeep.

"I'm not sure how, but Gold's one of the safest drivers in the group," Garnet replied. "Got his license first try."

"I think next time I'll just walk," Keith mumbled as he got out of the jeep.

"Keith, my man!" Gold exclaimed as he carried two boxes at once. "You survived Red's driving!"

"Barely," Keith replied as he grinned at the sight of his new best friend who was Keith's favorite as far Karrie's cousins went.

"KAT!" Kate's father exclaimed before Kate was able to give Kellyn a quick kiss. She had almost forgotten that her parents still aren't aware of the fact that she was now dating Kellyn. Kellyn stepped back before he almost got tackled as Kate's father gave her a bear hug. "Katherine Hitomi! I've missed you so much!"

"Katherine?" Rhythmi, Keith, and Isaac asked as their eyebrows rose.

"If any one of you guys call me Katherine, I will kill you," Kate replied as she shot glares at her best friends.

"Oh Katie! Aren't you surprised? We got Kellyn to come so you could see him again!" Kate's mother exclaimed as she joined in on the hug. Kate's best friends coughed awkwardly as Kellyn refused to look Kate's parents in the eye, or even his own parents for that matter.

"Big sis!" A little girl around Kiwi's age exclaimed as she ran towards the family group hug. The little girl resembled Kate except she had her hair back in a pony tail. Karrie blinked as she realized that the girl was actually older than Kiwi, much to Kiwi's dismay.

"Little sis!" Kate exclaimed as she went to hug the girl.

"Who's that?" Keith asked and Rhythmi, Isaac, and Karrie facepalmed themselves.

"Her little sister," they replied.

"Mom, Dad, little sis, I want you to meet some of my best friends from school," Kate said. "Two of them aren't here because they're on a date, but one day you'll meet those two for sure." Her family turned their eyes on the four students.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet Kate's family!" Rhythmi said cheerfully. "I'm Rhythmi Note! I'm studying to be an Operator! I'm also one of Kate's roommates!"

"And I'm Isaac Einstein," Isaac said politely. "I hope to work as a scientist after graduating who will help improve the world."

"Show off," Keith complained before coughing to clear his throat. "My name's Keith Dazzle and I'm going to be the best Top Ranger that ever lived." Kate's mother tried not to laugh at him, but Keith noticed she thought he was funny, causing him to blush.

"And I'm Karrie Hajime, the youngest of the group," Karrie said. "I skipped a year so now I get to graduate the same year as my brother."

"You do look like the shorter girl version of Kellyn," Kate's father commented and Karrie had to stop herself from snapping at the reference to her being short.

"Is the redhead your boyfriend?" Kate's mother asked and Keith started to choke on air as Kate's eyes widened and Kellyn's head snapped as he looked from Keith to Kate and Kate's family.

"No, Mom!" Kate exclaimed. Kellyn silently pleaded for permission to make it known that it was him dating Kate, not Keith.

"But he seems like a slightly shorter version of Kellyn except more loud and competitive," Kate's mother commented and Karrie almost gagged. Kate wanted to die from the embarrassment as Keith started searching for the quickest possible route to use for escape should Kellyn decide to come after him to murder him.

"Mom, I have a boyfriend and it's not him," Kate whispered loudly in her mother's ear. However, her father didn't hear her.

"No way the redhead is good enough for my Kat," Kate's father announced before protectively hugging his daughter. Rebecca, the mother of Kellyn, Karrie, and Kiwi, had to stop herself from laughing as Daniel, Rebecca's husband, rose his eyebrows.

"Yo Garnet and Red! Start helping us!" Gold exclaimed and the two black haired red eyed boys walked over, slightly distracting people from the discussion on hand.

"They don't know?" Rhythmi whispered to Isaac and Isaac shrugged as Kiwi frowned.

"Apparently not," Kiwi replied.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or if I should feel like I'm being complimented," Keith mumbled.

"This might be a good time to tell them," Kate's little sister said.

"Tell us what?" Kate's mother asked as Kate's father went over and punched Keith.

"What was that for?" Keith exclaimed as Kellyn looked over at him as if to tell him that he was sorry, sort of. Kate bit her lip as she let him an apologetic look.

"For getting my daughter pregnant," the father replied.

"I did what?" Keith asked.

"DAD!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant!" Rhythmi and Isaac tried not to laugh as Karrie felt sorry for Kate and Keith. She didn't feel sorry for her brother. This is because he should have opened his mouth and said something to her parents already. This is why she was now currently shooting daggers at her brother by glaring at him. Kellyn coughed and shifted awkwardly.

"I should have ask for permission first," Kellyn said. "But-"

"It was you!" Kate's father exclaimed in surprise. "You're darn right you should have asked me first! I would have told you to get married to her first! How dare you steal her virginity!"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Kate yelled with face painted red.

"The only thing I stole from her was her first kiss!" Kellyn exclaimed as he started to turn bright red.

"And my relationship with her is not anything romantic," Keith added so that Kate's father would stop thinking he was involved romantically in any way with Kate. "Just so we're clear on that. Oh, and she's more of a big sister to me, FYI."

"You kissed my daughter?!" Kate's father exclaimed.

"Dad! I wanted to tell you sooner, but you never listen," Kate exclaimed. "Kellyn's my boyfriend."

"Eh?" Kate's father exclaimed as Kellyn blushed hard and put his arm around Kate.

"About time!" Kate's mother exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"Mom?" Kate asked.

"You've only been writing about him in your diary since you were a little kid," her mother replied and Kate blushed hard.

"You kept a diary? And I was in it?" Kellyn asked. He was a bit surprised to find out that he had the honor of being in Kate's diary since they were little.

"Mom! You weren't supposed to read my diary!" Kate exclaimed.

"But I was curious!" Kate's mother replied. "Besides, I have always thought you two would make the perfect adorable couple. When we picked you up to send you off to Almia, I had a feeling something romantic happened between you two. Why do you think I gave you two time alone?"

"Well, now we know where Kate gets her brains from," Keith commented only to whacked by Kate's father. "OW!" Keith glared at Kate's father as Kate's mother's face turned from sweet lovely expression to a sweet yet terrifyingly deadly expression which scared Kellyn. Karrie and Keith shrunk back in fear as they recognized it from all the times Kate has looked at them similarly.

"But hurt my daughter and I don't care if you're a close family friend, you're as good as dead," Kate's mother said and Kellyn nodded quickly. Mrs. Hitomi seemed to turn back to normal. "Good."

"Now before you go back, I request that we have sometime in which Daniel and I can talk to you, Kellyn, in private," Mr. Hitomi added and Kellyn looked as if he was in pain.

"If we're going over what I think you want to go over with him, then I want Keith to come too," Daniel commented and Keith froze in a ninja-like defending position.

"Why do I have to go too?" Keith exclaimed and Daniel looked over at Karrie before nodding his head over to her direction. Keith's face became bright red as Karrie started to blush.

"Hey! Old man! Where do you want the couch?" Gold asked as he helped Red carry a couch to the house.

"Stop calling me old!" Mr. Hitomi exclaimed. "I'm coming!" Mr. Hitomi excused himself before running over to direct thing.

"We'll be done soon," Daniel commented. "The boxes still need to be unpacked."

"Hey Karrie, could you climb in and pull out the last boxes?" Garnet asked. "They got real creative with the space." Karrie ran over and sweatdropped as she saw that the back of the truck was tightly packed like a tetras puzzle. Little by little the truck was safely unpacked and everyone got to work unpacking the boxes.

"So what's your sister's name?" Rhythmi asked.

"Lucilla," Kate replied. "But you can just call her Lucy."

~with Keith~

"Why are we stuck setting up the farming equipment?" Keith complained as he put in another stake in the ground. "And not the fun part of it?"

"Neither of us can drive and both of us are known to be pranksters," Karrie replied as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Keith nodded and they worked in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Okay this is driving me crazy!" Keith exclaimed.

"Sorry, spending your day helping Kate's family like this probably wasn't how you wanted to spend one of your days off," Karrie replied.

"No, I like helping people," Keith said. "It's the silence between us that's driving me crazy! And ever since we got stuck in the closet yesterday, you've been acting weird." Karrie blushed and looked away. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"So you really don't remember saying anything past saying '_Then I'm not letting you go_'?" Karrie asked and Keith shook his head. "Or hearing me say anything after that?" Keith shook his head.

"No, I don't remember," Keith replied. "Did I say something weird?" Karrie turned red. "Karrie, if I said anything that upset you and made you mad at me, I'm sorry."

"You didn't say anything that in that closet that upset me or made me mad," Karrie said quietly. "I, I was just a little annoyed that you didn't remember anything being said after that, but if someone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm sorry for acting weird."

"Then what did I say?" Keith asked and Karrie turned bright red. "What? What did I say? I'm curious!" Karrie turned even more red as she fumbled around trying to distract herself from the question. "Why does your face keep turning so red?" Keith put the back of his hand on her forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever."

_I don't remember saying anything beyond that._ Keith thought as he frowned. _I remember thinking that what I feel towards her isn't just some crush, that I loved her._ His eyes widened as a concerned Karrie looked at him as if he had two heads. _Please tell me I didn't say I loved her out loud! Gosh that would be one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to me!_

"Are you alright, Keith?" Karrie asked and Keith smiled at her.

"Just thinking, trying to see if I could remember what I supposed to have forgot," Keith replied before taking hold of her hand. "Come on, we finished our job over here." Karrie blushed hard as Keith led her over towards the house while holding her hand. Keith was blushing too, but he was trying to hide it from Karrie.

_There has to be some other explanation, maybe I made a promise or something instead of confessing._ Keith thought.

~with Kellyn~

Kellyn looked over at Kate who was helping her sister organize her plush animals. He smiled and leaned on a wall only to have Gold stick his face in front of Kellyn's.

"What the?" Kellyn asked as he refrained from swearing in front of Lucy and Kiwi (not like Kiwi hasn't overheard enough between her cousins and Sasha's fight with Summer).

"Yo lover boy, what's up with Ginger and Ray?" Gold asked and Kellyn sighed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kellyn replied.

"Because you're the closest to her in the family," Gold said as he poked his cousin's chest. Kate walked over as Lucy ran out the door to find Kiwi.

"What about Keith and Karrie?" Kate asked as she took hold of Kellyn's hand.

"On a side note, you two totally should sell posters of you two as a couple," Gold commented, sort of wishing he had a girlfriend.

"Gold," Kellyn said as he warned his cousin.

"But Ray's been acting funny!" Gold complained. "And Ginger looks so lost thanks to the awkward drift that has formed between them! What happened?"

"Well, yesterday, Keith kind of confessed to her and she confessed to him," Kate started to explained.

"But?" Kellyn asked and Kate sighed.

"Keith was asleep during the whole confession," Kate replied. "He doesn't even remember confessing to her let alone her confessing to him."

"Oh so that's why," Gold said. "And of course that would make things awkward for anyone, but Ray has trouble getting things like romance and other social things, which just makes things worse."

"Maybe you should have a girl talk with her then," Kellyn replied, partially teasing his cousin.

"I will!" Gold replied with a smile, before he realized that Kellyn was teasing him by referring to him as a girl. "Hey! I'm not a girl!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Kellyn commented with a huge grin. "It's just that you've always acted like a tomboyish girl since you were little." Gold blushed and stormed off before he got himself in a fight with his cousin.

"That was a little mean," Kate commented and Kellyn instantly felt guilty. "But maybe I should talk to her, Arceus knows someone does. Gold just might blurt the whole thing out in front of Keith as a way to solve the problem or somehow make it worse." Kellyn thought about it for a moment before taking off and grabbing Gold before he could do any damage.

"Why don't you guys enjoy the rest of the day off?" Mrs. Hitomi asked as she came up to check up on Kate and Kellyn.

"Before that happens, I want that talk!" Mr. Hitomi yelled from downstairs and Kellyn winced.

"I already had the talk though," Kellyn mumbled and Kate giggled.

"You'll do fine," Kate told him. "He loves you, always has." They all walked downstairs where the fathers were waiting. Keith walked in through the door while holding Karrie's hand. Karrie was frantically trying to slip her hand out to save herself from getting teased by her sister and Gold.

"Great, now everyone but Keith and Kellyn leave," Mr. Hitomi declared. "We men need to talk."

"Ha! I'm a man!" Keith exclaimed with a proud look on his face. Karrie took the opportunity to escape and try to slow down her racing heart rate. "Wait, talk?" Keith paled.

"Hey! I'm a man too!" Gold exclaimed and Crystal hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Just go," Crystal replied as she shoed the gold-eyed teenager out of the house. Rhythmi, Isaac, Kiwi, Kenny, and Lucy went outside as well. (Red had left to check out the pokemon in the area with Yellow as Garnet went to check out Little Tim's farm) Karrie was about to leave, but Keith suddenly clung on to her. Karrie turned bright red as she tried to pry Keith off of her.

"Let go!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Don't leave me with them!" Keith exclaimed. "Take me with you!"

"It's not like I'm leaving you alone with my father," Karrie replied as she struggled to get free causing Keith's head to be practically on her butt if she didn't have one hand on his face, pushing him away.

"Just man up," Kate commented before she started to tickle Keith. "You have Kellyn with you and it's not like you're going to be murdered." Keith protested but soon wasn't able to contain his laughter. He let go and Kate quickly shoved Karrie out the door. "We'll be back, promise!" The mothers shook their heads at the sight of Keith before walking over him and out the door. Kellyn dragged Keith over to the table and made him take a seat.

"I didn't agree to this, I was just supposed to hang with friends and help move boxes, not this," Keith complained as he sunk into his seat.

"Tell me about it," Kellyn replied as he did the same.

"Why do we have to sit through this?" Keith asked.

"Because Kellyn is now dating my daughter," Mr. Hitomi replied and Keith glared at him as if to say _that's not my fault or problem old man_.

"And because of Keith's relationship with my daughter," Daniel added and Keith blushed as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. "The two of you may not be actually dating at the moment, but it was pretty clear to most of the family how you feel about her and how she feels about you." Keith felt heat rise to his cheeks and neck as well as his ears.

If there was ever a moment in time Keith and Kellyn could erase, it would be the hour spent alone with Mr. Hitomi and Daniel Hajime. They came out of the house pale as ghosts.

"That bad, huh?" Karrie asked.

"Sorry," Kate said and Kellyn shook his head.

"It had to be done," Kellyn replied. "If it makes him feel like he's doing his job as your father concerning this, then I'll go through it again if I have to, for you." He then looked at Keith. "Just next time I would rather not have Keith with me. Hearing my father talking about romantic stuff and whatnot concerning Karrie is something I'd rather have erased from my mind." Karrie's face contorted in horror.

"Just what did he say?" Karrie shrieked.

"Let's just say that now he knows more about girls than he ever cared to know," Kellyn replied. Karrie stared at her brother in horror. "Stop looking like someone just was murdered."

"When you are so vague the way you are being, you're hinting way too much and making it a whole lot worse," Keith said and Kate rose her eyebrows. "Still bad, but nothing to be concerned about, promise!" Keith was acting cheerful about it even though he wanted to shiver in fear. He got more than the talk, he got a death threat from a Hajime.

"Ahem, so who wants to go look at prom dresses?" Rhythmi asked and Karrie leapt into Keith's arms in surprise.

"Not the dresses!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Prom?" Kellyn asked. "My school doesn't have a prom."

"We have a prom, genius," Keith replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I would love to help Kate pick out her prom dress!" Mrs. Hitomi exclaimed.

"We could always have Teah make you a dress, Karrie," Rebecca suggested and Karrie clung to Keith in fear. Keith turned bright red from having the girl he REALLY liked in his arms.

"Anything but that!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Is Kate going to the prom without a date then?" Kiwi asked.

"Ooh! When is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's, uh, four, no, three months from now, I think," Rhythmi replied. Kellyn started to count on his fingers before a huge smile grew on his face as Karrie got down off of Keith.

"What? Did Kellyn finally learn how to count?" Karrie asked which earned a whack on the head from her mother. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"I don't have as many days off as you guys so I should have graduated by the time your prom comes around," Kellyn exclaimed. "I won't be stationed until they put out the list which won't happen until after you guys graduate!" Kate hugged him.

"Sorry I won't be able to see your graduation, but I'm so happy you might be able to come to my prom." Kate said.

"Wait, a minute," Karrie said as she counted her fingers. "Don't we have that thing planned that day?"

"What thing?" Kellyn asked.

"The meeting with Grandpa Hajimes," Karrie replied.

"We'll figure something out," Rebecca said to reassure Kate.

"Yeah, I mean, we ARE Hajimes," Kenny added as he smirked.

"When you say it like that, I'm scared of what plan you could possibly be cooking in that head of yours," Keith commented as he sweat dropped.

"Let's go shopping!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kiwi and Lucy exclaimed.

"You two stay at the house," Mrs. Hitomi replied and the two young girls seemed to be disappointed before going into the house.

"I'm going to check on Garnet, we have a boat to catch soon," Kenny said before leaving.

"I'm staying with Chris!" Gold announced as he hugged his blue haired friend who became flustered. Rebecca shrugged and they went off to Pueltown in search of dresses.

~end of chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Keith:<strong> why did Kate's dad hit me? And why did it take so long for it to become clear to them that I wasn't dating Kate?!

**Kate:** my dad's impulsive like that

**Kellyn:** well, meeting with her parents was awkward

**Gold:** don't worry Karrie! I will help you!

**Karrie:** help me with what? You abandoned me and let them take me dress shopping

**Gold:** *sweatdrops* I meant with Keith

**Keith:** why would she need help with me?

**Gold:** because you're *Crystal covers his mouth*

**Me:** Thanks Crystal! *Crystal nods before dragging Gold out of the room*

**Rhythmi:** Kate got a lot of her characteristics from her mother

**Kellyn:** oh trust me, there's a lot of her father's characteristics in her too

**Kate:** what's that supposed to mean?

**Kellyn:** nothing bad

**Isaac:** smooth

**Kellyn:** shut it, I'm starting to realize why Keith doesn't always get along with you and why Karrie doesn't like you very much

**Keith:** why's that?

**Kellyn:** the genius ends up saying and doing things that he thinks is smart that aren't so smart, kind of like Karrie

**Isaac:** but Keith likes Karrie

**Kellyn:** ah, but Karrie is almost absolutely clueless when it comes to romance

**Rhythmi:** and you, Isaac, are not

**Karrie:** was I just insulted?

**Keith:** who knows? don't think about it too hard

**Kellyn:** Isaac is just a smartmouth butt with a really high IQ

**Isaac:** T.T at least you acknowledge my IQ

**Kellyn:** at least Karrie is just a stubborn sarcastic genius who loves pranking way to much and is a royal pain in the butt

**Karrie:** T.T I'll take that as a compliment

**Ben:** I wasn't in the chapter D=

**Summer:** it's not all about you

**Ben:** D= it's not?

**Summer:** no

**Kiwi:** anyways, review!


	53. Chapter 53 Dresses and Love

The Thing With Hajimes

**Karrie:** NO! I don't want to go dress shopping!

**Me:** I'll let you try on a dress that has pockets if you go

**Karrie:** dresses can have pockets?!

**Me:** yes, cool, right?

**Karrie:** Yeah!

**Keith:** will I ever find out what I forgot?

**Me:** Maybe?

**Kellyn:** will I survive dress shopping?

**Me:** of course, you're one of the main characters.

**Kellyn:** T.T what's that supposed to mean?

**Me:** that this story is not finished yet and it would ruin my plans if I killed you off now

**Kellyn:** I die?

**Me:** I never said you died!

**Kellyn:**….I will haunt you if you ever kill me off

**Me:** I'll keep that in mind

**Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own anything. She owns her OCs though.

**Rhythmi:** Time for shopping!~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 53: Dresses and Love<span>

"How about that store?" Rhythmi asked as she pointed to the fifth clothing store they had seen that day. It showcased some elegant dresses and popular styled dresses in the window. Karrie, Kate, Keith, and Kellyn groaned as they were tired of shopping for clothes already.

"As long as it's not my money we're spending this time," Isaac commented as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Rhythmi replied as she waved him off as if spending his money was no big deal.

"It wouldn't hurt to look," Rebecca commented as she held Kiwi in her arms.

"Please be the last one," Karrie mumbled as they entered the store. It was filled with all sorts of clothing. It ranged from casual clothing to formal clothing. Karrie and Kate, as if on instinct, immediately started to look at the jeans and t-shirts.

"You're not wearing jeans to the prom!" Rebecca exclaimed as she dragged her daughter away from the casual clothing section.

"How about dress pants?" Karrie asked.

"You have to wear a dress," Kiwi replied. Karrie sighed as Kate shrugged. Kate followed Rhythmi and Rebecca to look at prom dresses when she was bumped into by a stranger. Kellyn caught Kate to ensure that she did not fall nor get hurt.

"Are you alright?" Kellyn asked and Kate nodded. Kellyn then glared at the stranger who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had bumped into someone. The stranger was male and looked not much older than Kellyn. He was tall, a bit taller than Kellyn, which annoyed Kellyn a bit. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The man seemed ordinary with the exception of his height and rude attitude.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, but he wasn't looking at Kate, he was looking down at something in front of him. Curious, Kellyn and Kate, joined by the others, moved quietly to look at what he was talking to. In front of the man, there was a young woman who looked like she was Kate's age. She was dwarfed by the man's height, but stood proudly at around the same height Kate did. She had chocolate brown hair that was straight as a push pin and a pair of blue orbs for eyes. The woman puffed out her cheeks as she blushed and glared at the man.

"I'm fine, you worry too much," the woman replied before noticing they had an audience. "I'm sorry, he gets pretty overprotective sometimes." She smiled at Kate and her friends. Kate was amazed at how the woman's smile seemed to brighten up the room. "He didn't trample anyone, did he?"

"No, it's alright," Kate replied.

"He almost did," Kellyn commented dryly.

"What was he trying to protect you from?" Rhythmi asked as she looked outside through the window.

"Well, you see, I have a lot of fans and the paparazzi can be a little crazy," the woman replied.

"Thankfully, most can't recognize she's famous at first glance," the man replied as he scratched the back of his head. "But some people have been noticing her and not the normal people either."

"Most won't come within two feet whenever you're next to me with that glare of yours," the woman said before standing on her tip toes to pinch his cheeks.

"She wouldn't happen to be that trainer who has made it in the top ten of every Pokemon League Championship tournament and Grand Festival she has entered, would she?" Keith asked and his friends seemed shocked that he could recognize the woman. "What's her name? Ashleigh Kyōshi?" He looked at the woman more closely. "But you don't look like a serious respected powerful trainer."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the woman commented as she sweat dropped. The man put a hat on her head. "Ashleigh Kyōshi, at your service! My giant companion here is Kaleb, my fiance." Kate looked at the woman's hands and, sure enough, there was a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Congratulations!" Rhythmi and Rebecca said with smiles on their faces. Kaleb turned red and put his back towards everyone as he fumbled around looking at the scarves and sunglasses. Ashleigh was blushing, but she was smiling instead of acting embarrassed.

"Is he still not used to being called your fiance?" Kellyn asked.

"It's new for both of us," Ashleigh replied as she grabbed hold of Kaleb's hands to stop him from trying to look busy. "We grew up with each other, but neither of us expected that we would end up dating, let alone get engaged."

"Childhood friends getting married! How romantic!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"We were a little more than just childhood friends back then," Ashleigh commented as Kaleb put his arms around her.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"You guys liked each other romantically that long?" Keith asked. "Geez, that's dedication, and luck." Karrie blinked as she never quite got the hang of people talking about love and other social topics. Kaleb rested his chin on the top of Ashleigh's head, causing her to blush.

"Luck? Yes. Liking her romantically for that long? No." Kaleb replied. "I was raised by Ashleigh's grandfather. It wasn't until I was starting to go out on a journey as a trainer that I found out that Ashleigh wasn't really my cousin."

"It took you long enough that you had brown eyes, a different shade of brown hair, and a giant," Ashleigh commented and Kaleb pinched her cheeks. "Ow!"

"Just remember that I know things even your closest friends don't know about you," Kaleb replied and Ashleigh pinched his cheeks.

"Don't forget I've known you since you were in diapers," Ashleigh commented.

"So you were adopted?" Karrie asked.

"Wonder if Kate and Kellyn will be like that in the future," Keith commented and the brown haired blue eyed couple blushed.

"So what will your last name change to?" Rhythmi asked.

"Mine won't change," Ashleigh replied. "Which is kind of weird, but somehow it seems perfect."

"So what about all of you?" Kaleb asked as he glared at the group of friends. "We told you about us."

"Rhythmi Note, Hoenn-native and daughter of Annabelle Note," Rhythmi replied as she smiled at him, hoping that maybe smiling would help change his grumpy demeanor.

"Oh that annoying prick," Kaleb commented.

"Who?" Ashleigh asked.

"That psychiatrist specializing in love advice, the one some of your friends forced us into talking to," Kaleb replied.

"Was that the lady who got so angry with you that she decided to write 'you are in love' on your forehead in black permanent marker?" Ashleigh asked and Kaleb sighed.

"Yeah, that would be the one," Kaleb replied and Rhythmi giggled. "What?"

"It must have been way too obvious that you had fallen in love with Ashleigh if Mom did that," Rhythmi replied and Kaleb blushed.

"I'm Isaac Einstein, future scientist to change the world," Isaac said in order to keep the conversation on track. "I also have an extremely high IQ."

"And you're last name is pure coincidence, okay then," Kaleb and Ashleigh commented sarcastically.

"Keith Dazzle, Sinnoh-native!" Keith exclaimed. "I'm going to be the best Top Ranger there ever was!"

"You'll have to beat me first for that to happen," Kellyn commented.

"And me," Kate and Karrie added.

"Where from Sinnoh?" Ashleigh asked.

"Jubilife City," Keith replied.

"Nice place," Ashleigh replied.

"I'm Kate Hitomi," Kate said with a smile. "I'm aiming to be Top Ranger as well."

"So am I!" Karrie exclaimed. "The name's Karrie!"

"You're short," Kaleb commented.

"I'm not short!" Karrie protested.

"You can't be anymore than five feet tall," Kaleb commented.

"I'm not short!" Karrie protested. "And I'm at least five foot one!"

"You're fun sized!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"She's my sister," Kellyn replied. "My name is Kellyn Hajime, future Top Ranger and Kate's boyfriend." Kaleb's eyes widened in shock at mere mention of the name Hajime.

"I'm his other sister, Kiwi!" Kiwi cheered as she ignored Kaleb's reaction.

"And I'm Rebecca Hajime, their mother," Rebecca said with a kind smile.

"And I'm Helen Hitomi, Kate's mother," Mrs. Hitomi added.

"Nice to meet you all!" Ashleigh replied with a smile. "What brings you to this store?"

"Prom dress shopping!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Sounds horrible," Kaleb commented.

"I know, right?" Karrie exclaimed.

"Shopping is always tough," Ashleigh commented.

"What do you think of these dresses?" Rhythmi asked as she held up a short black dress and a short red dress. "For Kate and Karrie."

"Why are you asking us?" Kaleb asked.

"They look like they would be too short for my taste," Ashleigh commented before pointing at a sparkly blue gown. "Now that's more my style."

"Of course, it's blue and sparkly," Kaleb replied.

"Try them on!" Rhythmi said as she handed Kate the black dress and Karrie the red dress.

"I'm not sure if this is the right dress," Kate replied, but she ended up being pushed into the changing rooms along with Karrie.

"We have to go, have fun, don't die from seeing them in dresses," Kaleb commented as he looked at his watch.

"It was nice meeting everyone!" Ashleigh added as she was pushed out the store. She tossed the hat she was wearing to Keith so she wouldn't leave without paying for something.

"What a strange couple," Keith commented.

"How are the dresses fitting?" Rebecca asked.

"Is this really alright?" Kate asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black strapless dress that was fitted in torso area and ruffled a little on the bottom. The dress ended three inches short of the middle of her thighs. "It's kind of short." Kellyn turned red at the sight of his girlfriend wearing such a short fitted dress.

"It looks good on you," Rebecca replied. "But let's keep looking to find the right one."

"Your father will kill me if I let you get that dress," Mrs. Hitomi commented. "And he'll probably want to kill Kellyn too."

"But I won't be the one wearing the dress," Kellyn complained.

"Good, because the thought of you wearing that dress makes me sick," Karrie commented as she walked out while covering her top with her arms and jacket. The dress length was a little longer on Karrie than it was on Kate, but it was a fitted dress that hugged her hips and thighs. Rhythmi yanked Karrie's jacket away and Keith fell backwards with a red face and a nosebleed. The dress made Karrie look like she had enough cleavage to be at least a c-cup, if not a d. The dress made her look hot and sexy, but not innocent at all. Kellyn took action immediately and pushed Karrie back into the dressing room.

"No way you are ever wearing something like that again," Kellyn said.

"I think that's for the best," Isaac replied as he poked Keith. "This one probably would have died if she was dressed like that any longer."

"Kellyn probably would have killed him and any male in sight too," Rebecca commented. "Her curves sure have developed nicely."

"To think she's a year younger than me," Kate commented as she looked down at her own chest.

"Really?" Isaac exclaimed. "Do we have to discuss that kind of stuff now?" Kellyn came back and hugged Kate before twirling her around.

"You're perfect and beautiful just the way you are, Kate," Kellyn whispered into Kate's ear before letting her go back to the dressing room. Kate blushed hard as she went back with Karrie. Rhythmi picked a few dresses off the rack and followed suit.

"Alright, everyone pick a dress for Karrie and Kate," Rebecca ordered and everyone got to work picking out dresses, even the recently revived Keith. Rebecca handed off the dresses to the girls.

"Who the heck picked this monstrous fluff thing?" Karrie exclaimed as she walked out in a green strapless ball gown that had so much poof and fluff that it was a miracle she made it through the doorway. Keith and Kellyn tried to hold back their laughter at the sight of Karrie being nearly swallowed by the mass of the dress.

"I guess maybe I picked something too fluffy," Kiwi commented.

"I would kill you for this, but this dress would get in the way," Karrie replied before returning back to the dressing room.

"Whoever got this one paid no attention to the back of it," Kate commented as she stepped out in a dark blue dress that had a sweet heart neckline that was held up by straps that hooked behind her neck. The dress looked great on her, however she was a bit embarrassed by the fact that there was no back. The back started just low enough to show her whole back but cover her butt.

"That's what the back looked like?" Keith asked and Isaac hit him. "What? This is the first time I've participated in dress shopping! How was I supposed to know?" Kellyn blushed slightly and Kate smiled.

"Dude, is this a joke?" Karrie asked as she came out in a dress that looked like a volcano erupted. The dress hugged her hips nicely and though it was a sweet heart neckline, she was not overly exposed.

"Matches your temper," Isaac commented. "Thought you would appreciate it." Rhythmi walked out in a white strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline that had jewels embedded in the fabric down part of the center. The dress was full length with no ruffles, but it had a slit in it that started halfway down her thighs. "Beautiful as always." Isaac was blushing hard, but he couldn't forget to compliment his girlfriend.

"Thank you Isaac," Rhythmi replied a she flashed a smile. They kept trying on dresses and soon Rhythmi found the right dress.

"I don't like it, but ooh! There's polka dots underneath!" Karrie commented in the dressing room. "AND THERE'S POCKETS!" Karrie came out in a black strapless gown that had a polka dot under layer and apparently pockets. It had a beaded top that drew more attention to Karrie's chest area than Karrie was comfortable with, but the pockets were a major distractions.

"I thought the pocket thing was cool too," Keith commented. "One day I just might good at this dress shopping thing."

"Remind me never to use you as a fashion consultant," Rhythmi commented as Kate came out in a purple sparkly strapless fitted mermaid dress. Kellyn's face became painted bright red as if it was competing with Keith's hair.

"I feel really skinny in this," Kate commented.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked. "You are skinny." Karrie quickly changed into a dress that was like someone turned a turtleneck into a prom dress.

"I get your concern, Kel, but this is ridiculous," Karrie said as she popped her head out.

"I will force you into that if I ever see you in something like Rhythmi put you in ever again," Kellyn replied.

"I knew it would look great on you!" Mrs. Hitomi exclaimed.

"You picked this out?" Kate exclaimed and her mother nodded.

" You're father probably would prefer to lock you up in a tower instead of you wearing a prom dress or dating, but he would agree you look beautiful in that dress," Mrs. Hitomi commented. "Though he probably would try to gouge out Kellyn's eyes first."

"Hey! I thought you said he liked me!" Kellyn protested.

"He does, but he loves his daughter more than he will ever like you," Mrs. Hitomi commented. "Just be grateful you're here while they dress for prom dresses."

"Yes ma'am," Kellyn replied. Kate went and changed back into her regular dress so that her mother could buy the dress. Karrie came out in a red strapless a-line high low dress that had a beaded belt. It flowed behind her as she walked. She turned around and walked back before listening to any feedback.

"That bad?" Kate asked. "She looked great in that."

"First dress she didn't mind, but she still hasn't tried on Mom's pick," Kellyn replied. Sure enough Karrie came out blushing in a red mermaid dress that was fitted with jewels embedded on the top and ruffles on the bottom. She looked stunning in it, but she acted like it made her feel too self conscious. Keith's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"I'm getting the other one," Karrie stated as she looked her mother in the eye. She turned around and walked back to change back in her normal clothes.

"Don't give up!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I know you haven't had your dress moment yet!"

"I don't like dresses anyways!" Karrie yelled back before coming back in casual clothes with the dress she tolerated the most.

"Well, why don't we go out to eat after this?" Mrs. Hitomi asked to break the awkward silence created by the disagreement between Karrie and her mother.

"I'm starving!" Keith exclaimed and so they went to a restaurant and ate. Rhythmi and Isaac got their own table together so that the Hitomis, Hajimes, and Keith could sit together with ease.

"So Keith, are you Karrie's boyfriend?" Mrs. Hitomi asked and Keith started to choke on a piece of chicken. Kate hit him hard in the back and he was able to spit out the piece and breathe.

"Thanks Kate," Keith mumbled as he faced started to turn red. "What makes you ask that?"

"You practically fainted with a nosebleed at the sight of her in a short dress," Kellyn commented as he pointed at his girlfriend's best friend with a fork.

"And you two are together constantly," Kate added. "And to be honest, you two tend to act like you two are a couple." Karrie blushed and rested her head on her hand as she stared intently at the wall.

"W-We're not like that," Keith protested and Karrie tapped her fingers impatiently. She didn't seem like she could take listening people talk about a romance between her and Keith for much longer.

"But you like her and she likes you," Kiwi pointed out.

"Aren't you a five year old?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Kiwi replied.

"Then why aren't you two dating?" Mrs. Hitomi asked. "Going off of what I've heard and seen so far, it would make sense for you two to be dating."

"I can't take this anymore," Karrie commented as she stood up.

"Karrie?" Keith asked.

"I can't sit here and listen to you trying to avoid giving a straight answer for this freakin' old topic!" Karrie exclaimed. "You who fell asleep during his own confession and didn't even hear the confession given in response, let alone what you said!" Karrie's face was painted red and her eyes started to glow red. "There! I said it!" Keith looked at her with wide eyes as Karrie let out a deep breath and sat down again. She rested her head on the table. "This romance thing is turning out to be more exhausting than the whole socializing thing." She let out a sigh as Kellyn laughed and Kate smiled.

"That didn't take you long to blow and tell the world that, did it?" Kellyn asked.

"Shut up _glaciem ales_," Karrie replied. "At least I don't have a whole box full of my feelings and secrets written on paper."

"Woah, woah, wait, I did what?" Keith asked and Kate whipped out her phone and opened the video Rhythmi had sent her. She played it and showed it to Keith. "Oh Arceus, I said that out loud?!"

"Yes doofus." Karrie replied as she hid her red face on the table.

"And you, you confessed you felt the same way?!" Keith exclaimed as he turned bright red. Karrie mumbled something in response, but the table muffled the sound so that no one could really hear what she said. Keith startled Karrie by pulling her into a tight hug. "So that's why you have been acting funny." He kissed the crook of her neck which cause Karrie's whole body to turn bright red and it looked like Karrie was going to faint from blushing so much.

"FINALLY!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Shh! He hasn't officially asked her out yet, calm yourself!" Kate replied as she signaled her best blonde friend to be quiet.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Keith asked quietly into Karrie's ear. Karrie somehow turned even more red before nodding frantically as she somehow lost her voice.

"Now you can cheer," Kellyn said.

"YES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "ALMOST FOUR FREAKING YEARS! IT WAS SO PAINFUL! IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"W-Was our feelings for each other that obvious?" Keith asked and everyone nodded.

"Granted part of the problem was her," Kiwi replied as she pointed at her older sister. "Since that one tends to be absolutely clueless when it comes to romance and she's stubborn. Took her so long to even admit to herself what her feelings were to you."

"The other problem was that you were too scared to ruin your friendship or get beaten to a pulp if you tried to flirt with her." Kate added.

"But that was within good reason," Kellyn added.

"It also took him a while for him to admit he liked her," Isaac commented.

"No one asked you!" Keith exclaimed as he blushed. Karrie took the opportunity to steal some of Keith's chicken off his plate and eat some. She was about to eat a piece of chicken when Keith caught her. "Hey! That's my chicken!" Keith ate it right out of her hands with out thinking. Karrie blushed and so did Keith after he realized what he did.

"They were made for each other," Kate commented and Kellyn reached across the table and held her hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back, both blushing.

'_So are we._' Kellyn told her mentally.

"Please contain your fangirling when we're out in public," Isaac said as her girlfriend started to jump up and down in excitement at the adorableness of the two couples. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Even though I won't ever ask you to change, couldn't ask for a more perfect girlfriend." Rhythmi stopped fangirling and turned bright red before she kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Thank you," Rhythmi replied.

"Mommy, will I ever get a boyfriend?" Kiwi asked.

"Maybe one day," Rebecca replied.

"You still have plenty of time," Mrs. Hitomi added.

_'And that's if any boy you bring around can handle Karrie and I, let alone your cousins._' Kellyn added mentally so that Kiwi was aware that he and Karrie would not be handing her over to just anyone.

_'We can always see how they survive Gold and Jimmy.'_ Karrie suggested.

'_Or Meiko's back slaps._' Kellyn added and the siblings grinned. Yeah, whoever wanted to date Kiwi was going to have a lot to deal with.

"Never realized that a day of helping someone move in and with dress shopping would turn out to be one of the best days of my life," Keith said quietly before kissing the top of Karrie's head. She turned red and Kellyn laughed.

"At this rate, she's going to fry all of her genius brain cells." Kellyn commented.

"S-Shut up!" Karrie exclaimed.

"That the best you can do?" Kellyn asked as he teased his sister.

"I'm going to kill you!" Karrie exclaimed as she reached out to hit her brother. Kellyn laughed as she was to short to reach him when she was in Keith's arms.

"Pay back for all the times you teased me and I didn't have a comeback," Kellyn replied before he stuck his tongue out at her. The mothers bursted out in laughter and the rest of their dining experience consisted of Kellyn teasing Karrie, Karrie teasing Kellyn, Kate teasing Keith, Karrie sitting on Keith's lap, Keith never letting go of Karrie, Kate and Kellyn flirting, and talking about school and some childhood memories.

~end of chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Keith:<strong> I CONFESSED IN MY SLEEP AND FORGOT?! THAT WAS WHAT IT WAS THIS WHOLE TIME?!

**Me:** yes, now have a cookie and calm down *hands Keith a cookie*

**Karrie:** *blushes* I'm actually dating someone now

**Kate:** and Kellyn didn't give Keith a hard time about it =D

**Kellyn:** I can arrange for that

**Kate:** but you were being so good!

**Keith:** *turns bright red* right, I finally asked Karrie out

**Rhythmi:** yes and you two have made me very happy thanks to that

**Isaac:** why did Kaleb and Ashleigh appear in this chapter anyways? It seemed kind of random

**Me:** not as random as you think, if readers pay attention to Kaleb's reaction to the name Hajime and the fact that he is an orphan and remember that I had hinted that there is missing Hajime from the tree and whatnot, they be able to-

**Kate:** stop, say no more

**Me:** but!

**Kate:** just stop while you're ahead.

**Me:** Fine

**Rhythmi:** well review! We all look forward to hearing from the readers!


	54. Chapter 54 Genesect Army

The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** I do not own anything but my OCs and overall ideas.

**Rhythmi:** Keith and Karrie are finally dating! I'm so happy!

**Keith:** you seem a little too happy when it comes to romance

**Rhythmi:** well, someone has to be extra happy!

**Karrie:** *hides underneath couch* you're more scary when you're like this

**Rhythmi:** am not!

**Me:** this is a LONG chapter so we should get started soon

**Kellyn:** we were just dress shopping, how could there possibly be something so eventful that it takes a really long chapter to go over?

**Me:** you guys are Hajimes

**Kellyn:** T.T

**Keith:** I'm scared of this chapter now

**Kate:** how does knowing it involves Hajimes make the chapter scary?

**Keith:** giant parties, lots of family members, sparring, competitions, mega battles, you know, the usual

**Kellyn:** when you put it that way, we are pretty scary...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 54: Genesect Army<span>

"Alright, I should get going," Mrs. Hitomi said after they went shoe shopping. "Your father is waiting." She took hold of Kate's new dress and shoes. "I'll drop these off at the school on my way back." She kissed the top of Kate's head as they embraced. "Be good." She then hugged Kellyn. "Take good care of my girl." Kellyn blushed and nodded. Mrs. Hitomi smiled and shook everyone's hands, except for Kiwi and Keith. Mrs. Hitomi hugged the little Hajime and ruffled Keith's red hair. "Sorry for the misunderstanding my husband created when we first met. I hope all of you will continue to look out for my girl and be good friends to her." They said their goodbyes and Mrs. Hitomi left.

"Now what?" Isaac asked. Rebecca started to open her mouth to say something, but she stopped when her oldest daughter shot her an angry look. Karrie was still not happy that her mother bought her eight inch heels for the prom. Rebecca was still upset that Karrie refused to continue looking for the right dress and decided to settle for second best.

"Those guys look familiar," Kate commented as she watched a couple of young adults and teenagers talk to each other outside a café.

"That's Gold, Red, Kenny, and Garnet," Kellyn commented. "With Yellow and Crystal."

"Aren't they talking to that couple we bumped into earlier?" Rhythmi asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, looks like it," Keith replied as he held Karrie close to him with one arm around her waist. Karrie turned as red as his hair.

'_Something tells me this is something that is going to take Karrie quite a while to get used to.'_ Kellyn commented and Kate giggled.

'_Yeah, probably, but it's adorable.'_ Kate replied.

_'I can hear you.'_ Karrie commented and the brunette couple just smiled.

"Yo Gold!" Keith exclaimed as they walked over.

"My man!" Gold exclaimed and they gave each other a cool handshake. It was as if the two pranksters were lifelong friends. Kaleb barely glanced over at them as they approached. He was leaning against Ashleigh while reading a book. Ashleigh smiled and waved.

"So you bumped into them already," Garnet commented as he noticed how Ashleigh reacted to his cousins and their friends coming over. Ashleigh nodded and Kaleb sighed.

"It's a small world after all," Yellow commented with a smile and Kaleb rolled his eyes. Ashleigh whacked his arm and he looked up at her.

"At least try to control that sass," Ashleigh told him and he turned pink from embarrassment. The sky suddenly darkened and a flying pirate ship appeared. "Team Plasma?"

"Wasn't me," Kaleb commented and Ashleigh smiled as she let out a little giggle.

"Citizens of Almia! As of today, everyone will be under the rule of Team Plasma!" A voice declared. "We will let you attempt to resist our army, though it is futile. Also, we may spare you if the Legendary Protectors chosen by Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres come to us to battle and win."

"What?" Rhythmi asked.

'_That's the Hajimes, right?'_ Kate asked.

_'Yeah and they just challenged my mother, Garnet, Kenny, and me.'_ Kellyn replied. A ladder was sent down.

"Just in case you don't want to fly up, the protectors can climb up this." The voice declared. At least fifty grunts were deployed on the ground along with a group of fifteen genesects, one of which was colored red.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Kenny said as he put his hands behind his head.

"What a pain," Garnet commented as he stretched.

"Get your butts moving, boys," Rebecca said.

"Yes ma'am," Kellyn replied before climbing the ladder. Rebecca went up last, after Garnet.

"Wonder if they have learned to work like a well oiled team yet," Gold commented as he watched part of his family board the ship.

"Will they be alright?" Yellow asked.

"They'll survive, they're Hajimes," Red replied.

"You say that like they're immortal or something," Keith commented while sweat dropping.

"Immortal? No. Thick skinned? Heck yes," Karrie replied as she rested her hands on her hips.

"So are we going to battle the grunt army or not?" Crystal asked.

"So glad I always have my pokemon with me when I travel," Gold said as he released his pokemon team. "Let's kick Plasma butt!"

"Protect the citizens!" Crystal yelled as Barlow, Luana, and Crawford ran onto the scene.

"Try to get everyone towards Vientown or the Ranger Union," Yellow said and the rangers nodded. Crystal and Yellow released their pokemon along with Red's.

"Yellow, take my pokemon to help fight the grunts, I'm going to make sure Kiwi and the others are not targets of sneak attacks," Red said and Yellow nodded.

"Kaleb, are you helping?" Crystal asked as Kaleb stood up. A lucario popped out of a pokeball that was in Kaleb's pocket. With the appearance of Lucario, six lights shown from Ashleigh's bag and her pokemon came out.

"I'll take care of the genesect army," Kaleb replied as he closed his eyes. Ashleigh touched his arm out of concern.

"Be careful," Ashleigh said and he nodded.

"You too, though not much gets by your pokemon," Kaleb replied and an absol stuck out its chest proudly.

"You crazy?" Karrie asked. "What makes you think you can stop a bunch of ancient modified insects that were feared as the strongest hunters?" Kaleb walked past her and towards the army of genesects, ignoring Karrie.

"I'd focus more on the army of grunts that are attacking," Kaleb replied as he looked up at the red Genesect leader. Red took Keith, Kate, Rhythmi, Isaac, and Kiwi to the side in order to keep them safe. Gold led the charge and soon a full out battle took place. Karrie tried to follow Kaleb's patterns through the crowd as he approached the army of genesects. Kaleb stops and faces the genesects who slowly get closer to him. Karrie ran up to his side and, feeling threatened, one of the genesects went to use an attack on Karrie. Kaleb's lucario jumped in and blocked the attack.

"See? They're dangerous!" Karrie exclaimed.

"You scared them," Kaleb replied. "You're making it worse and causing a misunderstanding."

"They're hunters, hunters don't get scared that easily, especially not the best ones," Karrie commented. Kaleb closed his eyes and stepped forward. Karrie went to hold him back, but he shrugged her off. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Kaleb replied.

"You can't battle everything alone," Karrie said.

"Don't talk to me like you know me," Kaleb replied.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! It's disrespectful to not look someone in the eye," Karrie said. Kaleb did not turn or open his eyes. Karrie's eyes glowed red and she threw a punch. Her eyes turned back to her normal blue-green eyes from the shock of Kaleb stopping a punch full force with one hand. He did not even turn to see the attack coming.

"Go try helping someone else, you're not need here," Kaleb said before taking a step forward and kneeling on the ground. The red Genesect landed on the ground and the two touched foreheads. After a long moment, the two separated and nodded to each other. "It's done."

"What the?" Karrie asked quietly as she took a step back. She was shocked over what just happened. "Just who are you? Or rather, what are you?" Kaleb smiled slightly but still refused to allow anyone to see his eyes.

'_I've noticed that he is either a very strong individual human, a Tamer, something else, or a combination of the previous mentioned ideas._' Red commented mentally.

"I hate not being able to do anything to help," Keith commented quietly and Kate nodded in agreement.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about the fact that we're being protected by a young adult and a five year old." Isaac commented.

"Hey, I turned six about a week ago," Kiwi replied.

"Please tell me she knows how to act like a normal little girl," Rhythmi commented.

"Don't worry, she makes the rest of us have tea parties and whatnot frequently if that's what you're worried about," Red replied. "And has us play dress up too."

"I got him to wear a pink dress to one of my tea parties!" Kiwi exclaimed proudly which caused Isaac and Keith take a giant step away from the little Hajime.

"As long as no one took a picture of it, I think I'll be safe," Red mumbled while blushing.

"Huh? But mommy always takes pictures for our photo albums," Kiwi said and Red tried not to swear. "She says she feels that it is important to document as many moments and memories of our childhood. Kellyn and Karrie have more than me since they were around longer."

"Next time you should bring those photo albums to show us," Kate replied with a smile.

"But Kellyn and Karrie might not like it, they say that mommy photographed a lot of embarrassing things for them," Kiwi commented, worried about her siblings' reactions to having their photo albums looked at. Kiwi was used to getting on Karrie's nerves, but she wasn't used to being the cause of Kellyn getting angry from getting on his nerves, that was Karrie's job.

"Watch out, twelve o'clock!" Gold exclaimed.

"What? Why should I watch time?" Red asked before looking up. "Oh, THAT twelve o'clock." Four figures were falling from the direction of the flying ship. They landed hard on the concrete which caused the roads to look like a meteor hit it.

"KELLYN?!" Kate exclaimed and Red had to hold her back so that she wouldn't interfere in the battle, for her safety. Kellyn pushed himself up in a sitting position. He was breathing heavily and was covered with scratches and bruises. Kenny and Garnet were not in much better condition. Rebecca was the first on her feet and the first to help the boys up.

"No major or significant wounds, they're fine, a bit shaken up, but fine," Red said in an attempt to calm Kate down. Three people jumped off the ship and landed in front of the Hajimes. "Hunters." The trio looked pretty beat up, but were acting smug.

"Thought the legendary birds would have learned to work better together by now," one of the people commented. This was a man with spiky yellow hair. A woman with red hair laughed and a man with blue hair smirked.

"Start working together," Rebecca said and the boys slowly nodded as they started to muster up all the strength they had left.

"Kenny, now is not a good time to show off," Kellyn said.

"You're one to talk, what was that back there, mister twinkle toes?" Kenny asked. "You spent more time trying to dodge than helping."

"Like you're much better with dodging, I'd appreciate if you stopped hiding behind me and trying to fry my rear end," Garnet commented.

"You're too slow," Kellyn replied.

"I thought you could use Protect," Kenny replied.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop fighting each other!" Rebecca exclaimed as a new figure landed onto the scene. This one looked completely untouched, a man with green hair and yellow eyes. He lifted his handed and sent out an attack.

"Kellyn!" Kate shrieked and everyone's heads turned to look at the battle scene, everyone except for Kaleb. Kiwi disappeared in a pink light and reappeared in front of the attack that was quickly coming as Red, Gold, and Karrie started to run to their family's aid. Kiwi took the hit head on and would have been sent back flying through buildings if Red had not been there to catch her. Red's eyes glowed red with his pupils turning to a blue color as electricity started to spark in the air.

"Kiwi!" Karrie screamed as her eyes turned red and her nails started to grow rapidly.

"Oh no, not the kid, please not the kid," Rhythmi exclaimed as everyone who witnessed it were temporarily frozen in shock. Gold ran so fast that he seemed to have disappeared only to reappear by Red's side. Gold's eyes glowed yellow with white pupils.

"Ooh, I think Chase made them really angry," the woman commented. Icy wind flowed around Kellyn as his eyes glowed red. Clouds formed over head as thunder boomed and Garnet's eyes turned white with a black center. The temperature rose and flames seemed to whip around Kenny as his eyes turned blue. The wind really started to pick behind Rebecca as her eyes went from bluish green to pure blue like the deep oceans were colored. "And oops, looks like momma Luiga has been unleashed." Rebecca growled as two more people came down from the ship. One of them was a tall dark man who had black hair and the other was woman shrouded in a black cloak who had dark purple hair.

"Looks like this is just getting serious, too bad you can't fight us and stop rampaging pokemon at the same time, not with the grunts and genesects in the way." The purple haired woman commented.

"Ashleigh," Kaleb said and Ashleigh nodded.

"Got it," Ashleigh replied as she waved over at her big blue lizard pokemon. "Let's go Feraligatr." The pokemon rushed over and jumped into the sea as it waited for its trainer to jump on its back.

"Impressive, but narrows down my guesses to who you lousy trainers are," the woman commented. Crystal took her xatu and went towards the Chroma Highlands. Yellow ran over to see Kiwi. "No human should come in the middle of a fight between hunters and protectors."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a mere human," Yellow replied as she took Kiwi from Red. Yellow went to the side and her hands started to glow as she tried to heal the little girl.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Karrie exclaimed and Chase stepped aside so that the purple haired woman could deal with the rampaging Karrie.

"I am Aracelli and it is my pleasure to finally fight you, Legendary Hajime." The purple haired woman said as she blocked Karrie's punch. Kellyn, Kenny, and Garnet attacked the first three hunters that appeared in sync, for once. Working together was enough to knock out their opponents in less than a minute. Rebecca took on Chase as Red and Gold went against the last hunter. Meanwhile, the pokemon, with the help of the genesect army, drove off the Team Plasma grunts. Keith, Kate, Rhythmi, and Isaac went to Yellow to see if they could help out.

"What the heck is going?" Isaac asked. "This shouldn't be humanly possible."

"So this is what Kellyn meant when he said that there is more to being a Legendary Protector than just telepathy." Kate commented as she looked at the battle scene with concern written all over her face.

"How is Kiwi doing?" Rhythmi asked and Yellow smiled.

"She's breathing and her heart is bumping strong," Yellow replied. "She just needs rest." Yellow then fainted. Keith caught her before she could hit the ground.

"That must have been really draining," Keith commented as he heard Yellow start to snore. "Who wants to be her pillow?" Rhythmi gently laid Yellow down so that her head rested on Isaac's lap as she used her own lap as a pillow for Kiwi's head. "Thanks Rhyth."

"No problem," Rhythmi replied as she nodded. Ashleigh and Feraligatr came back to land as Crystal became visible in the sky.

"How the heck did they succeed so quickly?" Aracelli asked as she glanced over her shoulder. "They didn't bring ranger devices."

"They're Tamers, Aracelli," the man who was now fighting Gold, Red, Kellyn, Kenny, and Garnet.

"Someone give mom assistance," Kellyn commented as he punched the man. Red went up to help Rebecca out with Chase without a second thought. The man fought well by using rocks to block attacks and the ground to diffuse the electricity in the air.

"Tamers?" Keith asked as he looked at the sleeping Yellow.

"Tamers or not, they're in the way and becoming a nuisance," Chase said as he smacked Rebecca down into the ground hard, knocking her out. He dodged Red's attack and fired at Crystal, Ashleigh, and Yellow.

"Ah crap," Keith exclaimed. "Anyone know how to put up an instant shield?"

"Nope," Kate replied. "Sorry, left my instant shield generator at home."

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic," Keith said.

"Would you rather have me scream?" Kate asked.

"No, I'd rather have the sarcasm," Keith replied. Red flew down and crossed his arms before taking the hit for them. Unlike Kiwi, Red was still standing. "He's stronger than Kiwi."

"I'm older than Kiwi and a dragon, not a psychic," Red replied as he glanced back. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're all breathing, if that's what you mean," Isaac said.

"Yellow and Kiwi are still passed out, but other that, we're fine," Kate said as she punched Isaac hard in the shoulder for not answering Red's question seriously. Gold flew in front of the blast aimed at Crystal. He was tossed backwards and Crystal had to catch him in midair as her flying psychic pokemon tried to land safely.

"Geez, how come, in the end, I'm still the one saving your butt?" Crystal asked.

"Because I'm just that lucky," Gold replied and Crystal turned bright red. They landed and watched Ashleigh's feraligatr put up its protective shield. Kaleb suddenly appeared in front of Ashleigh and her pokemon. The blast hit a barrier between Kaleb and blast that sent the blast up in the air where it was disbursed. Lucario stepped out from behind its trainer. The rock wielding hunter took the time of distraction to trap Garnet mostly in the ground, cover Kenny in a giant sand pile, and send a swarm of sharp rocks to stab and hit Kellyn.

"No! Don't!" Kate cried out as she reached her hand out.

'_Please, something, someone, stop him from hurting Kellyn.'_ Kate cried out.

'_I'll help you.'_ A voice replied. It sounded like a boy.

'_Who are you? Please help.'_ Kate said to the voice.

'_Will you accept the power, honor, duty, and responsibilities I want to give you?'_ The voice asked. '_Katherine Hitomi, I've been looking for someone to fight along side me for a long time, even when the others forbid me to officially choose one.'_

_'How the heck do you know my full first name? And why won't you just come out and help? Those rocks are going to hit him any second!'_ Kate exclaimed.

_'Time has stopped since you heard my voice. We're pretty alike, you know? I want to fight and help, but I'm stuck in Unova and they still haven't finished my training.'_ The voice replied. '_Try opening your eyes. I bet you'll be able to see me like I can see you, hard to explain how though. It's kind of like meeting someone in a dream, but not quite.'_ Kate opened her eyes and fell backwards as she found herself in a place completely different from Pueltown. She was in a meadow near a river. She heard chuckling. '_I've been wanting to meet you, in some way or another, for a long time. Wish it could have been in person though.'_ Kate looked over and her eyes widened in disbelief. It was Keldeo, the youngest member of the Swords of Justice.

'_Is this Unova?'_ Kate asked before looking up. It was sunny like Kate remembered it being in Summerland.

_'Not quite, it's a different dimensional plane that is influenced by who is in it.' _Keldeo replied. '_The meadow and river is from Unova, but the hot weather is from your Summerland.'_

'_Why is this happening? And to me?'_ Kate asked.

_'I want to partner up with you.'_ Keldeo replied. '_You see, ever since these humans decided to bond with a type of darkness and chaos that does not belong in this universe, powers similar to each legendary, sometimes more powerful and diverse, legendary pokemon decided to join forces with a select group of humans.'_

_'The Hajimes,' _Kate commented and Keldeo shook his head. '_No?'_

_'Arceus chose the first Hajime, but not everyone in the beginning were family.'_ Keldeo replied. '_Not all the legendaries participated either. Darkrai and Cresselia oversaw a group of people gifted with powers to enter and influence dreams called the Dreamwalkers. Two of them were chosen to be Legendary Protectors, but something happened in the group and the two were murdered. Two rebelled against the majority to fight with the Legendary Protectors. They tried to lead the Dreamwalkers into battle against the evil group. The legendaries that did participate in that battle were Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Mespirit, Azelf, Uxie, Kyogre, Groundon, Latios, Latias, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Mew, Regigigas, Celebi, Ho-Oh, and Lugia.'_

_'Did they win?'_ Kate asked.

'_They sealed away the darkness, but at a price, because of the battle and not being able to get all the legendary pokemon to work together and the dysfunction in the Dreamwalker group, a group called the Legendary Hunters was born. They are who your friends are fighting now, sworn enemies of the Legendary Protectors. They will stop at nothing to rule the world and unleash that darkness back on the world.'_ Keldeo replied.

_'So why do the hunters refer to Karrie as the Legendary Hajime?'_ Kate asked and Keldeo sat down in front of her. '_Sorry.'_

_'No, I would be asking a lot of questions too, wanting to know everything, if I was in your position right now.'_ Keldeo replied. '_For the first major battle against the Legendary Protectors, the legendaries finally were able to convince Rayquaza to join in. You see, Arceus' choice wouldn't be able to take care of enough enemies. There was something about Rayquaza's power and rage that they needed to fight the hunters. Arceus' choice was a Hajime and some of his children were already picked by other legendaries. His youngest daughter, a kind soul who never quite got along with people, was able to connect to Rayquaza's heart. This girl was also in love with a Dreamwalker who promised that that he and his people would come to her aid in the battle. He lied and broke his promise and as a result, she ended up having to sacrifice her life in order for the world to be safe and the hunters to be defeated until the next time.'_

_'So wait, she's legendary because she's supposed to die in a brutal battle to save the world?'_ Kate asked and Keldeo nodded. '_That sucks, poor Karrie.'_

_'There's nothing saying she WILL die, but it seems like every time the major Hunter versus Protector battle happens Rayquaza's choice always ends up sacrifices themselves for the sake of many to the point that it's just an accepted tradition or view in the family that whomever Rayquaza picks will die for us all. This is probably why that whomever gets picked ends up being one of the most powerful Legendary Protector, her power, in her rage mode, is probably as power as Arceus' pick or sometimes greater, depends on how old Arceus' pick is and how well the people can use their powers.'_ Keldeo replied. '_In the Hunters' minds, if you can defeat Rayquaza's pick before the major battle, then there is no way they can lose against the Protectors. Rayquaza became one of the trump cards, the most used and obvious trump card, but a trump card.'_

_'Karrie's fate shouldn't be sealed because she resonates well with an antisocial dragon pokemon.' _ Kate said and Keldeo nodded. '_You've never been in the battles before, right?'_ Keldeo nodded again. '_Then we can be a new trump card and turn the tides so that Karrie doesn't have to die!'_

_'Since this first generation of my picks, there's no telling how powerful you can be.'_ Keldeo replied excitedly. '_Especially since I'm still growing in power too!'_ Keldeo stood up on all four legs. '_Katherine, this time there should be Genesect's pick and Phione's pick too so if we can get them to fight with us, then we can change history!'_

_'Sounds great! But please, call me Kate,' _Kate said. Keldeo smiled and winnied. '_If I officially join forces with and become a Protector, then what can I do?'_

_'Water and fighting will be your elements, you can use any moves I know, and if you manage to learn more, then I will learn what you learn.'_ Keldeo replied. '_You can use Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Double Kick, Bubble Beam, Retaliate, Aqua Tail, and so on!'_

_'Cool!' _Kate exclaimed.

'_I know, right?'_ Keldeo exclaimed. '_So do you agree to join forces?'_

_'Yes,'_ Kate replied. '_I, Katherine Hitomi, hereby join forces with Keldeo as a Legendary Protector.'_

_'And I, Keldeo, hereby join forces with Katherine Hitomi as a Legendary Protector.'_ Keldeo said.

'_Is always this formal?'_ Kate asked.

_'No idea,'_ Keldeo replied. '_Well Kate, I look forward to working with you from this moment until the day one of us pass away.'_ Keldeo's forehead touched Kate's and Kate felt power course through her veins. She closed her eyes and opened them, returning to the real world. Water rushed from her hand out to the rocks, breaking them. Kellyn looked over at her in disbelief as Keith's jaw dropped.

"Holy crap, not only is my girlfriend a Legendary Protector, but one of my best friends is one too," Keith muttered under his breath. Kate was surprised that she was able to here him so easily. Kate stood up and the rock based hunter turned and looked at her.

"Didn't realize that another water based Protector was here," the hunter commented. "Something about you is different, which one are you associated with?"

"Like it matters to do! You'll be going down either way, for hurting my boyfriend!" Kate exclaimed. Kellyn didn't know if he should feel proud, embarrassed, or something else with her declaring that she was going to take down this powerful hunter just because Kellyn had been getting his butt handed to him for most of the battle. Poor guy, he really did not get much time to shine with his powers. Kate sent bubbles at the man as she ran over to join the fight. She used Retaliate against the man which dealt a lot of damage due the state of Kiwi, Rebecca, Garnet, and Kenny.

'_**Try a fighting or water type move next, it will be super effective that way.**_' A female voice said and Kate looked confused. '_**Sorry, you're probably not use to hearing someone talk to you through auras. This is Ashleigh, I am a Tamer of the aura wielding branch. I am known to many, especially as pokedex holders go, as The Teacher. I will try my best to help you, Protector and Keldeo.'**_

_'How does she know that I bonded with Keldeo?'_ Kate thought as she went to look at Ashleigh, who had her eyes closed with her Riolu.

'_**Your aura has mixed with Keldeo's. I've had the honor of meeting Keldeo before so I recognized it. Don't look at me, focus on your opponent.**_' Ashleigh told Kate. '_**Try using Double Kick.**_' Kate obeyed and it worked. '_**Keldeo can use Aqua Tail, so try using a leg or two in place of a tail. You can always try to use your arms too.**_' Kate discovered that she could water kick and punch people thanks to Ashleigh's advice. Unfortunately, the other hunters noticed what Ashleigh was doing and tried to stop her from helping Kate. Aracelli went to attack, but Karrie grabbed her collar and punched her in the face.

"Darn it, I forgot that I'm battling a raging Protector," Aracelli commented as she wiped blood off her face. Karrie's eyes were no longer red, but were yellow and demonic. "This mode of hers is really powerful and annoying." Chase then went after Ashleigh, but before he could launch an attack. Kaleb came up behind him and twisted his arm. Ashleigh was startled and looked over as Kate looked over as well, in sync with Kellyn and the rock based hunter.

"Kaleb," Ashleigh exclaimed. The sound of bone breaking could be heard as Kaleb tightened his grip on the hunter.

"Don't you dare touch her," Kaleb said and his voice came out almost in a growl. His eyes snapped open, revealing eyes that were completely red with no pupils at all. Ashleigh recognized what was happening and looked extremely worried.

"I see, so that's why the genesects were so easily swayed," Chase commented as he tried to smile through the pain. "We're very similar to each other, you know? You should be fighting alongside the Hunters, your legendary is one that hunts, not protects, anyways. Not like the fellow legendaries or Protectors ever acknowledge your position, status, or power." Kaleb tightened his grip and more snapping of bone could be heard. Ashleigh and Kate tried not to wince from the noise. "I've read up about you, Kaleb, you were abandoned by an old man's door by your mother. You weren't even related to those who raised you in anyway. Tell me how does that feel? To be an outsider no matter where you go? To not have your real family want you?"

"I wouldn't know," Kaleb replied coldly. "That woman you were about to attack, that's my fiance, my light, the air I breathe. With her, her pokemon, my pokemon, her grandfather, her parents, her family, that is my family, my real family, always has been. If you're so knowledgeable about hunters, then you should know that a hunter will hunt down and kill anyone or anything that threatens the ones whom they love." Chase's eyes widened and he sent a water attack at Kaleb. Ashleigh dug something out of her pockets and tossed it to Kaleb. It was a yellow drive. Kaleb caught it and let the hunter go only to hit the hunter with an electric attack. Kaleb was able to perfectly combat against Chase's type changing ability with the help of different colored drives that Ashleigh threw at him. Ashleigh ran over with her feraligatr towards Kate.

'_**We need to defeat this hunter while Kaleb takes care of the other one. Karrie should be done with her hunter soon.'**_ Ashleigh commented.

'_Can all Tamers communicate like you?'_ Kate asked in a thought, instead of telepathy.

'_**No, but anyone who has a strong connection and sensitivity to auras can.**_' Ashleigh replied. '_**Kaleb can do it too as can a strong trainer named Riley from Sinnoh. I bet you could learn too.'**_ Kaleb and Chase began to rise into the air as they battled. '_**Hit him with all you've got with water. Feraligatr will help.**_' Kate nodded and rock based hunter was overpowered by the sheer water power created by Kate and Feraligatr. The hunter was knocked out as Karrie sent Aracelli crashing into the ground while holding in to her throat.

"Karrie," Kate whispered as Ashleigh looked up as she looked grim and worried.

"Not good," Ashleigh whispered as Kaleb was ready to go for the kill as he was caught up in the moment and in Genesect's hunter instincts. One of the hunters that were knocked out by Kenny, Kellyn, and Garnet sent an attack at Ashleigh. Feraligatr roared to warn its trainer and Kaleb looked over. Chase was immediately dropped and Karrie let go momentarily which gave Aracelli enough time to cut a gash on Karrie's side as the hunters tried to gather themselves for a retreat. Kaleb practically divebombed in order to protect Ashleigh. Her pokemon scolded him after he took the blast head on.

"I know, I know, she has you guys, I wasn't thinking," Kaleb told her pokemon.

"Karrie!" Keith exclaimed as he scrambled to get on his feet to run to Karrie. Karrie looked up at the sky, as if calculating the best route to take in order to get the hunters. Kellyn quickly grabbed Keith's shirt to stop him as Red hurried over to physically stop Keith. "Let me go."

"Do you want her to do something she'll regret?" Gold asked as he walked over with Crystal as the two trainers supported each other.

"She's not in control of herself," Red added.

"I know Karrie, the last thing she would want is to accidentally hurt you," Kellyn added. "Just like accidentally hurting Kate is the last thing I would ever want to happen." Kellyn met Kate's eyes and smiled slightly. Kate returned his smile.

"I don't see any of you trying to stop Ashleigh from getting too close to Kaleb while he's in his current state," Keith protested. Kaleb growled as he looked over at Keith with glowing red eyes. Ashleigh wrapped her arms around Kaleb's neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Blush began to spread across the man's face and his red eyes expressed him being startled.

"Relax, Kaleb," Ashleigh whispered. Kaleb went to affectionately bite her, to make a statement in front of all the male Legendary Protectors present. He was met with a hand in his face as Ashleigh pushed him away, irritated and blushing. "Hunter mode or not, you know the rules, no biting me." Kate tried not to laugh as the Legendary Protectors became baffled by the fact that Kaleb's current state of power and control did not phase Ashleigh one bit. It was enough of a surprise that Red and Kellyn let go enough that Keith was able to break free and run to Karrie.

"Karrie! Are you alright?" Keith asked and Karrie looked over at him, startled, with yellow demonic eyes. She turned and faced him. She looked like she had every muscle prepared to pounce and attack him, but something was holding her back. She was frozen where she stood.

"Kellyn, have any ice left to cool her down?" Red asked.

"Wonder if there's another way," Kate commented as she looked over at Ashleigh and Kaleb. Kaleb pouted slightly before his lips were pulled into a slight smile as his eyes returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around Ashleigh.

"What did I do to deserve someone who can see all sides of me and not be afraid of me or hate me?" Kaleb asked quietly. Ashleigh smiled and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"What did I do to deserve meeting someone so amazing like you?" Ashleigh asked in order to answer. Kaleb started to lean in for a kiss. "Why did you have to declare your love like that to a hunter?"

"Why? Did I embarrass you?" Kaleb asked in a teasing tone and Ashleigh turned bright red. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashleigh replied and they kissed. Kaleb then decided to bite Ashleigh's lip as if to prove a point or to protest the rule Ashleigh reminded him about while he was in his red eyed state. Ashleigh gasped and went to scold him when he decided to silence any protest by french kissing her.

"Hey, do you think Keith could bring her back to normal state? Like how Ashleigh was the one who brought Kaleb back to his normal state?" Kate asked and the guys blinked as they stared at her.

"It might work," Kellyn replied. "I don't think I'll be able to stop her by freezing her unless I go completely into my own rage mode." He held on to the side of his chest with one hand as if he was in pain.

"Okay Keith, it's on you, try to bring her back to normal and not die," Gold said and Keith looked at them with surprise written all over his face. Keith took a deep breath and stepped forward. Karrie stood there, ready to fight, while looking like a caged wild animal. Keith put his hands on Karrie's hands as he noticed that she was bleeding from the side.

"You're hurt," Keith commented and Karrie looked ready to bolt. "Don't run away from me, please. I want to help. I may not have super human strength or telepathy or any of that stuff, but I want to help you, Care Bear." Karrie began to relax and blush at the sound of his nickname for her.

"Dude is actually starting to get through to her," Gold commented, impressed. Keith wrapped his arms around Karrie and pulled her closer to him. Tears streamed down Karrie's face.

"Don't...want...to...hurt...you," Karrie said slowly between breaths. Keith smiled and touched his forehead on hers.

"Then don't run away from me, be open to me," Keith replied. "I love you, Karrie." Karrie's eyes widened and turned red as she felt Keith's lips smack against her own. She began to turn completely back to normal as she threw her arms around Keith. The kiss deepened as Keith felt her nails dig into his back by his shoulders. They pulled away and smiled at each other before Karrie fainted in Keith's arms.

"Some kiss," Gold commented as Crystal passed out and he began to fall over because his balance had been thrown off. "Ah! Of all times for you to pass out on me!"

"Are they okay?" Kate asked as she helped Kellyn up.

"Yeah, just extremely exhausted." Kellyn replied as he noticed that Ashleigh had fallen asleep on Kaleb. "Seems like using their powers can exhaust them more than it does for us."

"They're just ordinary humans with extraordinary powers," Red said as he picked up Yellow. "Their bodies aren't designed to take as much stress as ours do."

"As much as Ashleigh seems to enjoy everyone's company, we'll be leaving now," Kaleb said as he got Ashleigh's and his pokemon away into their pokeballs.

"You're not going to stick around and help?" Kate asked and Kaleb looked her straight in the eye.

"No, I'm not a big fan of the Hajime family," Kaleb replied. "I only helped as much as I did because they went after Ashleigh. Kate, was it?" Kate nodded. "I noticed how easily you were able to figure out how to communicate with Ashleigh with auras without trying to use the telepathic channels created by legendaries. If you ever want to learn more about auras or would like help similar to what Ashleigh gave you earlier, feel free to find a way to contact us. That does not mean the Hajimes should use you or Ashleigh to get to me, unless they want an enemy." The genesects gathered to make a platform for Kaleb and Ashleigh to stay on in the air. Kate looked confused. She thought for sure that Kaleb would be open to the idea of helping a fellow first generation and would be concerned with the well being of the universe. Instead, Kaleb seemed to hate and resent the Hajime family, to the point in which he seems to want no part in any upcoming battles that could decide the fate of the world. "Just don't follow along with whatever they say, do, or follow. Don't be foolish, first gen. girl." With that, Kaleb flew off. Kate watched him leave, with a hundred different thoughts and concerns running through her head. Kaleb seemed to know that Kate was a first generation Legendary Protector like him, but he seemed to be too wary of her connection to Kellyn and the other Hajimes.

"What happened here?" Daniel asked as he stepped onto the scene with Lyra. Lyra was dressed in a white off the shoulder dress and high heels.

"I was supposed to be at a big fancy party," Lyra complained.

"Hunters and Team Plasma," Garnet commented with his head sticking out of the ground. "Now would someone please get me unstuck?" Lyra glowed green as she lifted her hands up. The area around them returned to the clean state it was in before the battle. Garnet was out of the ground. "Thank you!" Lyra looked over at Kiwi.

"Out of all people to get mixed up in a fight, why her?" Lyra asked.

"We need to get everyone someplace where they can be healed, once healed, we'll have them sent back here at this time, Lyra," Daniel said and Lyra nodded.

"So who wants to recover in Summerland?" Lyra asked before transporting everyone to the house of Daniel, Rebecca, Kellyn, Karrie, and Kiwi. Kiwi woke up and helped Lyra and Daniel tend to everyone's wounds.

"Oh, Red, Gold, why weren't Crystal and Yellow surprised to see us having powers?" Kellyn asked.

"They're Tamers," Red replied.

"They also accidentally already saw us using our powers one time when we were training on Mt. Silver," Gold added.

"How come they didn't get into a lot of trouble and I did?" Kellyn asked as he looked over at his mother who was being bandaged up.

"I'm not their mother, how am I supposed to know?" Rebecca replied.

"So what's the deal with the aura stuff?" Gold asked as he looked at Kate. Kate shrugged as she had no clue.

"There are many different types of Tamers," Daniel replied. "Some, like Yellow, have healing powers. Some, like Crystal, have fighting powers. It's not surprising that there would be a group that has a strong affinity to aura." Yellow walked in with a drawing of Kaleb and Ashleigh. "Thank you."

"Ashleigh was also born in the Lucario Kingdom, where almost everyone has a stronger than normal connection and sensitivity to auras," Yellow said as she handed Daniel the drawing.

"At least Ashleigh is a bit of a celebrity, makes her easier to find," Rebecca commented.

"To think, that rude stubborn guy is most likely Genesect's pick," Kenny commented as he held an ice pack on his head.

"He's also very good at blocking out telepaths. His skills for that are on par with Karrie's," Kiwi added. "Also, I think he's older, and taller, than Kellyn." Kellyn wrinkled his nose as he frowned, displeased at the fact his baby sister brought up.

"Both him and Ashleigh have always been really good with communicating with pokemon and using auras for stuff," Yellow commented as she walked over to check up on Red and his wounds.

"Maybe he's just a really talented Tamer," Kellyn commented. "He does look similar to Summer."

"Right, and Summer's a Tamer," Garnet replied. "But his eyes glowed, definitely one of us."

"Why does he hate us so much though?" Kenny asked as he looked over at Gold.

"Hey! He was like that before he met me!" Gold protested. Daniel's eyes widened at the sight of Yellow's drawing.

"What is it dear?" Rebecca asked.

"It can't be," Daniel commented as he looked at the pictures Yellow had drawn for him.

"Care to enlighten us?" Gold asked.

"No, it's nothing, nothing to worry about," Daniel replied. "I thought, at first, that the people in the pictures resembled ghosts from the past, but I was mistaken. I apologize for any confusion I may have caused from my reaction." Daniel walked out of the room, leaving very confused people behind.

"Can the guy be any more formal in his mannerism?" Gold asked.

"Ghosts from the past?" Kellyn asked as he looked as his mother.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rebecca replied after she shrugged.

"Kiwi! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop trying to pry for more information than you're given!" Daniel exclaimed and Kiwi winced before smiling meekly.

"Kiwi," Kellyn and Rebecca said in a warning tone of voice.

"Hey, I had to at least try," Kiwi replied in defense.

~end of chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Keith:<strong> Kate's one of them too?!

**Kellyn:** why does it seem like Dad recognizes Kaleb and Ashleigh?

**Gold:** why do people assume that I cause all the trouble around here?

**Garnet:** T.T Gold, do you really want us to answer that?

**Kate:** =O I met Keldeo! And I was able to save Kellyn!

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Rhythmi:** hunters are the worst! They hurt Kiwi!

**Karrie:** Tamers sure are nifty to have around O.O

**Kenny:** can't believe Keith got Karrie out of rage mode just by hugging and kissing her

**Karrie:** *turns bright red*

**Keith:** why did you have to bring that up? *turns bright red*

**Yellow:** wonder who Phione will pick...

**Red:** whomever it is will have to be babied by Moon

**Garnet:** T.T she seems to like to baby almost anyone

**Lyra:** XD wonder if it will be Nathan

**Gold:** now that would be hilarious XD

**Kate:** but won't it be weird if Moon is paired up romantically with someone whom she's supposed to treat as her own child?

**Lyra:** DX you're right! Maybe Jewels will be chosen!

**Garnet:** how is he a good luck charm?!

**Ashleigh:** What Kaleb said, does that mean that Kate might go to me for training or to learn auras? Or others will come to me for help?

**Me:** *shrugs* you were the one who has been working with Genesect's choice since you were a baby

**Kiwi:** so now we know of two Legendary Protectors that are not Hajimes, until Kate marries Kellyn, then we'll just have Kaleb, unless he turns out to be a Hajime too, though that would be pretty much impossible.

**Kenny:** speaking of Kaleb, remind me not to get into a fight against him in the future. I think fighting him would be just as bad as fighting Karrie when she's mad.

**Me:** I'll try

**Lyra:** why didn't Uncle Dan come to fight sooner? And why did I have to be dragged into it if I was busy?

**Me:** you're the only one, besides Dialga, who can travel through time and you can heal people. Someone had to teleport people while Kiwi was out cold.

**Lyra:** fair enough

**Me:** besides, him meeting Kaleb might create another fight

**Lyra:** O.O do I want to know why?

**Kaleb: **no

**Kellyn:** well, we hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

**Rhythmi:** =( Haven't got a review since chapter 51

**Me:** *pushes Rhythmi out of the way* don't mind her! I am interested in reading your comments and thoughts on the story so far though! Will be trying to update more often than I had been doing, so no more waiting a year for an update, in theory. =D


End file.
